Book Three: Reforging the Edge
by Tiffany Smithi
Summary: Book 3 of the Tassof Series. Lightbringer Vriré initiates Tiffany and Fiona into the Order. Tiffany learns the hard way that Forgal has a hidden secret, one that is disastrous to their friendship. While Tiffany struggles with the stubborn norn, Fiona worries as she and her sister are separated by their Orders. Can she handle Destiny's Edge - and a more insane threat - on her own?
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: A brief overview of Kasmeer and Catava's last three weeks of training, continued from the last chapter, Seraph Training Academy Graduation, and the first Seraph assignment.

* * *

Chapter one: Setting the Stage

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This is the third book in the _Tassof Series_ , also known as _Book Three: United We Stand_. If you have not read _Book One: Tyria's Real!?_ or _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ , you will be woefully lost on this one.

I decided to split the three weeks of Seraph training into two chapters, just to make reception easier - the other day I played five hours worth of Living Season 2, and while I knew the plot, I didn't know the particulars, and I found myself overwhelmed. I couldn't digest it all. That's why I normally only play for two hours - I wait until the next day, digesting my new information, and then I can play again. I had to take several days off to digest it all.

So you got a regulated amount of storytime yesterday, and the rest of it today.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Over the three weeks of Seraph training, Kasmeer gets to know Kai Karkasonne a little bit, but Kai keeps remarking upon how she shares a name with Kasmeer Meade.

At last, Kasmeer Inafit asks to be introduced to this person she shares a name with, to which Kai responds that they can't until they get out of training. But Kasmeer Inafit brings it up every couple days, and gets into some conversations about other things they share interests in.

* * *

On Friday, two days after Kasmeer's first Vigil mission, Catava is called away on Priory work - she is called down to a place called Rankor Ruins, so far south that it isn't even part of the Shiverpeaks anymore. Kasmeer jokes that she can get back by heading to Fort Trinity and taking the asura gate to the Priory. Catava snorts.

DeGlasse grudgingly agrees to hold an illusion of her throughout the day, and adds that he won't waste his time teaching an illusion - she can remain out of the way and inconspicious.

Kasmeer does know that Rankor Ruins features in a Pact mission, but can't remember when, how, or why.

When Catava gets back, she is slightly grumpy about how uninteresting - battle-wise - the assignment had been, but the scholarly nature of the assignment had been riveting.

* * *

Kasmeer does get through Vyacheslav's journal, made the easier because she is just looking for anything on Scarlet. There are several rants, some are fearful and submissive, others are full of glee at what Scarlet doesn't realize - but Kasmeer knows that's what Scarlet wants him to think - and how it's really furthering _his_ goals, and she _thinks_ he's just doing it to honor an agreement. There is one about how much of a genius Scarlet is, as well, but towards the back of the journal it devolves into mostly discarded plots about how to further the alliance between them and the Flame Legion.

The most valuable comment, in Kasmeer's opinion, is that Scarlet routinely - predictably routinely - checks in on Vyacheslav, personally.

The next checkup is the Tuesday after Seraph Training ends - and Vyacheslav had planned to be in Solitude Vale, overseeing the construction of a livable place to house the up-and-coming Molten Alliance's facilities.

Catava, has been studying the map in locations that Kasmeer knows are important - generally areas south, closer to Orr, but she also made a point of at least doing a very brief look over the rest of Tyria, scanning names tagged to places briefly. She specifically studies the area around Cragstead, and looks at Ascalon - the areas around the Black Citadel, at least - more closely.

So, Catava knows that Solitude Vale is right next to Cragstead, and Kasmeer deduces that that Molten Facility must have been what wrecked Cragstead in Living Season 1.

" **It's the closest chance we've got,** " Kasmeer tells Catava. " **We don't know where the next meeting-place will be, and I really** _ **, really**_ **need to confront Scarlet.** "

Catava agrees.

The next day, she turns it in to General Almorra, telling her she'd marked pages that identify a possible threat (Scarlet Briar). The General accepts the journal without question of why Tiffany had held it back at first.

* * *

General Almorra calls Tiffany in again for another mission with Forgal and some others in the middle of the second week, specifically putting Forgal in charge.

Forgal, knowing that this is a test of Tiffany's ability to follow - you can't effectively lead until you know how to follow - does not show any favoritism, treating her and everyone else the same as he had when he'd first met them.

The mission, as it turns out, is assisting the Seraph's war with the centaurs, for the same reason they had defended the Ebonhawke Treaty negotiations - they shouldn't be fighting each other, they should be fighting the dragons.

It is a rather large squad - fifteen Vigil and Forgal - and along with the Seraph, they push the centaurs back through the mountain range and to the Harathi homelands. It takes a long while, and one of the Vigil soldiers is killed by centaurs.

Tiffany is astounded, upon seeing the Vigil in action - they every single one are better than Deborah - and she was one of the Screaming Falcons. Admittedly, Tiffany hasn't seen Deborah in action much since she re-trained after her muscle-degrading captivity. But it is hard to train as large an organization as the Vigil that well. Tiffany decides she really must check out the training at Fort Marriner.

It takes a long day of hard fighting, as tiring as a full day of Seraph training, but the centaurs are finally pushed beyond the pass. At that point, it is easy to guard the pass from being reinvaded - Tiffany remembers that three hundred can hold against three thousand, in a strategic location such as a mountain pass.

The Vigil help the Seraph overrun the closest centaur camp to the pass and establish their own main outpost - Hope's Bastion, for the first hope that the war might end soon - where Confinement Camp used to be.

Tiffany, apparently, acquits herself remarkably well in her test of military obedience, although she does - when the occasion requires - take impromptu command of a couple soldiers at a time - for example, when the centaurs had split Tiffany and a few others off from the rest of the squad.

* * *

Tiffany had turned in Vyacheslav's notebook to General Almorra, but she had carefully copied down the pages about Scarlet, and readies those to be sent to the Order of Whispers. One of the Initiators had specifically mentioned DeGlasse cut off from all contact, and Kasmeer reaons that that applies to her, as well.

The Wednesday before training ends, or six days before Scarlet's scheduled appointment with Vyacheslav, General Almorra contacts Kasmeer/Tiffany via mail, telling her that she is to be in charge of a squad investigating this Scarlet and her Molten Alliance. Forgal will be with her, but this is Crusader Tiffany's chance to shine as a leader - Forgal is merely there as her Vigil partner.

By the next day, a note from Forgal arrives, informing her of some other things. Such as the fact that Almorra can't be overseeing all the missions, and the fact that Tiffany is overseeing this mission means that everything happens at her discretion, as long as it gets into the Vigil records.

A day or so after, Kasmeer receives a message from Forgal about her strike squad - the Spar warband. Forgal had met the Spar warband and got to know them a little bit, and he sends in his information about them.

Aelius Scrapspar, the leader of the warband (and Tiffany's second in command, she supposes) is an engineer, as his last name hints at. Forgal informs Kasmeer that he is forever tinkering with the group's gear, fixing it up or taking it apart and putting it together again, and Sarria, the team's assassin, sometimes jokes that he should have been in the Iron Legion, instead of the Ash Legion.

Nipia Sparshield is the warrior, and deals fascinating amounts of damage. When paired with Celsus Sparmauler, the guardian, they make a very formidable team.

Deorar Brightspar is the elementalist, and she plays lure and decoy most of the time. She is small, for a charr, and being a Scholar profession, looks very defenseless to the ignorant. However, unseen to the naked eye, there is a minefield of traps and shock fields between her and her unwitting foe. In battle, she can easily heal any injuries that get past Celsus' shield, and returns devastating damage of her own, too.

Most of those traps are set by Sarria Sparshadow, the thief, who is also the group's trusted assassin. If someone needs dead, _now_ , Sarria can do it.

However, the most in-tune pair of the group is Augurna Sparstalker and her feline companion, Shadow, teasingly surnamed Swiftstalker. Augurna will say, on occasion, 'I'm in two warbands; the Spar warband and the Stalker warband.' The ranger is an expert at blending in, but functions as the group's scout rather than it's sniper; she wields no bow, preferring silent self-defense with knives if her enemy gets past Shadow. To her ears - sensitive even for a charr - a bow's _twang_ makes a bit too much noise. She would have scoffed at the Seraph's idea of how swift and silent and blending-in a scout would have to be, and bests all of it.

Catava comments that Kasmeer almost knows the warband by now. Kasmeer returns that they probably know her, as well.

* * *

On Monday, the day after training ends, a graduation ceremony (like the first Sunday) is held.

Again, Kasmeer and Catava remain inconspicious. The recruits are assigned trophies depending on how well they did, and Kasmeer and Catava are the only ones judged unfairly. DeGlasse stiffly informs them in private that they outshone every recruit, but with the Heros of Shaemoor not wanting attention drawn to themselves in these identities, that honor goes to Ibu. Kasmeer and Catava are totally fine with that.

DeGlasse also informs them that they are to report to the Chantry of Secrets that day, and charges them to deliver a message straight to Lightbringer Vriré, the asura.

It is a written message, and sealed tight. DeGlasse informs them that Lightbringer Vriré _will know_ if they open it.

During the ceremony, DeGlasse reminds his kittening recruits that they now have kittening Seraph authority, and if they kittening abuse it, they'll be in to see _him_. His glance drops to Kasmeer and Catava, looking them in the eyes significantly. A sound enchantment - Catava had taught Kasmeer to recognize a few flows, even if she can't affect them - springs up, and DeGlasse firmly informs them that this Seraph authority applies to them, too - they went through the training, they know how to use it, and that's what qualifies them. Then the sound enchantment vanishes and DeGlasse continues with his class-wide lecture.

Later, as when the profession ceremony was held, each recruit is marched up to the stage and handed a token, this time in the form of a Seraph badge - a head and shoulders intricately carved, and in such a way so that the shoulders are in a heart formation - the head sits in the nook at the top of the hearth. It is capped with wings flaring out from the sides, and the whole thing could fit in your palm. Kasmeer thinks it is an excellent show of craftsmanship.

As each recruit reaches the stage, DeGlasse projects an image of that recruit's badge; the head and shoulders design on the badge slowly fades and is replaced by the symbol of the recruit's profession.

DeGlasse sharply instructs them all to report to Shaemoor Garrison for their first assignment, telling them that he will know if they do not show up. The recruits all salute with a 'yes, sir, mesmer DeGlasse, SIR!'

Kasmeer and Catava stay at the graduation celebration (for most of the recruits here, this is like getting out of college) for a while, talking to friends a bit and, at the last, saying goodbye, at least temporarily.

Kai Karkasonne reminds Kasmeer that she wants to introduce the 'other Kasmeer' to her, and Kasmeer Inafit replies that she'll be free a bit on Wednesday morning. Kai gives her a thumbs-up.

Kasmeer and Catava leave the Seraph Training Academy for good a little after noon - Catava estimates about one, according to the magical sundials found in Rata Sum.

The mesmer sheds their illusions as they step away from the portal to the Seraph Training Academy, becoming Tiffany and Fiona again.

"Well, like DeGlasse said, let's report to Shaemoor Garrison first," Tiffany informs Fiona, who sighs and re-applies the disguise, before the two waypoint to the garrison.

* * *

The Seraph at the garrison needs a test, however. He claims that enough people have come claiming to be Seraph recruits, but really just got a good mesmer to create their badges.

His test does not consist of battle prowess, either, but of tactical intelligence. So he explains how the war with the centaurs is going - apparently the Vigil had spare soldiers, and had lent them to the war effort, which had really aided the Seraph, until the Vigil had found another use for it's soldiers.

' _That must have been the Vigil mission Forgal led the other week,_ ' Kasmeer remembers. ' _This double-persona game is getting confusing._ '

The Seraph now have an established base near the pass, themselves in centaur territory. The soldier explaining this all to them asks what the Seraph should do next.

"It depends on the lay of the land, of course," comes in several variants from the as-yet small group of Seraph recruits.

Then, DeGlasse approaches with the rest of the recruits.

"Kitten, I've kittening told you before, you don't kittening need to quiz them!" DeGlasse sighs. "You're just kittening wasting your kittening time when you could be kittening giving them the kittening overview of what the kittening war is looking like!"

"I am, sir, mesmer DeGlasse, SIR," the officer replies. "I do it in preparation for a test so that they remain interested. I've seen too many recruits get killed from ignoring me."

"Just kittening shout at them and they'll kittening pay attention," DeGlasse retorts. "It kittening works _on_ you, kitten, why shouldn't it work _for_ you?"

The Seraph remains silent. He is obviously used to DeGlasse's verbal barbs.

DeGlasse continues, "I've got special assignments for this group, anyhow," he says. "Those four," he indicates Kasmeer, Catava, Ibu, and Kai, "are to be assigned to the forward Seraph camp in the new territory. This fellow," he points at Von Ffeldy, the engineer, "will stay with me to train new engineers. Those giggling girls over there are assigned to Triskell Quay, to patrol, and the current patrollers there moved to the centaur front. This thief here," he indicates Ffeldy's friend, Dominick, "is to be assigned whatever assignment that five years is good for. The other rangers go with the first four."

As DeGlasse gives his instructions, Kasmeer zones out, thinking of her goal of assassinating the centaur leader and ending the war.

"Alright, you kittens!" DeGlasse says, turning to the band of recruits. "If you're good kittens, you know where you were just assigned. There's a kittening supply transport headed to Hope's Bastion - you kittens might know it better as the previously kittening centaur-occupied Confinement Camp - that needs kittening guards. You kittens will all set out on Wednesday, once the kittening Seraph being kittening relocated from kittening Triskell Quay get here. Be here sharp on kittening Wednesday morning, every last kitten of you! Dismissed!"

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So! The stage has been set for _Book Three: United We Stand_. Cookies for anyone who can guess what this story arc is about!


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona are initiated into the Order of Whispers. Vriré's wish to mentor them is fulfilled, and she is informed of Scarlet Briar's schemes, creating an alliance between the dredge and Flame Legion.

* * *

Chapter two: Initiation

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

See, Vriré is one of the best of the best in the Order of Whispers, a 'I-already-knew-you-didn't-need-to-tell-me' typical Whispers mysterious person, even to other Agents, but Tiffany and Fiona, as earthlings, continually befuddle her. It's hard to keep her in character when she is only ever shown interacting with Tiffany and Fiona. They are unknowns, and Vriré doesn't like unknowns too much.

I'm trying to say, it's hard to build Vriré's character because she is continually _out_ of character around Tiffany and Fiona. That's partly what that one-shot I keep telling you to read is about - Vriré's history, sure, but also her character. Well, more like the _why_ of her character, but it helps. (If you haven't read that yet, you should. It's almost too late to matter much anymore.)

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

The Initiators are assembled in the Initiating Room. Vriré knows that Tiffany and Fiona Tassof are coming. They are to be Initiated today, regardless of Pierre's report.

Not too long after noon, the alert dings, having recognized the unofficial Initiate's aura.

Arer, the spokesman, is standing slightly in front of the group.

Tiffany and Fiona enter the room, accompanied by - is that Beorn? Tiffany's dead companion? Vriré's large, asuran eyes, designed for seeing in dim places like this room, quickly ascertain that yes, this is Beorn.

She notices that Tiffany is beaming joyfully, eyes flicking towards Beorn every so often, and that her delighted expression seems permanent.

Arer steps forward, hand outstretched, and Vriré notices identical sealed documents in the Initiate's hands.

"We were told to deliver them to Lightbringer Vriré," Fiona informs Arer.

Vriré steps forward, and the two hand over their documents. Vriré, watching closely, sees Fiona's eyes dart to the axes at her sides, then glance at her inquiringly.

So, Fiona knows that Vriré and Cedda are the same person. ' _Very observant of her. I wonder how she figured it out? I'll have to ask her sometime._ ' Vriré nods at Fiona almost imperceptibly.

Vriré steps back and quickly runs an eye over the documents. Tiffany's is a brief report about her companion. So that's how it happened.

"Favorable," she proclaims, seeing that the rest of the document is a glowing report. Saying 'favorable' indicates to the rest of the Initiators that they have exceeded even DeGlasse's expectations. A different word would have told them something else.

Right away, the Initiators begin standard Initiation process. A door off to the side opens inconspiciously, and several Whispers Lightbringers line up against the wall.

Vriré notices Arer glance in that direction, puzzled. Vriré follows his gaze, and notes that Tybalt Leftpaw is not among the group. But Arer does not know that Leftpaw took on a different Initiate not too long ago.

Asrink Pyreshield, the charr engineer, begins. "Your combat prowess is exceptional," he says. "You work together and apart equally well, and you do not let emotion ruin your battle. You fight to win, but do try to peaceably gather information before resorting to violence. You know your weapons inside and out, and while they are with you, you can overcome any situation."

"Your strategic plans are well thought-out," Ingvil continues. "You are quick and efficient, but not hasty. You know how to take fatal aim when the target does not know you are there, rather than hitting blindly and missing, thus wasting your surprise move. When you work together, neither mental nor physical power is wasted, and you both know what the other is doing. You trust each other implicitly, giving instruction and expecting it to be listened to, enacting your next move - which may depend on your previous order - without needing to look to see if it had been followed."

"Your perception is unparalleled," Vriré informs them. "You notice things that not many would, and correctly deduce what not many would have bothered to even think upon. When you do not know what is going on, or are in a situation you do not understand fully, you work to right that wrong. You seek understanding in your surroundings, and are cautious of those you should not trust. Your wisdom and logic rarely fail you in such cases."

"Your open nature is inviting to those who trust easily," Ornora, the sylvari begins. "You are, by nature, outgoing and cheerful. That is a good mindset to have when working for the Order."

"You know when to admit mistakes or failure," Arer states. "You know how to be subtle. You can easily turn what was a devastating failure in one aspect to a resounding success in another area. You bounce back quickly and easily from misfortune, and are shrewd."

"You understand the value of having companions," Asrink tells them. "If possible, you are never without at least one ally."

"If you were norn," Ingvil inserts, "I would say you possess all the characterisitcs of Raven, Bear, Wolf, and Snow Leopard combined. You are intelligent and wise, strong enough to prove your point if people don't listen to you, smart enough to understand the value of partners, and cunning enough to use everything you've got to devastating effect against your enemies."

"You show respect for the chain of command," Asrink continues, giving Vriré a fleeting glance, "as well as learning from your superiors and even - on occasion - questioning them when appropriate."

Once all the Initiators fall silent, Arer speaks up again. "A file in the Order's archives has been created for you, Initiate Tiffany Tassof and Initiate Fiona Tassof, listing your individual strengths and weaknesses and how you performed during Initiation."

"Initiate Fiona Tassof," Ornora says, "your assigned partner is Initiate Tiffany Tassof."

"Initiate Tiffany Tassof," Asrink continues, "your assigned partner is Initiate Tiffany Tassof."

"As you were partnered upon Initiation - an uncommon thing, mind you - you will be mentored together," Ingvil informs them. She gestures at the Lightbringers waiting against the wall. "We will look through those who wish to be your guide and narrow down the selection. You will make the final choice, however, unless we narrow it down to one."

The whole troop leaves the room, leaving the new Initiates alone.

Vriré joins the line of Lightbringers wishing to mentor the Initiates. She knows the filtering process - she has been a part of it more times than she cares to count - and knows for a fact that she will get through it unscathed.

She glances at the other Lightbringers in line - she knows them all, at least by reputation. She mentally runs through the filtering process in a preliminary check. Only a handful, she knows, will pass muster. Only one or two she is unsure of. Like normal.

It seems her old mentor, Cirino Lucente, has regained an interest in mentoring. Cirino is a hard taskmaster, and Vriré had learned from her several dos and don'ts of mentoring. Cirino will pass the filtering, as well, but Vriré knows that her showing before the Initiates will be... less than satisfactory. Vriré knows - she _had_ monitored the Initiates, and she knows Cirino quite well from being mentored.

"Lightbringer Vriré, your place is over here," Arer tells her nervously. He is always nervous when addressing her. For good cause.

Vriré looks back at him levelly. "I did not seat myself wrongly, Agent Arer," she informs him coolly. "I never intended to be on your end of the filtering process today."

"Oh... uh... sorry, Lightbringer," Arer stammers.

' _At least he is not the spokesperson of the filtering committee_ ', Vriré tells herself.

Ornora snaps her fingers, drawing everyone's attention. She seems nice in general, but can get nasty - verbally to allies, physically to enemies - when she feels like it. This one of those occasions.

Vriré's preliminary estimation was spot-on. Most of the aspiring mentors are torn apart by Ornora's verbal missiles, and dismissed from consideration to mentor the Initiates.

After fifteen minutes - ' _I wonder what Tiffany and Fiona are doing?_ ' Vriré wonders absentmindedly - only a few are left. Refocusing on the proceedings, Vriré notes that, besides for herself and Cirino, only a few Lightbringers remain, including Lightbringer Kindlesnap, a charr, and Lightbringer Genevieve, a sylvari.

The group reenters the room where Tiffany and Fiona are waiting.

Tiffany sighs ever so slightly when she sees that Vriré is among the four wanting to mentor them.

"Initiates, these four have passed the filtering," Arer informs them. "Lightbringer Cirino Lucente has experience mentoring. Lightbringer Genevieve is a new Lightbringer. Lightbringer Kindlesnap has experience mentoring, recently. Lightbringer Vriré has been a member of the Order for thirteen years, and a Lightbringer for nine."

Tiffany half-glances at Fiona with a puzzled frown, before catching herself. She begins moving her mouth as if talking, and her eyes are closed, but Vriré cannot hear her, even for her asuran ears. She notices Fiona doing the same thing. It's like they're having a conversation.

The other members of the Order are watching the silent conversation, as well. Occasionally, Tiffany glances at Beorn.

After a minute of silence, Arer gives the signal to tell a little about themselves. The rules are crystal-clear; no mention of the other aspiring mentors, at all. In any form.

Cirino starts, speaking in clipped tones. "I have been a Lightbringer of the Order for more than fifteen years, and mentored twice. Both of my students have gone on to have great reputation within the Order, not to mention a strict respect for the chain of command."

The sylvari, Genevieve, is next. "So many interesting things are done by the Order each year. It is wonderful to see, and even more wonderful to take part in it as I have."

"The dragons are a threat," Vriré says, thinking of Koraw. "They kill many people each year, and they must be stopped. I have pushed the Order towards that goal for the last five years, and we have made great advancements due to that. The dragons _must_ go down."

"Risen are multiplying," Kindlesnap growls. "They are near even to Lion's Arch, to the Chantry of Secrets. I keep them back, along with my team. The threat is overwhelming, and we must all do our part."

Tiffany's mouth begins moving again, this time more rapidly. She glances at Beorn once, flicks her eye to Vriré, and speaks to Fiona again.

After another minute, Arer makes the signal again. This is rather rare.

This time, Vriré starts. "We will never defeat the dragons with division. Take norn, for example. They fled from Jormag, following the Spirits of the Wild, and founded Hoelbrak. Then, it was safe. Now, it is not. The norn do not possess a military, nor are they a very united people. They are in more danger than any of the other races, due to that. The Order of Whispers tries to fix such problems."

"We must push back the Risen to feel any kind of security, even in the Chantry," Kindlesnap informs them. "While the diplomats and talkers do their thing in Kryta and Ascalon, my team keeps the center of operations secure. I don't care how the talking goes right now, as long as the Chantry remains safe in the long run."

"Neither diplomacy nor fighting nor anything else the Order does will get anywhere without everyone within the Order being aware and respectful of the chain of command," Cirino begins. "Once that is secured, we can begin working on other threats to the Order - like the growing Risen presence near the Chantry."

"Everything the Order does is vital to the Order," Genevieve says simply. "We cannot neglect anything, or the Order will fall."

Tiffany seems amused. "You are acting as if our choice of mentor will decide the fate of the Order."

"Every decision should be made as if it is the most important," Vriré replies. "Every Initiate will grow up to become what they were taught, and, in turn teach what they were taught. The Order of Whispers has existed for centuries, and many examples of this furthering the Order's goals can be referenced."

Tiffany nods slowly, and Fiona's mouth moves silently. The silent conversation continues, but very briefly, this time.

"Lightbringer Vriré, shall be our mentor," Tiffany says at last. "Her goals and achievements seem to fit the closest with ours."

"I agree," Fiona says.

Cirino sends Vriré an unreadable look, before she leaves the room with Genevieve and Kindlesnap.

"Ah... the next step will be to..." Arer stammers.

"I don't need to be told, Agent, I know the proceedings better than you do," Vriré informs him.

The Initiators, taking that as their cue, leave the room as well, leaving the two Initiates and their mentor alone.

Vriré knows they are preparing the next sequence of events. An important part of the post-initiation process is awing the new Initiates.

"Are you - were you - Cedda?" Tiffany asks immediately.

"Straight to the point, I see, Initiate," Vriré replies with a nod. "Yes, I was."

"Then I have to thank you," Tiffany says sincerely, "for keeping my mind off the supposed death of my companion. Beorn thanks you, as well."

"It was the only thing I _could_ do," Vriré responds stiffly. ' _I only wish I'd had someone help me that way when Koraw died._ ' "Let us move on with the proceedings now, shall we?"

Tiffany and Fiona nod, and Vriré leads them out of the room, down the hall, and into another.

It contains a constantly updating hologram of dates and times and things.

"This is the mission planner," Vriré informs them. "Every time you have time and want to do a mission for the Order, you come here. You should come here routinely anyway, as I can come here and update your schedule at any time."

"So if we have anything else planned, we should put it here, so it doesn't clash with what we already have planned?" Fiona checks.

"Yes. However, I can still override your previous plans." Vriré informs them. However, if there is one thing Vriré had learned from Cirino, it is to do that as little as possible. "If you don't want any other Agents knowing your plans, you can lock your schedule to most people - however, as your mentor, I will always have access, as will the Preceptors and, of course, the Master of Whispers."

"And so anyone wishing to give us an assignment will have to go through you or somebody else who has the key?" Tiffany queries.

"Precisely," Vriré nods. ' _They are fast learners._ ' "If you put as much detail as you can into each entry, if I need to override it, I at least know which are more important. For example, if you add that it is a Vigil mission, I'll be less likely to override it than if you are simply taking a trip to Lion's Arch. Also, you cannot override anything I put in, unless I give you the key, signifying that I allowed you to fix it. Any entry will have your name attached, so that others know who changed it."

"I see," Tiffany nods. "And if it is just a 'get this done sometime' assignment, we'll know who assigned it, and thus how important it is, and when to put it in."

"Exactly," Vriré informs them. "I believe you can figure out how the controls work on your own. This section," here she pulls up a list of missions, "contains missions that have not yet been assigned. See the qualifiers on the right side - for this one you need to have Agent status to put on your schedule."

"How does it know we're not lying about our rank?" Fiona asks curiously.

"It's an aura," Vriré explains. "You can remove the aura, but then anything Whispers will treat you like you're not a member of the Order."

"How do we manipulate this aura?" Tiffany wonders.

"On you, for now, it is a lingering effect," Vriré explains. "It is applied to you by being in the Initiation room, and lingers for a few days or week before fading. However, as you are Initiates now, and not necessarily going to be in the Initiation room every week, you will use one of these." Vriré crosses the room to a blank wall, where she holds up the back of her left hand to the wall. A hidden door slides open, and the Lightbringer takes out two wrist guards.

They had been attuned to Tiffany and Fiona and imbued with an aura while they were talking in the Initiation room.

She returns to Tiffany and Fiona and hands one to each of them. "This carries your aura. It is your key to anything Whispers. When you approach this hologram, it will read your aura and bring up your schedule by default. You can give another person's aura pass into your schedule - which I suspect the two of you will do - but the aura won't work right if the wrong person is using it."

Tiffany and Fiona take the wrist guards curiously. Tiffany straps hers to her right wrist, and Fiona to her left. They fade out of sight.

"You can make them visible by twisting your hand in a certain gesture," Vriré instructs them. She moves her wrist in a peculiar movement, and her own aura appears. She makes the movement again, and it vanishes.

Tiffany frowns. "Can I set the movement differently? Because that's the movement my wrist makes when I release an arrow."

Vriré flicks her wrist again, and frowns. "No. You'll have to put it on your other wrist."

Tiffany sighs, but relocates the aura generator. She flicks her right hand experimentally, checking that it doesn't influence the aura.

"So the aura is visible when the wrist guard is, and not if it's veiled?" Fiona asks.

"It's not visible to the naked eye," Vriré corrects. "Agent-level members have an aura-reader that detects auras automatically, so it's like you can see it, but some don't use it all the time, and Initiates don't have it."

"Yeah," Fiona remembers. "Cydwenn and Bor knew I was trying to join the Order before I told them, and Bor told me it was some sort of aura."

Vriré nods shortly. "Now that aspect of the post-Initiation process is done, now it is your turn to share information."

Tiffany and Fiona glance at each other, than back at Vriré. "What sort of information?" Tiffany asks cautiously.

"You know the Order's goals, you know my goals as a Lightbringer of the Order. Now that you have been initiated, your goals also matter. Any information that will benefit any of those goals is relevant."

"This journal," Tiffany says after a moment of thought, bringing out a small stack of papers. "These are pages from the personal diary of a dredge leader - a leader that built a weapon that shrieks the cry of Icebrood minions. This draws other minions, and they plan to use it against the Priory to get to Ogden Stonehealer. The Order of Whispers already has an agent monitoring this device and retarding it's construction, setting them back wherever possible, but that is not my concern."

Vriré wonders what threat could be greater than a weapon that attracts Icebrood. She gestures for Tiffany to continue.

"My question is where they got the recorded cries of Icebrood?" Tiffany says. "The dredge have never done anything like this before. I gave copies of the plans for this weapon that I found to Agent Ifwyn, who was investigating the dredge as an Agent. I didn't bother deciphering the blueprints - I can't understand anything like them - but Agent Ifwyn and Scholar Prott remarked that dredge weaponry is usually unstable, but this weapon is not. Where did the change come from?"

"They had help," Fiona picks up. "In the form a sylvari named Scarlet Briar. She set them up with the Flame Legion, forming the Molten Alliance. General Almorra thinks this worthy of investigation, and tomorrow Tiffany is going to meet up with her team and find out what is going on. She is meeting Vyacheslav in Solitude Vale, near Cragstead, northeast of Hoelbrak."

"That is troubling," Vriré agrees. "And General Almorra finds it important enough to send a team to investigate?"

"She does," Tiffany confirms. "Do you think it is worthy of Whispers involvement?"

"Let me see those pages, Initiate," Vriré requests, and Tiffany hands them over.

"I carefully copied all the pages that had to do with Scarlet or the Flame Legion," Tiffany tells Vriré. "General Almorra has the whole journal, but the rest of it doesn't contain anything of importance."

"When are you to meet your squad?" Vriré asks.

"We will meet in Hoelbrak in the morning, and hopefully be at Solitude Vale a little after noon."

"I may decide to come with you," Vriré informs them. "If so, I will be near the Vigil Billet in Hoelbrak. Don't bother looking for me - I'll find you if I'm coming."

Tiffany nods. "As to our Seraph standing - we are to be shipped out to Hope's Bastion, the main base of Seraph operations, the day after tomorrow."

"DeGlasse sent me everything I need to know about your Seraph status," Vriré replies. "But you should insert all this information into the mission planner, Initiates."

Tiffany and Fiona nod at her, before turning to the console and fiddling with the controls, each manipulating their schedule.

As it fills out, Vriré notes that, from Wednesday on, the schedule is free until the next week, when they are scheduled to meet friends at Cragstead.

"What will you be doing in between?" Vriré asks, gesturing at the blank spaces.

"Doing Seraph things, I guess, although two or three - maybe four - days should be long enough to then fake our deaths," Tiffany says, having been informed of that eventuality by DeGlasse. "So Saturday or Sunday?"

"Sounds good to me," Fiona shrugs. "We won't be able to help the war any as Kasmeer and Catava, but just being around and able to switch to being Tiffany and Fiona, we'll be able to help a lot. Three or four days should be a fine timeframe for that to happen in."

Vriré glances at the pages from Vyacheslav's journal. ' _I should really check those out. This Scarlet sounds like a good talker, somebody who should be on the Order's side._ '

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Scary, huh?

Vriré's personality still hasn't cemented - post-Initiation processes involve informing the Initiates of things and receiving information, and is pretty standard. Her character will begin to evolve in the next week, though, as she gets to know Tiffany and Fiona.

Tiffany and Fiona's temporary tenure as Seraph soldiers is entirely Whispers planned, as I'm sure you can tell... only thing is, I like their aliases. Kasmeer Inafit and Catava Anoif... I went all out in those personas, and now they're going to die. Maybe they should just get captured by centaurs or something, and when the centaurs scatter as a result of their leader being assassinated, the Seraph assume all captive prisoners killed? Like when Falcon Company was ambushed. So then Kasmeer and Catava can come back if needed. I might do that.


	3. Chapter 3: Warband Confusion

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Vriré reads the pages Tiffany gave to her, and decides to accompany the Vigil to where Scarlet is meeting with Vyacheslav the next day. Meanwhile, she looks up the Vigil squad Tiffany is going with, to find the Spar warband, where a joke confuses Vriré desperately. Upon reaching Hoelbrak, where the Vigil are leaving from, Tiffany begins updating the group on their strategy and tactics. At the Molten Facility, Vriré is 'reunited' with the Shadow warband, the warband her partner, Koraw Shadowspecter, had belonged to before joining the Order of Whispers (and had kept in touch and friends with, too, meaning Vriré has heard a lot about them).

* * *

Chapter three: Warband Confusion

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Yes, from Vriré's perspective again.

Do any of you remember Vriré's partner that died back in 1320, Koraw Burntspecter? Well... I just figured out that the Burnt warband (which I'd decided was the name of Koraw's warband) was of the Flame Legion, and the ones that discovered the titans, the ones who gave the Flame Legion magic necessary to rule the other Legions and take back Ascalon. It was actually the leader of that warband that brought down the Searing. The Burnt warband was the spearpoint that _led_ the Flame Legion during that time. Ooops... Koraw was a member of the Ash Legion and vehemently anti-Flame Legion. I'll have to go change his name and warband... ooops... (I _thought_ there was something off about a 'Burnt' warband, that is a very Flamey warband name for being Ash...)

So anyway, it's now Koraw Shadowspecter, of the Shadow warband. I'll go fix Vriré's chapter after I post this one. *sigh*. Burntspecter sounds so much cooler. Goodbye, awesome surname! To the real Burnt warband: How dare you steal that awesome name from me?

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Later that day, as Vriré looks through the pages of Vyacheslav's journal, she can't help but admire this Scarlet Briar. She singlehandedly talked the dredge and Flame Legion into forming an alliance - an alliance that she can use to further her needs whenever she pleases, while in general staying out of the limelight.

Vyacheslav's ever-so-brief disgust at Scarlet ('she's just a sylvari, she doesn't know anything') quickly turns into admiration as Scarlet shows them several bits of engineering that awed Vyacheslav. Whe she requested the alliance with the Flame Legion in return for her help, Vyacheslav was at first grudging, but quickly bounced back as he realized this is furthering _his_ goals - to make the dredge prominently feature on the face of Tyria, the dredge need alliances.

His awe for Scarlet turns into condescending behaviour. She thinks he's just doing it as recompence for her help, but in reality, the dredge and Flame Legion won't need Scarlet once they're settled in. Vyacheslav's viewpoint seems to be 'we use her until she's of no more use, do what she wants us to do, and get rid of her'.

Vriré notes that Vyacheslav still intends to do what Scarlet wants, despite his contempt of her. This Scarlet could really be an asset to the Order - or an enemy.

Vriré, wanting to know all she can about Tiffany's team, returns to the room with the schedule hologram.

Tiffany and Fiona had ferreted out most of the features of the device, including the contacts section. This had consisted of Tiffany and Fiona's contact list turned in for the second test, but now, it seems, has been updated.

Tiffany and Fiona's lists are still similar, and they both have at least met everyone the other person knows. The only exception is Sieran, who Fiona has classed as 'mentor'. Tiffany has not met her. There are one or two 'passing aquaintances' that one knows and the other doesn't, but that is to be expected.

However, Tiffany's list contains a subsection titled 'Ash Legion Spar warband'. On it is listed seven names - Aelius Scrapspaw, Nipia Sparshield, Celsus Sparmauler, Deorar Brightspar, Sarria Sparshadow, and Augurna Sparstalker. In a subsection beneath Augurna's name is the Stalker warband, which contains Augurna Sparstalker and Shadow Swiftstalker.

Vriré frowns. A charr being in two warbands at once is unheard of. It's one of the most ridiculous things possible in the charr Legions - and she should know, her best friend, battle partner, and companion was a charr, _and_ Ash Legion as well. If she had asked him what a charr being in two warbands at once was, he would have roared in laughter and not stopped for five minutes. Literally.

So what is up with a charr being in two warbands? Vriré can't begin to explain, even in her own head, how ridiculous that is.

But there is no other information about the warbands in the database. There are probably more people in the Stalker warband that Tiffany hasn't met or doesn't know about - a warband can't be as small as two people.

Vriré had already decided to go with Tiffany, but now she knows that that decision could have been made solely on needing to figure out this conundrum.

She brings up her own schedule and adds the mission to it. She then places Scarlet Briar's name on a list of people who could be assets to the Order, along with everything she knows about the sylvari.

She then turns to the Order's connections. It is 3D globe of names, with lines running from each name to the person they know with any degree of familiarity. She enters Scarlet's name into the machine, and the only names associated with it are Ifwyn, Drubin, Tiffany, and Fiona. And they are all one-way, meaning Scarlet hasn't a clue who these people are. Drubin's name has been attached the longest, but he only heard rumors.

Vriré adds Vyacheslav to the names connected to Scarlet, the pale blue color of his name indicating he is not a member of the Order. She also adds Gaheron Baelfire, the charr heading the Flame Legion side of the Molten Alliance. That particular Flame Legion fanatic had already been in the database for a long time.

She ends the name-searching and stands back, watching the gigantic globe of names rotate in the air above the terminal. She tells the machine to only display Order names, and most names disappear, the names reshuffling to remain in a globe formation.

Adding the other names back in, Vriré wonders if there are people of any importance in Tyria without Order connections.

Watching the connections the Order has amassed over the centuries - having a connection with a person's father might have some sway with them - always calms Vriré. This many people, and their collective knowledge, should be able to solve almost any problem.

That 'almost any' always bugs Vriré, though. There are very few people, in her opinion, who have the ability to take down Elder Dragons - under certain circumstances. Among those, Destiny's Edge is the majority. And they are split, divided. There are two others - the Master of Whispers and Trahearne.

Of the two, Vriré (in her own mind, never spoken aloud, of course) considers Trahearne to have a better chance. Unlike even the Order or the Priory, he has dedicated his life, his entire existence, to the study of Orr and its occupants.

She enters Trahearne's name into the database. He is linked with many people - most of those links are one-way towards him, meaning a person has simply heard about him - including many people from both the Order and the Durmand Priory. The Priory is to be expected, though, they have been around longer than he has and might have information. He also is friends with several Vigil.

Vriré has never met him, herself, but she has access to all the Order's knowledge of the sylvari, and, while she had never bothered to look him up specifically, she knows of him and his accomplishments. Few in the Order wouldn't.

Taking out the one-way connections, there are still a lot of people Trahearne knows personally.

Studying the tiny globe of names, Vriré notices two names that hadn't been there last time she had looked at this particular screen. Tiffany and Fiona Tassof. New links had appeared, as well - Tiffany and Fiona aren't just names connected to Trahearne's, they are mutual friends with several other people Trahearne knows, as well, including Caithe, of Destiny's Edge, Forgal Kernsson, Tiffany's Vigil mentor, and Sieran, Fiona's Priory mentor.

Tiffany and Fiona have good reason to get to know Trahearne very well - they know several of the same people, and even have similar interests, somewhat.

New connections to people like Trahearne are always good - Trahearne is just that sort of person, and a valuable source of knowledge for the Order.

There are many people connected to Trahearne that the Order doesn't really have any connections with - all the Firstborn sylvari, certainly, and several Secondborn. Caithe shares much the same slyvari connections, being Firstborn as well.

Thinking of Caithe, Vriré brings the center of the globe to Caithe, adding more names and taking many out.

The closest connections to Caithe, besides the Firstborn, are, of course, Logan Thackeray, Rytlock Brimstone, Eir Stegalkin, Zojja, and Snaff (deceased).

Tiffany and Fiona Tassof are on this list, as well. They know Caithe, and also have ties to Eir, Zojja, and, of course, Logan.

' _They keep popping up,_ ' Vriré sighs to herself. ' _They know most of the people who have the most chance for defeating Elder Dragons. Tiffany has ties to the Vigil, who have the same objective, and Fiona has ties to the Priory, who, again, have the same objective. And now they have ties to the Order of Whispers. Being sisters, and listing each other as 'battle partner', they are in a great position to have a great wealth of information between them, that they are not necessarily sharing with the Order._ '

Vriré wonders at her Initiates knowing four of the five remaining Destiny's Edge. Their reason for only having Logan and Caithe on their initial list was not knowing the other members - barely having been introduced.

' _They must have gone out of their way to get to know Zojja and Eir,_ ' Vriré realizes. Thinking on everything she knows of the Tassofs, and her questions - which had mostly amassed the first time she monitored them - she decides that this question tops them all. What typical Krytan commoners would go out of their way to get to know Zojja and Eir? Specifically when it is know that those particular members of Destiny's Edge are at odds with each other?

Vriré notes with some amusement that Tiffany and Fiona know all the surviving members of Destiny's Edge _except_ Rytlock Brimstone. Tiffany and Fiona know of Destiny's Edge through Logan Thackeray, meaning that their image of Rytlock might not be... ideal. Vriré chuckles to herself at the thought.

' _But wait..._ ' Vriré remembers. ' _The first day I monitored them, they expressed a wish to visit the Black Citadel, but not soon._ ' Trying in vain to remember the exact words - it has been more than four weeks, and it seems like much longer - she cannot remember a why to the _not soon_ description.

Vriré sighs and decides to speak to Tiffany and Fiona tomorrow about the Destiny's Edge situation.

' _They know most of Destiny's Edge, Trahearne, and have connections to all three of the Orders between them,_ ' Vriré thinks to herself. ' _They will probably become very prominent members of the Order of Whispers someday. If they're not bogged down with Vigil/Priory missions, the way our other contacts generally are._ ' Vriré realizes she made a very smart decision, deciding to mentor these two potential big shots.

* * *

The next day, Vriré, in full gear this time (she'd missed her two swords sorely when masquerading as Cedda) is waiting in Hoelbrak, looking for a large group of charr, a norn, and two humans.

She finds the group after a little bit, mostly (as she had guessed) because of the charr. But there are fewer than she'd expected - only six. Perhaps the other warband didn't come?

Vriré notices Tiffany and Fiona acting slightly nervous, even before they see her.

When Tiffany spots Vriré, she turns to Forgal. "It looks like the friend I mentioned is coming after all." she pauses for the briefest of moments, before continuing. "Vriré, this is Warmaster Forgal, my mentor and friend. Forgal, this is... Vriré."

The blatant exclusion of Vriré's rank of Lightbringer is not lost on any of the secret Whispers members. They are almost wholly in Vigil territory here.

"Vriré, this is my team, the Spar warband of the Ash Legion - before they joined the Vigil, that is." Tiffany continues, gesturing at each person as she mentions them, "Legionnaire Aelius Scrapspar, engineer and tactician of the group. Nipia Sparshield, the warrior. When in combat, she takes down her enemies ruthlessly and quickly. Celsus Sparmauler, the guardian, has her back at all times, and her front too, if she needs it. Forgal, I think you can explain Deorar's abilities better than I can."

Forgal nods. "Deorar Brightspar is the elementalist. She's generally the lure for enemies, if we are trying to draw them out. Her healing abilities serve the group well if Celsus' shield fails."

"Sarria Sparshadow is the thief and assassin," Tiffnay picks up again, gesturing at a charr with a hood. "She is best for taking on single targets, silently and effectively, and without anyone being the wiser. Augurna Sparstalker is the ranger of the group, but she is more of a scout than anything. She and Shadow, her companion, have heightened senses of hearing and sight, and can easily scout out enemy territory without being seen."

Vriré feels stupid. Of _course_ the only exception _ever_ to a charr being in two warbands at once is when a ranger jokes about being in a warband with her companion.

Then, the engineer - Aelius Scrapspar - speaks up. "Our tactics have not yet failed us, scorch it! Smokestacks, adding in several good fighters can only help."

"We're not going in weapons swinging," Forgal admonishes them. Vriré's eyebrows jump up. This from a Vigil Warmaster? That's a first. But she says nothing, and Forgal continues. "This is purely an information-gathering mission. Crusader Tiffany is calling the shots, and we will only attack if _she_ decides to. Clear?"

Tiffany smiles. "I might be calling the shots, Forgal, but I might need your Warmaster's authority to back up my orders."

"That's part of the learning, Crusader," Forgal replies, clapping Tiffany on the back. "Knowing how best to enforce your commands - although," he adds, "being able to be your own backup is a useful skill, as well."

"I understand, Warmaster," Tiffany replies. "Alright, team, listen up."

Her eyes light up and a cunning grin appears on her face as she outlines the plan. "We're heading north. The target is sandwiched between Cragstead, a norn steading just west of Butcher's Block, just outside the Shiverpeaks, and a Svanir encampment known as Dragonblest Hold."

"By my tail," Aelius says, "we know where Butcher's Block is, Crusader."

"Good," Tiffany acknowledges. "I'll explain the mission while we go - this is a long walk. Fiona?"

Fiona expells orbs of light from her hands, which bound through the team. Vriré feels energetic and alert instantly.

"Team, let's move!" Tiffany instructs. As the group leaves Hoelbrak, she explains, "The mission is to find a sylvari known as Scarlet Briar, who has a meeting with Vyacheslav, a leader of a sect of dredge. The reason we are bringing so many able fighters with us, is because this Scarlet engineered an alliance between the dredge and the Flame Legion, forming the Molten Alliance. We are entering an outpost that is under construction."

"The Flame Legion, huh?" the elementalist growls. "Those idiots mixing with the dredge... "

"That's the problem," Tiffany agrees. "We're here to ask Scarlet why. However, be on your guard. Charr not of the Flame Legion might spark something we don't want."

"'Spark' is a good word for that," Sarria grins. " _Flame_ Legion and all."

Tiffany cracks a smile, but her eyes are deadly. "This is dangerous territory, team. Not just the Flame Legion, or the dredge, but this Scarlet Briar, this person who formulated an alliance between the two - an alliance that she has at her beck and call for whatever task she might have of them."

This last scrap of information kills any humour left.

"The Flame Legion are a threat to the Black Citadel, as it is," Celsus, the guardian, points out.

"The dredge are continually - successfully - undermining the Priory's research of the dwarves," Fiona puts in.

Vriré realizes that all three of the Orders are represented in this group.

"Right," Aelius nods. "This Scarlet sylvari has a little army now."

"And who knows what devastation she could cause, if she had the mind," Tiffany nods. "She had access to both the dredge and Flame Legion - why ally them? There are two reasons - she is building an army, like you suggested, or she is building a weapon that incorporates both Flame magic and dredge technology. The weapon she aided the dredge to build was devastating enough - both because of it's stone-crushing capabilities and attraction to Icebrood. Combining that level of technology with Flame magic can only be a bad thing - especially for the Durmand Priory and the last aboveground dwarf."

"What's the plan, Crusader?" Nipia asks. "We know the danger, now we need a plan to combat it."

"Right," Tiffany nods. "Sarria, I want you, Augurna, and Shadow to scout out this Molten Alliance facility and report what is going on. You'll enter the underground facility just before we do. Deorar, I want you to speak to any dredge - or Flame Legion - around, and ask where Vyacheslav is. You're a good talker, they should tell you easy enough."

"Approaching cinder-brained Flame Legion is a blood-brained bad idea," Aelius speaks up. "She's a female. No offense, Deorar."

"None taken," Deorar replies promptly. "However, if the Flame Legion allied with the dredge, the dredge might have taken that same philosophy to heart. It might be better if Aelius - or, even better, somebody who's not charr at all - to take the lead."

"Point taken," Tiffany agrees. "I'll take point, then." Fiona elbows her sister and mouths a single word. Tiffany smiles, before continuing. "Once inside, and hopefully with some idea of where Vyacheslav is, we'll head in that direction. If not, we split up and keep asking for directions until we get them. If Sarria or Augurna find Vyacheslav, well, it should be easy to find our group. Actually... Fiona?"

"Crusader?" Fiona replies innocently. At Tiffany's sigh, she protests, "what? I'm part of your team, even though I'm the only person who's not Vigil besides Vriré, I should address you properly."

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Fine. Can you display your sound enchantment?"

"We really need a name for that, don't we?" Fiona asks rhetorically. Then, her mouth begins moving soundlessly. Forgal replies soundlessly.

"Team, Fiona is making her words carry to Forgal, so he can hear her, while at the same time silencing it to everybody else. This effect can expand to include more people, however. Vriré, can you hear Fiona?"

Fiona's mouth is still moving soundlessly, but a moment later, she hears Fiona's words. " - but you can't hear me, can you, Tiffany?"

Vriré nods, aware that her words will be silenced.

"But," Tiffany continues, "this barrier is one-way. You can still hear people speaking outside of it. And, if Fiona so chooses, she can make it really one-way - she can speak to you and silence her words, but if you speak your words won't carry or be silenced. Unless she tells you, you are to assume that is the type of enchantment she is doing."

Fiona speaks again. "The whole team is inside the enchantment, Tiffany."

"By Smodur's good eye!" Aelius speaks up. "That's a great technique, especially from a two-ears like you. Does it work even out of earshot?"

"Never tried it," Fiona shrugs. "Who wants to run out of earshot?"

The feline standing near Augurna shoots off into the distance.

After a moment, Tiffany speaks. "Can Shadow hear us, Augurna?"

The charr nods affirmative, and the feline returns.

"Fiona can keep that active the whole time we're in - everyone can hear us, but only Sarria and Fiona can speak without being heard by others. If either team finds Vyacheslav, alert the other team. However, Sarria and Augurna will keep scouting out the facility. If the Flame Legion turn on us, we're in their territory, we'll need to know the lay of the land. It also means we'll have backup they don't know about."

"Good - " Fiona cuts off for a moment, before continuing. "Good idea, Tiffany."

Vriré wonders why she'd paused. Then she notices that Fiona's energy-granting orbs of light are still bouncing around. Vriré doesn't feel in the least bit tired, even though the group had been running the whole way from Hoelbrak.

* * *

A little after noon, the group arrives in the abandoned land between the Svanir encampment and Cragstead.

"Alright, team, spread out!" Tiffany orders. "Find that entrance!"

The Spar warband salute and split up.

After a while, Aelius reports, "coils and cogs, I've found it! Near the northern end of Cragstead."

"On my way," the Spar warband chorus, with Tiffany, Fiona, Forgal, and Vriré uttering a similar variation.

The group meets up near Aelius, who is standing near a hastily assembled tower that looks to be made of tin. It has a round door, which swings open on rusty hinges.

"Obviously, the flame-kissing Molten Alliance doesn't care too much about the scorching upkeep of their entrance," Aelius remarks.

Tiffany nods. "Sarria, Augurna, Shadow, you lead in. We'll be right behind you."

Through the door, a spiral of rickety stairs leads downwards into darkness. Vriré looks upwards, wondering at the height of the tower. It seems rigged to hold something, but those somethings aren't there yet. Vriré hazards a guess that those 'somethings' would consist of a surprise welcome to unexpected visitors.

"This place is still under construction," Tiffany reminds them all. She seems slightly jumpy.

The group nods. "Things that aren't finished yet are generally unstable," Aelius remarks. "Better walk softly."

* * *

After descending the stairs, Sarria and Augurna, along with Shadow, take off.

Vriré glances around. It is a rough cavern with an uneven floor. Several dredge - and a couple Flame Legion charr - are around, but Sarria stealths herself and her scouting companions.

"You all have some degree of the sound enchantment," Fiona informs them. "Your voice carries to everyone else, but for anyone not within the enchantment, your noise level impacts the sound barrier."

Tiffany nods. "Understood. Now, lets talk to some dredge." She takes point, approaches the nearest dredge, who looks at her warily. The group had attracted attention coming down the rickety stairs - most of the Molten Alliance in the room are looking at them.

"We've come to speak to your leader," Tiffany says, addressing the whole room. "Do you know where Vyacheslav is?"

"Vyacheslav will not be disturbed by meddling Vigil," one dredge snarls. "Get out of here."

Vriré snorts. "Since when has anyone left any place when ordered like that?"

"Since the Molten Alliance was formed," a charr growls at them. "What do you want to see Vyacheslav for?"

"Do you not know that Vyacheslav is meeting with someone today?" Tiffany demands.

Vriré deduces that Tiffany must be bluffing, hoping that the dredge and Flame Legion in the room don't know that he is meeting with a sylvari.

"It depends," another dredge drawls. "On if you can answer a simple question. What does a wheel do when imbued with energy?"

"It spins," Tiffany replies with biting sarcasm. "That's worse than simple. I'm sure a newborn sylvari could answer that question."

"And that's saying something," Vriré adds.

"Toldja it was simple," another dredge shrugs. "The real question is this: why is excess air required the burn a fuel completely?"

Several dredge snort.

Tiffany pauses.

Aelius steps in. "Excess air is required to ensure adequate mixing of fuel and air, avoid smoke, minimize slagging in coal burning, and to ensure maximum steam output."

"You've answered the dredge question, now it's the Flame Legion's turn," a charr informs them.

"You have my attention," Aelius replies.

"Where is Flame magic best compatible with steam machinery?"

"It hasn't been figured out yet, cinder-brain," Aelius responds brazenly.

"Incorrect," the charr snaps. "What are you, Dumb Legion?"

"Vigil," Forgal corrects, stepping forward.

"Even worse," the charr laughs at them. "Shadow warband, attack!"

' _What?!_ ' Vriré thinks in shock. ' _Shadow warband?_ ' "Stop!" Vriré commands, stepping forward. She pulls off the glove covering her right hand, and turns the back of her hand toward the charr. "Stop! I am Vriré." A scar slashes diagonally across the back of Vriré's hand, from the base of her smallest finger to the base of her thumb.

Shock shows clearly on the faces of the Shadow warband. They don't need their leader to tell them to halt.

"Why would you join the Flame Legion?" Vriré demands. "What would possess you to leave the Ash Legion for the _Flame_ Legion?"

"Koraw died," another charr says softly. "He was what held us together."

"So you joined the _Flame Legion_?" Vriré scorns, getting angry. "What happened to Camilla?"

The Shadow warband does not answer.

"You know all about the Flame Legion!" Vriré shouts. "You know what they did to the charr! How could you - what could possibly - you - I - " Vriré is mad. "I can't believe that you would do such a thing! Koraw died, and so you went and _joined his sworn enemy!_ How blind can you get to think doing such a thing is okay? I can't even _imagine_ the stupidity you must possess!"

"Vriré, grief does terrible things to people," Tiffany tries.

Vriré snorts. "They joined the Flame Legion. I'm sure you can't even _begin_ to understand what that means, even for a normal charr. And this was _Koraw's_ warband." she turns back to the stunned charr.

Tiffany opens her mouth to speak, but Aelius shakes his head at her.

" _Koraw's_ warband," Vriré snarls, her face contorted in cold fury. "You should never have set eyes on him. You're not worthy of his memory, you traitors. You betrayed the Ash Legion, defected from Koraw's lead, deserted his memory, turned traitor to every female charr, _including_ \- no, _especially_ \- the members of your own warband - I'm surprised Camilla didn't choose gladium over Flame Legion! - you're the worst sort of charr imaginable. Betrayers, defectors, deserters, traitors - I can't think of a worse insult, you tail-twisted, fire-eating cinder brains! Flame off and go worship your lava-drinking, gold-loving gold-diggers before I kick your tails so hard they slap you in the face, you sons of the sorcerer king! You really steam my ears! I can't believe you'd need a place to hide so badly you'd sink an island for it, you smoke-brained flame kissers! Leave before I nail your tails to the floor with your horns!"

All the charr - even the Spar warband - and Tiffany wince at Vriré's insults and cursing. Aelius whistles.

Forgal and Fiona glance at each other. They can understand some of the insults, but they are lost.

The Shadow warband beats a hasty retreat.

Vriré stuffs her glove back on her hand, determination hardening. ' _Proper Ash Legion soldiers, from what I heard of them from Koraw! Joined the Flame Legion! What idiots! Surely they knew of Koraw's dedication to the Order, and getting rid of the dragons? Joining the losing side of a war is utter foolishness, especially in the wake of an Elder Dragon rising?_ '

"Vriré - " Tiffany starts, confused.

"No. We are going to find out why this Scarlet allied the Flame Legion with the dredge. And then we'll hunt down the so-called Shadow warband." Vriré says, in a tone that says this is non-negotiable.

Tiffany sighs. "Let's go, then."

"Sarria, has your team found anything yet?" Fiona asks.

"No, we were wincing at Vriré's display of her knowledge of charr insults and cursing, actually," Sarria replies. "She must really have been mad at somebody. Who was it?"

"Flame Legion scum," Vriré snarls. "Traitors who used to be Ash Legion. They claim the title of the Shadow warband, but they don't deserve it. The only remaining Shadow is Koraw, and he's dead." ' _He's dead, and I have to avenge him. The dragons will fall - I'll kill the dragons or die trying. And I still have to speak to Tiffany and Fiona about the Destiny's Edge thing. Destiny's Edge are importanty to the downfall of the dragons._ '

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I decided to cut it there, as the chapter was going to get long. Don't worry, the next chapter will have Scarlet in it! (If I can ever convince myself that I am capable of writing Scarlet in a capacity that fits her - craziness level, paranoia level, etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Put Your Trust In Vigil Steel

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: The team pushes on into the Molten Facility. When they meet up with Sarria and Augurna, the team chase Scarlet away before Tiffany authoritatively squeezes information out of Vyacheslav. After a good deal of planning and waiting, Scarlet shows up again, and the group defeats and captures her with stunning ease. Vriré then goes back to Rata Sum and tells her friends, Cirra and Drekk, about mentoring Initiates.

* * *

Chapter four: Put Your Trust In Vigil Steel

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Yep. So... Scarlet, huh?

And it's hard to keep Vriré in character when writing from her perspective, apparently. She thinks what she does is quite normal, and it is presented so from her PoV. It's when it's from other people's PoV that she is in-character. Like her first appearance in _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ , chapter twelve, _Icebrood Slayer (achievement)_ (which you might know better as chapter twenty-five of _Tyria's Real!?_ before I split it into two books) when she was in-character.

Anyway. I'll do my best to keep Vriré in-character.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Sarria glances at Vriré, then at Augurna's feline companion. "There's another Shadow, though," she says. "Do first names count towards being in the warband?"

Sarria's quip is met with a flat stare from Vriré.

"They have insulted members of the Molten Alliance," says one dredge that seems to be in charge. "Attack!"

Vriré shakes off her murderous thoughts of the so-called Shadow warband and leaps in, axes whirling. Some dredge back up, hands in the surrender position.

Once the attacking dredge have been killed, Tiffany turns to the one or two that did not attack. "Where is Vyacheslav?" she asks in an authoritative tone.

"Further in," one of the dredge whimpers. "He's overseeing the tunneling mechanism drilling farther underground. There aren't any major branching passages."

"Farther in, no branching passages?" Fiona checks, relaying the information to Sarria and Augurna.

"Thank you for your information," Tiffany informs the dredge. "Team, move out."

Sarria comes in vocally a moment later. "Found Vyacheslav. He's talking to a sylvari with crazy prickly red pigtails," Sarria has a hard time stifling her laughter, and eventually it all comes out. "She is absolutely hilarious, oh, you've got to come see this..."

Tiffany glances at her team, trying not to smile. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Five minutes later, after traversing surprisingly empty tunnels, the two teams regroup. Fiona expands the sound enchantment to cover the whole team.

"Sarria, Augurna, report," Tiffany says.

"We came through this tunnel here to see them discussing something," Augurna reports. "Sarria went up closer to hear what they were saying, and they're contemplating filling this place with lava for the Flame Legion's purposes, while the dredge do their thing on platforms built above."

"She sounded crazy," Sarria replies, shaking her head. "I barely got away before I gave myself away laughing at her... red pigtails..." the thief doubles over laughing again with a glance in Scarlet's direction.

Tiffany glances that way too, and has a hard time stifling her own laugh.

Vriré snorts to herself at the absurdity of such a memorable appearance. ' _Arranging something like this Molten Alliance, she might be a little more discreet?_ '

"Let's approach them," Tiffany decides.

The Crusader approaches the sylvari and dredge chatting together, and clears her throat. "Scarlet Briar and Vyacheslav, I assume?"

"Oh, look, more people to join in our little alliance!" Scarlet says delightedly. "Have you come to help me?"

Tiffany looks creeped out. "No. We were simply curious. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, but no one who's not a friend knows where this facility is," Scarlet replies. Her voice takes on a sad tone, as if speaking to a child about to be punished. "I just might have to do something drastic," her voice sharpens, but retains her happy demeanour, giving her voice an almost playful tone; "like kill you. Or maybe experiment brutally on you. I have just the people in mind who would _love_ the chance to do something of the sort. I know because I almost experienced it." The whole time she is speaking, her voice flip-flops from playful and happy to serious and quietly angry.

Vriré is getting suspicious of this sylvari. She does not act like any other sylvari - even Nightmare Court - that she had ever seen or heard of. No sylvari would threaten to 'torture brutally' but have somebody else do it - normally sylvari wouldn't think of such a thing, and Nightmare Court would do it themselves.

"Is that a threat?" Aelius asks, pushing forward, rifle in hand. Tiffany makes no move to stop him.

"Oh!" Scarlet cries. "I'm _so_ frightened, put it away! Put the weapon away, we can talk nicely now, can't we?" she is obviously being sarcastic, and Aelius doesn't move. Forgal steps up beside him, and Sarria unstealths behind the sylvari. Vyacheslav had backed off. Celsus' shield activates. Scarlet grins. "Frightened now, are we?"

"I'm crying," Nipia says flatly. "I'm absolutely terrified."

Scarlet throws back her head and laughs. "Oh, we have a playful bunch here, haven't we?"

Tiffany seems to be the only one pushing forward through the sylvari's lunacy. "What are you doing here, Scarlet?"

Scarlet smiles at her. "Oh, I'd love to tell you, but it's a secret," she says, the last words taking on a deadly tone. "You'll have to stop asking, or I really might have to carry out my threat, and wouldn't that be sad?"

Vriré is really getting unnerved. She draws her swords with the ring of steel on steel.

"So it is a threat," Tiffany clarifies. "Forgal, what is Vigil normal in this situation?"

"Oh, you're from the Vigil, are you?" Scarlet hmms. "Well, this complicates things. I know I had some dredge testing that Sonic Vaporizer on you people. Is that why you're here?"

"Partially," Tiffany replies tightly. Vriré settles her grip on her weapons, ready to strike on the word from Tiffany. In this mission, the Initiate is no longer her charge, but rather a Crusader of the Vigil, and the leader of this squad.

"Well, I can't stand having Vigil in my playhouse, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Scarlet informs them. "Go on, you can't just stand there all day."

"I'm afraid you're right," Augurna replies. "Shadow can never stand still for long. She's flipping out just sitting here, see?"

Shadow zips through the group and nestles at Scarlet's feet. Tiffany looks perturbed. Scarlet seems surprised.

"Oh, it's a kitty!" she cries, picking up the stalker. "What a pretty kitty. Ooohh, it doesn't like me. Ouch! Stop that," she scolds as the feline starts clawing her face.

Augurna snorts. "She won't stop," she informs her. Augurna twirls a dagger in her hand. Shadow leaps out of Scarlet's arms and runs in tight circles around the sylvari.

"Returning to the question at hand," Forgal tells the rogue sylvari, "the Crusader asked me what the Vigil response is. I say it depends on whether she attacks us."

"Oh, _I_ could never attack you!" Scarlet declares. "Not when I have this army at my fingertips!" Scarlet laughs evilly."Molten Alliance, if you please?"

A squad of mixed dredge and Flame Legion - including the false Shadow warband - walk up behind Scarlet. Sarria shadowsteps out of the way quickly, staying stealthed.

"I believe it is time to make these unwelcome intruders leave," Scarlet informs her team. Her voice still is flip-flopping from serious to playful and back again. It's unnerving.

Vriré lunges forward, just a second before Scarlet's squad attacks, with Scarlet giving the orders. Beorn sits on her chest, silencing her.

The battle is slightly uneven - but these are Vigil soldiers. Tiffany seems to have knives strapped to her elbows, and is wielding her axes with deadly grace.

Aelius is firing his rifle from a little way back, Nipia is in the fray, using much the same techniques that Vriré is, and Sarria is shadowstepping and stabbing repeatedly. Shadow is underfoot, nipping the legs of the enemy and tripping them up. Fiona's orbs of energy rejuvenate her allies while tiring out the enemies. Deorar calls a healing rain on her allies, before standing back and pretending to be injured. Several Flame Legion break off from the main squad and charge her, only to be caught in an electric field. Sarria shadowsteps over and finishes them - Vriré notes that her blades are poisoned.

Vriré focuses especially on Koraw's old warband, hissing 'betrayer' at each and every one of the five members of the 'Shadow warband' as she delivers the killing blow. ' _Good riddance to them. Betraying Koraw's memory like that is unforgivable. I'll have to find the other four and end them._ '

Rather quickly - the enemy isn't using tactics, especially with Beorn sitting on Scarlet, making it difficult for her to breath (much less give orders) - the enemy is defeated.

Tiffany sinks to one knee by Scarlet's head. "Why?" she asks. Her tone is deadly, and her eyes are glinting with something akin to anger. Scarlet grins madly at her.

Suddenly, Beorn jumps onto Tiffany's back - she had just braced her hands against the floor - launching himself from there at Vyacheslav, who was aiming a rifle at Tiffany's head. Beorn knocks the schemer head over heels, his rifle flying away.

Tiffany spins around and grabs the dredge in a choke-hold, on arm in a V around his neck, other hand holding a knife to his throat. She hisses something in his ear.

But Scarlet is up and aiming her own rifle at Tiffany's head. Tiffany's choke-hold leaves her arms wrapped tightly around Vyacheslav's neck, over his shoulders. Tiffany is incapable of ducking properly, and Beorn isn't close enough to do anything about Scarlet.

The companions glance at each other, eyes widened in horror. Vriré realizes it is a repeat of DeLana, and runs forward. But she knows it is futile - she won't get there in time.

They are saved by Aelius, who fires his own rifle, punching a hole through Scarlet's and rendering it useless, flipping it out of her hands.

Scarlet laughs. "You may have defeated me this time, but I'm not through with you yet. I do keep a list of people like you, you know. Who need sharp reminders about how insignificant they are. You're on it somewhere, now. See you soon!"

Then, she vanishes, her cackling laughter reverberating around the room.

The team regroups, careful of the fallen Molten Alliance bodies. They scan the room.

"Scarlet shadowstepped," Fiona informs the group. "I saw her using the Aspect of Deception."

"Aspect of...?" Tiffany repeats, eyes narrowing but slightly confused.

"The mesmer side of magic," Fiona explains. "Thieves use it to some extent, in the stealthing and shadowstepping."

"But she seemed like an engineer, to me," Tiffany mumbles, glancing at Fiona out of the corner of her eye and raising her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"She seemed to have a lot of tricks up her sleeve," Aelius comments. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is a thief who learned engineering, or an engineer who can touch the magic."

Tiffany sighs and glances at Fiona, who shakes her head.

Tiffany turns to Vyacheslav, still shaking violently where Tiffany had left him. "Tell us everything - and I mean _everything_ \- about Scarlet," she informs him. "Don't bother repeating information in your journal - I've already read it."

Vyacheslav cries out in terror. "I don't know much - but she'll be back, she didn't get my full report. And she'll be mad."

"Give us the report," Tiffany says authoritatively. Vriré, who still has her weapons out, backs up the Crusader.

Vyacheslav starts babbling about everything the dredge side of the Molten Alliance has accomplished, and then goes on to everything he knows about it.

Vriré takes note of the other Molten Facilities. There are several in Ascalon and a couple others in this vicinity of the Shiverpeaks. Several have been completed, and Scarlet checks in on them in a rotation, one each week. Next week is the one just east of Cragstead, near Butcher's Block in the Haulraunting Plains.

There is one near Frusenfell Creek, to the south, and Halvaunt Snowfield, near Crossroads Haven. Also Arcovian Foothills, south of Halrunting Plains, and Gram Hills, northeast of there. Scarlet alternates between the Shiverpeaks and Ascalon every week. First it's near Frusenfell Creek, then Arcovian Foothills, followed by Haulvaunt Snowfield and Gram Hills, before Solitude Vale comes followed by Halrunting Plains.

Scarlet hasn't told him what his orders are for this facility beyond how to construct it, but she does have other facilities working on things.

"What do we do with him, Forgal?" Tiffany sighs.

"I say keep him captive - at least for now," Fiona volunteers. "I can have an illusion of him running around here 'till Scarlet comes. Now that we know what Vyacheslav was going to report, we can keep up the illusion as long as we please, giving us time to ambush her."

"That Scarlet does need to be taken down," Forgal agrees. "Alive and not dead, if possible. She seems dangerous, and we need to question her."

Tiffany agrees with that course of action. "Fiona, do your thing. Probably best to make illusions of us leaving so Scarlet thinks we're gone and comes back in reasonable time."

Fiona nods. She veils the team from sight while sending illusions of them out. When they have all 'left,' and, Vriré supposes, gone a ways farther out to dupe Scarlet if she were watching from the outside, Fiona has an illusion of Vyacheslav come out of a corner, muttering to himself.

* * *

By this time it is midafternoon, but Scarlet doesn't show until a long while after.

Scarlet shows up in front of the dredge leader, making the illusion jump. "Continue your report," she orders.

The illusionary Vyacheslav spills everything the real Vyacheslav had told the team earlier - just more slowly. While this is going on, the team is coordinating each others' locations, leaning heavily on Fiona's sound enchantment not to be heard by Scarlet.

By the time Vyacheslav is nearly done (and their time running out) everyone is in position. Vriré, Forgal, Nipia, and Celsus are waiting to strike, veiled by Fiona. Augurna is not veiled, but knows how to avoid attracting attention. Sarria is stealthed, and waiting for the word. Aelius, Tiffany, and Fiona are hidden in nooks around the unfinished room, their long-ranged weapons (Aelius' rifle, Tiffany's bow, and Fiona's mesmer tricks) allowing them to stay back from the fray.

Deorar is veiled, closer to the entrance than the two leaders of the Molten Alliance, ready to play bait.

The plan is to incapacitate her. Fiona, consciously reading the Flows of the Aspect of Deception being used, will know when Scarlet is planning to use it herself, and be able to stop her - or give the command for another to stop her.

Shadow is illusioned to look different, and nestles at Scarlet's feet like she had before. This time, when Scarlet picks her up absentmindedly, Shadow does not hiss and scratch, but purrs deceptively.

"Scarlet found a new weapon of some sort," Augurna reports. "Shadow's found something dangerous on her."

"Can Shadow destroy it?" Tiffany asks.

"Not without revealing herself."

"Quickly, you two, Vyacheslav's almost done." Fiona says urgently.

Tiffany is silent for a moment. Vriré can't see her, due to the illusions, but she seems to be thinking. "Alright, bait plan. Deorar?"

"Yes, Crusader." Deorar replies. "I'm in position."

"Sure. Fiona, you know your part."

"On it, Co - Crusader." Fiona's voice had paused briefly in the middle. Vriré frowns.

Deorar is unveiled, and Scarlet turns in her direction. "Oh!" she exclaims. "You're back! And without your friends, too. This will be fun, don't you think?"

"Only if you can catch me," Deorar replies, taking a step back. She is good at facades - she is pretending to put on a false show of bravery, and letting fear show through as if inadvertently. (Vriré knows everything shown on the elementalist's face is false.) Shadow purrs in Scarlet's ear, showing her approval of the idea.

Scarlet cackles. "It might be funner to disable you first, though, don't you think?" she asks. "To prevent you from running away?"

"But I'm frightened," Deorar replies with the touch of a whimper to her voice. "You escaped last time, even with all my friends here. I only remained behind to see what you would do next. I was curious, you see. I didn't know you'd see me."

Scarlet cackles, and Deorar takes another step back, fear evident in her face. Scarlet takes a step closer to her. Deorar is shaking now. Shadow settles herself on Scarlet's shoulders, purring in her ear.

Vriré, waiting for Scarlet to trip the electric field and be vulnerable to attack, is hovering behind the sylvari, and sees that Scarlet is three steps away from Sarria's tripwire. It's a thin, almost invisible thread at ankle height. Well, ankle height for sylvari. It comes up farther on Vriré.

A slight gust of wind brushes past Vriré. Scarlet spins around on feeling the light draft. No one is there. Except for four veiled melee fighters, one stealthed assassin, and a ranger that knows how to blend in. Of course, Scarlet doesn't see any of them. She turns back to Deorar with a suspicious look in her eye, absentmindedly petting Shadow.

Vriré's adrenaline is rushing, and she is carefully watching Sarria's tripwire. ' _Just take a few steps forward!_ '

"What did you do, little one?" she croons to the female charr, stepping forward. Two steps away. Vriré knows the rest of the team is watching the wire, too. Deorar's ears twitch and she takes another step back.

"N-nothing, miss sylvari," Deorar stammers fearfully. Vriré knows better. There is no place for wind to have come from in the back of the cavern.

"Nothing... _really_?" Scarlet asks sharply. "You're an elementalist. I can tell. Why would you blow wind at me?"

"I'm a new elementalist," Deorar whimpers. "It gets out of my control sometimes. That Aspect of magic has it's own personality, you know."

Scarlet nods. "I see. Come here."

Deorar approaches slowly, stopping three or four paces from the sylvari. She is standing inside her own invisible electric field. If Scarlet trips the wire now, she'll fall face first into said electric field, but Deorar will be stunned as well. Vriré realizes she must have great faith in her team not to let her down.

"Where is everyone?" she asks. "On my way out earlier, most of my faithful workers at the entrance were dead."

"M-my team killed them on our way in, miss sylvari," Deorar whimpers. "They attacked us."

"Oh, you didn't have to kill them, dear!" Scarlet croons, absentmindedly petting Shadow, still nestled in her arms. "You could have surrendered. They would have let you alone until I came."

"I was scared," Deorar whispers. "They might not have stopped. I'm used to defending myself. Reflexes."

Scarlet's face curves into a smile. "Then we share a kindred spirit."

Deorar looks uncertain, but nods hesitantly. Scarlet strides forward, tripping the wire. She doesn't have much of the momentum that is normally counted on for the tripwire, but this tripwire is firm - it is not a loose stone to turn your foot on.

Scarlet's foot gets entangled in the wire, and she twists around and hops backward. Shadow hisses and jumps free of the sylvari, just as a spark of electric electricity jumps around Deorar's hands and the electric field springs up around the two, electrocuting Scarlet and stunning Deorar heavily. Shadow's fur stands on end - she'd been caught in the electric field - as she falls to the floor.

Augurna jumps - Shadow's electrocution must have bounced across the empathic bond, Vriré supposes - but is fine.

Vriré, Forgal, Nipia, and Celsus instantly engage Scarlet, who is twitching from the effects of the shock. One of Tiffany's arrows and a bullet from Aelius' rifle dislocated each of her shoulders, leaving Scarlet in pain and unable to draw a weapon. Fiona drops all the veilings.

Now Scarlet can see her attackers. Her hands twitch towards her rifle, but as her shoulders are dislocated, this causes her great pain.

By this time Scarlet is overwhelmed by the others - Deorar is still stunned, and Tiffany's arrows and Aelius' rifle had been ready to take on any backup Scarlet brought.

"AD!" Fiona shouts. This is the signal that Scarlet is gathering magic to shadowstep. Nipia thumps Scarlet soundly on the head, stunning her, and Fiona imbues Celsus' hastily-erected shield with Deception magic, blocking any of Scarlet's attempts to escape.

Scarlet recovers marvelously quickly, for being thumped on the head by an able warrior, and tries to shadowstep again. She only reaches the other side of Celsus' shield. Fiona strengthens the Deception magic around the shield.

Scarlet shadowsteps around Celsus shield, trying to escape. It doesn't work.

"Celsus, make the shield smaller," Fiona instructs. "Let's trap her." Fiona speaks through the sound enchantment, meaning Scarlet doesn't know what's going on. Her enemies are coordinating excellently, and Scarlet doesn't know their plans.

' _She is a truly excellent Initiate. I'm glad they decided to join the Order._ ' Vriré thinks as she steps outside of Celsus' shield.

Before Scarlet can attack, the group backs out of Celsus' shrinking shield. It is shrinking slowly, so Fiona can keep the Deception magic - really a mix of all the flows, using Celsus shield as a visual base (and a _real_ visual base works even better than an illusion of a visual base!) These plans had all been discussed while waiting for Scarlet, and Vriré couldn't be happier.

It takes a minute, but soon Scarlet is well and fully trapped. Her shoulders are dislocated and she can't shadowstep, and her enemies have her surrounded.

"Bring her to the Vigil Keep, eh Forgal?" Tiffany asks, her and Aelius coming out of the nooks they'd been hiding in. Fiona is already out. Tiffany's eyes are darting all over the cavern warily. She needn't have bothered - Vriré had already scanned the cave many times.

"Let's knock her out first," Forgal replies. "Is Crusader Deorar awake yet?"

"Kinda..." Deorar mumbles. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. You want Scarlet knocked out?"

Forgal nods. Deorar grins. The ground at Scarlet's feet heaves, and large chunks of packed earth rise out of the ground, knocking Scarlet on the head. Scarlet glares at the charr helplessly through the hail of earth. "You've all jumped straight to the top of my list of people who need reminders."

Tiffany is frowning at the trapped sylvari in consternation.

Deorar frowns. After a moment, a fist-sized rock rockets out of the ground at Scarlet's feet, stunning her. She recovers quickly, though.

"I'll need help, guys," Deorar frowns.

Tiffany glances at Fiona and sighs. Fiona raises a quizzical eyebrow, and Tiffany shakes her head.

Nipia's blade lands with a muffled thump on a protesting Scarlet's head at the same time as another of Deorar's rocks smashes into her forehead. The sylvari drops like a rock. Tiffany seems more wary than usual.

Deorar frowns. "The Domain of Nature isn't happy about taking down a sylvari. But it has a secret, too, about her. It won't tell me."

Vriré notes Tiffany's eyes widen as she glances swiftly at Fiona.

"Alternatively," Fiona says, "the Aspect of Deception loved blocking Scarlet's sure-fire plan of shadowstepping. And the magic Scarlet was touching stopped helping her after a bit, because it was disappointed and didn't want to keep being so predictable. But what's a magical Domain?"

"Nature is the most expansive branch of magic," Deorar explains. "There is no Aspect of Nature - it is the Aspect of Earth, or the Aspect of Air. Some of the really advanced ones are the Aspect of Sun, the Aspect of Wind, and the Aspect of Lightning, to name a few. Lightning is really complex, as far as I know. But the Aspects of Earth, Fire, and Air - which generally has a touch of lightning by nature - are very simple Aspects. Where the Aspect of Deception is large and complex, the four Elemental Aspects are really simple, and they are all connected, meaning people with an affinity for one of the Elemental Aspects generally has the other three as well, if in varying degrees of proficiency. If you've noticed, I don't use the Aspect of Fire much at all - and that's psychological, because I'm a charr and the terrible things the Flame Legion do with the Aspect of Fire have been drilled into me from the fahrar."

"Interesting," Fiona mumbles, deep in thought.

"Well, we know how to block shadowstepping," Sarria shrugs. "I'm honestly terrified about the implications of being able to block shadowstepping in this manner."

Tiffany's eyebrows jump up briefly. "Well, let's bring her to the Keep. Vriré, want to come with?" The Crusader darts a nervous glance at Forgal, but he doesn't notice.

Vriré shrugs, pretending nonchalance. "Sure."

* * *

At the Vigil Keep, Forgal directs Tiffany to the Vigil holding cells.

Vriré keeps a wary eye out all around her. A map of the Vigil Keep is already in the Order's archives, of course, but Vriré always likes being able to match memory to map. She is also keeping the typical Whispers eye out for danger and generally just observing.

When Tiffany locks the still-unconscious Scarlet Briar in the cell, the Crusader glances at Fiona in a way that Vriré can tell is meaningful to the both of them, and after a moment Fiona nods back.

"Alright, team," Tiffany addresses the squad. "Mission accomplished!"

"The Crusader will update the Vigil's mission archive, and it will automatically update your status to alert anyone looking for a squad for a mission that you are available." Forgal informs them. "Other than that, you're off-duty."

Tiffany nods enthusiastically. "Mission accomplished! Meet up back here on Sunday for a follow-up, alright?"

"Yes, Crusader!" the warband choruses, even Forgal thumping his chest in salute.

Vriré nods. Tiffany seems excited and keeps glancing at Fiona.

The rest of the squad disappears with a puff of blue, and Forgal heads to another part of the Keep, but Vriré remains. Fiona regenerates the sound enchantment (which she had dismissed upon Scarlet's capture) for just the three of them.

Tiffany and Fiona seem unsure of what to say.

"Initiates, you gave a wonderful showing today," Vriré informs them. "Your tactics were pure Whispers."

Tiffany cracks a grin. "Tactics, Lightbringer. Tactics are a very Vigil thing. Ambushes are nothing new. Contrary to common expectation in the other Orders, the Vigil do not simply rush in blindly."

"Be that as it may be," Vriré replies, "I actually wanted to speak to you about something else. During the initiation process, it was noted that you were friends with Logan Thackeray and the sylvari Firstborn Caithe."

Tiffany twitches, as if in annoyance. Fiona sighs. Vriré disregards it, plowing on. "Yesterday you updated your contact list, and I discovered that Zojja and Eir Stegalkin had been added. Why?"

"We got to know them," Tiffany replies promptly. "I bumped into Eir in Hoelbrak, and she recognized us from the meeting in Lion's Arch. We were brought into closer contact with Zojja through Logan, or rather the celebration of the deténte with the charr, held at Caudecus Beetlestone's manor. Fiona got to know her a bit then, and was later invited to Beorn's supposed memorial where I got to know her better. I bumped into her in Rata Sum a while after that, as well."

"Destiny's Edge could be a great asset against the dragons," Vriré says slowly. "Do what you can to nudge them together again." It is an order, and the phrasing of it (do it) leaves no ambiguity, particularly within the Order.

Fiona nods contemplatively. "If we have files within the Order's database, I'm sure everyone else does, too. And somebody has to have access to update those files when necessary."

"Lightbringers and, on a case-by-case basis, Agents, are granted that privilege," Vriré informs them. "Knowing all but one of Destiny's Edge would almost automatically qualify you for access to their files, almost as soon as you become Agents. Work hard, Initiates. Impress me. We'll see how soon you earn that promotion."

Outwardly cool and dismissive of Tiffany and Fiona's close position with Destiny's Edge, inwardly, Vriré's Whispers mentality is shouting at her to organize another mission for them, so they can prove their worth. It is hardly a good idea to go promoting Initiates after their first mission, after all - if Whispers people can disguise their true selves successfully for any length of time (Vriré had done it herself, with Cedda, not even requiring any mesmeric glamours), the certainly others can, as well, and it is always best to be cautious.

"They are already getting closer together - kind of," Tiffany informs her. "Logan, Caithe, and Zojja were at Beorn's 'memorial' and were chatting amiably by the end of it."

Vriré nods at them, before disappearing with a puff of blue.

* * *

She returns to the Chantry of Secrets and updates Scarlet's Whispers file. She then searches for each of the people in the squad and creates/updates their file.

She sports a vicious grin as she adds the qualifier '(deceased)' to each member of the Shadow warband that she had faced. She hadn't known their names, but files have images included whenever possible, and Koraw had made sure all the Shadow warband had those. Now Vriré knows which ones are still alive, and vows to hunt them down, even the females. The females' transgression is actually greater - they accepted the Flame Legion even with the demeaning positions that Legion would put them in.

She also updates the files for the three members of Destiny's Edge that were at Beorn's memorial, before returning home to Rata Sum.

* * *

She sets up an impromptu get-together with Cirra and Drekk, her closest friends (not counting Koraw).

"So Vriré," Drekk jokes, "what's new in the Order that isn't classified?"

Vriré barks a laugh. "The amount of classified information you two know would get me kicked out of the Order, whatever my rank and reputation."

"I'm scared, Vriré!" Cirra cries dramatically. "I'm terrified! The Order will come kill me in my sleep for the secrets I know! Oh, my friend, what have you done to me?"

Vriré laughs from her laid-back position on the cushioned chair. "I'll save you, Cirra," she comforts. "I've got many connections, even outside the Order. I'm sure they'll protest on your behalf if I want them to."

"Not if they find you're no longer a member," Drekk points out, continuing the joke.

"Ah," Vriré says in mock seriousness. "That's why I pretended to have lost my aura and asked for a new one. I didn't really lose it, it's secreted away somewhere. If I'm kicked out and my aura taken, I've got the old one. And they update on their own, too."

"I'm saved!" Cirra sighs. "I will no longer fear my life from an assassin that Whispers in my ear."

Vriré snorts at the joke. "But to answer your original question, yes, I have news."

"Did you get another assignment?" Drekk queries.

"I took on students," Vriré reveals. "Two humans - Cirra, I told you about them, remember?"

"Oh, the mesmer and ranger?" Cirra catches on. "Wasn't that the same conversation where I said it was more likely Trappu would have progeny than that happening?"

"Well..." Vriré says guiltily. "Maybe Trappu had progeny?" she offers weakly.

Both Cirra and Drekk burst out laughing, and after a moment, Vriré laughs with them.

After a moment, after the three friends had calmed down, Vriré continues, "but I did decide to mentor them. Tiffany and Fiona Tassof, and Tiffany's companion is a bear named Beorn."

Cirra nods. "They interested you somehow, didn't they?"

"Beorn died," Vriré says quietly. "And Tiffany bottled it up. And she'd had practice, too. I couldn't gather what the practice was - they have a secret language that they used - but she had."

Cirra and Drekk understand. Vriré is very empathetic. Or, she had been, until Koraw died. Then she'd withdrawn into herself and hid from the world, presenting a stony exterior and stern countenance. Only to her closest friends does she cease being 'Lightbringer Vriré, of the Order of Whispers' and become 'Vriré, sympathetic comforter.'

Drekk changes the topic to something lighter. "You took on two apprentices," he says, shaking his head in awe. "Maybe Trappu _did_ have progeny."

Vriré laughs. "Is this going to become a running joke?"

"Most probably," Cirra informs her. It had been so long since Trappu and Dloxxox's deaths - they'd died in 1313 - that it no longer stings.

The lifelong trio settle into a comfortable silence, each remembering their childhood. "Remember that spy device I rigged around the time I was sent off to Blipp?"

Cirra and Drekk nod, amused smiles on their faces.

"That look they had when we broke strings with our parents and told them we _had_ been seeing each other this whole time - and all those untraceable bits of mischief was us - was hilarious," Drekk declares. "I almost want to apologize and then do it all over again."

Cirra and Vriré both laugh.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I'm finding it hard to keep chapters at my usual length, somehow. I suppose 7k words per chapter is the higher end of my chapter ranger, but I do try to keep it above 4k.

I hope you like the character-building in this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Hope's Bastion

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Kasmeer and Catava go to meet Kai, who introduces them to Kasmeer Meade. After Kai leaves for Shaemoor garrison, Meade asks what Catava and Inafit's secret is, revealing that she can detect lies. After, the sisters go to Shaemoor garrison and set out to Hope's Bastion, reading _Edge of Destiny_ on the way. Once there, Captain Rekath splits them up. Catava goes with a strike team to burn a bridge and wreak havoc inside enemy lines, before Catava returns to veil her allies on the front lines from being targets of the enemy. She and Kasmeer have several good ideas, and relay them to Sergeant Deborah Tassof, who is in charge of the cliffside sentinels.

* * *

Chapter five: Hope's Bastion

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This is the funnest chapter I've ever written! Well, funnest for me. Because I'm writing differently - I've started using an app called Scrivener, and it's _amazing_. I don't know how to describe it.

Anyway - on to the chapter!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

The next day, Fiona regenerates the disguises as Catava Anoif and Kasmeer Inafit. Kai had told them to meet her at Kormir waypoint.

"Why are you Kasmeer and Catava?" Petra asks them as the come down the stairs. "I thought you didn't have to leave for Hope's Bastion until later?"

"A friend we met at the Academy wants to introduce us to one of her friends," Kasmeer explains. "She knows another Kasmeer and thought it was funny."

"Oh," Petra laughs. "Well, go meet your friend. And, Deborah got reassigned to Hope's Bastion yesterday; I didn't have time to tell you."

"Cool!" Catava declares.

* * *

At Kormir waypoint, Kai is waiting for them, with somebody whom Tiffany recognizes instantly - Kasmeer Meade.

Kasmeer Inafit's pulse quickens upon recognizing one of her friends. This happens every time - she should be used to meeting these people by now, but it happens with every single person (except Logan, because they see him often enough.)

"Kasmeer Meade, I'd like to introduce you to some friends I met at the Academy - Kasmeer Inafit and Catava Anoif. Kasmeer Inafit, meet Kasmeer Meade."

"Nice to meet you, Kasmeer," both Kasmeers say at once, both laughing after.

"Wow, you two look like almost exact opposites," Kai remarks.

"Yeah, they do," Catava agrees. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, all the nobles know each other," Kasmeer Meade explains. "Some of them are quite a snooty bunch, and it kind of gives us a bad reputation, but…"

"Speaking of nobles with a… less than good reputation," Kai sniggers. "Faren tried to pull his tricks on me yesterday."

"I've heard of Faren," Catava says.

"Did he hear of Kasmeer Inafit, though?" Kai jokes.

"From what I know of him, I'm glad to never have met him," Kasmeer Inafit declares. ' _Not even in-game - at least, not the persona that I consider 'me' in-game._ ' She adds to herself.

"Good deduction," Kasmeer Meade informs her. "Especially as - no offense - you're not a noble. He either would have dismissed you with typical nose-in-the-air noble fashion, or tried even harder to impress you with his noble status."

"No offense taken," Kasmeer Inafit agrees instantly. "I'd rather be a commoner than a noble anyway - there's all the politics that I'm really glad I have no part in."

"I'm with Kasmeer on this one," Catava agrees.

Kasmeer Inafit sniggers. "Which Kasmeer?" she asks humorously.

Catava sighs. "Let's just call the Kasmeers by their last names for now?" she asks Kai.

"Good idea," Kai agrees. "But which Kasmeer were you talking about?"

"Inafit."

"Alright, now we've got that settled," Meade says, "what were we talking about?"

The four look at each other for a minute.

"We were talking about Faren and why I'd rather be a commoner than a noble," Inafit says after a moment. "And honestly, Faren alone would be enough to dissuade me. You have to put up with him all the time?"

Kai nods regretfully. "He's increasingly annoying, and his affections switch from one woman to another as quick as DeGlasse's verbal barbs."

Catava barks a laugh. "Good metaphor, Kai."

"Who's DeGlasse?" Meade asks.

"He's the drill sergeant in charge of Seraph training," Inafit informs her. "And I hate him the most for ruining my perception of the word kitten. I _like_ kittens!"

"Yeah." Kai agrees. "He's a drunk norn from Lion's Arch for cursing," she informs Meade. "And he's the strictest man you ever saw - I'm just glad I didn't have to endure his one-on-one mesmer training."

"Yeah, _that_ was something I'm not likely to forget anytime soon. And there being only one other mesmer besides me - and him easily teaching the other guy with one of his clones - made so much worse." Catava says with a shudder.

"You're a mesmer?" Kasmeer Meade asks interestedly.

"Yes," Catava confirms.

"So am I," Meade says delightedly. "Have you heard of the Mesmer Collective?"

Both disguised Heroes shake their heads.

"I probably shouldn't speak of it, then. It's highly secretive… meaning that while the name is known and obvious - group of mesmers - nobody really knows who is in it or what it does."

"Kind of like the Order of Whispers?" Catava asks.

"Yeah," Meade nods."Except that people kind of know what they do on a general scale - fighting the dragons, just like the Vigil and the Durmand Priory."

The two Initiates nod. "True," Inafit admits.

"Hey, guys?" Kai says, looking at the sky. "It's about time for us to be heading out to Hope's Bastion on the Seraph assignment."

"Oh," Catava says, glancing at the sky herself. "And my mother wanted to say goodbye before we left. I doubt we'll be able to come home for a while."

"Right," Kai nods. "Well, see you at Shaemoor Garrison soon." She disappears in a puff of blue.

"Wait," Kasmeer Meade tells Catava and Inafit. "What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" Catava asks, startled.

"You're hiding something." Meade repeats. "You were slightly uneasy when being introduced, and when Catava said that she was 'with Kasmeer on that one' there was a little hiccup in the flow of her speech. When discussing Faren you were off, as well, and when discussing the Order of Whispers."

" **Fiona, we were discussing yesterday how we didn't want our friends to get to know illusions,** " Kasmeer Inafit says in Shilgni. " **Just drop the illusions.** "

"What are you saying?" Kasmeer Meade asks suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"We're in disguise," Catava tries to explain. "We wanted the training."

" **Fiona, just drop it,** " Kasmeer Inafit sighs exasperatedly.

"Fine, here goes," the mesmer grumbles, dropping the illusions.

"You're the Heroes of Shaemoor!" Kasmeer gasps, before her eyes narrow. "Unless it's another illusion."

Tiffany glances at Fiona. "Is there a way to prove that mesmeric magic isn't involved?" she asks. "I know necromancers can sense other necromancers because of some necromantic aura, but I don't know even if that extends to knowing when it's used or not."

Fiona shakes her head. "The Aspect of Deception deliberately covers it's tracks. It wouldn't not."

Tiffany sighs. "I guess that makes sense." Turning to Kasmeer, she says, "you'll just have to trust us, I guess."

"No," Kasmeer sighs. "Other mesmers can sense it. And I'm not sensing any lies anymore, either."

"You can sense lies?" Tiffany asks, alarmed. ' _We have to be really, really careful to discuss_ _anything_ _Guild Wars 2 related in Shilgni, at the very least, and not at all around Kasmeer if possible._ '

"It works best on people who are complete strangers," Kasmeer explains.

Tiffany furrows her eyebrows. "People who you don't know, or people who don't know you?"

"I don't know," Kasmeer shrugs. "I would assume people who don't know me, but if it's one then it's the other, right?"

Tiffany grins. "Unless they're Whispers agents that've been spying on you."

Kasmeer laughs. "Well, I feel I can trust you, and you aren't Whispers agents that've been spying on me."

" **Wrong halfway,** " Fiona says lightly.

Kasmeer frowns. "What does that mean?"

" **Really, Fiona?** " Tiffany sighs. "It's a private communication. Like for emergencies. Took a lot of time to learn, too, but it's worked so far. I don't see why she'd waste it something so absolutely trivial as she just did. But it helps when we don't know if there's Whispers members spying on _us_."

"I can see how that is a precaution the Heroes of Shaemoor would take," Kasmeer admits.

"Hey, you know…" Tiffany says slowly. "We should maybe introduce ourselves to everybody as Kasmeer and Catava - I'm sure anybody we introduced ourselves to as the Heroes of Shaemoor would be all awed at meeting us. But if they met us as peers…"

Suddenly, Kasmeer laughs. "After all that talk about being glad you're not nobles, and you pretty much are."

"Yeah," Tiffany admits ruefully. "We became Kasmeer and Catava so that we could learn Seraphing without all the public 'the Heroes of Shaemoor are _Seraph_?' outcry. And so that we can fake our deaths to get out of said Seraphing without the whole of Kryta being all... you know. It's really confusing - like the fact I, as Kasmeer, was informed the Vigil had pushed the centaurs back into their homeland, when I was in that Vigil group as Tiffany."

"That's not confusing, that's redundant," Kasmeer Meade points out.

"Right," Tiffany agrees, "but I've never been really tolerant of redundancy."

Fiona gapes. "Wh-what?" she demands. "That is downright hypocritical of you! The number of times _you_ repeat things to me, alone - !"

"I dislike _needless_ redundancy," Tiffany corrects.

"It was still needless," Fiona retorts.

"Not to me!" Tiffany protests. "I needed somebody to talk to, and you happened to be the person around me the most! So you got the spilling of all my ideas and whatnot!"

"And the repetition about the Vigil helping the Seraph _was_ needful, to keep up our disguise."

"It was needless to me," Tiffany grouches.

Fiona sighs. "You've always been an unfeeling rock," she sighs.

It is Tiffany's turn to gape. Only briefly, though. "Sure... But I'm a ranger."

"And?" Fiona challenges.

"And rangers are very empathetic. Look, I understand the need for the redundancy, I'm just complaining because I don't like it. Understand?"

Fiona rolls her eyes. "Whatever, sis."

Tiffany gasps, before retaliating. "Whatever _you_!"

"Double whatever," Fiona smirks.

Tiffany frowns. "That system is retarded. You'll always have the upper hand, because I started it."

"Yeah, it's to punish people who use the whatever curse," Fiona teases.

"What's the whatever curse?" Kasmeer wonders.

"It's a curse that proves the strength of our friendship," Tiffany explains. "If the other person doesn't mind that we're dismissive of their ideas or whatever it is - see, I just used it again - then it proves our friendship. However, if the other person does get offended, then the first person can fix it by applying the counter-curse, which is 'friends'. It's a running joke in our family. Really drives Petra mad."

Fiona chuckles. "It's occasionally really hard to keep up the facade. If we don't catch it every time… but we've threatened to do some things that we're very capable of doing. All bluffs, of course, but…" she breaks off laughing.

"Like the one time Petra tried to do the 'nobody-cares curse' and we thought up a reaction on the spot?" Tiffany remembers.

"Sounds like I'm in for a story that is really hilarious," Kasmeer comments.

"Short and sweet," Fiona nods.

"Petra came in on me, Fiona, and Deborah cursing each other, said the nobody-cares curse, and I - or was it you, Fiona? - anyway, one of us said that the payment for the nobody-cares curse was to make Fiona do an illusion of her doing crazy things all over Divinity's Reach - we threatened to send an illusion of her into Queen Jennah's throne room and do ridiculous things. Then Fiona and Deborah upped it by adding who else would be in the room - Countess Anise and Logan Thackeray, not to mention all the ministers and nobles. She fled in terror."

"And then came back with a tether-stone," Fiona reminds her sister. "We had to waypoint out to get away from it."

"She threatened the Heroes of Shaemoor with a tether-stone?" Kasmeer gapes.

"She's essentially our mother," Tiffany shrugs. "She's kind of immune."

"I see," Kasmeer nods.

"Oh no, oh no," Fiona cries, glancing at the sun. "We're late, Tiff, we'll need to skip saying goodbye to Petra and Andrew."

"We're faking our deaths on Saturday, they can do without us that long, they've done it before," Tiffany replies. "Sorry, Kas, gotta go."

The two disappear in a puff of blue.

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona arrive at the Shaemoor garrison in a blur, running forward the moment they land. They are blurred further by Fiona's last-minute disguise application as they join the Seraph contingent grouped around the supply caravan for Hope's Bastion.

DeGlasse turns, and his face darkens when he sees them. "Where have you kittens kittening been!" he hollers at them. "If you kittens can't be kittening punctual, you kittens will get kittening nowhere in kittening anywhere! You kittens will most likely be kicked out of the kittening Seraph if you continue those kittening shenanigans!"

" **That's actually a good idea,** " Catava mumbles to Kasmeer Inafit under her breath. Kasmeer nods imperceptibly, eyes still fixed on DeGlasse as he rants about punctuality.

"I almost left you kittens behind!" DeGlasse informs them angrily. "Now get moving! I've already briefed these recruits, you kittens will have to figure it out on your own. Now move!"

A few Seraph who weren't in their training group shoo the pack bulls forward, and the group takes off for Hope's Bastion.

Kai finds them quickly. "What took so long?"

"Meade asked a quick question that ended up having a long answer," Catava shrugs.

"I like her," Inafit tells Kai. "Thanks for introducing us."

"Yeah. I thought you'd like her - she's just got that engaging sort of personality."

The group falls silent. Kasmeer Inafit reflects how Kasmeer Meade seemed more carefree than she had in-game. But then, she does know that the Meade family 'fell from grace' around the time of Living Season one or before. ' _That must not have happened yet,_ ' she realizes.

After a minute of silence, Fiona suggests that Kasmeer read more from _Edge of Destiny_. " _I can veil the fact that you're reading a book,_ " she adds.

" _Sure_ ," Kasmeer agrees. " _We left off where Eir was about to try chipping Jormag's tooth, right?_ " She opens the book, with Catava paying close attention to veil the occurrence.

Kasmeer reads aloud, her words fading into silence not inches from her mouth, but carrying to the ears of Catava as the two get drawn five years into the past as Eir walks victoriously down the streets of Hoelbrak to take on Jormag's Tooth, as the reactions of Destiny's Edge are documented.

At Eir's joke about axes being for trees, a smile touches Kasmeer's lips.

As each of Eir's attempts to even scratch the tooth fail, one by one, Kasmeer and Catava are amazed that the tooth takes no damage whatsoever - this norn carried a 500-pound statue through Hoelbrak and Rata Sum without much trouble, and she is pounding on that tooth with all her might.

When she transforms into a bear and attacks the tooth, all three wince. Her proclamation 'imagine this on your own tooth' makes them wonder what this is doing to Eir's bear-form teeth and claws, and whether it carries over into norn form.

Her denial of Rytlock and Logan's help is met by surprise on Catava's part. " _But Sohothin is a_ flaming _sword, and that tooth is made of ice. Right?_ "

Kasmeer shugs. " _I don't know. I imagine it would be worse than that of a typical norn teen trying for the tooth - everyone fails at the tooth, and everyone knows it, and it's not such a big deal._ " Kasmeer supposes, " _But when she'd just defeated a dragon champion, which had also been thought impossible…_ "

" _Continue, please,_ " Catava says.

Kasmeer promptly complies. When Captain Magnus the Bloody-Handed shows up, the sisters listen intently. Rytlock's " _can't you handle a few undead? They are pre-killed_" draws several laughs, as does Logan's " _sounds less dangerous than another night of celebration in Hoelbrak_."

The chapter ends with a letter to Logan from Queen Jennah.

* * *

By the time the supply caravan and recruits get to Hope's Bastion, Kasmeer has brought the trio deeper into the story of Destiny's Edge. Zhaitan's champion Morgus Lethe fell to a victorious Destiny's Edge.

" _Caithe's been acting weird,_ " Kasmeer complains. " _She's all 'wondered at the mast of the enemy ship, so soft and slimy' and '"amazing!" at her tactic of cutting the mast working. She's not normal. She's acting like a… a young sylvari._ "

Catava rolls her eyes. " _Whatever. What about this new dragon champion - the Destroyer of Life - that Captain Tokk told Snaff about just now? It's a big Destroyer,_ " Catava shrugs. " _What's different about it to other Destroyers? What's different about the Dragonspawn was the mind thing. Morgus Lethe commanded all those undead. What's the Destroyer of Life - and there's really no abbreviation for it - doing special?_ "

" _Creating more Destroyers?_ " Kasmeer shrugs.

"We're at Hope's Bastion," another Seraph calls.

" _To begin life as a Seraph!_ " Kasmeer cheers, before Catava pulls down the silencing enchantment.

Hope's Bastion is nestled between a large river to the east, large cliffs to the north and south, and a large, rocky formation to the west. The only points of access are between the rocks at the north- and -southwest edges of the camp, and, previously, a bridge to the northeast.

A Seraph - Captain Rekath - greets them. She seems happy that the supplies and reinforcements have arrived, and quickly debriefs the recruits on the centaur situation.

The Seraph had been recalled from other outposts in the area once Hope's Bastion had been established. They had burned the bridge that formerly spanned a river that winds it way far below, and on the other side, centaurs keep a watchful silence. Occasionally their cannons will start firing, sending exploding shells into the middle of the Seraph camp, but the cannons' sound alerts the Seraph, who get out of the way before any lives are lost. The Seraph will then retaliate with their own cannons, shearing rock off the cliff overlooking the river and increasing the distance between firm ground and the Seraph camp. Seraph also pick up their rifles and pick off any centaurs within range.

"A ranged battle, hm?" Kasmeer observes, her hand brushing the bow on her back. She'd been practicing range and accuracy.

"Yes, by necessity," Captain Rekath replies. "However, there is another bridge to the north. There isn't anything of importance up there, but it's not a far march, and it's closer to the centaurs than it is to us. I'm sending a squad to burn it down, but there's centaurs between here and there and I don't want the squad getting ambushed - or us attacked while they're away. What I need is a distraction - an attack on them - while scouts burn the bridge. I'm telling you all of this so you know what to do should communication be cut off."

The group nods nervously.

Captain Rekath scans the Seraph badges with profession emblems on them. "Alright, Recruits, I need your names," she barks.

"Kasmeer Inafit."

"Catava Anoif."

"Kai Karkasonne."

"Ibu May."

"Loris Capaldo."

"Fulvia Santini."

"Five rangers, a mesmer and a guardian. Perfect," the Captain nods. "Seraph Karkasonne, Seraph Inafit, and Seraph Capaldo - I want you on the west side of camp. Seraph Anoif, Seraph May, and Seraph Santini, you're with the bridge-burning team. Lieutenant Scarfni will brief you on that mission - he's in the northeast corner, preparing. Tell him I sent you. Move!" the Captain turns and shouts, "Quartermaster, we've got supplies!"

Catava, Ibu, and Fulvia Santini head to the northeast corner. Ibu takes charge and informs Lieutenant Scarfni of what Captain Rekath had told them.

"Glad to have you with us," Scarfni replies. He turns to the only mesmer in the group. "Seraph Anoif, how can you help?"

"I'd need to know the situation before I know what will help," Catava shrugs, glancing at her Seraph badge. It's odd having people automatically know her profession.

Scarfni leads them over to a table with a map spread out. "We're here," he said, pointing at an area enclosed by the river and cliffs. "The bridge we want burnt is here, north of us, but there's centaurs to the east of our path, and within sight. The concern is the centaurs either attacking us - whether after the bridge is burnt or not, as there are centaurs on the other side - or centaurs attacking Hope's Bastion while we're away and it's more undefended than usual."

"What if they didn't know we were there to attack us, and they didn't know we'd left Hope's Bastion?" Catava asks. She glances over the squad critically. Fifteen Seraph. "I can't veil as many as we have, but if we have no fear of attack we can reduce the numbers, leaving more here to defend Hope's Bastion while a small strike force burns the bridge."

Scarfni nods. "How many can you veil?"

"Five, six," Catava shrugs, "but that's while being effective in combat. I can do, maybe, ten while not helping if we do get found out."

Scarfni nods, and he seems to be thinking. "Seraph Ibu, Seraph Santini - tell Captain Rekath that you're not needed on this mission."

"Aren't there other mesmers?" Catava asks, wondering why she is to be the only recruit on this mission.

"Mesmers aren't too common, especially in the Seraph," Scarfni replies with a shake of his head. "I don't know if it helps or hinders that Seraph mesmers have to deal with DeGlasse more than any other profession. We'll move out shortly; prepare to veil the strike team." He then turns to speak to some others of the squad. Most leave and approach Captain Rekath.

Catava pushes distractions out of her mind and focuses on the magic pulsing excitedly inside her. When she first came to Tyria, she would have thought it impossible to generate illusion; but, not only does she know that she is a mesmer and what mesmers can do, she has also been doing this ever since she came to Tyria. She doesn't even need to block out the fear that she will fail, or the idea that she can't do it - she's done it many times before, and knows she can.

She can _feel_ the magic - it is in her veins. She can feel the network of it throughout her body, mostly centered around her heart and major arteries. She pulls a thread of Deception from the pool in her heart - some spells can be fueled with just the magic in the blood naturally cycling through her hands, but most spells need more than that - she redirects some of it - not all, no - through her left arm. It does not matter that she is right-handed; not with magic.

The magic pools in her hand. An accomplished mesmer could use the magic without a focus - Kasmeer had told her once that Queen Jennah can do it - but Catava needs the focus. Her staff, slung on her back, does that for her.

She takes the staff in her hands, and the magic in her hand floods into the staff, filling it with the magic.

A minute later, Lieutenant Scarfni informs her they are heading for the bridge. Catava releases the magic in the staff, giving it purpose and direction, and it blankets the squad of six Scarfni had put together.

She now knows precisely where each member of the squad is - the Deception magic is sending her back position signals. She knows the exact outline, down to the wrinkles, of every person on the team. This had been highly embarrassing for a long time - this is a highly guarded secret among mesmers for a reason - but if she focuses on other things, using the mental discipline that allows her belief magic in the first place, she doesn't need to care.

The Seraph strike team, unaware of the magic coating them beyond what their eyes tell them - they are now veiled - start forward, led by Lieutenant Scarfni. Catava doesn't even need to keep her eyes open; she can coat her surroundings with the magic, and 'see' that way. She wonders if that is what revenants do automatically, only on a larger scale, and that is why they wear blindfolds. It's a lot more accurate than sight, anyway. And she can sense magic, too. One of the Seraph is a guardian - she can tell from the Protection magic inside of him. And because there is Deception magic coating his Seraph badge.

She knows that the others on the team are a ranger, an elementalist, and a thief.

Lieutenant Scarfni requests Catava to speed them up, and they get to the bridge quickly.

At the bridge, the two rangers fit arrows to their bows; the arrows, Deception tells Catava, have wooden heads soaked in oil. The rangers fire the arrows at the opposite side of the bridge, where there are centaurs standing guard, while the elementalist sets fire to this end. Catava carefully conceals this from the centaurs. The bridge is now hanging precariously, held up only from the other end.

After several arrows have been fired, about ten are on the far end of the bridge, in perfect position for igniting said bridge. Deception, still covering the arrows, tells Catava that the heads had broken open and spilled oil on the bridge. The next set of arrows that the rangers let loose are already flaming, and, upon impacting the bridge, set fire to the oil and arrows on the oil-soaked wood.

That end of the bridge goes up in flames, and Catava drops the veiling magic from the arrows and the bridge, at the same time as two more flaming arrows are let loose, burying into the centaur's hearts and burning.

The centaurs never got off a cry for help.

"Wait," Catava says. "I can portal us over there; we can burn the centaurs' tents and things. We've got the perfect strike team, especially with all of us veiled."

"Ramses has been itching to kill some centaurs," one of the rangers says, glancing at his drake companion.

"Alright," Scarfni allows, "but be ready to portal us back here at any sign of trouble."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Catava replies, saluting. A moment later, a portal shimmers into existence, and the team portals to the other side of the chasm the bridge used to span.

The thief carefully assassinates most of the centaurs, until Catava informs her that she can silence any centaurs' cry for help. Then the rangers' pets are let loose, whiles Catava silences areas at a time, and keeps a wall of illusion advancing in front of them.

She drops the veil on her comrades and focuses on the silencing bubbles and illusory walls, her companions devastating that area of the centaur camp.

That is, until a large herd of centaurs gallop right through the wall of illusion. They are stunned in surprise at the devastation that has been done to that section of the camp, giving Catava time to set up a portal chain out of there.

* * *

Safely on the other side of chasm again, Scarfni remarks, "If I were to guess, those centaurs would have used the bridge to attack us. See, here they are."

The herd is now stamping on the other side of the chasm.

"Hoofless humans!" the lead centaur howls at them. "However long it takes, we'll find a way to your so-called Hope's Bastion!"

"Time to get out of here," Catava decides. "I can portal-chain us back; it's quicker even than my speed orbs."

The strike team vanishes through a string of portals back to Hope's Bastion.

"What did you do?" Captain Reckath demands. "Sergeant Tassof reported that the centaurs are howling threats over the chasm and shooting mercilessly, not sparing their own troops from our rifles. The areas within range of their cannons in Hope's Bastion are deserted, and the scouts watching the enemy need to be stealthed at all times."

"We burned part of their camp and killed a couple dozen centaurs, Captain," Lieutenant Scarfni replies. "I think they're heading for the bridge over at Forward Camp - they said they'd get here however long it takes."

"Balthazar take you, Lieutenant!" Rekath snarls. "Your mission was to destroy the bridge and the sentinels so word was delayed, not draw their ire on us!"

"I suggested it, actually," Catava says. "We were all veiled and a good team; and they were already sending a herd after us over the bridge, anyway. At least we know they'll be coming, now."

Captain Rekath huffs. "If you're so confident in your veiling skills, get over there and relieve the ones keeping watch to the east. Kormir knows they could use a rest."

"Yes, Captain!" Catava salutes. She turns to the east, but partway there, she hears a terrific boom. Recalling Rekath's words earlier about centaur cannons, she veils herself and proceeds more warily. She spreads Deception magic around, looking for people; she finds the mesmer holding veils in place easily, and informs him that she will relieve him. He nods and tells her where her targets are.

He leaves to take his rest and Catava spreads Deception over the Seraph watching the enemy cliff. Among those she is watching is Deborah; but, as Catava Anoif, she is not supposed to know Deborah.

She is near the remains of another burned bridge, but the edge of Hope's Bastion continues on along their side of the cliff. There are guardians placed at strategic intervals along Catava's stretch of cliff; they are upholding shields, also veiled, to protect them.

As the sentinels are veiled, the centaurs are shooting randomly along the edge of the cliff, hoping to take out the Seraph by chance rather than aim; but the guardians in place prevent that. Part of Catava's job is to make it look like the cannonballs hit the ground and exploded, so that the centaurs don't figure out where the Seraph are from cannonballs that disappear.

But rifles are firing and arrows flying from the Seraph side of the canyon, hitting the centaurs accurately and killing them; but they are simply replaced and the centaur cannons keep firing.

Catava carefully makes her way to where Deborah is standing.

"Sergeant Tassof," she says. Deborah starts; she recognizes Catava as Fiona, but nods at the mesmer's upkeep of her disguise.

"Recruit Anoif?" she replies.

"A tactic was used earlier that I think will help with stopping the cannons, Sergeant," Catava replies. "Have the rangers along the cliff shoot arrows with heads that are filled with oil; and aim for the cannons, not the centaurs."

Deborah nods. "How would we ignite them, if I decided to employ that tactic?"

"We wouldn't, and that's the beauty of it," Catava grins. The Aspect of Deception is singing in her blood. It likes this idea. "The centaurs would. They need an explosion to fire those cannons, and that would ignite the oil. The wooden supports would burn and the cannon would collapse."

"I'll think about it, Recruit," Deborah informs her. "Now get back to your post."

Catava returns to her post with a grin on her face. Despite Deborah's seeming nonchalance towards her idea, Catava knows Deborah.

Ten minutes later, the arrows flying over the chasm are aimed at the cannons, and as the centaurs' cannons are all fired at once, the centaurs don't realize the tactic until too late.

Ten minutes after that, an eagle carrying a message lands next to Catava; it is Kasmeer's pet, Gwahir. She opens the message. "Great thinking, Catava!" is scrawled on the paper. " 'Sergeant Tassof' informed me - roundaboutly, of course - that it was your idea to ignite the cannons. Keep up the PC-level imagination! - 'Recruit' Inafit"

Catava grins, and scrawls her own message on the back of the paper. "Using Gwahir as an owl is PC-level imagination, too! I suppose you've got him scouting the centaur camp? If so, why not have him carry oil containers to other self-igniting centaur constructs? #PClevelidea! - 'Recruit' Anoif"

Gwahir takes the message, but does not return to Kasmeer right away.

After a long while, though, he returns. "Idea accepted!" Kasmeer had written. "No more messages - Gwahir is an oil-dropping machine! Stay safe. - 'Recruit' Inafit"

Catava grins. Gwahir had winged off right after dropping the message, and Catava sees him flying in circles above the centaur camp.

Meanwhile, the centaurs can't get their cannons repaired; arrows and bullets pick them off as they try, and eventually the centaurs abandon the effort. However, more cannons are rolled in half an hour later; pulled from other fronts that no longer need them, Catava supposes. However, they are dealt with the same way the others were, and the centaurs are getting angry.

After a while, Gwahir disappears from the sky; whether shot down by a centaur or recalled by Kasmeer, Catava doesn't know.

"Attack! Centaur attack!" Rekath's mesmerically-amplified voice echoes through Hope's Bastion. "All spare troops report to the northeast corner!"

A moment later, the guardians along the ridge leave their posts, heading northeast. Catava's veiling slips off as they get out of range. Catava supposes that, since the centaur artillery stopped firing, they are no longer needed on the cliff, as arrows and rifles keep the centaurs away from their side.

Another centaur comes, and an arrow flies at the centaur's heart; but it stops short in midair and plunges into the river at the bottom of the chasm.

' _A shaman!_ ' Catava realizes. The rest of the Seraph on the cliff seem to have realized the same thing; but their end of Hope's Bastion is deserted but for them; the centaur assault on the northeastern part of the Seraph base has the other Seraph occupied.

But Catava can't leave her post; 'security by obscurity' is the Seraph's best safety, since the guardians are gone. She starts veiling arrows and bullets as they fly, but even those stop, soon, as the shaman protects his fellow centaurs, as well.

Several birds are flying circles above the centaur camp, but then they return to the Seraph side of the chasm; Catava veils them as they land by their veiled companions.

The centaurs' cannons and catapults are repaired, and still the shaman is protecting the centaurs manning the devices.

The Seraph have to keep moving out of the way of centaur shells; they destroy the last Seraph constructions in range that hadn't been destroyed before Catava had suggested igniting the cannons.

She closes her eyes for concentration - her mental power is really being taxed today - and makes a weave of the Solid Flow; it is not the Aspect of Protection, but a pale copy of the guardian shield. And as her mental power is so taxed, _and_ the Flow of Feeling is one she hasn't mastered all the way, she can't blanket her section in the shield. She can only watch for cannonballs - and whether the area it is aimed at is clear of soldiers - and create her pale copy. As she can only do the Solid Flow, which is Feeling based in Visual, she has to create a visual shield before she can imbue it with Feeling for the Solid Flow.

Meaning that all the Seraph _and_ the centaurs will see - so Catava can only do it when a Seraph's life is in danger.

This happens several times - and she earns the gratitude of several Seraph. But she can't continue for long; the day is old already and her mental power has been taxed exceedingly. Using an only partially-learned Flow while at less-than-optimal mental power is only more degrading.

Soon, however, Gwahir is back. "How are you holding out?" Kasmeer had written. "I saw those shields - excellent! #PClevelideas! - but after your exploits earlier - Captain Rekath told 'Sergeant Tassof,' who told me - I was wondering if your mental power is alright? I can send Gwahir to Captain Rekath to get you relieved, if you like. - 'Recruit' Inafit"

Catava grins. She has no method of communicating with the other people, and unable to tell the Captain that she needs a replacement. She replies to her sister, "Not too good, those shields are very draining - I need to use the Flow of Feeling, which I haven't mastered yet, and that's very mentally challenging - and I was already exhausted. Constant veiling isn't too good for that, either. I would love a replacement - I should probably snag some sleep, too. - 'Recruit' Anoif"

As Gwahir wings away, Catava lets out a sigh of relief. Another mesmer should be on the way soon. Not too long later, Gwahir is heading in a northeasterly direction. Catava tries to send him a magical orb to speed him on his way, but the Aspect of Deception doesn't like the fact that that would be just the more swiftly ending it's deceptions, and Catava isn't in the mood to talk it out of that view.

Soon, another mesmer comes to replace her, and Catava asks if he's learned the Solid Flow. He shakes his head no, but guardians are coming to help. Catava smiles in relief. He adds that she is off-duty and should get some sleep; at Hope's Bastion - or any Seraph base - that is always the smartest thing to do. He tells her there is a cave in the northeast corner - it used to be some asura's lab, but she joined the Seraph temporarily - for sleeping in. It's safest, he says, with all the cannonballs around.

Catava takes off for the cave, which has the same bunking system as at the Academy. Catava finds her bunk and falls into a dreamless sleep as soon as her head touches her pillow.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* I actually did read all of _Edge of Destiny_ in one day. Wait, did I mention that back when I first mentioned the book? Maybe. Oh well.

It seems to me that I get more eloquent when Kasmeer is reading _Edge of Destiny_. What do you think?

Well! That was fun. I, apparently, don't do things from Catava's perspective enough; but it was funner than from Kasmeer's; like Crusader Thurkill said, "who would choose sentry duty over taking the fight to the enemy?" (of course, he didn't say that in this story - Tiffany replaced him - but still.)

Hope you liked it! (And you should _so_ check out Scrivener!)


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for Overwatch Camp

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: After being ambushed in the Hope's Bastion barracks, Catava and the other mesmers are assigned to find a way to get the Seraph across into Overwatch Camp, to take it from the centaurs. That is successful, but centaurs ambushed all the mesmers and nearly killed Deborah.

* * *

Chapter six: Battle of Overwatch Camp

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This is a short one. I altered this chapter a ton - I changed the parts that caused its name. So now I have to think up a new name. Darn.

And my sister, Fiona, is writing her own story, called _Which Is The Dream?_ Which is kind of like _Tyria's Real!?_ Only different.

Since it's probably been a couple days and you've forgotten exactly what goes on:

 _Catava takes off for the cave, which has the same bunking system as at the Academy. Catava finds her bunk and falls into a dreamless sleep as soon as her head touches her pillow._

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

What feels like the next moment, she rudely awakened by the loud, mesmerically-amplified voice of Captain Rekath blasting in her ear.

"Alert! Centaurs in the barracks! Awake, sleeping Seraph!"

Catava jerks sharply into a sitting position, still processing the words. A sudden light blooms in the roof of the cave, and Catava checks her asuran watch. She's only been asleep for three hours.

She looks around in confusion, but then sees roughly ten centaurs running around in the cave. She tries to pull the magic in her veins through to her hands, but can't focus enough to do it. She finds her sword - normally used as a focus, but it can also function as a sword - and lurches to her feet.

She tries to copy the way she's seen Kasmeer/Tiffany use her greatsword, but Catava doesn't have the necessary muscle strength - she normally uses magic. So she is pretty much defenseless.

She is in a low bunk, and she has a bunk over her head, as well, and on the left and right of her are more bunks. She crawls back into a corner of her bunk, making her hard to see by the rampaging centaurs, and tries to clear her mind enough to feel her magic. If she can just fill her sword with magic, she can defend herself until help arrives.

"Trying to hide, human?" a centaur snarls, approaching her bunk and swinging a sword in her direction.

"No…" says Kasmeer's voice, off to the left. Catava can't see her. "No…" Kasmeer says again. "Not hiding…"

' _She is dead tired,_ ' Catava realizes. ' _She can't do anything. So she's stalling._ '

"Either way, it doesn't prevent me from killing her," the centaur snorts, stepping near to Catava. Fear clears her mind, but she still can't concentrate enough to pull her magic. She puts her hand on her staff, lying across her bed, and realizes it has magic. With one hand on her staff and the other on her sword, she transfers the energy. Doing so takes a lot of mental power, but it makes the sword lighter and gives her a defense.

She lifts the sword and blocks the centaur's sweep, just as an arrow lands at the centaur's feet.

"Is that all you can do?" the centaur taunts. "I didn't know the Seraph worked you so hard."

"You're the ones who work us hard," Catava replies. She hears a small gasp from Kasmeer. Catava blasts the centaur back with a discharge of pure energy - she doesn't have the mental energy or time to tell the magic what she wants - and climbs out of the corner. "Tired?" she asks Kasmeer.

"I've only got one hour of sleep since we came to the Bastion," Kasmeer replies. "Since you left for bed I've been on the front lines. Can you manage?"

"Nope," Catava says. "I'm not sleepy anymore - better than your condition - but I don't have the mental power to generate any energy. I can push back maybe one more time. I think we should run."

"Already tried that - can't," Kasmeer mumbles. "Got centaurs blocking the entrance - just a few can hold back a hundred, 'member?"

Catava nods. "We'd better group up with the other Seraph in here, then - put those Crusader skills to use."

"'M tired," Kasmeer grumbles.

Catava sighs, worried. If Kasmeer is complaining about being tired even in this dire situation, she must really be tired. "We have to try." Raising her voice to the cavern, though dangerous, might save their skins. "Hey! We need to stick together if we want to survive! Get over here!"

There is a female Seraph standing in the middle of the floor, and any centaurs that approach her get a faceful of fire. She motions them over while pushing back another centaur. Catava and Kasmeer hurry over, and a thief shadowsteps to her as well.

"Can you fight?" the elementalist asks hurriedly.

"I can't lift my sword for use as a normal sword, and I can't focus enough to pull magic," Catava replies. "Kasmeer here is dead tired and can't do a thing. What about Beorn?" she asks her sister.

"Tired. 'E can hide better'n I can, so he's under a bunk somewhere."

"Gwahir?"

"Can't help 'nuff."

"Send him with a message to the Seraph outside, he's quick, and we need help."

"Right." Kasmeer blinks. "He can do that. I'm not thinking straight. Midnight giggles."

Catava cracks a grim smile. "Send him out. Are there any other rangers in here?"

"No," the elementalist replies, eyes scanning the room worriedly. "Rangers are normally plentiful, but they also don't tire easily unless in fierce combat - they're all out fighting the centaurs, not sleeping. Is everyone alright?"

"No," gasps a male warrior, staggering over to them. "No. I'm injured."

"Come here," the elementalist says. She douses the group in water, startling Kasmeer badly and healing the warrior's injury.

Dead-tired ranger, half-exhausted warrior, fully awake elementalist, useless mesmer, sleepy thief… "Are there really only five in here?" Catava asks.

"It'd been a slow before the centaurs launched that attack, most of us were well-rested," the thief replies, scanning the room. "I think we're everybody."

"Gwahir's on his way," Kasmeer says. "He'll find Ibu."

"Ibu?" the elementalist asks. "Ibu May?"

"Yes. Help is on the way," Kasmeer confirms.

The centaurs are circling them warily.

"We need to get them all in one place," Kasmeer says softly.

The elementalist acts promptly; lines of fire race along the ground, burning hot and fierce, and fanned by wind. The centaurs are herded into a loose group, and then the thief shadowsteps to the center of them.

Catava uses the last bits of magic in her staff and portals the warrior into their midst, and, aided by the healing rains and fires of destruction from the elementalist, the centaurs are defeated.

But they are still cut off from the rest of the Seraph camp; centaurs remain at the entrance, fighting back the Seraph. But they are clumped together in the narrow entrance. An icicle forms, large and splintery, above the unwitting heads of the centaurs, before crashing down, killing several centaurs and shocking the rest.

"How'd they get so far in the camp?" Kasmeer asks the Seraph who fight through to them.

"If you don't recall, the entrance here is just behind our lines," a mesmer informs them sharply. "The centaurs pushed us back a bit and got in."

"You're a mesmer?" the elementalist asks sharply. "Can't you veil the entrance?"

Kasmeer barks a laugh. "These hills are the Harathi homelands. The centaurs have lived here all their lives - and centaurs live very long lives, unless we kill them - they probably know every defile and cave this side of Blood Hill pass."

"My - " Catava cuts off the 'sister' she had been going to say. " - friend is tired. She needs her sleep. Can we count on security while we sleep?"

"Yes," says another Seraph. "I'll set a guard."

Catava nods gratefully and returns to her bunk, as do the rest of them. The elementalist, however, seems ready for action and leaves the cave.

Catava drops off to sleep, unaware of the arguments going on outside the cave of not being able to spare any Seraph to guard the cave.

* * *

The Seraph eventually push the centaurs back from the northwest corner, after having killed many of them. Catava continues to play a pivotal role at the eastern cliffside, continuing to use her tactic of conjuring a Solid Flow block for the centaur's catapults. The Solid Flow requires a lot from the Feeling side to block a catapult or cannon, but the Aspect of Deception likes the job.

The Seraph have secured the area around them; picket fences and watchmen in the cliffs are in place to warn of any attack, and the nearest centaur outpost is Forward Camp.

The mesmers - seven total - are called together, and Captain Rekath asks if they can make a bridge to the other side of the canyon.

The mesmers all look at each other.

"It would require the Solid Flow, and nothing more," Catava says. "But such a long bridge, and so much power…"

"We'd have to combine our efforts, and I'm not sure that's possible," says another mesmer.

"It's all the Aspect of Deception," Catava shrugs. "I've fought battles against others using the Aspect of Deception, and it didn't seem to care. I wonder how it would respond at trying to work together with another? I'm sure we've got a mix of all the Flows between us; and for a bridge, well… the more Flows, whether relevant or not, make it stronger."

"We should experiment first; see how the Aspect likes it."

"Definitely."

"See what you can do; we'll be crossing the chasm in the night," Captain Rekath informs them. "If you need to rest your minds beforehand, do so. We can't keep valuable mesmers tied up keeping our rifle- and bow-men veiled. If we can take Overwatch Camp, it'll be a huge boon. And you'll be needed for more than the bridge, as well; but there'll be a camp-wide briefing later. Report back when you know what you can do." The Captain then leaves the gathering.

"Let's see how the Aspect weaves with itself," one of the mesmers says, taking charge. "We'll make a clone of Captain Rekath. Seraph Anoif, can you handle the Solid Flow?"

"Yes, Seraph Edam."

"You handle that, then. Seraph Tanic can help you. Seraph Yaro, can you handle the Flow of Sound?"

"Of course."

"Seraph Nacon and Seraph Enrai can handle the Visual. Seraph Tyler, can you handle the Strength Flow?"

"Not alone," Tyler shakes his head.

"I can handle Visual alone," Enrai volunteers. "Nacon's better with Strength than I am."

"Good," Edam nods. "If we can manage this, the magic it'll take from all of us will be draining. I'll just be magic supply."

"How do we mix the magic?" Enrai wonders.

"Let's all try blanketing ourselves in veiling Visual," Catava offers. "We'll just feel our way around."

The suggestion is adopted, and Catava spreads her magic over the six other mesmers. She feels other flows of Deception, as well, and twines hers around theirs. She can tell which bits of magic are whose, by finding the source.

The seven mesmers twine their magic together, and as it is all Deception magic, soon none of them can differentiate between whose is whose.

"Alright, let's make that clone," Seraph Edam orders.

The flows of Deception weave together, building the physical figure of Captain Rekath. When it is complete, the mesmers all open their eyes - ' _They were closed?_ Catava wonders - to see Captain Rekath standing there.

Once the figure is complete, it takes very little mental power to maintain - but it takes more magical power than normal. Not much; but if the ratio remains sound, the bridge will drain them a lot.

"We won't be able to help with whatever Captain Rekath wants of us after the bridge if it takes that much," Enrai observes.

"We can't get the thieves to help - they're specifically thieves because they can't touch Deception as well as we can." Nacon reminds them.

Catava frowns. "Isn't the Aspect of Deception natural? I mean, we wouldn't be able to touch it if it didn't already exist. Could we, like, pull it from our surroundings or something?"

Edam shakes his head. "The Domain of Nature is what we'd pull if we did that, if we're even capable of doing so."

The group falls silent for a minute.

"I know!" Catava realizes. "We form the bridge for just long enough for one of us to run to the other side. They left a portal on this side, and we maintain that - much easier, I imagine, than the bridge - while the rest of the Seraph go through. We could even portal-chain to the middle of the camp, rather than starting from an angle they probably expect." She is getting excited. "Whoever runs over with the portal can keep him or herself veiled - and we've all been taking turns veiling a big amount of people for a long time. We form a constant portal chain, with one of us between each portal and keeping all the Seraph veiled in between portals. We'd have sent a thief beforehand to scout out where to end the portal chain, and then we attack the centaurs from in the middle."

The mesmers remain silent as the implications of this possibility sinks in.

' _#PClevelideas!_ ' Catava thinks to herself with a grin. ' _Really, being a mesmer leaves so much potential for this stuff. And it's so fun, too!_ '

* * *

Later, Captain Rekath briefs them on the situation.

"This will be a pivotal battle," she informs the assembled Seraph. "Tonight, our best elementalists will call up dark clouds - it might even rain - to cover us as we enter the Seraph camp. Our thieves took the mesmer's bridge across the chasm and found a suitable place for our troops to regroup after being portal-chained while veiled through Overwatch Camp. There, we will regroup before assaulting the centaurs from the center of their base. The goal is _not_ to start a battle; we will go quickly and quietly, and veiled by the mesmers. We kill silently - with the mesmers' sound-dampening abilities - and wreck what of their camp we can. If you can hide yourself through stealth, you'll be out killing any sentinels. What you have to be concerned with is finding the centaurs and killing them before they can raise the alarm. We'll have a lot of Seraph in there, and not enough mesmers to veil them all. It'll be your job to make sure you aren't spotted. What you need to do right now is make sure you can perform at top capacity come nightfall - whether you are a Scholar profession and need to rest your mind, if you're a Soldier profession and need to rest your body, or something in-between for the Adventurers, make sure you are ready. I don't want you tired on this mission. Those who will be tired by nightfall but aren't now can stay here on sentry duty. Let's strike a blow for humankind!"

The assembled Seraph cheer, before the Scholar professions head to the barracks for sleep and mental resting. Edam had already crossed to the other side and set up a portal, before coming back. All the mesmers need to rest their mind, as well as let their magical power regenerate.

* * *

That night, Kasmeer Inafit is among the first group to be portal-chained through Overwatch Camp. Captain Rekath had briefed each group of professions separately. Her job is to climb the cliffs and snipe off any centaurs within range.

Rangers will be scattered all over Overwatch Camp, either veiled or blending in, by the time the rest of the Seraph troops get through the portals. Kasmeer, in particular, is on a higher cliff than some others, right over the portal chain's end. Catava has the sound enchantment up, so she can communicate anything she observes from her high perch.

She has already taken down several centaurs, but only when they approach too close to the hiding place of the Seraph. When she does, the body is quickly disintegrated by the necromancers standing by, and any trace of the body blown away by the wind the elementalists have conjured.

The whole setup is very well-coordinated.

" _The Seraph are through and mesmers are collapsing the portal chain,_ " Catava says in Kasmeer's ear from down by her portal.

" _I've got the most observant centaur sentinels tagged_ ," Kasmeer replies. " _They're ready to go down on signal. My oil-head arrows are ready for right after._ "

The oil-head arrows are a pivotal point in the Seraph's plan; after taking out the sentinels, Kasmeer is set to douse the higher watchtowers in oil. Just as the assault is beginning, the elementalists will send those towers in flame, drawing the centaurs like flies to honey, trusting their sentinels to keep them safe - but said sentinels will be dead.

Rangers scattered all over the camp in high places are set to douse a couple watchtowers in one end of the camp, drawing the centaurs in that direction while the Seraph destroy all artillery and other constructions in the other side of the camp, taking out tents and walls and weapon racks. Then the rangers, having saved roughly half of their oil-head arrows, will douse watchtowers in the other end of camp. Then the Seraph will split up; those best at fighting will distract the centaurs while the others will destroy the other side of the camp.

Then the real battle will begin. Captain Rekath had been adamant that no centaurs escape to tell of the fall of Overwatch Camp. She'd had scouts reporting back about reinforcement and supply deliveries; and a really large shipment is coming in, in the morning. If the Seraph have established control over Overwatch Camp by then, they can take out the reinforcements and take the supplies for themselves, and also delay the knowledge that Overwatch Camp had fallen from reaching other centaur bases.

" _Go_ ," Catava hisses.

Kasmeer's first move is to shoot an arrow high into the sky; it bursts into flame at the top of its arc for two seconds before being burnt up. This is the 'go' signal to the other rangers - and the centaurs aren't watching the sky.

Ten seconds later, the sentinels are down and arrows whistling through the night to the target watchtowers. Gwahir reports through the bond that the other rangers are doing the same, and the deaths of the sentinels quickly covered up by the Scholar professions - necromancers decay the bodies at a hundred times natural speed, elementalists get rid of the last evidence, mesmers conjure replacement sentinels.

" _The Soldiers are moving out,_ " Catava reports. " _The thieves are making sure the towers are fully doused. Elementalists are in position._ "

" _Noted_."

" _Watchtowers combust in five seconds._ "

Five seconds later, the watchtowers go up in flames. All the centaurs that Kasmeer can see - aside from the illusory sentinels - head in that direction. Kasmeer takes out any stragglers, before glancing below. Black shapes - the Seraph had dressed in dark colors - are swarming to the end of the camp that is deserted. The brightly flaming watchtowers cause shadows cast in that end, a benefit nobody had realized. The Soldiers note this as well, and work from the edge to the middle, preserving the buildings that cast shadows until the last.

And then the watchtowers hiss and go out. Kasmeer reports this to Catava.

After a moment, she replies, " _any clue on why?_ "

" _No. I imagine, however, they have a shaman with them. They hissed before going out - I would guess water._ "

" _Noted_." Catava answers. After a moment, she comes back with, " _there's no use dousing them with oil again - it'd just mix with the water on the wood. Get to work on the other watchtowers._ "

" _Understood_."

Kasmeer turns her oil-head arrows to the other targeted watchtowers.

When those combust, the Soldier professions defend the watchtowers, which burn brightly and cast the other end of camp into shadow, allowing the thieves and Scholars to do their destructive work.

The Soldiers aren't fighting to kill; not yet. They are distracting.

" _Alright - signal battle time,_ " Catava tells her. " _The thieves and Scholars are done and closing in behind the centaurs._ "

Kasmeer fires another flaming arrow, before turning her aim to the centaurs. Gwahir swoops into the battle, clawing the eyes of centaurs and distracting them.

A sizable portion of the Seraph's fighting force is ranger pets, and they are deeply in the battle with the Soldiers. Beorn is down there, giving Kasmeer a good impression of how the battle is going.

The battle lasts for hours.

Partway through, Beorn and Momo, Ibu's companion, are fighting side by side. From what Kasmeer can tell from Beorn's communication, Momo has a message.

" _Catava, can you reach Ibu with that sound enchantment?_ "

" _She's too far away; but I can reach Seraph Yaro with it, and she can reach Ibu._ "

A minute later, Catava reports, " _she saw strange light coming from the Seraph side of the canyon. Looked like fire, she said. At first she thought it kind of partway looked like a signal fire, but then it stopped and was just normal fire._ "

" _Tell Captain Rekath, then_ ," Kasmeer shrugs, eyes sweeping to Beorn, who'd just been wounded. It isn't a big deal, and a nearby guardian heals him quickly.

* * *

The battle lasts into the early hours of the morning, and it is starting to get light by the time the Seraph finally secure the camp.

Then, the Scholars, as well as couple rangers, led by Sergeant Tassof, cross back over to Hope's Bastion on mesmer-conjured bridge and portals while others get to work on rebuilding a real bridge.

Catava, the mesmer tired out the least by the battle (she had been coordinating from the safe portal area) holds the Overwatch Camp side of the portal while the others go through.

The elementalists had shaved several yards off this side of the cliff with their earth affinity during the battle, and several centaurs, having mistaken the edge in the darkness, had plunged to their deaths in the river below.

As all the Scholars except Fiona - and some Adventurers - head for the barracks part of Hope's Bastion, Kasmeer turns to survey the camp. It is desolate; the Seraph had destroyed every centaur thing, and only the walls still stand, and the ground is scorched; the elementalists had used fire liberally in the battle.

A shout goes up from Hope's Bastion, echoing off the cliffs by the cave, before cutting off sharply.

Captain Rekath scowls - Catava can't portal anyone across on her own. They'll have to go by way of the northern bridge that Catava _can_ portal across.

* * *

"We lost _all_ the mesmers but one green recruit?" Captain Rekath demands furiously. The centaurs had been waiting out of sight on the other side of the chasm. The tired Scholars were no match; and even the few others that were with them couldn't withstand the centaurs. Only a few survived, and only by being so injured they seemed dead enough. Luckily, Deborah is in that number. "We'll lose this war if we don't get more!"

"There was another mesmer in our class," Catava tells her. "Ebru Kountz. I forget where he was assigned, but I'm sure DeGlasse would know."

Captain Rekath turns on her heel and leaves to investigate what had happened in the cave.

Catava and Kasmeer, having spent all night in battle are tired, but the barracks cave is useless.

"You'll need to get your sleep, Seraph Anoif," Lieutenant Scarfni tells them. "As the only mesmer, there'll be a lot of work for you."

Catava nods mutely. "Where can I sleep?"

Francis frowns. "Let's see if we can salvage anything from the cave."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it?

See you in Tyria!

~~Tiffany Smithi (aka Tiffany Tassof)


	7. Chapter 7: Assassinations and Familiar N

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Catava, Kasmeer and Deborah assassinate the Modniir War King relatively easily. When they return, the three are given assignments and Catava and Kasmeer plan their 'deaths.' Kasmeer is sent south to check on a centaur camp and a ragtag group of people aiding the Seraph. When she returns, Captain Rekath begins planning an attack on Forward Camp, before handing out assignments. Kasmeer is killing herself (not literally) trying to remember a name while she heads west with the others of her team.

* * *

Chapter seven: Assassinations and Familiar Names

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Dear me. I'm making my main characters OP, when you consider the chapter _Put Your Trust in Vigil Steel,_ not to mention this chapter - they're taking down targets left and right. It's because those things are overrated anyway. The reason we never took down Scarlet very well in LS1 was because _she_ surprised _us_ , not the other way around. She would show up, and we would react… we never were able to plan for it. The only times we thwarted her were when we were being the antagonists - we attacked her lair and freed prisoners or something. Or when we had a plan - Queen Jennah being an illusion. And also because we never had the Pact helping in LS1. But when we took down Scarlet in _Put Your Trust in Vigil Steel_ there was the Spar warband, me, and Forgal as Vigil, Fiona as Prioy, and Vriré, me, and Fiona as Whispers. (Priory has the least representation, but they're scholars and not really fighters OR strategists… right?) So we had a mini Pact strike-team there, and only the earthling Whispers Initiates knew it. Strange the prerequisites for knowing these things, huh?

So defeating Scarlet wasn't really a big deal - just the preparedness of it and the lack of that in LS1 hyping up Scarlet dying. OH! And knowing the future. That definitely helped.

And assassinating the centaur leader is a #PClevelidea. I'm sure any mesmer - even _just_ a mesmer and nobody else - could do it… if not as easily, because mesmers… well. Mesmers. (As Canach says in LS3: "Bah! Mesmers! No offense to Kasmeer, Marjory." Lol)

Whooops. Remember _A Chance Meeting_ , chapter nineteen of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ where Tiffany and Fiona go and check up on the centaur war the day before Beorn's memorial? Well… in that chapter, Lieutenant Francis was briefly mentioned as having been promoted to Captain to take Tervelan's place. And I completely forgot about that the last few chapters… so I'm going to go fix that and replace his name with something else. 'Lieutenant Francis' in the last chapter or so will be replaced with 'Lieutenant Scarfni.'

Oh and one thing you must remember - Tiffany/Kasmeer has no more than a _very_ brief overview of what happened in Living World Season two. Her mentality is 'apparently Mordremoth is already more of a threat than the other three Elder Dragons that are already awake (Primordus, Jormag, and Kralkatorrik) so we gathered the leaders of the races together and all agreed to help. Apparently somewhere in there Rytlock went somewhere - the Mists, apparently - Caithe ran off with Glint's egg and the Commander got all upset over it, and the Pale Tree is hurt for some reason. And when did we find out that sylvari were creations of a dragon?' You'll figure out why I'm telling you this… further in the chapter.

And I had Ibu said she'd been in Tyria for months? I realized that if the statements surrounding that were true, that clashes with Tyrian/earth time spectrum I introduced in _Problems With Asura (Gates)_ , chapter twenty of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ which maintains the '1 Tyrian day = 2 earth hours' which the 'months' statement does not support. So I'm changing 'months' to weeks - just long enough to be in the Academy. Which is part of the reason the Players haven't been seen since before then (plus the Seraph Training Academy is inaccessible to Players).

And I'm going to finally say goodbye to remembering what happens in a certain chapter by its name; we have _Arguments and Assassinations_ , chapter three of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ and we have this chapter; _Assassinations and Familiar Names_ , although, my memory has displayed surprising aptitude regarding the _Tassof Series_ , so who knows.

Oh, no. It's amateur GW2 fanfictioning all over again! With the looong A/N! (All the fanfics I never posted with long ramblings that, if I get into them now, you'll never get to the end of the author's notes.)

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Kasmeer and Catava wake up in the early afternoon. The barracks was the first room repaired, it seems, and most of the Seraph are sleeping. It seems most of the sentinels are rangers, having been the least tired out in the battle.

Kasmeer and Catava have been awake and quietly talking through Catava's sound enchantment for only a minute when Deborah stirs and sits up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You're one of the few survivors of a centaur ambush," Catava informs her.

"Right, I remember now. Did anyone else survive?"

"Only a few. We weren't told much."

* * *

The rest of that day is spent waiting for the Seraph forces to get rested. Kasmeer, Catava, and Deborah take over some sentinel duties until more Seraph wake up, talking about the game all the while.

By the time the three of them are relieved, afternoon is sliding into dusk. Catava spreads the sound enchantment over them all. "Ready to go assassinate a centaur leader?"

"Well, it's already Friday, and we were planning on faking our deaths on Saturday," Kasmeer reminds Catava. "No reason to wait any longer. And we're kind of off duty, too."

"It's a good thing you're in personas; I don't think I could mourn properly if I knew you weren't dead," Deborah informs them.

"That's exactly right," Kasmeer nods. "And it's the personas we're killing, really. Or manipulating centaurs into killing them. Don't worry; they won't have anything to do with the centaur assassination."

"Try not to be confusing when I was just bonked on the head by centaurs," Deborah sighs. "Well, let's go," Deborah continues.

"You're coming?"

"I have as many assignments as you do - none - and I won't let you go into the most dangerous situation you've ever been in alone."

Catava huffs. "Fine. I'll veil us. We'll follow the road out of Overwatch Camp."

The invisible sisters make their way east along the road, which comes to a Seraph camp. It had been temporarily abandoned, but now the Seraph are busily setting up defenses. The three carefully circle the outpost and find the road again.

The road winds through the camp and twists north, heading deeper into centaur territory.

They pass many centaurs, but do not attack. At the edge of centaur territory, they find a mine camp, but press on, taking the north roads. When they come to a fork in the road - one way east through a heavy gate, and the other leads north but curves to the east a little way on.

The three hesitate there for a few minutes.

"It's fortified," Deborah observes. "The centaur camps aren't normally fortified like this; normally the entrances are open for centaurs to pass in and out."

"That leaves the question; how to get in?" Kasmeer wonders.

Catava rolls her eyes. "Duh. Portal."

"Right." Kasmeer sighs. ' _So many things players couldn't do that NPCs could - like portal without being there or even seeing it._ ' she thinks. "Go ahead. And keep us veiled."

"Duh. Of course I would keep us veiled."

On the other side of the gate, Catava hisses, "Silence. And pretend they can see you - we don't know what the centaur shamans can do." She gets two nods in reply.

The three press on into the camp, following the heavily-trodden road through the camp.

"This is too easy," Kasmeer mumbles.

"I'm a _mesmer_ ," Catava whispers back. "We're kind of cheating - of course it would be easy."

"But still… easy. Too easy. Is it a trap?"

"Doesn't matter - this is our only chance." Deborah tells them. "Just remember that you'll have to fight the leader even if you do bypass the centaurs. He's a shaman himself, so I don't think sneaking up and stabbing him will work."

"Noted," Catava agrees. "I'll set a bomb on the other side of camp to distract the centaurs."

"We don't have any bombs."

"It'll just make a loud noise is all," Catava replies. "It's an illusion - but basing the Sound effect in Visual makes it better."

A centaur turns and looks straight at them for a moment. A horrific _**BANG**_ goes off and the three are portaled five yards away as Catava realizes the centaur is scanning the Deception magic surrounding them.

The centaur looks suspiciously at the place they had been, before galloping off in the direction of the bang.

Catava sighs in relief. "He could tell Deception magic was being used. The fact we weren't there anymore when he looked is the only thing that saved us."

"Continue forward, Catava," Kasmeer says.

Throughout the camp, they see centaurs giving encouraging speeches to other centaurs, mentioning 'the Ulgoth' which Deborah informs them is their leader.

A few minutes later, they see a centaur sitting on a platform, away from other centaurs except his guards. He has a staff burning with a pink flame near him.

"Elementalist," Catava hisses. "Come on, I'll portal us up. Better than sneaking past all those centaurs who probably can see Deception."

"Beorn whacks him upside the head while I shoot his heart out, Deborah stabs him in the back and you make him confused and slow." Kasmeer says promptly. "If he's still alive after that, we just keep attacking until he dies. Oh, and you set off a bunch of bombs."

Catava nods. Four bangs go off simultaneously throughout the camp, and the centaur starts to his feet.

"War King, it seems to be another puny Seraph attack," one of the nearby centaur guards reports.

The War King snorts horse-fashion. "Drive them off. Didn't we decimate their mesmer force this morning? They're useless, helpless."

"On three," Kasmeer hisses as the War King sits back down. "One. Two. Three. Go!"

Beorn appears in front of the centaur and whacks him upside the head, like Kasmeer had promised Catava, before Deborah appears behind him and her blade enters his flank; she'd missed because the centaur stood up as she stabbed. Several of Tiffany's arrows sprout on the centaur's chest before his guards realize what is going on and attack, but are met with a clone of Catava each.

Deborah pulls her blade free and decapitates the War King. Upon his death, his guards charge past Catava's illusions. They shatter, and Beorn leaps in front of the advancing centaurs, and he and Deborah attack the team of five centaurs.

Tiffany's arrows pick off any other centaurs that approach, and the five centaurs are quickly killed.

"Catava, the purpose for assassinating this War King was to end the war, right? But it can't just be the War King that wants to fight the humans. Showing he was killed might lower morale and make it easier for the Seraph to take over."

"Definitely. Do you want to attribute this kill to the Heroes of Shaemoor and their sister?"

Deborah shakes her head. "If Captain Rekath found I'd left Hope's Bastion without permission she'd be angry."

"So, the Heroes of Shaemoor." Kasmeer decides. "They have been surprisingly… absent Kryta the last couple weeks. Let's tell them what we've been up to."

"I'll use illusions, however; and it'll cover our escape nicely, too," Catava agrees. "Look there."

Illusions of Tiffany and Fiona are standing on a high ridge that overlooks the centaur camp, holding the War King's head. "We have defeated your War King!" Fiona proclaims.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Catava says, forming a portal. "Let's go."

She portals them all the way out of the camp, before hitting them all with energizing orbs of magic while the three run back to Hope's Bastion.

* * *

They get back to Hope's Bastion to find that nobody has remarked on their absence. It is late, and the sun has set.

Kasmeer, not much tired out, is assigned to patrol duty on the northeast side of Overwatch Camp for the next few hours of the night. A bridge now spans the two sides of the gorge - rickety, unstable, and a work in progress, but still the only way across, what with the Seraph only having one mesmer at their disposal.

Being the only mesmer at Hope's Bastion, Catava is commanded to rest as much and often as she can until she is needed. Catava, having used a significant amount of mental power (but not tired out) accepts the idea. As she is not tired, and so incapable of falling asleep, she meditates to restore her mental energy.

Deborah is sent to Divinity's Reach to speak to Logan about sending more mesmers to Hope's Bastion. She probably won't be back until after Kasmeer and Catava have 'died.'

* * *

Kasmeer and Catava, however, are on their toes all Saturday. Either the centaurs will come in force to attack Hope's Bastion in retaliation, or the centaurs will start warring among themselves.

The Seraph, having taken Overwatch Camp, continue east and secure Barricade Camp, one of the abandoned Seraph outposts from before Hope's Bastion was established. They also extend west and take Wynchona Rally Point, just south of Forward Camp, and northwest of the ruins of Demetra. Tebusha's Overlook, the place where Francis and Catava had burned the bridge, is taken by Seraph, and a new bridge built. Kasmeer and Catava think that, if no centaur attack happens, when Deborah gets back with more mesmers, the Seraph will take Forward Camp.

As it is, Forward Camp is in no place to attack the Seraph; there are Seraph ranging from the south to the east and cliffs to the west. If they attack Trebusha's Overlook, the Seraph at Wynchona Rally Point will attack, and vice versa.

If the centaurs attack at all, it will be from Southforge Camp, just northeast of Trebusha's Overlook and north of Overwatch Camp. Captain Rekath has set up traps for if the centaurs do attack, while keeping a formidable-looking force at both Wynchona Rally Point and Trebusha's Overlook to discourage attack from those angles.

The sisters had been holding back their battle prowess while disguised as Seraph; they purposely had done so, so as not to excite suspicion. Both Catava and Kasmeer have done little things to annoy Captain Rekath - such as Catava portaling Lieutenant Francis' group over and enraging the centaurs on the first day, and the numerous good suggestions they had had, which annoyed her. She wouldn't comment on the two recklessly getting themselves killed in battle - besides, Seraph die in battle all the time.

If the centaurs attack, Kasmeer and Catava will insert themselves into the battle, 'die,' and appear as Tiffany and Fiona to aid in the destruction of the centaurs. If the centaurs start warring among themselves, that will be the perfect time for the Seraph to really launch an attack and devastate the centaurs, and in the fray, Catava and Kasmeer can 'die' easily. If the centaurs launch their attack on the Seraph, then the two will 'die' and enter the battlefield from another angle as Tiffany and Fiona, help the Seraph win the battle, and then head gome.

The sun climbs higher in the sky as the day progresses. Catava is still resting her mind - resolved to be extra-prepared for whichever battle she will 'die' in - and Kasmeer retires to sleep a little after midnight, and sleeps in until around eleven in the morning.

' _Seraphing really messes up my sleep schedule,_ ' she thinks as she checks the position of the sun, not long after waking. ' _I guess somebdoy has to stand watch through part of the night, but still._

She finds Catava easily enough, and both agree they are ready, and begin making plans. Catava will generate illusions of them to run into battle, while veiling Kasmeer. Kasmeer will hide herself somewhere - Catava has to stay near her illusion so as to provide any mesmerical support Captain Rekath asks for - but when the battle commences, an illusionary centaur will taunt Catava with Ibu May's 'death,' and, to all appearances, enraging Catava so as to get her clone and the illusionary Kasmeer killed.

Catava will then join Kasmeer, drop both disguises, and, soon after, enter the fray. The centaurs, hopefully, will recognize the killers of their War King and focus on them, giving the Seraph time to grievously injure the centaurs' forces.

* * *

Shortly after deciding on this plan of action, Captain Rekath calls Kasmeer to scouting duty.

Kasmeer is assigned to head south and check on Shorebluff Camp, a weak outpost of centaurs, as well as checking on The Company, a group of mercenaries who assist the Seraph by attacking centaur outposts.

Kasmeer is almost ambushed by a multi-racial (human and asura at least) team as she rounds the edge of the cliff, but when they see that she is human and in a Seraph uniform, they stop.

"Captain Rekath sent me to check on The Company," Kasmeer informs them. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're us," says a human who seems to be in charge. "Well, we're some of them. We've blockaded this road - no centaurs have got past us for the last week. I imagine the centaurs at Shorebluff Camp are starving." The human chuckles to himself. "They can't get through Shieldbluff Pass, either - the Vigil Keep is on the other side, you know."

This information reorients Kasmeer, whose memory of the map and layout of Harathi Hinterlands in relation to Gendarran Fields and the Shiverpeaks is degrading. "Do you have any definitive information on the centaurs there? I suppose you don't need any Seraph help, either."

"No to both, Miss Seraph. At least, we don't have the information. I'm sure some of our scouts back at Grey Gritta do, though. Our headquarters - it's just southeast of here. I'm sure Captain Beach will be happy to see you - we've not seen any Seraph down here since the last time any centaurs got any supplies, either."

"Great. I'll head there now," Kasmeer agrees.

Grey Gritta is not far; and she is hailed with surprise and delight by the people there. ' _It really is a multi-racial group,_ ' Tiffany* realizes. ' _There's norn and sylvari and charr, here, too. A mini-Vigil dedicated to fighting centaurs rather than dragons. Whooee._ '

"Seraph!" calls a human in shining armor. It is reminiscent of Lionguard armor, but off somehow. The color is brighter, certainly. "Glad to see you. It's been a while."

"So your deputy up north told me," Kasmeer agrees. "I'm new up here; mind telling me what your Company does?"

"Sure. I'm Captain Seana Beach, and I'm in charge of this crew. Our plans are sometimes crazy, sometimes inspired… but one thing is certain; we'll find a way. We've been planning to assault Overwatch Camp - my sergeant you met has been sending us everything they loot from the centaurs supply trains. If we don't have the preparedness to assault Overwatch, we'll take down Barricade Camp or Shorebluff Camp - but they always recover."

Kasmeer laughs. "Don't try taking out Overwatch - the Seraph already have. We've got Barricade Camp, as well, and are pretty cemented at all locations. Being ambushed from a location we weren't expecting wasn't in the plan, though, so they sent me to check out Shorebluff."

"Good idea. We were going to assault Overwatch today, but I suppose we can refocus on Shorebluff."

"Can you handle Shorebluff?" Kasmeer asks. "The Seraph can handle making sure it isn't repopulated easily enough, but can your people take it down?"

"Oh, easy. We've done it before with less preparation; the Shorebluff centaurs will be in for an Overwatch-scaled attack. We'll probably be able to take out any that try to flee, as well - prevent word from reaching the other centaurs that Shorebluff has fallen."

"Can you send a messenger to Overwatch when Shorebluff is taken?" Kasmeer checks. "So we know not to fear attack from that angle?"

"Oh, definitely. No way the centaurs can overwhelm us, anyway. And they're starving, too - they get hungrier than any other race I know of, for some reason."

"It's because they've got two stomachs," Kasmeer nods with a twinkle in her eye. "Same as they've got two hearts. I say everybody has two hearts - one physical and one emotional - but the centaurs traded their emotional one for a physical one."

"Ha! Good one," the charr laughs. "I'm Zirra Silvershot, by the way."

"I'm Kasmeer - Kasmeer Inafit," Kasmeer says, biting her lip in frustration. ' _Wow, that name mess-up would've been the mistake to top all mistakes. I can't believe I almost introduced myself as Kasmeer Meade. I really shouldn't have named myself after her._ ' The cynical part of her brain - that part that acts like Fiona most of the time - snarks at her, ' _You only just realized that?_ '

"He says wordplay is his favorite pastime," the asura grouches. "I'm Brikk."

"Nice to meet you," Kasmeer replies. "I'd introduce myself, but I think you heard me introduce myself to Zirra."

Captain Beach chuckles. "Alright, time to get moving. You heard the Seraph - let's hit Shorebluff!"

"Called in the charrtillery, Captain?" Zirra asks with a grin.

"That's an awesome word! I'm using that from now on," Kasmeer says at the same as the nearby sylvari groans.

"Brambles, did you really just say that?"

"Nice to meet you, Brambles," Tiffany says solemnly. The sylvari looks at her, startled, before the asura - Brikk - snorts in laughter, setting Kasmeer off as well. "What have I done," Kasmeer groans (even she is unsure if she means it or not). "I called a sylvari 'Brambles.'"

"Are you serious? I would never have thought that up!" Zirra crows delightedly.

"My name is Sarge," the sylvari grumbles. "And you're no worse than the others."

"Sarge, as in, short for Sergeant?" Kasmeer checks.

"You're brilliant!" Brikk cries gleefully.

"Sure, fine. Sarge, as in, short for Sergeant." Sarge grumbles.

"The Dream named you Sergeant?" Tiffany wonders. "What? I know sylvari don't name themselves, and I know the Pale Tree doesn't name sylvari, and that leaves the Dream." ' _Or Mordremoth, sure, but he'd never assign sylvari individual names. They're all Mordrem Guard, in his eyes._ '

"Fair enough. But I was specifically named Sarge, not Sergeant," Sarge sighs.

"Alright! Sarge it is. Like adding an 'r' into the word 'sage,' which is a type of plant, I believe."

Zirra is shaking with laughter. "You're good at this."

"My younger brother used to do it all the time. I learned from the best." Kasmeer replies solemnly. ' _Harrison will scream with laughter when I tell him about this.'_

"Ahem," the Captain says. "I believe I ordered out the…" she sighs. "Charrtillery."

"Yes!" Zirra crows under her breath, pumping her fist. "On it, Captain!" she says aloud.

"I'll head back to Overwatch and inform Captain Rekath that you'll take out Shorebluff," Kasmeer informs Captain Beach. "Do you want me to relay any information to your squad barricading the road?"

"If the Seraph are taking care of supplies and reinforcements, they don't need to be there," Beach says. "You can send them down here - and tell them to prepare to assault Shorebluff."

"On it, Captain," Kasmeer replies.

"I'm glad to see you can tell there's a time for jokes and a time for seriousness, unlike these two jokers," Sarge informs her.

"Definitely," Kasmeer informs the sylvari. "If I always joked around… well… let's say I'd probably earn the ire of a lot more people than The Company. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a division of the Vigil - multiracial, just dedicated to fighting the centaurs rather than the dragons."

"Nah. I just dragged Seana down here to help with my Wyld Hunt."

Tiffany nods knowingly. "I might be a human, but I know the importance of Wyld Hunts, believe me. Get yours done, but beware - you'll be alone. I can't imagine completing my purpose in life and then not knowing what to do next."

Sarge nods. "I don't know what I'll do when my Wyld Hunt is done - but it does need doing."

Kasmeer nods again. "I have to go now - but perhaps I'll see you again."

* * *

Kasmeer reports back to Captain Rekath, before being sent to awaken 'the mesmer' for battle.

All the Seraph are called to the middle of Hope's Bastion.

"We've all recovered from our last battle," Captain Rekath announces, "and we're ready to start another battle. The centaurs have not yet counterattacked, and we took Overwatch Camp early yesterday morning, but at a cost - many good soldiers, including our most important division - the mesmers, led by Sergeant Edam. May Grenth watch over their souls."

Kasmeer's glance slides to Catava. ' _We really need to settle the question of what will happen_ our _souls when we die. These Tyrians might go to Grenth, but us two aren't native Tyrians. These Tyrians might not even go to Grenth, but rather to a world they've never heard of. Ooh, if that happens, that means I'll see everyone who dies in heaven!… If living in a different world means different rules? I'm sure no native Tyrian can be a Christian - they've never heard of Jesus. And now I'm feeling guilty about not telling them. I really need to pray about this._ '

Catava elbows Kasmeer. " **Pay attention!** " she hisses in Shilgni.

Kasmeer replies in Tyrian Shilgni without thinking - the mental interference for speaking the Tyrian variant is no longer necessary, it seems - and she whispers back, " **we need to talk. Later** ," before refocusing on Captain Rekath. But the thought remains at the back of her mind.

"Once we have Forward Camp," Captain Rekath is saying, "we'll burn the bridge there, cutting off all centaur access to the southwestern side of the ravine except through Overwatch Camp. We'll then be able to focus our efforts on the places that can be reached with portals and other magical means of travel. But we'll discuss that later."

"What about Shorebluff Camp?" someone asks.

"Seraph Inafit briefed The Company on the situation. They didn't know we had taken Overwatch Camp, and had been preparing to attack here. They refocused those efforts on Shorebluff, and assured Seraph Inafit that no centaurs will escape. They'll send a member of The Company to inform us when it has fallen. For now," Captain Rekath continues, "we'll leave a strike force here to guard the entrance to our side of the ravine while the main bulk of the Seraph attack Forward Camp. This will be a tough battle; the only way to get to Forward Camp is through the passes, which are excellent choke points - for the centaurs. They also have access to the other side of the ravine, which gives them reinforcements and supplies quickly. But once we take Forward Camp, we'll also be able to man Seraph's Landing, which the centaurs hold at the moment. But it will be a hard battle for Forward Camp - the centaurs chose a highly defensible location."

"We should lure them out," Catava speaks up. "Lure them out and distract them while Seraph troops slip in and secure the passes. Highly defensible from the centaurs side of the pass works in our favor if we can switch places with the centaurs."

"Draw them out one pass and send Seraph in the other," another Seraph volunteers. "Maybe tempt their scouts - even illusionary scouts that never got sent - with an exceptionally empty and undefended Wynchona Rally Point, before sending Seraph in through Trebusha's Overlook."

Captain Rekath nods. "That's a thought. They'll at leave the passes less defended than normal, and if we still can't breach Forward Camp, at least we'll have killed a good contingent of centaurs at Wynchona Rally Point. And then we can shift and do the same with Trebusha's Overlook. And if we still don't get it - well, third time's the charm, as they say. But we'll have to rely on a single mesmer for this - if we strike now, the centaurs won't be expecting it, and might not even have got word yet that Overwatch Camp has fallen."

"Those supplies and reinforcements that were coming to Overwatch never came," frowns a Seraph Lieutenant. "And the counterattack on the mesmers - I doubt it's a coincidence. They probably found out early on."

Captain Rekath nods grimly. "And in that case, they also know - probably - that all our mesmers are out, and won't expect us to attack so soon. But we've been short on mesmers before. Attacking now will catch them off guard. Corporal Delaqua** will lead a small strike team to hold Wynchona Rally Point and lure the centaurs out. Seraph Anoif will be on that team, of course, accompanied by… hmm. Seraph Inafit, Seraph Karkasonne, Seraph Garret and Seraph Goran."

Captain Rekath continues laying out plans for the assault, but Kasmeer's mind had finally caught up to what had just been said. _'Corporal Delaqua? What? But Marjory's not a Seraph! And I'm absolutely certain I would've noticed if Marjory was here!_ ' she glances at Catava, who already has a sound enchantment up and is demanding answers.

" _I didn't know Marjory was a Seraph!_ " she is saying. " _Why - but - so… huh?_ "

" _Turns out that Falcon's been right all this time about the Seraph fighting dragons,_ " Kasmeer jokes weakly.

Catava rolls her eyes.

" _Yes, I'm confused too. We'll have a chance to figure things out when we see her, though. I seriously doubt that Marjory is a Seraph, though._ " Kasmeer continues seriously.

Catava huffs. " _We won't drop a hint of us being us from these personas - we want to get to know Marjory as Tiffany and Fiona._ "

Kasmeer nods and Catava drops the enchantment.

" - while the rest of us go through Trebusha's Overlook."

' _Darn it, I missed what I was supposed to be doing,_ ' Kasmeer sighs. ' _I'll figure it out - I do that all the time._ '

"Alright - Seraph, move out!" Captain Rekath orders. "Corporal Delaqua's group on the right, Lieutenant Scarfni's group to the left."

Seeing most Seraph moving to Captain Rekath's left, Kasmeer and Catava head in the opposite direction.

When the sisters get to the designated point, there is already a Seraph woman there. The three trade nods, and Kasmeer and Catava turn to scanning the crowd for any sign of Marjory.

Kai arrives a moment later out of the crowd, and then the mischief-maker from the Academy, Dominick Garret, pops up beside them - ' _Thief. Right,_ ' Kasmeer remembers - and then another Seraph approaches.

Kasmeer glances around in confusion. That's all six of the people named. 'Corporal Delaqua' is either the man who'd just walked up or the dark-haired woman standing next to them.

"Alright, team, I'm Corporal Belinda Delaqua," the woman says. Kasmeer blinks. ' _She sounds like Taimi. I am so confused today._ ' "Our mission, if you weren't paying attention, is to lure the centaurs out of Forward Camp from Wynchona Rally Point. Let's move."

Corporal Belinda Delaqua turns and heads northeast towards Wynchona Rally Point. Kasmeer follows, her mind buzzing a mile a minute. ' _Belinda, Belinda, Belinda… I know that name from somewhere! Belinda Delaqua… that doesn't ring any bells. Did Marjory have any relations? This Belinda doesn't look like Marjory much at all. Belinda, Belinda, I do know that name from somewhere, I do, I do, I do! Urgh this is so_ frustrating _! Argh. Belinda, Belinda, Belinda, Belinda…_ '

" _Kasmeer, I thought it was Marjory?"_ Catava hisses. She'd put the sound enchantment.

" _It is Marjory! This must be somebody else! I do know the name Belinda from somewhere, I do, I know I do…_ "

" _You'll get it. So this isn't Marjory?_ "

" _No! I definitely know Marjory's not a Seraph, since this isn't her. And 'Corporal Delaqua' doesn't look a thing like Marjory. I mean, they've both got black hair, but that's the only similarity. And she sounds like_ Taimi _._ "

" _Corporal Belinda Delaqua, possibly a relation of Marjory's, sounds like Taimi?_ " Catava replies, amused.

" _Yes! She does! Now shut it, I'm trying to figure out who she is._ " Kasmeer snarks. ' _Belinda, Belinda, I know that name! Belinda Delaqua, not so much though. Maybe she's not a Delaqua? Tiffany! Did you not get enough sleep last night? She_ _just said_ _she was Belinda Delaqua!_ '

"Seraph Garret, head north and check out the pass to Forward Camp from Trebusha's Overlook. Meet us at the Point."

Kasmeer nods absently, still thinking furiously. ' _Back on track, Tiffany. Did Marjory ever mention a Belinda? I know the familial situation of most every single one of my friends, come on, if she had a relation named Belinda… Belinda Belinda Belinda! I know that name from somewhere!_ ' Kasmeer groans. ' _I need to let off some frustration steam. Come on. Did Marjory ever mention a Belinda? She could've been in Living Season one._ ' Kasmeer skims through the events of Season one in her mind - Scarlet had set up the Molten Alliance, stuff with Braham and Rox and Cragstead and refugees, there was some stuff to do with Southsun Cove and Canach and a Lionguard named Ellen Kiel, there was the Tower of Nightmares… ' _but the gap between the stuff with Southsun Cove and the Tower of Nightmares is odd. Maybe something happened, but it just wasn't important. But Kasmeer and Marjory took down the Tower of Nightmares, there was toxic stuff everywhere which is why Kessex Hills is the way it is, and thenn… what did happen after that? Oh, Braham and Rox meet Marjory and Kasmeer, and that's about the time Kasmeer makes the Molting Alliance comment, but after what happens after… argh. I'm losing Season one things, too. It's been way too long since I last looked at the wiki. Speaking of, it's been way too long since I've seen several of my friends. I remember I'd get a little antsy if I hadn't logged in and played a couple missions, back before we came to Tyria. It's been months since I've seen Rox, Marjory, Canach - I saw Rytlock once, at the Destiny's Edge meeting in Lion's Arch, but that doesn't count - I saw Taimi once, for like five minutes, but that doesn't count either… and I haven't seen any of them at all except Kasmeer since before I started at the Academy. That's like three weeks. Plus this week, that makes it four. And I haven't seen Tangwen in that long either, or Falcon, or Mom and Dad, or Harrison. Nate, Eden, Laura, and Vinn I haven't seen in months either. I'm just itching to see them._ '

"Corporal Delaqua!" Dominick Garret appears in front of the group. Kasmeer realizes they have reached Wynchona Rally Point already.

"Report, Seraph Garret," Belinda orders.

"The centaurs have sentinels just outside the pass, and just inside. I'm assuming the same is true for the western entrance."

"Noted. Garret, confirm that about the west entrance."

"Understood, Corporal," the thief says, shadowstepping away.

"The rest of you, stay with me while I brief Corporal Beirne."

' _Back on track. Let's end this,_ ' Kasmeer quotes mentally. ' _Where on earth have I heard the name Belinda before? Oh I can't believe I just thought that. 'Where on earth._ ' She represses her laugh at the thought.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* Any time it says Tiffany instead of Kasmeer in this chapter was deliberate. Kasmeer was far enough away from Hope's Bastion and Overwatch Camp that Catava's illusion was slipping. It was only flickers, though, and nobody really noticed. Of course, now I have to carefully re-read the chapter and make sure I didn't accidentally put Tiffany instead of Kasmeer anywhere, but oh well. (I love hidden whys behind mechanics! Eeee!)

**Corporal Delaqua is a corporal because she was promoted sometime. I cite the butterfly effect (and it is _so_ much bigger, because… Seraph-centaur war changed so much)! And it fit with the way I want the story to go.


	8. Chapter 8: The Heroes Return!

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Catava, Kasmeer and Deborah assassinate the Modniir War King relatively easily. When they return, the three are given assignments and Catava and Kasmeer plan their 'deaths.' Kasmeer is sent south to check on a centaur camp and a ragtag group of people aiding the Seraph. When she returns, Captain Rekath begins planning an attack on Forward Camp, before handing out assignments. Kasmeer is killing herself (not literally) trying to remember a name while she heads west with the others of her team.

* * *

Chapter seven: Assassinations and Familiar Names

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Dear me. I'm making my main characters OP, when you consider the chapter _Put Your Trust in Vigil Steel,_ not to mention this chapter - they're taking down targets left and right. It's because those things are overrated anyway. The reason we never took down Scarlet very well in LS1 was because _she_ surprised _us_ , not the other way around. She would show up, and we would react… we never were able to plan for it. The only times we thwarted her were when we were being the antagonists - we attacked her lair and freed prisoners or something. Or when we had a plan - Queen Jennah being an illusion. And also because we never had the Pact helping in LS1. But when we took down Scarlet in _Put Your Trust in Vigil Steel_ there was the Spar warband, me, and Forgal as Vigil, Fiona as Prioy, and Vriré, me, and Fiona as Whispers. (Priory has the least representation, but they're scholars and not really fighters OR strategists… right?) So we had a mini Pact strike-team there, and only the earthling Whispers Initiates knew it. Strange the prerequisites for knowing these things, huh?

So defeating Scarlet wasn't really a big deal - just the preparedness of it and the lack of that in LS1 hyping up Scarlet dying. OH! And knowing the future. That definitely helped.

And assassinating the centaur leader is a #PClevelidea. I'm sure any mesmer - even _just_ a mesmer and nobody else - could do it… if not as easily, because mesmers… well. Mesmers. (As Canach says in LS3: "Bah! Mesmers! No offense to Kasmeer, Marjory." Lol)

Whooops. Remember _A Chance Meeting_ , chapter nineteen of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ where Tiffany and Fiona go and check up on the centaur war the day before Beorn's memorial? Well… in that chapter, Lieutenant Francis was briefly mentioned as having been promoted to Captain to take Tervelan's place. And I completely forgot about that the last few chapters… so I'm going to go fix that and replace his name with something else. 'Lieutenant Francis' in the last chapter or so will be replaced with 'Lieutenant Scarfni.'

Oh and one thing you must remember - Tiffany/Kasmeer has no more than a _very_ brief overview of what happened in Living World Season two. Her mentality is 'apparently Mordremoth is already more of a threat than the other three Elder Dragons that are already awake (Primordus, Jormag, and Kralkatorrik) so we gathered the leaders of the races together and all agreed to help. Apparently somewhere in there Rytlock went somewhere - the Mists, apparently - Caithe ran off with Glint's egg and the Commander got all upset over it, and the Pale Tree is hurt for some reason. And when did we find out that sylvari were creations of a dragon?' You'll figure out why I'm telling you this… further in the chapter.

And I had Ibu said she'd been in Tyria for months? I realized that if the statements surrounding that were true, that clashes with Tyrian/earth time spectrum I introduced in _Problems With Asura (Gates)_ , chapter twenty of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ which maintains the '1 Tyrian day = 2 earth hours' which the 'months' statement does not support. So I'm changing 'months' to weeks - just long enough to be in the Academy. Which is part of the reason the Players haven't been seen since before then (plus the Seraph Training Academy is inaccessible to Players).

And I'm going to finally say goodbye to remembering what happens in a certain chapter by its name; we have _Arguments and Assassinations_ , chapter three of _Book Two: Soldiers, Scholars, and Spies_ and we have this chapter; _Assassinations and Familiar Names_ , although, my memory has displayed surprising aptitude regarding the _Tassof Series_ , so who knows.

Oh, no. It's amateur GW2 fanfictioning all over again! With the looong A/N! (All the fanfics I never posted with long ramblings that, if I get into them now, you'll never get to the end of the author's notes.)

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Kasmeer and Catava wake up in the early afternoon. The barracks was the first room repaired, it seems, and most of the Seraph are sleeping. It seems most of the sentinels are rangers, having been the least tired out in the battle.

Kasmeer and Catava have been awake and quietly talking through Catava's sound enchantment for only a minute when Deborah stirs and sits up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You're one of the few survivors of a centaur ambush," Catava informs her.

"Right, I remember now. Did anyone else survive?"

"Only a few. We weren't told much."

* * *

The rest of that day is spent waiting for the Seraph forces to get rested. Kasmeer, Catava, and Deborah take over some sentinel duties until more Seraph wake up, talking about the game all the while.

By the time the three of them are relieved, afternoon is sliding into dusk. Catava spreads the sound enchantment over them all. "Ready to go assassinate a centaur leader?"

"Well, it's already Friday, and we were planning on faking our deaths on Saturday," Kasmeer reminds Catava. "No reason to wait any longer. And we're kind of off duty, too."

"It's a good thing you're in personas; I don't think I could mourn properly if I knew you weren't dead," Deborah informs them.

"That's exactly right," Kasmeer nods. "And it's the personas we're killing, really. Or manipulating centaurs into killing them. Don't worry; they won't have anything to do with the centaur assassination."

"Try not to be confusing when I was just bonked on the head by centaurs," Deborah sighs. "Well, let's go," Deborah continues.

"You're coming?"

"I have as many assignments as you do - none - and I won't let you go into the most dangerous situation you've ever been in alone."

Catava huffs. "Fine. I'll veil us. We'll follow the road out of Overwatch Camp."

The invisible sisters make their way east along the road, which comes to a Seraph camp. It had been temporarily abandoned, but now the Seraph are busily setting up defenses. The three carefully circle the outpost and find the road again.

The road winds through the camp and twists north, heading deeper into centaur territory.

They pass many centaurs, but do not attack. At the edge of centaur territory, they find a mine camp, but press on, taking the north roads. When they come to a fork in the road - one way east through a heavy gate, and the other leads north but curves to the east a little way on.

The three hesitate there for a few minutes.

"It's fortified," Deborah observes. "The centaur camps aren't normally fortified like this; normally the entrances are open for centaurs to pass in and out."

"That leaves the question; how to get in?" Kasmeer wonders.

Catava rolls her eyes. "Duh. Portal."

"Right." Kasmeer sighs. ' _So many things players couldn't do that NPCs could - like portal without being there or even seeing it._ ' she thinks. "Go ahead. And keep us veiled."

"Duh. Of course I would keep us veiled."

On the other side of the gate, Catava hisses, "Silence. And pretend they can see you - we don't know what the centaur shamans can do." She gets two nods in reply.

The three press on into the camp, following the heavily-trodden road through the camp.

"This is too easy," Kasmeer mumbles.

"I'm a _mesmer_ ," Catava whispers back. "We're kind of cheating - of course it would be easy."

"But still… easy. Too easy. Is it a trap?"

"Doesn't matter - this is our only chance." Deborah tells them. "Just remember that you'll have to fight the leader even if you do bypass the centaurs. He's a shaman himself, so I don't think sneaking up and stabbing him will work."

"Noted," Catava agrees. "I'll set a bomb on the other side of camp to distract the centaurs."

"We don't have any bombs."

"It'll just make a loud noise is all," Catava replies. "It's an illusion - but basing the Sound effect in Visual makes it better."

A centaur turns and looks straight at them for a moment. A horrific _**BANG**_ goes off and the three are portaled five yards away as Catava realizes the centaur is scanning the Deception magic surrounding them.

The centaur looks suspiciously at the place they had been, before galloping off in the direction of the bang.

Catava sighs in relief. "He could tell Deception magic was being used. The fact we weren't there anymore when he looked is the only thing that saved us."

"Continue forward, Catava," Kasmeer says.

Throughout the camp, they see centaurs giving encouraging speeches to other centaurs, mentioning 'the Ulgoth' which Deborah informs them is their leader.

A few minutes later, they see a centaur sitting on a platform, away from other centaurs except his guards. He has a staff burning with a pink flame near him.

"Elementalist," Catava hisses. "Come on, I'll portal us up. Better than sneaking past all those centaurs who probably can see Deception."

"Beorn whacks him upside the head while I shoot his heart out, Deborah stabs him in the back and you make him confused and slow." Kasmeer says promptly. "If he's still alive after that, we just keep attacking until he dies. Oh, and you set off a bunch of bombs."

Catava nods. Four bangs go off simultaneously throughout the camp, and the centaur starts to his feet.

"War King, it seems to be another puny Seraph attack," one of the nearby centaur guards reports.

The War King snorts horse-fashion. "Drive them off. Didn't we decimate their mesmer force this morning? They're useless, helpless."

"On three," Kasmeer hisses as the War King sits back down. "One. Two. Three. Go!"

Beorn appears in front of the centaur and whacks him upside the head, like Kasmeer had promised Catava, before Deborah appears behind him and her blade enters his flank; she'd missed because the centaur stood up as she stabbed. Several of Tiffany's arrows sprout on the centaur's chest before his guards realize what is going on and attack, but are met with a clone of Catava each.

Deborah pulls her blade free and decapitates the War King. Upon his death, his guards charge past Catava's illusions. They shatter, and Beorn leaps in front of the advancing centaurs, and he and Deborah attack the team of five centaurs.

Tiffany's arrows pick off any other centaurs that approach, and the five centaurs are quickly killed.

"Catava, the purpose for assassinating this War King was to end the war, right? But it can't just be the War King that wants to fight the humans. Showing he was killed might lower morale and make it easier for the Seraph to take over."

"Definitely. Do you want to attribute this kill to the Heroes of Shaemoor and their sister?"

Deborah shakes her head. "If Captain Rekath found I'd left Hope's Bastion without permission she'd be angry."

"So, the Heroes of Shaemoor." Kasmeer decides. "They have been surprisingly… absent Kryta the last couple weeks. Let's tell them what we've been up to."

"I'll use illusions, however; and it'll cover our escape nicely, too," Catava agrees. "Look there."

Illusions of Tiffany and Fiona are standing on a high ridge that overlooks the centaur camp, holding the War King's head. "We have defeated your War King!" Fiona proclaims.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Catava says, forming a portal. "Let's go."

She portals them all the way out of the camp, before hitting them all with energizing orbs of magic while the three run back to Hope's Bastion.

* * *

They get back to Hope's Bastion to find that nobody has remarked on their absence. It is late, and the sun has set.

Kasmeer, not much tired out, is assigned to patrol duty on the northeast side of Overwatch Camp for the next few hours of the night. A bridge now spans the two sides of the gorge - rickety, unstable, and a work in progress, but still the only way across, what with the Seraph only having one mesmer at their disposal.

Being the only mesmer at Hope's Bastion, Catava is commanded to rest as much and often as she can until she is needed. Catava, having used a significant amount of mental power (but not tired out) accepts the idea. As she is not tired, and so incapable of falling asleep, she meditates to restore her mental energy.

Deborah is sent to Divinity's Reach to speak to Logan about sending more mesmers to Hope's Bastion. She probably won't be back until after Kasmeer and Catava have 'died.'

* * *

Kasmeer and Catava, however, are on their toes all Saturday. Either the centaurs will come in force to attack Hope's Bastion in retaliation, or the centaurs will start warring among themselves.

The Seraph, having taken Overwatch Camp, continue east and secure Barricade Camp, one of the abandoned Seraph outposts from before Hope's Bastion was established. They also extend west and take Wynchona Rally Point, just south of Forward Camp, and northwest of the ruins of Demetra. Tebusha's Overlook, the place where Francis and Catava had burned the bridge, is taken by Seraph, and a new bridge built. Kasmeer and Catava think that, if no centaur attack happens, when Deborah gets back with more mesmers, the Seraph will take Forward Camp.

As it is, Forward Camp is in no place to attack the Seraph; there are Seraph ranging from the south to the east and cliffs to the west. If they attack Trebusha's Overlook, the Seraph at Wynchona Rally Point will attack, and vice versa.

If the centaurs attack at all, it will be from Southforge Camp, just northeast of Trebusha's Overlook and north of Overwatch Camp. Captain Rekath has set up traps for if the centaurs do attack, while keeping a formidable-looking force at both Wynchona Rally Point and Trebusha's Overlook to discourage attack from those angles.

The sisters had been holding back their battle prowess while disguised as Seraph; they purposely had done so, so as not to excite suspicion. Both Catava and Kasmeer have done little things to annoy Captain Rekath - such as Catava portaling Lieutenant Francis' group over and enraging the centaurs on the first day, and the numerous good suggestions they had had, which annoyed her. She wouldn't comment on the two recklessly getting themselves killed in battle - besides, Seraph die in battle all the time.

If the centaurs attack, Kasmeer and Catava will insert themselves into the battle, 'die,' and appear as Tiffany and Fiona to aid in the destruction of the centaurs. If the centaurs start warring among themselves, that will be the perfect time for the Seraph to really launch an attack and devastate the centaurs, and in the fray, Catava and Kasmeer can 'die' easily. If the centaurs launch their attack on the Seraph, then the two will 'die' and enter the battlefield from another angle as Tiffany and Fiona, help the Seraph win the battle, and then head gome.

The sun climbs higher in the sky as the day progresses. Catava is still resting her mind - resolved to be extra-prepared for whichever battle she will 'die' in - and Kasmeer retires to sleep a little after midnight, and sleeps in until around eleven in the morning.

' _Seraphing really messes up my sleep schedule,_ ' she thinks as she checks the position of the sun, not long after waking. ' _I guess somebdoy has to stand watch through part of the night, but still._

She finds Catava easily enough, and both agree they are ready, and begin making plans. Catava will generate illusions of them to run into battle, while veiling Kasmeer. Kasmeer will hide herself somewhere - Catava has to stay near her illusion so as to provide any mesmerical support Captain Rekath asks for - but when the battle commences, an illusionary centaur will taunt Catava with Ibu May's 'death,' and, to all appearances, enraging Catava so as to get her clone and the illusionary Kasmeer killed.

Catava will then join Kasmeer, drop both disguises, and, soon after, enter the fray. The centaurs, hopefully, will recognize the killers of their War King and focus on them, giving the Seraph time to grievously injure the centaurs' forces.

* * *

Shortly after deciding on this plan of action, Captain Rekath calls Kasmeer to scouting duty.

Kasmeer is assigned to head south and check on Shorebluff Camp, a weak outpost of centaurs, as well as checking on The Company, a group of mercenaries who assist the Seraph by attacking centaur outposts.

Kasmeer is almost ambushed by a multi-racial (human and asura at least) team as she rounds the edge of the cliff, but when they see that she is human and in a Seraph uniform, they stop.

"Captain Rekath sent me to check on The Company," Kasmeer informs them. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're us," says a human who seems to be in charge. "Well, we're some of them. We've blockaded this road - no centaurs have got past us for the last week. I imagine the centaurs at Shorebluff Camp are starving." The human chuckles to himself. "They can't get through Shieldbluff Pass, either - the Vigil Keep is on the other side, you know."

This information reorients Kasmeer, whose memory of the map and layout of Harathi Hinterlands in relation to Gendarran Fields and the Shiverpeaks is degrading. "Do you have any definitive information on the centaurs there? I suppose you don't need any Seraph help, either."

"No to both, Miss Seraph. At least, we don't have the information. I'm sure some of our scouts back at Grey Gritta do, though. Our headquarters - it's just southeast of here. I'm sure Captain Beach will be happy to see you - we've not seen any Seraph down here since the last time any centaurs got any supplies, either."

"Great. I'll head there now," Kasmeer agrees.

Grey Gritta is not far; and she is hailed with surprise and delight by the people there. ' _It really is a multi-racial group,_ ' Tiffany* realizes. ' _There's norn and sylvari and charr, here, too. A mini-Vigil dedicated to fighting centaurs rather than dragons. Whooee._ '

"Seraph!" calls a human in shining armor. It is reminiscent of Lionguard armor, but off somehow. The color is brighter, certainly. "Glad to see you. It's been a while."

"So your deputy up north told me," Kasmeer agrees. "I'm new up here; mind telling me what your Company does?"

"Sure. I'm Captain Seana Beach, and I'm in charge of this crew. Our plans are sometimes crazy, sometimes inspired… but one thing is certain; we'll find a way. We've been planning to assault Overwatch Camp - my sergeant you met has been sending us everything they loot from the centaurs supply trains. If we don't have the preparedness to assault Overwatch, we'll take down Barricade Camp or Shorebluff Camp - but they always recover."

Kasmeer laughs. "Don't try taking out Overwatch - the Seraph already have. We've got Barricade Camp, as well, and are pretty cemented at all locations. Being ambushed from a location we weren't expecting wasn't in the plan, though, so they sent me to check out Shorebluff."

"Good idea. We were going to assault Overwatch today, but I suppose we can refocus on Shorebluff."

"Can you handle Shorebluff?" Kasmeer asks. "The Seraph can handle making sure it isn't repopulated easily enough, but can your people take it down?"

"Oh, easy. We've done it before with less preparation; the Shorebluff centaurs will be in for an Overwatch-scaled attack. We'll probably be able to take out any that try to flee, as well - prevent word from reaching the other centaurs that Shorebluff has fallen."

"Can you send a messenger to Overwatch when Shorebluff is taken?" Kasmeer checks. "So we know not to fear attack from that angle?"

"Oh, definitely. No way the centaurs can overwhelm us, anyway. And they're starving, too - they get hungrier than any other race I know of, for some reason."

"It's because they've got two stomachs," Kasmeer nods with a twinkle in her eye. "Same as they've got two hearts. I say everybody has two hearts - one physical and one emotional - but the centaurs traded their emotional one for a physical one."

"Ha! Good one," the charr laughs. "I'm Zirra Silvershot, by the way."

"I'm Kasmeer - Kasmeer Inafit," Kasmeer says, biting her lip in frustration. ' _Wow, that name mess-up would've been the mistake to top all mistakes. I can't believe I almost introduced myself as Kasmeer Meade. I really shouldn't have named myself after her._ ' The cynical part of her brain - that part that acts like Fiona most of the time - snarks at her, ' _You only just realized that?_ '

"He says wordplay is his favorite pastime," the asura grouches. "I'm Brikk."

"Nice to meet you," Kasmeer replies. "I'd introduce myself, but I think you heard me introduce myself to Zirra."

Captain Beach chuckles. "Alright, time to get moving. You heard the Seraph - let's hit Shorebluff!"

"Called in the charrtillery, Captain?" Zirra asks with a grin.

"That's an awesome word! I'm using that from now on," Kasmeer says at the same as the nearby sylvari groans.

"Brambles, did you really just say that?"

"Nice to meet you, Brambles," Tiffany says solemnly. The sylvari looks at her, startled, before the asura - Brikk - snorts in laughter, setting Kasmeer off as well. "What have I done," Kasmeer groans (even she is unsure if she means it or not). "I called a sylvari 'Brambles.'"

"Are you serious? I would never have thought that up!" Zirra crows delightedly.

"My name is Sarge," the sylvari grumbles. "And you're no worse than the others."

"Sarge, as in, short for Sergeant?" Kasmeer checks.

"You're brilliant!" Brikk cries gleefully.

"Sure, fine. Sarge, as in, short for Sergeant." Sarge grumbles.

"The Dream named you Sergeant?" Tiffany wonders. "What? I know sylvari don't name themselves, and I know the Pale Tree doesn't name sylvari, and that leaves the Dream." ' _Or Mordremoth, sure, but he'd never assign sylvari individual names. They're all Mordrem Guard, in his eyes._ '

"Fair enough. But I was specifically named Sarge, not Sergeant," Sarge sighs.

"Alright! Sarge it is. Like adding an 'r' into the word 'sage,' which is a type of plant, I believe."

Zirra is shaking with laughter. "You're good at this."

"My younger brother used to do it all the time. I learned from the best." Kasmeer replies solemnly. ' _Harrison will scream with laughter when I tell him about this.'_

"Ahem," the Captain says. "I believe I ordered out the…" she sighs. "Charrtillery."

"Yes!" Zirra crows under her breath, pumping her fist. "On it, Captain!" she says aloud.

"I'll head back to Overwatch and inform Captain Rekath that you'll take out Shorebluff," Kasmeer informs Captain Beach. "Do you want me to relay any information to your squad barricading the road?"

"If the Seraph are taking care of supplies and reinforcements, they don't need to be there," Beach says. "You can send them down here - and tell them to prepare to assault Shorebluff."

"On it, Captain," Kasmeer replies.

"I'm glad to see you can tell there's a time for jokes and a time for seriousness, unlike these two jokers," Sarge informs her.

"Definitely," Kasmeer informs the sylvari. "If I always joked around… well… let's say I'd probably earn the ire of a lot more people than The Company. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a division of the Vigil - multiracial, just dedicated to fighting the centaurs rather than the dragons."

"Nah. I just dragged Seana down here to help with my Wyld Hunt."

Tiffany nods knowingly. "I might be a human, but I know the importance of Wyld Hunts, believe me. Get yours done, but beware - you'll be alone. I can't imagine completing my purpose in life and then not knowing what to do next."

Sarge nods. "I don't know what I'll do when my Wyld Hunt is done - but it does need doing."

Kasmeer nods again. "I have to go now - but perhaps I'll see you again."

* * *

Kasmeer reports back to Captain Rekath, before being sent to awaken 'the mesmer' for battle.

All the Seraph are called to the middle of Hope's Bastion.

"We've all recovered from our last battle," Captain Rekath announces, "and we're ready to start another battle. The centaurs have not yet counterattacked, and we took Overwatch Camp early yesterday morning, but at a cost - many good soldiers, including our most important division - the mesmers, led by Sergeant Edam. May Grenth watch over their souls."

Kasmeer's glance slides to Catava. ' _We really need to settle the question of what will happen_ our _souls when we die. These Tyrians might go to Grenth, but us two aren't native Tyrians. These Tyrians might not even go to Grenth, but rather to a world they've never heard of. Ooh, if that happens, that means I'll see everyone who dies in heaven!… If living in a different world means different rules? I'm sure no native Tyrian can be a Christian - they've never heard of Jesus. And now I'm feeling guilty about not telling them. I really need to pray about this._ '

Catava elbows Kasmeer. " **Pay attention!** " she hisses in Shilgni.

Kasmeer replies in Tyrian Shilgni without thinking - the mental interference for speaking the Tyrian variant is no longer necessary, it seems - and she whispers back, " **we need to talk. Later** ," before refocusing on Captain Rekath. But the thought remains at the back of her mind.

"Once we have Forward Camp," Captain Rekath is saying, "we'll burn the bridge there, cutting off all centaur access to the southwestern side of the ravine except through Overwatch Camp. We'll then be able to focus our efforts on the places that can be reached with portals and other magical means of travel. But we'll discuss that later."

"What about Shorebluff Camp?" someone asks.

"Seraph Inafit briefed The Company on the situation. They didn't know we had taken Overwatch Camp, and had been preparing to attack here. They refocused those efforts on Shorebluff, and assured Seraph Inafit that no centaurs will escape. They'll send a member of The Company to inform us when it has fallen. For now," Captain Rekath continues, "we'll leave a strike force here to guard the entrance to our side of the ravine while the main bulk of the Seraph attack Forward Camp. This will be a tough battle; the only way to get to Forward Camp is through the passes, which are excellent choke points - for the centaurs. They also have access to the other side of the ravine, which gives them reinforcements and supplies quickly. But once we take Forward Camp, we'll also be able to man Seraph's Landing, which the centaurs hold at the moment. But it will be a hard battle for Forward Camp - the centaurs chose a highly defensible location."

"We should lure them out," Catava speaks up. "Lure them out and distract them while Seraph troops slip in and secure the passes. Highly defensible from the centaurs side of the pass works in our favor if we can switch places with the centaurs."

"Draw them out one pass and send Seraph in the other," another Seraph volunteers. "Maybe tempt their scouts - even illusionary scouts that never got sent - with an exceptionally empty and undefended Wynchona Rally Point, before sending Seraph in through Trebusha's Overlook."

Captain Rekath nods. "That's a thought. They'll at leave the passes less defended than normal, and if we still can't breach Forward Camp, at least we'll have killed a good contingent of centaurs at Wynchona Rally Point. And then we can shift and do the same with Trebusha's Overlook. And if we still don't get it - well, third time's the charm, as they say. But we'll have to rely on a single mesmer for this - if we strike now, the centaurs won't be expecting it, and might not even have got word yet that Overwatch Camp has fallen."

"Those supplies and reinforcements that were coming to Overwatch never came," frowns a Seraph Lieutenant. "And the counterattack on the mesmers - I doubt it's a coincidence. They probably found out early on."

Captain Rekath nods grimly. "And in that case, they also know - probably - that all our mesmers are out, and won't expect us to attack so soon. But we've been short on mesmers before. Attacking now will catch them off guard. Corporal Delaqua** will lead a small strike team to hold Wynchona Rally Point and lure the centaurs out. Seraph Anoif will be on that team, of course, accompanied by… hmm. Seraph Inafit, Seraph Karkasonne, Seraph Garret and Seraph Goran."

Captain Rekath continues laying out plans for the assault, but Kasmeer's mind had finally caught up to what had just been said. _'Corporal Delaqua? What? But Marjory's not a Seraph! And I'm absolutely certain I would've noticed if Marjory was here!_ ' she glances at Catava, who already has a sound enchantment up and is demanding answers.

" _I didn't know Marjory was a Seraph!_ " she is saying. " _Why - but - so… huh?_ "

" _Turns out that Falcon's been right all this time about the Seraph fighting dragons,_ " Kasmeer jokes weakly.

Catava rolls her eyes.

" _Yes, I'm confused too. We'll have a chance to figure things out when we see her, though. I seriously doubt that Marjory is a Seraph, though._ " Kasmeer continues seriously.

Catava huffs. " _We won't drop a hint of us being us from these personas - we want to get to know Marjory as Tiffany and Fiona._ "

Kasmeer nods and Catava drops the enchantment.

" - while the rest of us go through Trebusha's Overlook."

' _Darn it, I missed what I was supposed to be doing,_ ' Kasmeer sighs. ' _I'll figure it out - I do that all the time._ '

"Alright - Seraph, move out!" Captain Rekath orders. "Corporal Delaqua's group on the right, Lieutenant Scarfni's group to the left."

Seeing most Seraph moving to Captain Rekath's left, Kasmeer and Catava head in the opposite direction.

When the sisters get to the designated point, there is already a Seraph woman there. The three trade nods, and Kasmeer and Catava turn to scanning the crowd for any sign of Marjory.

Kai arrives a moment later out of the crowd, and then the mischief-maker from the Academy, Dominick Garret, pops up beside them - ' _Thief. Right,_ ' Kasmeer remembers - and then another Seraph approaches.

Kasmeer glances around in confusion. That's all six of the people named. 'Corporal Delaqua' is either the man who'd just walked up or the dark-haired woman standing next to them.

"Alright, team, I'm Corporal Belinda Delaqua," the woman says. Kasmeer blinks. ' _She sounds like Taimi. I am so confused today._ ' "Our mission, if you weren't paying attention, is to lure the centaurs out of Forward Camp from Wynchona Rally Point. Let's move."

Corporal Belinda Delaqua turns and heads northeast towards Wynchona Rally Point. Kasmeer follows, her mind buzzing a mile a minute. ' _Belinda, Belinda, Belinda… I know that name from somewhere! Belinda Delaqua… that doesn't ring any bells. Did Marjory have any relations? This Belinda doesn't look like Marjory much at all. Belinda, Belinda, I do know that name from somewhere, I do, I do, I do! Urgh this is so_ frustrating _! Argh. Belinda, Belinda, Belinda, Belinda…_ '

" _Kasmeer, I thought it was Marjory?"_ Catava hisses. She'd put the sound enchantment.

" _It is Marjory! This must be somebody else! I do know the name Belinda from somewhere, I do, I know I do…_ "

" _You'll get it. So this isn't Marjory?_ "

" _No! I definitely know Marjory's not a Seraph, since this isn't her. And 'Corporal Delaqua' doesn't look a thing like Marjory. I mean, they've both got black hair, but that's the only similarity. And she sounds like_ Taimi _._ "

" _Corporal Belinda Delaqua, possibly a relation of Marjory's, sounds like Taimi?_ " Catava replies, amused.

" _Yes! She does! Now shut it, I'm trying to figure out who she is._ " Kasmeer snarks. ' _Belinda, Belinda, I know that name! Belinda Delaqua, not so much though. Maybe she's not a Delaqua? Tiffany! Did you not get enough sleep last night? She_ _just said_ _she was Belinda Delaqua!_ '

"Seraph Garret, head north and check out the pass to Forward Camp from Trebusha's Overlook. Meet us at the Point."

Kasmeer nods absently, still thinking furiously. ' _Back on track, Tiffany. Did Marjory ever mention a Belinda? I know the familial situation of most every single one of my friends, come on, if she had a relation named Belinda… Belinda Belinda Belinda! I know that name from somewhere!_ ' Kasmeer groans. ' _I need to let off some frustration steam. Come on. Did Marjory ever mention a Belinda? She could've been in Living Season one._ ' Kasmeer skims through the events of Season one in her mind - Scarlet had set up the Molten Alliance, stuff with Braham and Rox and Cragstead and refugees, there was some stuff to do with Southsun Cove and Canach and a Lionguard named Ellen Kiel, there was the Tower of Nightmares… ' _but the gap between the stuff with Southsun Cove and the Tower of Nightmares is odd. Maybe something happened, but it just wasn't important. But Kasmeer and Marjory took down the Tower of Nightmares, there was toxic stuff everywhere which is why Kessex Hills is the way it is, and thenn… what did happen after that? Oh, Braham and Rox meet Marjory and Kasmeer, and that's about the time Kasmeer makes the Molting Alliance comment, but after what happens after… argh. I'm losing Season one things, too. It's been way too long since I last looked at the wiki. Speaking of, it's been way too long since I've seen several of my friends. I remember I'd get a little antsy if I hadn't logged in and played a couple missions, back before we came to Tyria. It's been months since I've seen Rox, Marjory, Canach - I saw Rytlock once, at the Destiny's Edge meeting in Lion's Arch, but that doesn't count - I saw Taimi once, for like five minutes, but that doesn't count either… and I haven't seen any of them at all except Kasmeer since before I started at the Academy. That's like three weeks. Plus this week, that makes it four. And I haven't seen Tangwen in that long either, or Falcon, or Mom and Dad, or Harrison. Nate, Eden, Laura, and Vinn I haven't seen in months either. I'm just itching to see them._ '

"Corporal Delaqua!" Dominick Garret appears in front of the group. Kasmeer realizes they have reached Wynchona Rally Point already.

"Report, Seraph Garret," Belinda orders.

"The centaurs have sentinels just outside the pass, and just inside. I'm assuming the same is true for the western entrance."

"Noted. Garret, confirm that about the west entrance."

"Understood, Corporal," the thief says, shadowstepping away.

"The rest of you, stay with me while I brief Corporal Beirne."

' _Back on track. Let's end this,_ ' Kasmeer quotes mentally. ' _Where on earth have I heard the name Belinda before? Oh I can't believe I just thought that. 'Where on earth._ ' She represses her laugh at the thought.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* Any time it says Tiffany instead of Kasmeer in this chapter was deliberate. Kasmeer was far enough away from Hope's Bastion and Overwatch Camp that Catava's illusion was slipping. It was only flickers, though, and nobody really noticed. Of course, now I have to carefully re-read the chapter and make sure I didn't accidentally put Tiffany instead of Kasmeer anywhere, but oh well. (I love hidden whys behind mechanics! Eeee!)

**Corporal Delaqua is a corporal because she was promoted sometime. I cite the butterfly effect (and it is _so_ much bigger, because… Seraph-centaur war changed so much)! And it fit with the way I want the story to go.


	9. Chapter 9: Orderly Missions

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona read some Edge of Destiny. The next day, they split up, Fiona to the Durmand Priory, and Tiffany to the Vigil Keep. Sieran tries to introduce Fiona to Trahearne, unaware that the two had already met. Tiffany leads her team to the Black Citadel to tell the charr about the Flame Legion's alliance with the dredge. Afterwards, Tiffany takes Deorar to check on Mat's budding elementalist abilities, while Fiona and Sieran go exploring. Tiffany tries to talk to Ayla, but Ayla is seriously upset at Tiffany, and won't talk to her. Tiffany thinks about things while she waits patiently for Ayla to soften up. Meanwhile, Deborah is thinking about her sisters' recent revelations.

* * *

Chapter nine: Orderly Missions

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Hahaha! Finally, to the stuff I've been looking forward to for ages!

WHOOPS… last chapter, I said Augurna was an elementalist… I forgot. She's the ranger, Deorar is the elementalist. I'll go fix that…

This chapter is kind of weird. Tiffany and Fiona split up, and I try to divide the chapter between them, but it may be confusing. Comment on it, please?

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

That night, Tiffany and Fiona bring out Edge of Destiny again.

"Where did we leave off?" Fiona wonders. "It's been nearly a week."

"Here, I'll read the last few sentences," Tiffany says. "'Tokk grinned. "So, you think you and your comrades could destroy the Destroyer of Life and his army?"

"Of course," Snaff said resolutely.'"

"Alright, I remember now," Fiona nods. "Continue."

The scene skips to later that night as the celebrations continue.

"'"All I mean is, maybe next time we do something for the charr," Rytlock ventured, downing the stein in one gulp.

"Yeah," Logan said with a laugh. "Let's destroy Ebonhawke. But afterward, we have to help the humans by destroying the Black Citadel."

Rytlock looked at his friend with surprised admiration, and then with shocked disgust, and then with a mixture of the two, which looked very much like a hangover.' Wow, Fiona, Logan's good at this."

"Yeah," Fiona giggles.

After Logan's next few sentences, Rytlock makes them laugh again.

"'"That's it!" Rytlock crowed. "We'll conquer Divinity's Reach!"

Everyone but Logan laughed at that.'"

Then, Snaff brings up the topic of the Destroyer of Life, and Destiny's Edge discuss the threat. The chapter ends with more letter correspondence between Logan and Queen Jennah.

"Wonder where Sangjo got all this information from, eh?" Tiffany wonders. "At least we know who he is now - the announcer guy at the arena. And he's almost the last person I'd expect to write a book about Destiny's Edge - aside from the Elder Dragons, of course."

"Well, hey, parts of it could be the Elder Dragons," Fiona reasons. "I mean, they did battle champions, the parts about the Dragonspawn could be stuff that Jormag wrote, the parts about Morgus Lethe could be bits that Zhaitan wrote, and the parts about this new Destroyer could be bits that Primordus wrote. And then, of course, there's Glint and Kralkatorrik at the end. And these letters, well, that's kind of obvious. They were _written_."

"But how did _Sangjo_ get this information? He doesn't strike me as the type to go venturing into the lair of Elder Dragons and retrieve their private journals." Tiffany barely keeps from laughing until the end of her sentence.

"Continue reading, please?" Fiona requests as soon as she recovers from her laughter.

Tiffany reads out Zojja's complaints as the group trudges through the swampy jungle. Tiffany giggles at the next paragraph.

"'Snaff went cross-eyed, staring at the gangly critter. "Look at that proboscis,"'" Tiffany pronounces the word slowly. "Pro-bos-cis. 'He said in geniuine wonder. Just then, the bloodsucker rammed its snout' oh, Fiona, this is hilarious… 'rammed its snout right through Snaff's left nostril. He sneezed, a blast of air that shot through the proboscis, inflated the mosquito, and popped it. Snaff gazed cross-eyed at the limp thing, then dragged it from his face. "A design flaw, I'd call that."' Isn't that hilarious, Fiona?"

"Yep," Fiona nods, repressing her smile.

Tiffany brings the pair of sisters farther into the jungle, following Caithe as she leads the rest of Destiny's Edge to the edge of a volcanic vent of some sort, and look down into the abyss that contains a volcano. And Destroyers. Both laugh at Zojja's "Write it down. K-L-A-B."

As the group fights the Destroyer of Life, and Eir's arrows don't work, Tiffany's voice gets tense and anxious. When Eir returns the Desroyter of Life's arrow to him, Tiffany breaths a sigh of relief. Snaff's "looks like we've got a natural catapult" when speaking of Rytlock's arm draws several laughs, as does Snaff's desponent "I just wish I didn't have to tell him" when speaking of Klab's caldera plug.

Snaff's comments during Councillor Thud's speech make them giggle, and Snaff and Klab's dialogue about the caldera plug puts Tiffany in stitches. Klab's expression (generated mostly through imagination) is hilarious, and Snaff's "and iceboxes" followed by Thud's "No. That would just be silly," marks the end of their reading session, because, just then, Tiffany and Fiona's door opens and Petra peeks in, and informs them that it is late and they should be getting to bed.

As Petra leaves, Tiffany grumbles, "twenty-four years old, and still being told when bedtime is by Petra."

Fiona giggles. "It is late, though. And that was a good stopping spot."

"Fine, fine. We've got Order missions tomorrow, anyway."

"Speaking of, wonder when we'll get our next Whispers assignment?" Fiona ponders.

"Eh. Who knows. We'll leave that up to Vriré. Much better than worrying about it ourselves - which we'll have to do once we become Agents."

"So much responsibility," Fiona mumbles.

"It comes with knowing the future," Tiffany agrees.

* * *

The next day, Tiffany and Fiona take the asura gate to Lion's Arch, before each heading to their respective Order's headquarters.

Fiona arrives at the Durmand Priory before Tiffany arrives at the Vigil Keep, by virtue of the Durmand Priory being much closer.

When Fiona arrives, she glances around for Sieran, and spots her off to the side, talking to another sylvari she doesn't recognize immediately. When she gets closer, however, she realizes it is Trahearne.

"Fiona!" Sieran exclaimes. "You're here already!"

"I like to be punctual," Fiona smiles.

"Is this who you wanted to introduce me to, Sieran?" Trahearne asks. "I'm afraid we've already met."

"We have," Fiona confirms. "Nice to meet you again, Trahearne. I should have expected to see you here - you study Orr, right?"

"I do," Trahearne nods. "And I believe that is why Sieran called me here."

Fiona turns her gaze to Sieran.

"Some of our scholars found an Orrian artifact near Mount Maeltstrom," Sieran beams. "Gixx wondered if Trahearne would like to come and study it - within the Durmand Priory, of course - and since Fiona had shown an interest in Risen and Orr, I thought she might like to help."

"That's very kind of you, Sieran," Trahearne replies. "I would certainly be interested in investigating the artifact. And if Fiona has shown an interest, I don't see why she shouldn't learn something."

"This will be exciting!" Sieran declares with a bright smile. "At the moment it's in the room that I call the 'unknown, potentially dangerous and, of course, exciting' room!"

"Never change, Sieran," Trahearne smiles. "Lead the way."

Sieran almost bounces down the hall, deeper into the Durmand Priory.

In the circular room at the end of the hall, another corridor branches off, and the air seems tense. The sort of tense that Fiona normally associates with magic, but she can't detect any magic.

' _It's probably not Deception magic, though,_ ' Fiona reasons. ' _I've never been able to feel magic that wasn't Deception._ '

Sieran opens a door to a room that is mostly empty - apparently the Priory get around to studying unstudied things fairly quickly - but for a large shard of stone with runes on it.

"These runes are Orrian," Trahearne tells them, looking carefully at the stone, but not touching it. "It radiates necromantic magic, and seems to be a mix of Zhaitan's corruption and Grenth's power. The question to be asked is, how did it get so far out of Orr? You said it was near Mount Maelstrom, Sieran?"

* * *

Tiffany reaches the Vigil Keep and finds the Spar warband and Forgal already there, talking amongst each other.

"I suppose you're curious as to what this mission is about?" Tiffany asks brightly, noting that Vriré is not around.

"Yes, Crusader," the warband salutes.

"This is a mostly… I suppose you could say diplomatic mission," Tiffany informs them. "The norn of Hoelbrak already know about the alliance of the dredge and Flame Legion, but the Black Citadel does not - and the Black Citadel's main enemies are ghosts and Flame Legion. They've barely been able to hold off both at once for a while now - right?"

"Yes, Crusader."

"If the Flame Legion suddenly have allies, they could crush the other Legions, right?"

"Good thinking, Crusader Tiffany," Forgal notes. "So we're to inform the Black Citadel of this development?"

"Yes. We'll also tell them where the Molten Facilities are - about half of them are on the charr side of the Shiverpeaks - so they can take care of it."

"Who will we report to in the Black Citadel?" Aelius asks.

Tiffany pauses. ' _I would say Rytlock, but I've barely met him._ ' "I don't know. What's normal in this situation?"

"I'd say take it to Gahn Towerbreaker, the Vigil's representative and liaison to the Black Citadel," Forgal suggests. "He should know what to do."

"I've heard of the guy," Aelius nods.

"That's as good a start as any," Tiffany nods. "We'll go through Lion's Arch."

* * *

Once inside the Black Citadel, Tiffany opens her mouth to ask Forgal where to go next, but is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Tiffany Tassof," Caithe says in surprise.

"Caithe!" Tiffany replies, ingnoring the sharp intake of breath from the Spar warband. "Nice to meet you here."

"And… Beorn?" Caithe realizes. "Wasn't he… didn't…"

"Turns out he was just captured by a mesmer that wanted to torture us mentally," Tiffany explains. "Oh, and let me introduce my team; this is Forgal, you've met him, and this is Aelius Scrapspar, legionairre of the Spar warband, and Celsus Sparmauler, Nipia Sparshield, Deorar Brightspar, Sarria Sparshadow, and Augurna Sparstalker, who is also a part of the Stalker warband."

Caithe frowns. "You can't be in two warbands at once."

Augurna laughs. "The Stalker warband consists of two - me and Shadow, my companion."

Caithe's expression clears. "Oh, that makes much more sense. I feel like I recognize the name. Spar warband."

"That's because we fought you in the arena," Aelius explains. "Edge of Steel."

"Oh, I remember you now," Caithe nods. "And, given your company, I assume you joined the Vigil?"

"Yes. The Ash Legion didn't want us - we'd been absent the Black Citadel too long - so we decided to join the Vigil. We're on a mission… find a properly high-ranking charr in the Black Citadel and tell them that the Flame Legion allied with the dredge."

"It just so happens that I know a high-ranking charr in the Black Citadel," Caithe remarks. "Guess who?"

"If it isn't Rytlock Brimstone - the guy who tried to call Logan an idiot last time we saw him - then I miss my guess," Tiffany replies.

"Two of the Edge of Steel in one day," Sarria says wonderingly. "It would really be the icing on the cake if Logan Thackeray was here."

Tiffany and Caithe glance at each other amusedly.

"Well, back to business," Forgal huffs. "Can you take us to this Rytlock?"

"I never even said you were right about it being Rytlock," Caithe replies, with a touch of amusement. "But yes - to both."

"Lead on, then," Tiffany replies.

Caithe turns and starts off, moving in the light and free manner that Tiffany associates with sylvari.

It is not long before Caithe is knocking on a door with the Blood Legion insignia on it.

"Best if only one of you comes in with me," Caithe advises.

"Rather awkward, showing up at somebody's door with nine other people in tow," Sarria agrees. "Crusader Tiffany should go - she's the leader of this group."

Forgal nods, and Tiffany enters Rytlock's office with Caithe.

Tiffany blinks upon seeing Rytlock, and resists the overpowering urge to squeeze her eyes shut and wash out the image of Rytlock sitting at a desk doing paperwork.

Without looking up, Rytlock snarls, "no, I can _not_ spare any more soldiers on your hare-brained missions. Go find some Ash, they might at least have a chance of surviving."

"Ahem," Caithe coughs politely.

Rytlock looks up, finally, and seems even more annoyed than before upon seeing Caithe. "Caithe," he huffs.

"How are you doing, Rytlock," Caithe answers, ignoring his wary glance. "I met this Vigil Crusader looking for a high-ranking charr. She has some information about the Flame Legion's activities, I believe."

Tiffany steps forward, trying not to act like she'd tried to kill this charr before. Only in Mordremoth's mind, and only through a video game, but… alright, fine. It doesn't affect her. It's just her 'I'm-meeting-one-of-my-friends-in-real-life' timidity.

Rytlock's gaze snaps to her. "Vigil Crusader, eh? Well, report."

"Me and my team recently found written proof that the dredge and Flame Legion are working together." Tiffany replies instantly. "We found further evidence by raiding one of their Molten Facilities, where we found their leader. We subdued her and she is currently in a Vigil holding cell, but the dredge and Flame Legion, I believe, are still working together, as the Molten Alliance. The document we found was signed by the dredge leader, Vyacheslav, and a 'Gaheron Baelfire.' Knowing the Black Citadel's… war with the Flame Legion, we thought it best to inform you of their new allies."

Rytlock nods slowly, and seems to be thinking. After a moment, he snaps, "your name, Crusader?"

"Tiffany Tassof."

Rytlock nods again. "Do you know anything else?"

"The location of their other Molten Facilities, Tribune." As Rytlock is nodding at her observance of his rank, she fishes a scrap of paper from her pocket. "There are six, three in the Shiverpeaks and three in Ascalon. The ones in Ascalon are in the Arcovian Foothills, Gram Hills, and Halrunting Plains. The locations of the ones in the Shiverpeaks are near Frusenfell Creek and Halvaunt Snowfield. My team cleared the one in Solitude Vale."

Rytlock nods again, but Tiffany is not done.

"The person who brought them together is a sylvari named Scarlet Briar, who is clearly insane. The name of the dredge leader is Vyacheslav. Scarlet was aiding Vyacheslav and his people in building a device that can level the Durmand Priory, if it is completed. The Order of Whispers has agents stationed to prevent that eventuality - for now. If another prototype is finished without us knowing, it could potentially be a great threat - not to mention it draws Icebrood like moths to a flame when it is fired. Literally."

Rytlock seems to latch on to this last fact. "Crusader, are you sure it is just Icebrood? No Branded or Risen have shown up?"

"Not so far, Tribune. But it has only ever been fired once, at a dredge settlement in the Shiverpeaks, so there probably were not any Risen or Branded in close enough proximity to be affected. Ei - well, one of my companions told me it sounded like the shriek of the Dragonspawn."

"You weren't just about to say 'Eir Stegalkin,' were you?" Rytlock drawls.

"I was, Tribune," Tiffany replies, deciding that, since she has been found out, she might as well come clean. Not to mention she would rather a reputation of honesty.

Rytlock huffs as if in amusement, glancing at Caithe. "Wasn't an accident you got Caithe to bring you here, was it?"

"Actually it was, Tribune," Tiffany replies. After a moment, she adds, "it might not have been an accident on Caithe's part, though."

"You seem to have a healthy… understanding of how Caithe works," Rytlock grunts. "Well, is there anything more?"

"No, but I'm sure you would be welcome to visit the Vigil Keep and speak to Scarlet Briar yourself, Tribune Brimstone."

"And I'm sure the Black Citadel won't mind you visiting so long as you keep us updated on the Flame Legion's new allies," Rytlock replies. "Dismissed."

As Rytlock turns to Caithe, Tiffany slips out the door.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Trahearne," Sieran says brightly.

"And thank you, as well," Trahearne replies sincerely. "I learned some things."

"Really?" Fiona wonders. "I thought you knew everything there was to know about Orr."

"No," Trahearne sighs, "not everything, and not nearly enough. There is always more to learn, and my task is momentuous. I fear that…"

"Don't worry, Trahearne," Fiona replies. "I'm confident you'll complete your Wyld Hunt." she resists adding any qualifier like 'soon' or 'in the near future.' "My sister thinks so as well."

"Tiffany? Yes, I remember her." Trahearne nods.

"Speaking of Tiffany," Sieran inserts, "when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, I'm sure," Fiona laughs. "We'll have to set up a get-together soon. Would you like to come, whenever we decide to do it?" she asks Trahearne.

"Not if it's anytime soon," Trahearne shakes his head. "I'm heading back to Orr tomorrow - but thank you for asking."

"I see," Fiona nods. "Me and Tiffany consider you a friend, so don't hesitate to drop by the Tassof Tavern in Divinity's Reach if you're ever in the area… and if _we're_ ever in the area…"

"I'm sure it'll work out just fine," Sieran proclaims.

"Partifularly if there's cherries in the area," Fiona inserts, barely able to hold back her laugh.

"Indeed," Trahearne agrees with a hint of amusement. "Now, I believe we should inform Gixx of our discoveries about the artifact."

"No need!" Sieran replies brightly. "Gixx doesn't need to be told directly - he's too busy, anyway - we'll just insert the information into the Priory archives."

Fiona glances at Sieran suspiciously - she'd shown careless behaviour before - but follows the sylvari without protest.

As Sieran works with Trahearne to document the new information - Trahearne seems to know how to work the Priory archives rather well - Sieran keeps up a constant stream of conversation.

"…and then, I let it out the cage! Remember, Trahearne?"

Trahearne glances up. "Oh, the undead gorilla? Yes, that was rather terrifying. I believe she misread the sign language."

Sieran giggles. "It was saying 'kill' and I thought it was saying 'I feel better.'"

Fiona laughs with her. "Yes, I suppose sign language is hard to read." Then, a slightly disturbing thought occurs to her. ' _What if the Commander's eardrums had been messed up by Mordremoth's mind, and so when Trahearne told her to kill him he was actually saying something else? Wow, Fiona, your imagination is beginning to rival Tiffany's._ ' Then, she frowns. "Sieran, why did you let a Risen out of its cage? Aren't they, like, dragon minions or something?"

"They most certainly are!" Sieran beams. "But I thought it was saying 'I feel better' - you know, no longer corrupted."

Fiona blinks. "But… but… but… corruption can't _be_ cured! I - it - Sieran!" she finishes in a half-exasperated tone. But she can't resist a half-smile. ' _Only Sieran. Oh, Sieran, you are crazy._ '

"What?" Sieran asks. "It all turned out fine. Absolutely cherry!"

"Never change, Sieran," Fiona smiles.

* * *

Tiffany leaves Rytlock's office - ' _wow, that phrase sounds wierd. Rytlock's office'_ \- and breaths an inaudible sigh of relief. Rytlock hadn't recognized her from the Lion's Arch thing, even when Caithe had introduced her.

"How did it go, Crusader?" Forgal asks.

"He's been informed of the Molten Alliance, and the fact that the Vigil already has Scarlet behind bars. He didn't tell me what the charr plan to do, but that's not really our concern."

"So… mission accomplished, Crusader?" Aelius checks.

"Yes, I suppose," Tiffany agrees.

"If you don't mind, we've some old friends we'd like to… meet, as we're in the Black Citadel."

"Caithe wants me to wait for her here, anyway," Tiffany shrugs. "I don't mind if you wander off. Oh, but I want to speak to Deorar later. Meet up by the asura gate?"

"Yes, Crusader," Deorar salutes.

"Thanks. Spar warband, to me," Aelius says to the others. The six charr stride off.

"What about you, Forgal?"

"I'll head back to the Keep," Forgal replies. "I can update the mission records for you, if you like."

"That would be great, Forgal, thanks." Tiffany replies. "Think we should keep up our routine of trading off that duty? You showed me how, after we dealt with the Renegades and the Ebonhawke Treaty, then I did it after Scarlet, and it's your turn…"

Forgal barks a laugh. "Don't mind if we do, young 'un. Have fun - you being in the Citadel is testament to a successful treaty, you know."

"I know. Maybe I'll explore a bit, just to spread my humanity around," Tiffany jokes.

Forgal chuckles. "Now, I'll never get away if I don't leave now, so - good day." He then turns and strides away.

Caithe isn't long.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Tiffany asks.

"Not here," Caithe replies. "Somewhere we won't be overheard."

Tiffany frowns slightly, but follows her. She knows Caithe well, even if the sylvari doesn't know it.

Caithe leads Tiffany to a secluded spot, and turns to face her. After a moment, she begins talking. "I have noticed things about you, Tiffany, and your sister Fiona."

Tiffany tries to keep her face expressionless. ' _She can't know about us not being native Tyrians, nobody would guess that in a million years, not unless we told them, but… Caithe. She's very perceptive - maybe she even deciphered Shilgni! Did we ever speak Shilgni around Caithe?_ '

Caithe continues, "Logan was a lot more… tolerant of Rytlock the last time they met. He even took a part of the blame - not communicating. I did not expect him to be so flexible."

Tiffany frowns. This is obviously not about earth.

"And you seem to be trying to push Destiny's Edge together again. You have met and made at least an acquaintance of Zojja, as well as Logan and I, and perhaps Eir."

"Ah… your point?" Tiffany wonders.

"You obviously have a goal - and the same as mine. To reunite Destiny's Edge. The others - save perhaps Logan - seem averse to the idea."

"Destiny's Edge is a threat to the Elder Dragons." Tiffany shrugs. "Or would, if they didn't all hate each other. You did almost kill Kralkatorrik."

"And that 'almost' is what keeps them apart," Caithe agrees.

Tiffany nods. "I suppose you have a reason for talking to me about these things?"

"Yes." Caithe sighs. "Faolain, another sylvari Firstborn, and a nest of Nightmare Courtiers have taken up residence in the Twilight Arbor. Faolain is my responsibility, but I cannot deal with her alone."

"And you want the help of your friends," Tiffany 'realizes.' Of course she knows what Twilight Arbor is.

"And you, as well as Fiona of course," Caithe says, and Tiffany does her best to appear mildly surprised. Caithe continues, "I just asked Rytlock if he could help me, and I want you to ask Logan. Don't tell him that Rytlock will be there."

"Wait," Tiffany frowns, "if we spring Rytlock on him without warning, he won't be happy - with you or me. Let me and Fiona work our magic and see if we can get him to come. At the moment, what we're trying to do is convince Rytlock that he secretly doesn't blame Logan. I'm sure me and Fiona can think of a way to convince Logan to come without surprising him."

Caithe agrees. "Do your best. We'll confront Faolain on Friday."

Caithe turns to leave, but Tiffany calls after her, "Wait - what about Eir? I'm sure if Eir got some… quality time with the rest of the group away from Zojja, it would go a long way towards restoring her confidence in herself and her legend. I am heading to Hoelbrak on Wednesday anyway - I can speak to her then."

Caithe nods slowly. "You are full of good ideas, aren't you?"

"I consider Logan and you friends, and I am getting to know Eir and Zojja. I like my friends to be happy."

"Thank you, Tiffany."

"Thank you. I wouldn't even know how to start bringing them together - but you know them best."

Caithe nods and shadowsteps away.

' _Oh! She can channel Deception!_ ' Tiffany realizes. ' _Wow, I never even thought of that before. Caithe can channel the Aspect of Deception. It fits her, too. Wow, Caithe and Deception were almost made for each other… Wow._ '

Suddenly, Caithe is back. "Do you know how to get to the Twilight Arbor?"

Tiffany blinks. "No… I totally forgot. And I'm kind of bad at remembering directions, too."

"Can you follow a map?"

"Yes," Tiffany says. ' _Particularly Tyrian maps._ '

"Alright, I'll just mark where it is, and you can meet me there," Caithe decides.

Tiffany pulls out her map - something she and Fiona had each bought as a necessity the same day they came to Tyria - and lets Caithe mark it.

"Thanks, Caithe," Tiffany smiles.

Caithe nods back, and shadowsteps away again.

She smiles to herself and returns to the asura gate. ' _Now to begin dreaming up how to get Logan there without Rytlock running off like he did the first time around. Of course, their relationship has improved… somewhat… because of the Lion's Arch disaster, but I won't count on such a slim chance. Hmm. I'm going to have to work hard on this one. I should probably skim Edge of Destiny - only the portion I've already read, of course - and see if I can find any ties they've developed. I'll speak to Logan tomorrow - or maybe the next day, I'll have to speak with Fiona about this, and tell her what this dungeon entails… I forget some of it, though… I'll have to hope I don't forget the others by the time they come._ '

At the gate, the Spar warband haven't arrived yet, and finally Tiffany thinks to check the map for the mark Caithe had made.

She stares for a single beat at the green star hastily sketched not too far south of the swamp where Kellach had lurked, and rather far north of the Grove, and almost laughs aloud.

' _A green star,_ ' she thinks amusedly. _'Ibu and her friends were really obsessed with being accurate, weren't they? Green star. Wow. I'll have to tell Fiona that the green-star-to-mark-story-quests is still a thing, even though we're_ in _Tyria. Wow. Things change, and then they don't. That is hilarious._ '

Quite soon, the Spar warband arrive at the asura gate, lookng smugly satisfied. Tiffany doesn't ask.

"Do you need the rest of us, Crusader?" Aelius queries.

"No. It's unrelated to the mission," Tiffany assures them.

"Meet you at the Keep, Deorar," Aelius says to Deorar, and the rest of the warband vanish through the asura gate.

"You wanted to speak to me, Crusader Tiffany?" Deorar asks.

"Yes. I have a friend - a child of six - who seems to be using the element of air." Tiffany explains. Deorar is instantly interested. "He's literally throwing rocks aimed at a target, and he should miss, but the rock wiggles in midair and lands square in the middle."

Deorar nods. "That's generally how the affinity develops itself."

"You think he could be a budding elementalist, then?" Tiffany wonders. "I told him I would ask if you could come and talk to him about it."

"I don't mind," Deorar shrugs. "I've always been interested in how the affinity develops itself in other people."

"Seems you're like me, then," Tiffany laughs. "Well, let's go."

The two head to Divinity's Reach, to some surprise and a little hostility from the humans there towards Deorar.

"We should have thought of that," Tiffany sighs. "If Fiona was here - "

"No, it's good for them," Deorar observes. "And they might as well get used to it before they embarrass themselves in Lion's Arch."

Tiffany snorts. "I'd like to see that, if it ever happens," she giggles as she leads Deorar through the city. "A human coming to Lion's Arch for the first time, sees a charr, and draws their weapon. The unfortunate charr is wondering what's wrong with the outraged human, and when everyone finds out what the big problem is… that would be hilarious."

Deorar agrees. "It would be."

"They'd probably be arrested by the Lionguard, too," Tiffany realizes, remembering Logan and Rytlock's fight over Sohothin.

"Yeah, that's what happened to the Edge of Steel," Deorar notes.

"Right, you fought against them," Tiffany remembers. "I, unfortunately, did not have that pleasure."

"Pretty painful pleasure," Deorar snorts. "And by the time we fought them, defeat was so expected it didn't even hurt."

* * *

When they arrive at the Sartini house, Mat bounces out and asks if this was the elementalist Tiffany had mentioned.

"Yes, Mat," Tiffany replies. "This is Deorar Brightspar. Deorar, this is Mat Sartini."

* * *

"I need to head back to the Grove," Trahearne says at last, the lengthy conversation drawing to a close.

"It was good to see you again, Trahearne," Sieran nods, and Fiona echoes the sentiment.

"You too, Sieran," Trahearne replies, before disappearing in a puff of blue.

' _The things me and Tiffany never think about!_ ' Fiona realizes. ' _Trahearne can use waypoints. I mean, of course he can, but I just never thought about it before._ ' "Is that all for today, Sieran?"

"No!" Sieran beams. "We're going exploring! It's in your rank, you know. Explorer."

"Where?" Fiona wonders.

"Your choice!" Sieran declares. "Let's look at a map, and we can mark all the places you've already been to. You can't be a Priory Explorer without having been to a lot of places."

"I've always wanted to explore farther south of the Durmand Priory," Fiona says. ' _Isn't that where Tiffany said we should explore before the Claw Island thing? We should do exploring more. Hopefully I can use 'Priory Explorer' as an excuse to do that more often._ '

"You'll explore a lot of places! You don't need to explore _everywhere_ ," Sieran says, "just have waypoints scattered all over the place."

"I see," Fiona nods.

"You want to explore south of the Priory?" Sieran checks. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

Tiffany leaves Deorar and Mat to their thing in the backyard and goes looking for Ayla.

Katherine points Tiffany upstairs.

"Ayla?" Tiffany calls. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere," comes Ayla's voice, muffled by her closed bedroom door.

"Hm," Tiffany says. "Well, you had to be somewhere to say nowhere," she reasons.

"Cut it out," Ayla replies snappishly.

Tiffany sighs. "Can I come in?"

"No," Ayla answers shortly.

Tiffany blinks. That was not the answer she had been expecting. "Why not?"

"None of your business."

"Are you trying to act like an adult?" Tiffany teases.

"No. I don't ever want to grow up. Adults leave and don't come visit their friends for _years_."

Tiffany blinks. This is obviously a bigger problem than she had thought. ' _Of course, to her four-year-old mind, five weeks_ would _be years._ ' She sighs. "I'm sorry, Ayla. Grown-up things got in the way. I was killing centaurs."

"I'm sure if you'd been killing centaurs that whole time you would have come back a lot sooner," Ayla observes dryly.

"I was training to kill centaurs some of the time," Tiffany agrees.

"You don't need to train. You killed them easy enough when they were here. And Seraph did a pretty good job driving the centaurs far away after that. And you could easily have come in-between times. You used to stop by all the time on your way to other things."

' _Well, getting her talking is a start,_ ' Tiffany thinks hopefully. ' _But still…_ ' "Can I come in?" she asks again. "It's hard talking from out here."

"No."

"I'll go downstairs and wait until you come down, then," Tiffany says. She turns away, hoping Ayla will call her back, but no answer comes.

Downstairs, Katherine nods sympathetically. "She's been very obvious about her thoughts about you being away for so long."

"Don't think she'll come down this afternoon, then?" Tiffany asks. "I told her I'd wait for her here, when she's… ready to talk."

Katherine shakes her head. "She's been obstinate. She even ignored Mat for a few hours after he told her you'd come over yesterday."

Tiffany sighs. "I'm sure when you tell her I stayed all afternoon it'll help," she decides.

"It might," Katherine says doubtfully.

Tiffany is thinking. She's never had a disaster like this on her hands. For that matter, she'd never really got to know any little children that weren't in her hair - almost literally - all day long, so she'd never had the 'you-left!' problem before.

On the other hand, she had been on the other end of the problem (on a much milder scale) a few times, and so she understands what Ayla is thinking.

Ayla is upset because Tiffany, her friend, stayed away. Therefore, she wants to be around Tiffany, and should cave after a while. Tiffany easily places herself in Ayla's shoes, and is fairly sure that Ayla will come down sometime during the afternoon, out of boredom if she resists all other urges to come see her friend. Or, she might see Mat and Deorar in the backyard and be curious. Or any number of things. ' _And if she doesn't, being told that I stayed all afternoon will certainly bring her down. I just have to stop by tomorrow, as well._ '

"What are you thinking about?" Katherine asks.

"What I would do if I was Ayla. And the fact that I've never been on this end of this problem before."

"You've been on the other end, though?"

"A couple times. I know exactly what she's feeling."

Katherine nods. "You're lucky. Not that you had to go through the problem, but because it's always easier dealing with children when you understand their side. It's even easier than that when they know that you understand their side."

"They never believe you, though," Tiffany says with a rueful smile.

"That's what they say," Katherine nods.

"Right."

After a few minutes of silencee, Tiffany hears a noise on the staircase behind her, and twists around to look, hoping to see Ayla, but there is nothing there. She glances at Katherine, who nods, smiling.

But Ayla doesn't come down again all afternoon.

Tiffany talks to Katherine about various topics; Mat's elementalist affinity - proven by the fact that Deorar is now training with him, rather than checking to make sure of the affinity, Tiffany's adventures with the Vigil and Seraph, Ayla's pies and how Mat secretly doesn't like them, and other things.

Tiffany also does a good deal of thinking - something she hasn't really had time for recently, what with the Seraph and all. But the week ahead of her looks to be fairly empty - just a visit to Hoelbrak to meet Braham and his friends on Wednesday, and helping out Caithe with her Faolain troubles on Friday.

But her thoughts take a different turn, and she considers her arrival in Tyria and the subsequent events, and how they contrast with her previous existence on earth.

Tiffany sighs. A load of responsibility had been thrust on her. More than just her positions in the Vigil and Seraph, and future rank as Commander in the Pact, but the lives. So many people's fates hinge on her ability to influence and manipulate events properly. If she slips up, Destiny's Edge may fail and fall, the Pact may never form, Zhaitan could take Lion's Arch, Mordremoth might rise without an opposing force, taking over all sylvari and conquering the known world.

So much hinges on Tiffany and Fiona… and here she is, sitting in a house in Shaemoor, hoping a four-year-old will make friends with her. She almost laughs at that realization.

But doing things right includes not pushing. She casts her mind into the future; Destiny's Edge seems to be knitting together again. On Friday, all of the guild will be there except for Zojja.

' _It was either Eir or Zojja, and everyone knows it,_ ' Tiffany reminds herself. ' _And Eir could use the boost of self-confidence I'm sure it'll give her. And the next dungeon is the one with Eir and Zojja… there were dredge, weren't there, and… right, Sorrow's Embrace. Hopefully we can resolve_ that _issue then, and we can skip worrying about Honor of the Waves and the Citadel of Flame and the Crucible of Eternity. We'll still need to do them, of course, but we can all do them together, and perhaps actually finish them._ '

Tiffany realizes that she should write down everything she doesn't want to forget. ' _But then somebody might find it, and we'd all be doomed. Writing it in Shilgni is a no-go - it's too obvious when written down. But english! If I write it in english, the only person in all of Tyria who would understand it ever would be Fiona, and I want her to know anyway._ '

She opens her mouth to ask Katherine if she has anything to write on, but then she reconsiders. If Katherine wants to know why and what for, or even just catches a glimpse of what she is writing, her curiosity might be piqued. And the best-kept secrets are the ones nobody knows exist.

So she decides to write it down in english when she gets home, and perhaps hide it in one of the secret passages - which, at most, only the Tassof family knows of, and perhaps not Petra and Andrew. Deborah probably doesn't know their extent, either.

As afternoon draws into evening, and Deorar leaves after teaching Mat a couple tricks with his air affinity, and Richard arrives home from work, Tiffany finally gives up on Ayla coming down today, and takes her leave of the Sartini family.

"Be sure and tell Ayla that I stayed," she reminds Katherine.

"You seem mighty concerned about her, for having stayed away so long," Richard observes.

Tiffany looks at him. "She's my friend. I care about my friends," she says earnestly. Then, she vanishes in a puff of blue.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, how was that for a chapter? I like it!

I may or may not get another chapter out this week, as I am taking a two or three day vacation from Saturday/Sunday to Monday/Tuesday. Today is Tuesday, and since the next chapter or so will be awesomely cool - I like chapters more the more they advance storyline about a) Destiny's Edge or b) the Pact, and since this week will be full of Destiny's Edge, the next chapter will be fun and quick.

But, if I do not get the next chapter out by Saturday, it will most likely take until maybe Tuesday, perhaps Wednesday before it is out. And yeah, such a long delay is normal nowadays… sorry about that (remember back in the early chapters when it was a chapter a day? Wow…) but hey! At least I am having fun writing, and you are having fun reading!

And how did you like the odd way of dividing up the chapter between Tiffany and Fiona?


	10. Chapter 10: Mesmer (See Also: Cheater)

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany writes down everything she can remember about the personal storyline. The next morning, Tiffany and Fiona discuss a plan for bringing Logan and Rytlock together. It is begun when the sisters visit Logan Thackeray in his office. Afterward, they head to the Chantry of Secrets, where Vriré has a new mission for them. An alternative to the word 'whatever' is discussed.

* * *

Chapter ten: Mesmer (See Also: Cheater)

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I am SO sorry for the loong delay! On that note, seasons greetings! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, etc. (They took up a lot of my time the last few weeks or two!)

And also, because I realized something. Guild Wars 2 exists in Virtual Reality! O_o It made me think how AMAZING that would be. Just think about it. And then, I realized that's what Tiffany and Fiona are doing _every freaking day_. And that they didn't have _nearly_ as much of an awesome reaction as they should have upon entering Tyria. How could I omit that? How could I have been so stupid?

And also… you've all read those books where the name of the book is completely irrelevant until the end of the book, right? Like, you have _no_ idea what the name of the book _means_ until the very end. (Honestly, the _Eye of the World_ I didn't get the name until somebody explained it to me, three books later.) So anyway, I've always wondered why anyone would name a book something that has no meaning until the end. (Honestly, though, the _Eye of the World_ was the only thing that the _Eye of the World_ could have been named, so… got me there.) But… *sigh*… I'm afraid that's what this book will be. Of course, we all know what _United We Stand_ signifies, but it'll be a long time.

Chapter name is because mesmers are just _too_ OP! I'm having to try harder than you'll ever know to stop Fiona from doing her thingy and Elder Dragons just go boom. I mean, think how different this story would be if Fiona wasn't a mesmer! Think about it! And it's just revealed even more as not just combat-cheating-ness, hence the name. You'll see.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

That night, Tiffany and Fiona exchange information about their day, and Fiona agrees that skimming _Edge of Destiny_ for reminders and hints is a good idea.

The two sisters skip reading a bit of the book that night in favor of refreshing their memory. As only one of them needs to do this, and Tiffany needs to write down the things she doesn't want to forget, Fiona refreshes herself on the book.

Tiffany's recollections are scarce at first, but she remembers more as she thinks on the subject. She quickly jots down everything in English - she hasn't done much writing in Tyria, so while she knows how to write in Tyrian from her memories, writing in English is still more natural.

She starts with things happening around the time of Twilight Arbor and works forward. She remembers that Twilight Arbor is about Faolain, but not much else besides for the interactions of Destiny's Edge - Rytlock leaves in a huff at the very beginning, and she doesn't remember what happened to Logan. She does know that the group fights Cadeyrn, the first secondborn and founder of the Nightmare Court. She had taken particular note of that when she'd played it the first time.

After Twilight Arbor… the events of Claw Island, which she is not likely to forget anytime soon, and, given the historical proximity of the attack on Claw Island and Destiny's Edge's attempt to reform at Twilight Arbor, Claw Island isn't far in the future.

The next dungeon should be Sorrow's Embrace; which is about dredge. But Zojja is in it, and Caithe is there. Was Eir there? She might've been. The only ones with Zojja in it have something to do with Kudu. That must be the time Kudu had escaped, because he does escape the first time. But why were the dredge in it? Tiffany discards the question as irrelevant, and thinks about the interactions of Destiny's Edge. Right, Eir was there, and Zojja had sent her off with a "nobody needs you," upon which Eir had left. Caithe hadn't said a word of protest, Tiffany is sure, or Zojja would have sent her off as well.

But Tiffany cannot remember how Kudu got away - but hopefully this time all of Destiny's Edge will be there.

After Sorrow's Embrace is the Citadel of Flame, Tiffany decides, that or the Honor of the Waves, which Tiffany thinks is the last but for Victory or Death. ' _Hey, they could alter it slightly and put it in place of Hearts and Minds - Victory and Death. I suppose it doesn't sound as cool that way, though._ ' But the Citadel of Flame is the one with Logan and Rytlock - for what reason Tiffany does not know, Logan is at the Citadel of Flame and gets in a fight with Rytlock. But later in Logan saves Rytlock from a falling bridge. That part had stuck in her memory, mainly because she had read about it before she had played it, and kept thinking that Rytlock had been out on the middle of the bridge, the bridge broke, and Logan did some magical Tyrian equivalent of the Summoning Charm to pull him back. When the actual version had happened, Tiffany had felt stupid. Of course that's how people save other people from collapsed bridges - be right there and grab them as they're falling, not stand ten feet back and magic. But after that, Logan did his awesome guardian shield and the group defeated Gaheron Baelfire, the same idiot who signed the alliance agreement with the dredge to make the Molten Alliance. And probably one of his lieutenants carried on the agreement, in the original.

Honor of the Waves… Tiffany remembers liking that one. Oh, but there was also the Crucible of Eternity first. Or maybe that was the last one. Whichever. Crucible of Eternity was funny - "Isn't Kudu a girl's name?" had been hilarious when she'd first heard it, and even more hilarious when she realized that, yes, Kudu _is_ a girl's name, even for asura. Zojja's "who are you and what have you done with Logan and Rytlock?" had been funny, especially when followed up later by "I think I liked it better when you hated each other." Crucible of Eternity was more Inquest and Kudu, but no dredge this time.

Honor of the Waves was Eir's heroic attempt to go out in a flash, which is what inviting Eir to the Twilight Arbor is designed to prevent. There were kodan, which Tiffany knows something about, and a ton of Icebrood (obviously) and it was far north. Tiffany remembers taking an offered Teleport to Friend item to get there, instead of trekking through a zone or two of snow, Icebrood, and Sons of Svanir the way she'd had to to get to the Citadel of Flame (but with ghosts and Flame Legion instead of the Icebrood and Svanir). But the actual dungeon… well. She remembers dying a ton in one specific fight. And Eir learns how to not blame herself for Snaff's death through showing somebody else the same thing. Only, who was Eir teaching about that and who died? There was a kodan, and maybe Icebrood kodan as well, and the ship was sinking or something…

Tiffany shakes her head at her faulty memory as she writes down what she knows.

Victory or Death will be the hardest, Tiffany decides, because she'd only ever played it once. On Tiffany Soulstrider, her first human ranger. That character hadn't played any dungeons but that one (because it was part of storyline anyway), but she'd gone another round with an identical character, Tiffany Solestrider, and played the dungeons. But she hadn't got to Victory or Death on that character yet when she had been pulled into Tyria. So what she is left with is that the now-united Destiny's Edge and the Pact airships kill Zhaitan. Tiffany strains her memory, and she thinks she remembers a laser-battle with Zhaitan's champions and maybe Zhaitan himself…

"Bah," Tiffany mutters aloud. "Some of these are irrelevant - I'm sure the Commander won't ever be left out of what the plan is to kill the Elder Dragon. Same for the kodan guy in Honor of the Waves, and a couple other things. I'll just write down what I know I dont know, and go off of that."

"Careful, Tiff," Fiona mumbles, skimming _Edge of Destiny_. "Don't let anyone overhear you talking like that."

"Right. I'll do it in Shilgni, or - hey, Fi, why don't we talk in English for secret code, instead of Tyrian-based Shilgni?"

"Because it won't _feel_ secret," Fiona shrugs. "We used to talk it all the time, and so did the Tyrians with the echoes, so no way it'll feel secret and secure enough."

Tiffany nods. "Fair."

After Zhaitan's defeat… the Molten Alliance, the Toxic Alliance, the Consortium and Southsun Cove, the Aetherblades, the Queen's celebration thingy being messed up by Scarlet, Countess Anise's first act that made Tiffany dislike her (which was making an illusion of Rytlock for Logan to fight, quoting bad-Rytlock things and airing Logan's personal issues to all of Divinity's Reach) the Queen being an illusion the next time Scarlet struck, Logan being upset over not being told (Anise's second bad act)… Lord Faren being noble, for once, and being captured… Tiffany particularly remembers Scarlet's line upon rescuing Faren, it was something about his "pretty panties," that Tiffany had laughed her head off at.

There was something else in the Twilight Arbor in season one, too, and Tiffany remembers one of Scarlet's lines when speaking to Caithe. "There's something I know about you that even Faolain doesn't know! Does that make me your dearheart?" Caithe hadn't reacted much (typical Caithe), but it shows there was something from season one in Twilight Arbor. And eventually Scarlet attacked Lion's Arch on her gigantic airship, the player kills Scarlet but the gigantic airship wakes up Mordremoth.

Tiffany quickly jots down the more detailed bits she remembers; Kasmeer had taken down the Nightmare Tower in Viathan Lake, Canach had been a part of the Consortium, the karka had attacked Lion's Arch and stuff… _'oh, and Ellen Kiel was voted into… something… to do with the Captain's Council. Lion's Arch people had to vote because there was only one vacancy and… wait, wasn't the other guy whoever the person who founded the Black Lion Trading Company is? Some charr guy. He had a grumpy last name. But why would he want to be whatever Council thing… No, no, it had something to do with gaining the favor of… somebody… gahh! What do I care? Politics again! I have no idea what the pros and cons to each person - shut up! Your vote won't make a midget of a difference, if that even ever happens in the first place! Back. On. Track! After Season One, was Season two._ '

Tiffany knows considerably less about this one. Mordremoth had woken up, but not really being active. Something happened at the Grove - something about one Mordremoth's champions. At some point Rytlock had disappeared into the Mists - failed thing with getting rid of the ghosts, Tiffany recalls. Basically season two was everybody getting ready to fight Mordremoth.

And then came Heart of Thorns. Tiffany sits up straighter, takes a deep breath, wiggles her fingers to work out the writing cramp, and carefully writes down all of Heart of Thorns.

Rescuing the crashed Pact survivors, Rytlock's return, the sylvari suspicion.

The terrible hard time it took getting to one of the few waypoints in Verdant Brink - ' _the lore explanation maybe was that nobody'd been to Verdant Brink before, and so there weren't very many waypoints yet?_ ' Tiffany wonders - and the hardships of talking to the scout people. They pointing her way to the Itzel, her helping the Itzel and then going to the place where Eir was held prisoner, Faolain's tricks and Eir's death and Braham mourning.

Then moving on into Auric Basin and doing things with Caithe and the Egg, finding and activating the ley-line map, losing the trail, heading to Rata Novus, Magister whats-is-name dying after telling them to head due south, the gigantic chak pit full of (guess what?) chak. Taimi suggesting they go to Rata Novus anyway, the Commander agreeing, Scruffy's destruction, Taimi being upset because she wanted to be "a member of this team, not its mascot," finding the dragon lab and leaving Taimi behind in the city.

She documents her team catching up to to the others and freeing Logan and Zojja, fighting Faolain, following Trahearne and talking to him, entering Mordremoth's mind, coming back out, Trahearne asking for Caladbolg, and the following conversation (which Tiffany gets right almost word-for-word, and also writes in English-based Shilgni, with the letters upside down so that nobody (probably not even Fiona) will ever decipher it).

Tiffany leaves the end there hanging, as she is not likely to forget what happened next, and seriously does not feel like leaving written record of _that_ lying around Tyria, even in English-based, upside-down Shilgni.

Fiona looks up. "Did you scribble all over that last bit?" she wonders.

"No, it's written in English-based, upside-down Shilgni. I'm sure you know what I don't want left lying around Tyria, and I didn't even put that part in."

"Well, you are thorough," Fiona observes. "It's late - the only thing I found of much interest is that Logan and Rytlock won't try and murder each other if they're too tired."

Tiffany snorts. "So all you have to do is make it look to Rytlock like Logan isn't there with your mesmer-magic, and after a lot of fighting, Rytlock will be too tired to be grumpy about Logan having been there the whole time."

"What, veiled?" Fiona asks. "Then Logan wouldn't be tired."

"I was _joking_ ," Tiffany grumbles. "And I have a handache."

"A headache?" Fiona checks.

"A _hand_ ache," Tiffany corrects. "I just documented the entire dungeon storyline, plus Living Seasons one and two, and all of Heart of Thorns. And they're all as detailed as they can get.

"Don't forget the personal storyline with the Pact," Fiona reminds.

Tiffany groans. "All I know is that we blew stuff up with Tonn, Tonn died, and then a bunch of things in Orr. There was one failed attempt to cleanse Orr, a succeeded attempt to cleanse Orr, and killing Zhaitan. There was an arc where I went, killed a ton of spiders and the spidermancer making them, set up a lighthouse beacon to misdirect Risen Bone Ships or whatever they're called - "

"Hey! Whatever you!" Fiona protests.

Tiffany's mouth drops open. "You're defending _Risen_ from the curse?" she demands after a full minute of shock.

"Oh," Fiona realizes. "Nevermind then. Go on?"

"Then something happens and we're on the Risen ships, and then somehow or other we do stuff and stuff happens and Zott dies. Anyway, ah… stuff… and stuff… and there was some stuff with Grenth, and whats-her-name the priestess who normally we did stuff with if we'd chosen to do the summon whats-her-name the pirate's spirit, uhm, there was stuff… hmm. I don't - oh, there was killing a couple Eyes and Mouths of Zhaitan, oh and the one where we cut of Zhaitan's corpse supply - "

"Corpse supply?" Fiona demands.

"Where d'ya think all the Risen come from?" Tiffany asks. "I know, it sounds weird, but still. "And so then there was stuff, I know we killed several Eyes and maybe two Mouths, there was a couple missions with Sayeh al'something-or-other, and we kind of got to know each other slightly. And… humph. Oh! And guess what else?" Tiffany says, cheering up slightly.

"What?" Fiona asks interestedly.

" _We get to kill a million Risen!_ " Tiffany hollers in a whisper. "Literally!"

Fiona flops backward on her bed with a loud, long groan. "Go write it all down," she sighs.

* * *

The next day, Tiffany and Fiona find another bit of help in _Edge of Destiny_ \- the tokens Logan and Rytlock had exchanged on their way to defeat the Dragonspawn. Tuffany explains to Fiona how reminding Logan - and, later, Rytlock - of them would remind them of how close they were before.

"It would remind them that they were brothers," Fiona observes.

But then Tiffany brings up the potential disaster that would happen if, for example, Rytlock had thrown away the scarf that Logan had given him, or if Logan had thrown away the Blood Legion pendant that Rytlock had given him. When the two realize the implications of such a thing happening, Tiffany freaks out.

"They'll _never_ be friends again if one of them threw away the other's gift!" Tiffany stresses. "I have no idea whether they kept them or not - this was never brought up in the original timeline! I don't know what to do! Fiona, this is _important_. The Pale Tree said - shortly after Claw Island - that Destiny's Edge was vital to Zhaitan's downfall. I'm not going to be stupid and assume that isn't true - we needed them!"

"This is only a problem if they didn't keep the tokens," Fiona reminds Tiffany.

"But we don't know!" Tiffany fires back. "And by the time we do, it'll be too late! Fiona, I don't konw what to do! This could be the piece that brings them back together, or it could push them apart irrevocably. I don't know if I want to take that chance."

"It's _real_ ," Fiona nods. "There won't be any second chances. From the game, we're used to things just working out in the end, because they _have_ to work out. But it's not like that anymore."

"No second chances..." Tiffany shivers. "That's scary, Fiona. I don't - no. It's _real life._ I don't... We're alone, Fiona. Nobody understands us, because we're not native Tyrians. 'Real life' was hazy, back home, because it had always been that way. But we've always seen Tyria as 'oh, nothing can go wrong, Anet won't let it! It'll all come out okay - if just barely - in the end.' Now, it's not."

"Anything that happens is permanent," Fiona nods. "We just have to make the best of it."

"The only reason we're having this problem is that we know more than we did before we came to Tyria," Tiffany realizes.

"We're not going to ignore this information," Fiona says. "I mean, I suppose we could - how do they get to be friends in the original?"

"Rytlock almost fell off a bridge and Logan saved him," Tiffany responds. "But I don't think we can count on that happening - we've changed enough, certainly. Meaning that this is our only chance. The only one we'll have control over, anyway."

Tiffany is freaking out, big time. Because of her, Destiny's Edge might not come together. Zhaitan might not fall. That diaster she wants to avoid, at all costs. But either she doesn't bring up the subject with Logan, and rely on luck - which is really what the Citadel of Flame had been - or she does, and have a seventy-five percent chance of either not having kept theirs, and Destiny's Edge never reforming. Tiffany is going absolutely nuts.

"Why don't we tell him about us knowing things?" Fiona suggests.

Tiffany blinks. "Tell him we're from another world and used to play at being a Tyrian in our spare time? How would he take that?"

"No idea - but if we drop in that we're Whispers - we were going to tell our friends - and then tell him that 'mysterious sources' have revealed the future to us, who knows what he might believe."

"No, we're not dragging the Order into this," Tiffany replies. "We can't blame any Tyrian thing for our future knowledge. We could just ask him not to ask - tell him it's a personal thing or something - and hopefully he'll leave it be. But we'll _only_ tell him if one or the other of them didn't keep theirs."

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona head to Logan's office. They hadn't seen him in weeks, and are looking forward to the visit, even if there wasn't potential Destiny's Edge healing going on.

Upon Fiona's knock, a Seraph soldier opens the door. A soldier who instantly recognizes them, of course.

"Captain Thackeray!" she hollers upon seeing them. "The Heroes of Shaemoor to see you!" the soldier moves out of the way and gestures the sisters to come in.

Tiffany and Fiona enter the room, and Logan greets them cheerfully. "Tiffany! Fiona! I hear you did quite a number on the centaurs the other day."

"We did, Logan," Tiffany smiles. "We assassinated their War King - and made sure the whole centaur base knew about it - and then decimated their forces when they attacked. I'm sure the Seraph will have little trouble finishing the war soon."

The Seraph around the room throw up a loud cheer.

Logan smiles - a relived, almost wondering smile. "Kryta won't be in war any more, thanks to you, my friends. We've been at war with either the centaurs or the charr since Kryta was established."

"It'll go down in history," Fiona smiles in return. "As well as the fact that you were the head of the Seraph during the years that ended the war, and that Queen Jennah was the ruler who started the negotiations for a peace treaty with the charr."

"And that Tiffany Tassof was among those defending said negotiations from disaster, and that the both of you assassinated the centaurs' War King." Logan explains.

"But it was mostly Fiona that made it possible for that last to happen," Tiffany protests.

The three look at each other, before they all begin to laugh.

"Here we are, worrying about who will go down in history," Fiona giggles. "Why can't we all? Anyone can distinguish themselves."

"Yeah, Logan, you're probably already in the books - you are a part of Destiny's Edge." Tiffany agrees.

Logan frowns ever so slightly. He hadn't missed the present tense when speaking of Destiny's Edge.

"Hey, Destiny's Edge was awesome," Fiona explains. "The dwarves sacrificed their entire race to end the Great Destroyer, a single champion. Destiny's Edge - seven of you - killed three with no losses."

"Let me guess, you've got to know Eir?" Logan says.

"Yes - but how did you know?" Tiffany wonders.

"Almost nobody includes Garm in the number of Destiny's Edge," Logan smiles.

"Hey, I'm a ranger, I understand the value of companions," Tiffany protests, gesturing to Beorn, who is sniffing around the room like a curious dog. Upon hearing that thought from Tiffany, he comes bounding back to her side and pretends he hadn't been doing anything. ' _Just like a dog caught in trouble,_ ' Tiffany smirks at him. Beorn pouts at her.

Logan nods. "I like to think I gained more of an appreciation for that while working with Eir. She never leaves Garm out of anything."

Tiffany smiles.

"That also means you know all of Destiny's Edge except Rytlock and Snaff," Logan continues, his face souring when he mentions Rytlock, and softening to sadness on saying Snaff's name.

Fiona nods.

"Logan, is there a reason that the room is suddenly very close to being empty?" Tiffany asks amusedly.

Logan cracks a smile. "Yes, actually. They're just waiting for me to blow up at you for daring to mention Destiny's Edge in my hearing."

Tiffany grins. "When was that supposed to happen?"

Logan pauses a moment, as if calculating the time, then says, "precisely four point five seconds ago."

Fiona smirks. "You turning into Sieran?"

"Who is…?" Logan prompts.

"My mentor. She's been teaching me about the Priory," Fiona explains.

"It's easier to turn into an asura than Sieran, from what I've heard of her," Tiffany inserts.

Fiona nods. "She's one of a kind. Speaking of, Tiffany, she really wants to meet you."

"So you said yesterday," Tiffany smiles. "So, Logan; how's life in the office been?"

"Boring," Logan replies promptly. "I'd much rather be out on the front lines."

"It's what you were made for," Tiffany shrugs. ' _Didn't Queen Jennah say in one of her letters that the last thing she needs is another polished courtier, and she would much prefer Logan fighting battles for her? I just wish I could mention these things to Logan, but I get the feeling that our book is one of a kind._ '

"I doubt you would have come here without some reason, though," Logan notes.

"Can't come visit our friend?" Tiffany asks, pretending to be hurt. "But yes," she says, recovering her brisk manner. "We did have a reason to come. Destiny's Edge - or, more accurately, Caithe."

Logan gestures for her to continue.

"She wants you to come meet her," Tiffany says, and when Logan opens his mouth, she interrupts, "not for a simple disaster like that last meeting, but because she needs your help. Her nemesis, Faolain, has a strong presence in the Twilight Arbor, a nest of Nightmare Courtiers. She wants our help putting her down."

"Faolain?" Logan asks sharply. "Yes, of course. I don't see why Caithe didn't do this before."

"You have history with this Faolain?" Tiffany asks. ' _This must be a part of Edge of Destiny we haven't got to yet, but I won't object to spoilers. Technically, this happened five or six years ago, so it shouldn't_ be _spoilers._ '

"She earned the ire of all of us," Logan says vaguely. "Trust me; Faolain is not good for Caithe."

"She's Nightmare Court," Fiona shrugs. "That's bad enough on its own."

Logan nods. "Is she planning on springing any surprises this time?" he asks resignedly.

"We talked her out of the surprise part," Tiffany replies. "Rytlock will be there, as well as Eir."

"Not Zojja?" Logan asks.

"No. It was my idea to ask Eir to come - Caithe had only been planning on you and Rytlock - and I thought Eir could use some time with the group away from Zojja. You know what she's like."

Logan nods. "If you haven't noticed, I am trying to… repair relations with Rytlock. I don't think he will listen, though."

"We noticed," Fiona says dryly.

"What do you think it will take?" Tiffany asks.

Logan shrugs. "No idea. But if he stopped to hear me out, he might. That's the problem, though."

"I can make you look like somebody else. If Rytlock didn't know it was you…"

"Getting him to think rationally is the problem," Logan explains. "If we bring up the topic, he might blow up, no matter who was doing the talking."

"But what if we reminded him what it was like before you split up?" Tiffany suggests. "Everyone will be there but Zojja. Me, Fiona and Beorn could stay out of the way and let you guys have some bonding time. Particularly if Destiny's Edge has history with Faolain."

"I can make you look as much like you - but also not you - as I can," Fiona inserts. "Or, Rytlock might already have been doing some thinking."

"I get that feeling," Tiffany replies. "He didn't seem hostile toward me and Caithe when we went to see him, and… I can't describe it. Your name didn't come up, but…"

Logan nods. "I know what you mean. It's always been confusing whether we're friends or enemies. Particularly from the time we met to the time we…" Logan trails off a moment before resuming, "to the time we were going to slay the Dragonspawn."

Unconsciously, Tiffany nods slowly as she recalls what she knows from _Edge of Destiny._ Then she realizes; Logan had just mentioned 'the time we were going to slay the Dragonspawn.' En-route to that, or _going_ to slay was when Logan and Rytlock had exchanged tokens. But he also had paused; he doesn't want to talk about it. She and Fiona shouldn't bring it up, and he already has been reminded. ' _Is that how the Order of Whispers operates in situations like these? Get people thinking without the person knowing the Order got them thinking on purpose? Which is very confusing, but that's the Order for you.'_

Fiona frowns. "So, should we wait to disguise you, and see what happens? But it would be too late by the time he sees you."

"I know!" Tiffany suggests. "You tell them that you have another friend coming - and we can arrange this with Caithe beforehand - and if Rytlock blows up at Logan, Logan can leave, and then come back disguised."

"What if Rytlock doesn't?" Logan asks.

"Then Fiona just has an illusion following her around," Tiffany shrugs. "She does it all the time, it'd just look different. Trust me, she had a ton of practice…" she glances around, making sure no one is in earshot. "practice at subconscious illusionary disguises - she kept the both of ours up for four weeks straight without a hitch."

Logan nods with the trace of a smile. "This could work," he realizes. "What will happen after?"

"If Rytlock seems in the mood - mentioning Destiny's Edge, perhaps - we'll drop the disguise. Or we could melt it."

Logan motions for her to explain.

"While we're fighting, I can melt the illusion. Change the illusion to your actual features, thus making it look like the person you are illusioned as is melting into the actual you. If he gets into a 'fighting with Logan' mood, he might not even realize it. However, that would set us up to drop it completely - if it's still there - at the end, whether Rytlock is in the mood or not. Or I could reverse the melting partway through."

"This is all assuming that Logan needs to leave and come back disguised," Tiffany inserts.

Fiona shrugs. "Good to have a backup plan. But you're right - let's hope for the best."

"And plan for the worst," Logan advises. "Dropping the illusion gradually is a good idea - but only if it's the right time."

Tiffany and Fiona nod.

"You know, we might have a fair shot at this," Fiona realizes. "Particularly if he's willing to hear you out at the end."

"And then what?" Logan sighs.

"Then we root out the core of Zojja's dislike for Eir," Tiffany says determinedly.

"But what is it all leading towards?" Logan wonders. "We've been apart for so long… and without Snaff…"

"Getting you together is the first, and most important part," Fiona tells him. "If you don't see any rising dragon champions to defeat, perhaps you could return to the arena in Lion's Arch - give the crowd a show, not to mention learning how to fight together again after all these years. But we don't know better. You're Destiny's Edge, and together, you can do anything."

Logan smiles. "You're actually giving me hope. You'll do a lot of good in your respective Orders."

"Thanks for that, Logan," Tiffany smiles. "You have no idea how much your friendship means to me."

Fiona sighs. "You really have no idea," she tells Logan. "Her friends are her world. She needs them to be happy."

"Who wouldn't?" Tiffany asks.

"Faolain," Logan replies with a grin.

"Fair," Tiffany nods with a laugh.

* * *

Later, Tiffany and Fiona check in at the Sartini house, where Ayla is still unresponsive. Katherine assures Tiffany that she will tell Ayla she stopped by.

Deorar is also there, to Tiffany's surprise, but when Deorar points out that it is Aelius' job to find missions for the warband, and that he hasn't yet, and she might as well be training Mat's elementalist abilities, Tiffany has to admit she shouldn't have been surprised.

As the two are leaving the house, Fiona suggests returning to the Chantry of Secrets to report in on what they have accomplished, and see if Vriré has any missions for them. Tiffany quickly agrees, and the two head back to the gate in Divinity's Reach.

* * *

Once in Lion's Arch, waypointing to the island is easy enough, before they enter the Chantry. Vriré meets them near the entrance - due, Tiffany supposes, to Whispers mysteriousness and technology.

"Initiates," Vriré greets them crisply. She takes them back to the Whispers database terminal. "Report," she orders.

"The centaurs' War King is dead, and the Seraph are well on their way to winning the war," Fiona responds.

"My team and I traveled to the Black Citadel to inform the charr of the Flame Legion's new alliance. While there, I discovered that all of Destiny's Edge except for Zojja is meeting on Friday. Me and Fiona have devised a way to - hopefully - at least partially mend the barriers between Logan and Rytlock Brimstone."

Vriré nods. "When did you defeat Ulgoth?"

"Who?" Tiffany frowns.

"The War King," Vriré sighs impatiently.

"Oh. Friday. Catava Anoif and Kasmeer Inafit died on Saturday." Fiona nods.

Vriré nods sharply. "I have a mission for you. Agent Akittock has informed the Order that there is a thief among the skritt at Skrittsburgh. Skritt belongings have been disappearing regularly over the past month. At first, it was dismissed as skritt greediness and blaming it on others, or a lucky chance here and there at some outsider. But it has been happening regularly, and, as the skritt are more intelligent together, and Skrittsburgh is large enough that we have a skritt Agent there, I thought it would be worth investigating. Anyone with the capability to rob Skrittsburgh - and regularly, when the skritt are expecting it - is either a sizable threat or a very capable person that we could bring into the Order."

"You want us to find out more about this thief?" Tiffany realizes.

"Us," Vriré corrects. "Not you."

"Of course," Fiona nods hastily. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Be prepared for a more diplomatic investigation than the last one," Vriré replies dryly. Tiffany isn't sure if that was meant to be humorous or not. "We start tomorrow. I assume you don't know where Skrittsburgh is?"

"We do - roughly," Tiffany replies. "It's in the lands north of Rata Sum, and west of Kryta, not really controlled by anybody. But we haven't been there." Vriré raises an eyebrow in question, and Tiffany explains, "I used to study maps a lot. If I may suggest, instead of setting out from Rata Sum, could we go from the Grove? From what I recall, it won't impede our time any, and it will take us much closer to the Twilight Arbor than starting from Rata Sum. The Twilight Arbor is where Destiny's Edge is meeting up, and I'd prefer not to be late," she adds in explanation.

Vriré doesn't seem fazed that Tiffany had guessed her travel plans, but instead agrees to the suggestion. "The little things are what count, Initiate. Arriving late to a meeting is one of the first impressions a person gets of you - and, as first impressions are often wrong, and the smarter - like Destiny's Edge - know that, arriving late _after_ having given a first impression gives a second impression, which is most always true."

' _Whatever works, I guess,_ ' Tiffany decides. "When do we set off?" she asks.

"Tomorrow. Meet me in the Grove - and early, too." Vriré orders.

"Should we update our files?" Fiona asks uncertainly, glancing at the archive terminal, glowing a soft blue.

"They're already updated," Vriré returns briskly. "It detected your aura and automatically started recording the moment you entered the room. If you have any details to add that you didn't mention, go ahead."

' _Trying to be mysterious and failing,_ ' Tiffany notes amusedly. ' _Or just being efficient._ '

* * *

"Alright, Fiona," Tiffany sighs, as they finally get home in the late afternoon. "Let's talk about our week. First of all, I want to squeal _again_ about our takedown of Scarlet - we've stopped Mordremoth as close to the source as we can get. _Squeal!_ "

Fiona snorts. "You literally just said 'squeal' out loud instead of squealing."

"I know, right?" Tiffany grins. "I _have_ mentioned my weirdness before now? Wait, maybe I haven't. Have I said it since we came to Tyria? Maybe, because I everyone in Tyria is weird, and I'm the Tyrian type of weird, and you're not, _you're_ the weird one."

"I'm quite sure your type of weirness is still weird to Tyrians," Fiona sighs. "Is there anything else you want to squeal about?"

"No, but there's things I want to grouch about," Tiffany replied promptly.

"Such as?"

"Sergeant Belinda Delaqua," Tiffany sighs, flopping backwards on her bed. "I _still_ can't remember where I remember her name from. She's definitely a Delaqua - she said so herself - but she bears extremely little resemblance to Marjory. Of course, I never saw Marjory's face half the time - you know, because it's a game and after Season one, cinematics were done away with, so I'd only ever see her face in cutscenes or while wandering around a story instance aimlessly."

"You did trace her," Fiona reminds her.

"I did," Tiffany nods. "But I was horrible at faces. Whatever - and don't curse me back, I'm only insulting myself this time - she still bears little to no resemblance to Marjory. For example, their skin color is different - the main thing I know about Marjory's face, because I do see _that_ while running around in story instances - and the only resemblance is hair color. Heck, even their armor/professions are opposite! Belinda's obviously a Soldier with that plate/chain armor, and Marjory's a Scholar. And we couldn't even ask Belinda herself because, apparently, the Heroes of Shaemoor can't have a chat with random Seraph."

"Well, we never really did in-game, either," Fiona reminds Tiffany afer she is certain the other is done ranting.

"I would've if her name was Belinda Delaqua!" Tiffany retorts.

"And it would probably have a talk option to ask if she's related to Marjory," Fiona nods. "Which we can't do, because we're not supposed to know Marjory exists."

"Maybe we should go back out there, disguised again, and - "

"And how would that help?" Fiona wonders. "We'd have to do that awfully regularly, get to know her, and… all to find out exactly how she's related to Marjory?"

"No, you dolt. So she'll introduce us." Tiffany sighs.

"That'll take forever. Why not wait for Season one?"

"Because I want to talk to her!" Tiffany sighs. "I haven't seen her in months!"

"And she won't be you friend when you first meet her, because she'll have never met you before," Fiona reminds her sister.

"Yeah, but I've got used to pretending like I don't know people," Tiffany responds. "There was Logan, Caithe, Forgal, General Almorra, _Trahearne_ , Zojja, Eir, and, most recently, Rytlock. And I'm still in the middle of not knowing him."

"Whatever, I - "

"Hey! Don't curse Rytlock!" Tiffany says, shocked.

"Hey, I knew him better than you did!" Fiona replies. "I mained charr, remember? You know him better while dealing with Destiny's Edge and Elder Dragons, I know him better pre-Lion's Arch meeting and stuff."

"So don't curse him," Tiffany rolls her eyes. "I might have to curse you."

"Anyway," Fiona says loudly, before the door pops open.

"Anyway you!" Petra says cheerily.

Tiffany and Fiona blink at her.

"Aaand?" Fiona asks after a moment. "'Anyway' isn't a curse."

"But I made it a curse," Petra returns.

"How? What's insulting or curse-y about it?" Tiffany asks. "You're pretty much cursing yourself. You use the word 'anyway' when you were talking about something, but it's irrelevant and you're leaving it alone. Except it's something that _you_ said, not that someone else said. That's the difference between 'whatever' and 'anyway.' So, go curse yourself if you like, but that's no reason to interrupt our excellent conversation about curses."

Petra's mouth works in silence for a moment, before she leaves the room with a huff.

"We are _so_ showing a replay of that memory through mesmery means to Deborah next time we see her," Fiona declares.

"Definitely," Tiffany grins. "Now, where were we?"

"Marjory," Fiona replies, after a moment of thought.

"Right. Well, I think we've found our comfort zones. We're awesome in combat, we're okayish with people we knew in-game before, and we're absolute rubbish with people whose names we can't remember."

Fiona snorts. "I think it's a lot more detailed than that. And don't go thinking you're awesome at combat yet - just wait. I'm sure Elder Dragons will do a lot. I mean, there has to be some way to challenge us after level eighty, right? Since Tyria terraforms itself to Anet's rule."

Tiffany opens her mouth, then sighs. "Can we pick a different word than 'whatever?'" she asks, breaking finally.

"If you want to be dismissive of the current topic without cursing me, say 'whichever,'" Fiona offers.

"Great idea. So, what were we talking about? Oh yes. Things we're rubbish at. Or just things in general. What about Deborah?"

Fiona sighs. "I don't know what got into us. Why the whole 'we're-from-another-world' thing and not just 'we-know-the-future?' Or even _just_ 'we're-from-another-world' and _not_ the 'we-know-the-future.'"

Tiffany frowns for a moment, figuring out what Fiona had just said, before shrugging. "What's done is done," she sighs. "Hopefully by the time we see her again she'll both be out of her shock and also have thought about it a whole lot."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Finally! Finally done with this chapter! Sorry again for the long delay, but the end of December is crazy. (And also, I was having my-end problems purchasing Scrivener because my free trial ran out, but I didn't have time to write anyway.)

So… back to the fun stuff! _Edge of Destiny_ , Logan interaction, Vriré/Order of Whispers interaction, a new mission, etc. Fun stuff, like I said! On par with last chapter, I'd say. Next chapter, too. This week is gonna be hectic for Tiffany and Fiona, guys! Next week will give them a breather - well, Tiffany at least, Fiona I'm not quite sure about - and _shut up before I give you spoilers!_

Chapter name makes sense now, hm?

Well, see you next chapter! (Which I hope doesn't take too long.)


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany, Fiona, and Vriré go to Skrittsburgh and investigate the occurences there. Afterwards, the sisters learn that Forgal has been looking for them. Tiffany decides to inform the Warmaster that she joined the Order of Whispers, and his reaction is surprising.

* * *

Chapter eleven: The Plot Thickens

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Hey guys, I am _so_ sorry this took so long! I have... three excuses. They're all explained (briefly) at the end author's notes. Please don't get mad at me for not putting them up here, but I really don't feel like it.

And yes. The chapter name is very cliché. But it fits. You'll see.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

" _What's done is done," Tiffany sighs. "Hopefully by the time we see Deborah again she'll be both out of her shock and also have thought about it a whole lot._ "

Fiona sighs. "Well, that topic has been exhausted. Want to read some _Edge of Destiny_? I want to know what the Faolain thing was about. It'll probably take forever for us to get to, but oh well. Not to mention, we might find more information about Destiny's Edge. I mean, Logan and Rytlock exchanging those tokens was big."

"Sure," Tiffany shrugs, and pulls out the book. "We left off with Klab receiving the 'honor' of being an Arcane Councilor."

"Yep, I remember," Fiona nods. "We kind of left off in an odd spot."

"We were about to finish the chapter, too," Tiffany agrees. She picks up the book, and, starting several paragraphs back from their spot, begins reading. Two sentences into the new material, they are surprised once again by Caithe, who faints, dramatically stating that Faolain had poisoned her.

"Well, I'm glad we _didn't_ finish the chapter, or we would've been compelled to read the next one," Tiffany observes. "That's the ending."

"Well, read the next chapter," Fiona replies, rolling her eyes. "What's it called?"

" _Drawing the Poison_ ," Tiffany reads. "Well, here goes!"

When the chirurgeon arrives, Tiffany and Fiona are pleasantly surprised by Snaff's vehemence in ordering Madame Dort out, upon learning that she just wants to know what she can amputate. The rage in Snaff's voice, as described by the book, seems uncharacteristic of Snaff as Tiffany and Fiona know him, but it expresses his protective spirit.

Then, Caithe awakens and informs the group that Faolain is coming.

"Well, now we know what Destiny's Edge's interaction with Faolain was," Tiffany remarks, before continuing. When Faolain makes her appearance, Tiffany frowns. "Is she a thief or something? Only, it seems like it would fit with her backstory more than any other profession would."

Fiona sighs. "We'll know on Friday, I'll be able to sense if she's using the Aspect of Deception. Now, can we read the thing? I am dying of curiosity."

"Are not," Tiffany shoots back, but resumes reading. Faolain's insistence that the poison was not her fault is unnerving, but not unexpected, to the sisters. Eir speaking up sharply to remind Faolain that " _she_ decides!" and that "she is one of us" brings a smirk to Tiffany's face. The smirk turns to a frown when Faolain asks Caithe what she wants, to the reply of "I don't know!"

Both Tassof sisters are startled when Faolain enters Caithe's memory, and Tiffany is worried when both sylvari agree that Jormag will not like the fact of the Dragonspawn's defeat. In her mind, two enemies agreeing with each other - mentally, no less! - is only the first step.

But when Caithe convinces Faolain to remove the poison so that she could fight Glint - and Faolain does so - Tiffany is relieved. Hopefully that is the end of _that_ unfortunate occurence.

Then, Caithe tells her friends of the 'threat' of Glint.

"But… didn't Glint _help_ them fight Kralkatorrik?" Tiffany asks the book. "I thought Glint helped them. Well, we'll see, I guess."

"What did Logan mean by the 'Keeper of the Flameseeker Prophecies?'" Fiona wonders. "Who was the Lich Lord and the titans?"

"Oh, the titans," Tiffany says, brightening. "Wait, Glint helped stop them? I never heard tha - oh." Tiffany recalls her Tyrian memories - her childhood and growing up in Tyria - of learning about Glint and the titans and the Lich Lord. "Glint has done a lot more than I thought."

Fiona, who had realized the same memories, nods in agreement. The two sit in silence for a moment, before Tiffany finds her spot and picks up the story again.

Rytlock's grumbling about it being a long walk to the Crystal Desert draws a giggle from Fiona, and Snaff's reply that he has a device to help intrigues Tiffany. When he explains the function of the tiny circle, she brightens. "It's like a mesmer… in your pocket," she finishes with a grin."

Fiona snorts. "Why not give it a name, though? It'd be hard to say 'hole-in-your-pocket' every time you want it."

"Well, the initials would be H-I-Y-P… or just H-Y-P because 'in' is a short word, and is normally left out of those abbreviations. So, it might be pronounced hype? Or hip?"

"Hip is more relevant," Fiona notes. At Tiffany's confused look, she elaborates, "pockets are generally around the hip area. And - "

"It would be hilarious," Tiffany says at the same time as Fiona, with a giggle. "Now, let's see them use it!"

Snaff deploys the portal, and Tiffany finds herself wondering what orientation the exit gate is at. If it is flat on the ground like the entry portal, then one would jump in, pop out the other end, and fall back into the gate, and repeat. Or is the portal nine feet over the ground (big enough for Eir to use), dropping asura really far? Or at a slanted angle over the ground, so one would fall out and roll to the side? Or like a normal asura gate, at right angles to the ground?

"Well?" Fiona sighs.

"Sorry," Tiffany says, snapping out of her daydreaming. Snaff's explanation to Logan and Rytlock that the portal comes out by Ebonhawke - and yes, out of range of the humans, and _yes_ , out of range of the charr - makes Tiffany laugh.

The end of the chapter comes, heralded by a few more letters from Logan to Jennah and vice versa.

"These letters are providing valuable insight into Logan and Jennah's relationship," Tiffany observes. "I can understand Logan's devotion to her… more than I could before."

"I still think it was rather reckless of her, bonding Logan like that upon a declaration of his undying loyalty," Fiona notes.

"Maybe she could tell he didn't have a smidgen of Deception?" Tiffany suggests.

Fiona blinks, then sighs. "That was a horrible pun."

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Sure. Anyway, that's the end of that section. The next one is _Part III: Battling Dragons_."

"Let's start that some other day," Fiona decides. "For now, we have to meet Vriré tomorrow, and we might as well get to bed early."

Tiffany agrees.

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona meet Vriré in the Grove, and head northward. Tiffany matches up their surroundings to the map - something she is good at doing - as they go. They pass near enough to the green star Caithe had marked - something that still brings silent giggles to Tiffany when she thinks about it - and Tiffany puts the map away. Vriré begins telling Tiffany and Fiona more about the Order of Whispers - its history, its purpose, and, in particular, its methods - and elaborating on the personality of the Order, which Tiffany pays particular attention to, wondering how to exploit it when the time comes to bring the Orders together into the Pact.

When they arrive at Skrittsburgh, the three explore, looking for Agent Akittock. Vriré seems to know the lay of the land - or tunnels, as the case may be - but the rest of the place seems to new to her, given the way her eyes dart around, noting the skritt and their positions relevant to the exits of a given cavern.

Despite Tiffany knowing that skritt are smarter together, the sheer intelligence of the skritt is monumental. One pair are fixing a golem - Tiffany finds the mix of complex asuran terms and pure skritt words amusing, such as 'power coupling' and 'globby gunk' in the same sentence.

"You seem surprised the skritt here are so intelligent," a nearby skritt notes. "Weren't expecting the unexpected, were you?"

Tiffany and Fiona take a moment to recognize the Order code, but Vriré responds promptly. "I was not," the asura nods, "and so you have surprised the unsurprisable."

The demeanour of the skritt changes slightly - he brightens, and seems more eager to speak to them. "Welcome to Skrittsburgh, Whisperer," he greets. Tiffany notes the alternate way of referring to fellow Order member. "I suppose you are the agent I requested to deal with our thief?"

"Lightbringer," Vriré corrects. "Can you debrief us?"

"Of course," Akittock nods. "The thief struck again just earlier - Outrunner Jankott'cha was the victim. He also should know more about this thief - he likes exploring."

"Why couldn't you deal with the thief? You are a member of the Order," Fiona wonders.

"No good, no," Akittock sighs. "Skritt are smarter together than apart. If I leave Skrittsburgh - even just for a little while - I may forget I am Whispers. I may even forget to return. I am just a monitor, you see. I observe, and report, and call for other Whisperers if something needs to be done."

"I bet it's really annoying," Tiffany sympathizes.

"No, no, skritt are built like this," Akittock corrects her. "It is part of us. I am content to remain here and observe. Now, go talk to Jankott'cha. He is south, past the waypoint. He may be preparing to steal from the Inquest again."

Vriré nods, and the three head in the direction Akittock had indicated.

They find the skritt speaking to another skritt.

"…and taking from bad person is like doing good. Help us! Yes, no?"

"Ooohhh, yes-yes," the other skritt nods. "Taking from bad grey-ears is good, yes-yes! Will help you."

"The intelligence level seems to have degraded in the suburbs, of the city," Vriré notes.

Tiffany approaches the skritt. "Hello?" she asks. "Are you Jankott'cha?"

"Yes, yes!" the skritt replies, pleased. "How can I help, hmm?"

"We understand the mysterious thief took stuff from you earlier?" Fiona asks.

"Yes, yes!" Jankott'cha replies sorrowfully. "I had some stuff, but it gone now. So need more stuff. Us skritt going to take the angry grey-ears stuff - awk!" Jankott'cha points at Vriré. "Angry gray-ears! Attack, you! Bash-bash until stops moving! Yes-yes, go now!"

"That's a _good_ … er… grey-ears," Fiona says to the frightened skritt. "She's our friend - Vriré."

"Oohh! Skritt know Vriré grey-ears!" Jankott'cha informs them. "Got rid of all bad grey-ears in Skrittsburgh, before Skrittsburgh existed! Yes-yes! Lots of skritt know about you, and also big soft-ears long-tails Koraw Shadowspecter and Beucia Steamsinger and also plant-people Gavina and Drych, and other grey-ears Linn and Qhuaxx, and biggy-bigs Asgrimr the Terror and Asja the Windsinger!"

Vriré had stiffened when Jankott'cha mentioned Koraw Shadowspecter, and now her eyes narrow. "We heard you could tell us more about the thief," she says tightly.

"Oh, yes-yes!" Jankott'cha nods. "Saw her once, I did - planty-person, yes-yes! Follow me, yes!"

The three Whisperers follow the skritt, along with several other skritt, who still seem to want to raid the Inquest lab. They get their wish; the group passes just by the lab, and the other skritt take on the duty of the distracting the Inquest while the Whispers agents and Jankott'cha continue north.

However, just as Jankott'cha is turning west, he stops.

"Came here, yes-yes," he mutters to himself. "Don't know why, but can't get back now - angry gray-ears right over there. Could get shinies, but shinies don't make sense. Had stuff, but now it's gone. Not gone, just boring. Hmm."

"He's got too far away from his kin," Vriré notes. "He's lost his intellect."

"Jankott'cha," Fiona says.

"Yes, yes? Jankott'cha is me!" the skritt says proudly.

"Where did the thief go?" Fiona asks.

"The sylvari planty-person?" Tiffany offers.

"Yes! Thatta-way!" Jankott'cha points south, on the other side of the cliff from the Inquest lab. Fiona follows his finger, eyes narrowing. "Saw her, yes-yes ohh! And Jankott'cha needs shinies - whaaat? Bad gray-ears stuff too complicated! No! Other shinies! But where?"

"Jankott'cha, go that way," Tiffany offers, pointing back towards the Inquest lab. Where his fellows are, and closer to Skrittsburgh.

"Yes, might find shinies there," Jankott'cha agrees, and takes off at a run.

"I've picked up a trace of Deception," Fiona informs the others.

"It'll fade quickly," Tiffany tells her sister. "Let's go."

It is not far. Fiona suddenly stops. "There's…" she pauses, struggling for words. "Effectively a wall of illusion. I'll dissolve it - there. It's as if the thief isn't strong with Deception - but she used it to startling effect. It's confusing," she adds, at Tiffany's questioning glance.

The illusion falls away, revealing a little cleft in the cliff, a clearing butting up against the Inquest lab. It is overgrown, but in a neat, organized way. The vines and tendrils and creepers have covered the sides of the cliff, swirling in patterns and intertwined with shiny objects - strings of power cores, half-melted blobs of metal, colored power crystals, and golem parts. Several scenes are recognizable in the decor, and a single face - that of an asura - is repeated several times.

In the corner, a fern hound is sleeping on a bed made of soft moss, which is also twisted into various designs.

The back window of the Inquest lab is unobscured by the creeping tendrils, and the red lights shining through the transparent glass seem to land with purpose on various reflective surfaces cleverly placed throughout the clearing, casting a haze of red throughout the area.

"I see you have found my home!" a cheery voice says from behind them, a sliver of a second before Tiffany feels a tug on her sleeve.

Tiffany turns, to find a sylvari standing there. Vriré is holding one of Tiffany's daggers against the back of the sylvari's thigh - it goes without saying that one wrong move and she will be hamstrung.

"I hope you like it," the sylvari continues. "My name is Sheena. That's Gilbert," she says, gesturing to the fern hound, and then to the image of an asuran face in the decorative foliage, she adds, "that's Blance. He died protecting me from the Inquest. He left none of the attackers alive, and they haven't come back. I don't think they know he's dead. But he lives on in my memory and my home."

She then proceeds to explain all about her cozy home - how she acquired her decorations, the time it took her to shape the vines into their fancy shapes, how she'd spooked the nearby asura - a scout named Loofi - into leaving the area so she could be alone, and how she'd met Gilbert and Blance.

The three Order members realize they will have a hard time ahead of them, talking to this sylvari - Sheena - about not stealing things from the skritt.

* * *

Back at the Chantry of Secrets, Vriré lets Fiona update the mission log.

"Too bad we couldn't convince Sheena to return what she stole," Tiffany sighs morosely.

"That just means she's a good candidate," Vriré replies briskly. "Initiate, the focus today was never to get her to stop stealing. It was to evaluate her personality and strengths to see how far she would make it in the Order."

That gives Tiffany pause. She considers the experiences of the day, and she has to agree with Vriré - Sheena would make a good Whispers agent.

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona arrive home, but Petra exclaims that Forgal has been looking for them, and sends them off to the Vigil Keep.

* * *

"Wonder where he is?" Tiffany wonders, after the blue dust settles into nothing after the waypoint.

"If we can't find them, I'm going to - to…" comes Forgal's voice from around a corner.

Somebody else answers, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I haven't seen you this worried since Blackwing's link broke."

"Warmaster," Forgal says, a warning note in his voice, just as he and his friend round the corner. Tiffany doesn't recognize the asura immediately, but when she speaks again, she just _knows_ that she knows who this is. She just can't put a name on her.

"Oh, there they are," the asura says, catching Forgal's attention. "They must have heard you were looking for them."

Forgal's dark expression clears, and he sighs in relief. "There you are!"

"Hello, Forgal," Tiffany replies cheerily. "Who's this?" she asks, gesturing towards Efut with a slight frown as she tries to remember.

"Warmaster Efut, master tactician of the Vigil," Forgal introduces.

Tiffany _just_ keeps herself from facepalming. ' _Efut, of course it was Efut._ '

"Warmaster Efut, Crusader Tiffany, and her sister, Priory Explorer Fiona Tassof," Forgal continues.

"Nice to meet you, Warmaster," Tiffany says, saluting.

Efut laughs, unnerving Tiffany slightly. "At ease, Crusader. I was just helping Forgal find you."

"I'm sure he can't see me on his own," Tiffany jokes.

"You little rascal," Forgal grumbles at her.

Fiona turns to Forgal. "So, why were you looking for us, anyway?"

Efut nods sharply. "Now that I am not needed, I think I'll go and - "

"Draw up a plan for when Zhaitan teleports over the Black Citadel?" Forgal asks dryly. Tiffany cracks a grin.

"No, that's silly," Efut admonishes. "I'll most likely be figuring out evacuation routes for if Jormag starts another four-year-long snowstorm over Hoelbrak."

"Why does it have to be a dragon that's awake?" Tiffany wonders curiously. "I know there's two others - being the sister of a Priory Explorer does have its benefits - and wouldn't planning for when they wake up help some, too?"

Forgal nods. Tiffany is more into this than some others he could name.

Efut nods. "You have a point, there," she nods sourly. "Of course, the liklihood of another dragon waking up anytime soon - "

"Kralkatorrik woke up just five years ago," Tiffany counters.

Efut sighs. "The variables on an Elder Dragon's awakening are too many to deal with. And I'd most likely have to spend a lot of time in the _Durmand Priory's_ records for that, as well."

"Hey, Fiona, maybe you could ask Sieran if you could become a Scholar instead of an Explorer, and that could be your research topic - Elder Dragons rising. I'm sure you'd do it better than anyone else." ' _Unless Trahearne put his mind to it, of course. He can do anything he puts his mind to - pun fully and completely intended.'_

"Sure, why not?" Fiona shrugs, with a knowing look in her eye. Of _course_ Tiffany is thinking about Trahearne. "Maybe later, though."

"So long as Tiffany can still fight so that all may be free, I won't comment on your blatant Prioryship." Forgal informs Fiona.

Tiffany can't tell if he was joking or not. He's good at seemingly joking when not, and being perfectly serious while roaring with laughter inside.

Meanwhile, Efut just nods cheerily. "Well, I do have planning to get back to, so I'll see you later, Forgal."

"So, what was it you wanted to see us about?" Tiffany asks after a moment.

"I have a mission for you, Tiffany. Fiona, you studied the skritt briefly, so you'll like this one, if you want to tag along like the other times."

Fiona blinks. "Yes, I did - and yes, I'll join you, if Sieran doesn't have anything else for me."

"Well, as it's so late today - I won't blame you, as I didn't give you prior notice - we'll have to do it tomorrow. We're going to Skrittsburgh to deal with a thief problem they've been having." Forgal informs them.

Tiffany glances at Fiona, uncertainty written on her features.

"Forgal," Tiffany says a moment later. "We have something to tell you. Not here, though."

"Let's go back to the tavern. Petra and Andrew already know," Fiona suggests, and Tiffany nods. They disappear in a puff of blue.

* * *

At the tavern, Tiffany leads the way up the stairs and into the sisters' room, where there is a small round table with three chairs. Tiffany takes the chair on the right, near the wall, leaving the two on the left for Fiona and Forgal.

"Report, Crusader," Forgal tells her after a moment of silence, Tiffany obviously being reluctant to speak.

"There is no need to go to Skrittsburgh."

Forgal frowns. "How do you know?"

Tiffany takes a deep breath. "I joined the Order of Whispers," she says quickly, not even trying to hide her nervousness.

"You did _what?_ " Forgal roars, and Tiffany blinks, surprised and more than a little frightened.

Next moment, Forgal's blade is in his hand, and Tiffany's eyes widen as he lunges at her. She barely dodges the blade. Beorn, from the other side of the room, leaps at Forgal, but Tiffany pushes the word _no_ so vehemently down the link that, even though they are not side-by-side, as is requisite for words, he hears her anyway. He couldn't have divined her telling _Beorn_ no from her emotions and feelings, what with Forgal attempting to harm her. But he stops.

Forgal seems to be in a towering rage, and Tiffany is honestly scared out of her wits. ' _What is going on?_ '

Forgal backs her into a corner and raises his blade again, and Tiffany shields her face, but then her hand drops with weight. Fiona had conjured her mesmeric blade for her - right in the nick of time. She barely blocks Forgal, and scrambles between the tall norn's legs to escape, dragging Fiona's sword after her.

She holds the sword in front of her in a defensive stance in the middle of the room, but at the same time, she knows she can't hurt Forgal. There is no way she can raise a hand to him, or anyone - not after that dreadful ending to _Heart of Thorns_. It hadn't been as real before she came to Tyria, or even after, until she met Trahearne. She had never been able to conceive of killing someone she knew and loved as a brother, and once she met him for real, she had been forced to put them together. And it was still unreal, even in her vivid imagination.

But now, she can easily see how she could kill Forgal here - even accidentally - and she will never forgive herself if she so much as scratches her friend now.

All this had flashed through Tiffany's mind in an instant, and Forgal charges her again, and Tiffany blocks his blade before running around him, buying herself time to think in.

She dodges and weaves around the room, dodging Forgal's blade. Fiona can't do much - she can't take the wounds as easily as Tiffany can; being a mesmer for so long had softened her up from her former tomboyish personality and strong physique she had had back on earth. Tiffany sends up a silent prayer to God - if he exists in this world - to protect her.

Forgal kicks aside a chair, following Tiffany doggedly. The door is closed, and she can't get it open before he is on her. This is the second floor of the house, she could be injured jumping out the window - make that seriously injured, there is a stone-paved road at the bottom of the window - and she had always been scared of jumping _anywhere_. None of the secret tunnels in the house have an entrance in this room, and she doesn't think Andrew or Petra would take kindly to a rampaging norn tearing up the insides of their walls.

"Why?" she asks him, blocking his blade again and running to the other side of the room. Fiona runs to the door and wrenches it open, but now Forgal is between Tiffany and the door.

"You've joined the Order of Whispers _._ " Forgal snarls, charging towards Tiffany. "You've betrayed the Vigil - " Tiffany dodges to the right, but she's stuck in the corner again. "You've betrayed _me!_ I can't believe you faked our friendship - _our friendship!_ \- for so long!"

Tiffany's mind blanks, and her mouth drops open in shock. Beorn roars and charges at the large norn. Forgal reaches her, and shouts something that Tiffany doesn't register. His sword comes down on her arm, breaking it, just as Beorn leaps on his back, claws out. Tiffany involuntarily cries out in pain, but she doesn't really feel that either. A combination of adrenaline and shock. Forgal stumbles from the weight of the large bear on his back, and his blade slices down her arm, peeling back the skin. He throws Beorn off, the bear's claws scratching uselessly against Forgal's heavy armor.

And then he turns, chasing an illusion of her. Fiona had rendered her invisible. But none of it registers in Tiffany's mind. And Fiona can't hold the illusion in her panicked state; it shatters, and Forgal roars in irritation. But he is on the other side of the room now.

" **Tiffany!** " Fiona calls in Shilgni. Tiffany doesn't repond, the alternate language not registering with her. "Tiffany!" she yells in english, trying to tell her sister something without Forgal knowing what they're saying. Another illusion of Tiffany, on the other side of the room, pops into being. The veil on Tiffany is flickering - Forgal heads her way. Tiffany still doesn't register Fiona's frantic words.

Forgal thinks she had faked their friendship? That she'd been spying? That she thought of him as a pawn to manipulate? How could he think such a thing! They are _friends_! But he doesn't know that. He thinks it was all a pretense. She can't wrap her mind around the thought of _pretending_ to be somebody's friend. Even if she had been pretending at first, the pretense would have become real quite quickly. She can't pretend for long without becoming the pretense.

" _Tiffany_!" The Tyrian registers. Fiona is using the sound enchantment. The illusion of Tiffany on the other side of the room shatters. Fiona is too distracted to hold it for long. " _Waypoint! Shaemoor waypoint_!"

Tiffany blinks, shoving away the current predicament and focusing on the memorized location of the waypoint. She disappears in a puff of blue just as Forgal's blade comes down on her.

* * *

The waypointing makes her injury worse, however. Her arm is bleeding profusely, and the pain is almost unbearable. She collapses to the ground. Fiona hadn't seen her injury before, but now she panicks.

The pain, now that Tiffany can feel it, brings clarity to her mind. "Logan," she manages to say. "Get Logan."

"I can't leave you here, and you're in no condition to waypoint," Fiona frets.

"I'll be - I'll be fine," Tiffany grunts. She is feeling lightheaded. "Which waypoint is it?"

"You're not waypointing again," Fiona says sternly. "And I'm not leaving you here."

"One or the other, Fiona!" Tiffany snaps, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Her vision is going black around the edges.

"MOM!" comes a sharp, shrill, high-pitched shriek. It makes Tiffany's ears hurt. She inhales sharply with pain. Everything is fuzzy. She has a splitting headache in addition to feeling lightheaded. It is only made worse by Beorn's panic and reflection of her pain bouncing across the link.

Fiona glances in the direction of the voice, and sees Ayla running back to her house, still shouting for her mother. "Help is coming," she tells Tiffany gently. And then Falcon appears, sees Tiffany, and emits a crashing noise that is most likely due to the person at the PC's controls running to tell everyone else to log on.

Tiffany is breathing heavily. She focuses on Fiona's blurry face, hovering anxiously over her. It's better than focusing on the pain - unbearable pain - or Forgal - does he really think she'd betrayed him, that her friendship was faked? Never Forgal is her friend wouldn't she attack him if she thought he was only pretending no no she would never friends aren't enemies no no don't think about that focus on Fiona she isn't there she's looking somewhere else where's Forgal no no focus on Fiona.

Running footsteps. Hurried conversation. Concerned voices. Somebody - Ayla? - crying. Somebody picking her up - extreme dizziness at the motion…

Tiffany faints from loss of blood.

* * *

" _You've joined the Order of Whispers. You've betrayed the Vigil. You've betrayed_ me _! I can't believe you faked our friendship - our friendship! - for so long!"_

 _Forgal's words echo in Tiffany's unconscious mind, over and over again._

" _You've joined the Order of Whispers. You've betrayed the Vigil. You've betrayed_ me _! I can't believe you faked our friendship - our friendship! - for so long!_

 _You've joined the Order of Whispers. You've betrayed the Vigil. You've betrayed_ me _! I can't believe you faked our friendship - our friendship! - for so long!"_

 _And then, the unregistered words he had said just before breaking her arm. "I will not fall victim to the Order of Whispers again! Asvor won't ensnare me this way!"_

" _You've joined the Order of Whispers. You've betrayed the Vigil. You've betrayed_ me _! I can't believe you faked our friendship - our friendship! - for so long! I will not fall victim to the Order of Whispers again! Asvor won't ensnare me this way! I will not fall victim to the Order of Whispers again! Asvor won't ensnare me this way!_

 _Asvor won't ensnare me this way!"_

* * *

Tiffany awakens several hours later. It is dark and silent. Her arm is in a sling. It doesn't hurt anymore - and it seems to be fully healed - but she is dead tired. She rolls over and returns to sleep - peaceful, dreamless sleep. She hadn't remembered about Forgal. She hadn't thought about why she was injured. Not yet.

She awakens to sunlight streaming in the window, and Fiona sitting by the bedside, talking to Logan. There are several other people in the room. Beorn is on the left side of the bed. Ayla and Mat, and their parents, Katherine and Richard. Andrew and Petra, of course. Caithe and Zojja. Braham, Malena, and Reistr are there. A sylvari that Tiffany doesn't know, but who is probably Sieran. Deorar, but no others of the Spar warband.

"You're awake!" Fiona realizes. "Are you alright?"

Tiffany doesn't respond for a moment. Vriré is there. Forgal is conspicious by his absence. Why isn't Forgal - oh. Tiffany swallows the sob that threatens to arise in her throat as she remembers. _'Don't think about that now_ ,' she tells herself. And Joslyn, Phillipe, Tangwen, Falcon, Harrison, and Nate are there as well. Tiffany hasn't seen them in forever! Tiffany gives a small smile to everyone, before answering Fiona's question. "I'm alright, I suppose. My arm doesn't hurt."

"It's been healed," Logan informs her. "We're more worried about your blood loss and emotional state."

"Everyone knows you have a habit of bottling things up that you shouldn't keep bottled up," Katherine Sartini reminds Tiffany.

"Except blood," Zojja retorts. "She likes unstoppering _that_ bottle."

Tiffany laughs. She can't help it. All her friends are this worried about her. They're all here. The only one not here besides Forgal is Trahearne, and she can hardly expect him to drop everything in Orr and come here when she'll likely be on her feet and right as rain by the time he gets here. And she's only technically met him twice. Even her earth family is here! She can't stop the smile that spreads on her face.

"Before I forget," Braham says suddenly. "Congratulations on Beorn not being dead."

"Fiona told us all about it," Malena smirks.

"Couldn't not," Reistr grins. "Was the second thing we asked."

"Right after your welfare, of course," Malena adds.

"Are you - " Tiffany starts, but then she begins laughing her head off. ' _Are you sure you aren't triplets, I'm so hilarious. Braham, are you sure you aren't a triplet? Because I totally know that your mother only had one child before she left. So, again, are you sure you aren't triplets? Ha! I'm the funniest person ever. Okay, not quite, no. But still._ '

Everyone settles into a comfortable silence for a minute. Tiffany is dying to ask why the earth people hadn't visited in so long - since before the Academy, in fact. She also desperately wants some alone time to think about what had happened with Forgal. But for now she can play nice sick person… although pleading a headache or tiredness would surely make them all scramble out like she had the plague, if _Harry Potter_ is any indication.

"So, Fiona," she says, "I'm guessing this is Sieran? From what I've heard, I am floored she's managed to remain quiet this long."

"I have _not_ been quiet!" Sieran says, almost indignantly. "Fiona has been magically preventing me from _talking_ for fifteen hours!"

Tiffany's eyes widen. "I've been out for fifteen hours?"

"Longer," Fiona supplies. "The sun is above us on Wednesday." That is Tyrian talk for saying it is noon, but Tiffany is so used to it she doesn't even notice.

Tiffany is in awe. "The sun wasn't even down yet when - " she pauses. ' _Let's not talk about that for now. I need to_ think _about it first._ ' Then, she glances at Fiona. Had she told Sieran? ' _No, no. Let's not think about serious things for now - we have a whole gathering of friends here, let's be happy for a while.'_ "You kept Sieran quiet with mesmerism?"

Fiona chuckles. "She would have waked you."

Tiffany is torn. On the one hand, it is kind of odd, suppressing _Sieran_ with mesmerism, but on the other, she does need her sleep.

Andrew huffs. "Nope. Nothing wakes Tiffany."

"Not even medicine!" Tiffany pipes up.

"Medicine? How could medicine wake you up?" Mat asks.

"The threat of giving me terrible medicine that will keep me awake for ever," Tiffany clarifies. "Nobody dares wake me up to give me medicine."

"But medicine could save your life," Katherine frowns.

"Well, then they'd dare," Tiffany admits with a shrug. "And I can't say I could blame them, then. Not that I'd _want_ to." Tiffany notices that Phillipe, Joslyn, Falcon, Harrison and Nate are just doing idle animations. They're listening - but they probably can't understand a word. And they can't _say_ a word without a million questions from the people around her. She gives a sympathetic shrug in their direction.

" _I'm telling them what's going on,_ " Fiona informs Tiffany via her sound enchantment. " _We can talk to them on our own later._ "

"So," Vriré comments dryly. "You're away from me one hour, and you're bleeding out? Explain to me how a member of the Vigil could have that happen."

"Ehh, well," Tiffany hedges. "It's kinda hard when a Warmaster of said Vigil attacks you. Wondering why Forgal isn't here?"

Sudden silence descends. ' _Nobody knew about it yet,'_ Tiffany notes.

"Why would Forgal attack you?" Deorar frowns.

Vriré has a suspicious look in her eye as Tiffany opens her mouth to answer.

"Yeah, and that's kinda why I don't feel like talking about it… not right now," Tiffany says, barely keeping the bite out of her voice. "I need to process it myself first."

Caithe nods in understanding. "Let us speak of something else."

There is silence for a minute, and Tiffany's gaze lands on Ayla, who looks as if she has been crying. "Ayla, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Ayla cries. She runs over and hugs Tiffany, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I know you need to protect other people too."

A smile blossoms on Tiffany's face, and she pats Ayla on the head. "It's alright, Ayla. I know you were upset, and I really should have been visiting you more."

"Is this because of the time you took at the Academy?" Logan asks shrewdly.

"Mostly, yes," Tiffany nods. "And you were right about DeGlasse… but it was worth it."

"If you say so," Logan sighs.

Tiffany notices Mat watching Caithe interestedly. ' _He' still curious about sylvari,_ ' Tiffany realizes. ' _That's funny._ '

As if on cue, Mat speaks up, addressing Caithe. "Don't you _grow_? You said that you're born all grown-up already, but plants are supposed to grow more... right?"

Tiffany blinks. ' _That's actually a very good point._ '

"We only grow so much," Sieran pipes up. "I've never seen a flower more than a few inches tall, even after a week or so of being a few inches tall. We are much the same - we stop growing once we are born."

"Ohh," Mat says, nodding. "That makes sense."

"I think Tiffany needs some rest," Katherine observes. "Or at least some time alone to think in." She begins shooing everyone else out - predictably, the two asura don't budge until they feel like it, and Beorn doesn't move at all. He puts his head in her lap, and Tiffany rubs the top of his head absentmindedly. The PCs, who had faded into the background during the conversation, are the only ones besides Fiona left.

"Who is this Forgal?" Phillipe asks, his voice tight in anger.

"A friend. My mentor," Tiffany says simply, but the emotions coming from Beorn are anger and fury at the norn.

"Friends don't attack friends," Phillipe snaps back, and Tiffany fixes him with a glare.

"He thought she'd faked their whole friendship," Fiona explains. "She told him she had joined the Order of Whispers, and he thought she was a spy. He didn't let her explain."

"And, honestly?" Tiffany says dryly, "the whole rule that friends don't attack friends is outdated around me anyway."

"Should I be worried?" Tangwen asks lightly. Upon Tiffany's incredulous look, she adds, "none of us can understand you. Again."

Tiffany sighs. "I said that the whole rule that friends don't attack friends is outdated around me anyway."

"Should I be worried?" Tangwen jokes with a smirk.

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Not unless you decide to attack me, because I'm fairly certain there aren't any dragons where you live. Lucky you," she adds.

Suddenly, Fiona gasps, before roaring in laughter.

Tiffany is unnerved. "Stop that!" she complains. " _I'm_ the resident laugh-man around here."

"But - but I just _thought_ ," Fiona manages between laughs.

"Lucky you," Tiffany retorts.

"I thought of Efut!" Fiona doubles over in laughter again.

"Fiona, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Tiffany asks.

"Efut backwards is _tufe_!" Fiona whispers, her breath gone from laughing so hard.

Tiffany facepalms. Beorn sends her sympathetic feelings through the link.

"Seriously!" Fiona says after she gets her breath back. "It's the funniest thing in all of Tyria!"

Tiffany goes white. "Your sense of humor is severely lacking. 'Isn't Kudu a girl's name?' is much funnier than _tufe_. Besides - if Warmaster Efut _ever_ hears about this, I'm kicked out of the Vigil for sure."

"Tufe!" Fiona hollers again. "It's _hilarious_!"

"Beorn, knock me on the head so I can sleep?" Tiffany asks politely.

Beorn accepts the challenge, and pats her on the head. Tiffany promptly slumps over and pretends to be unconscious while Fiona continues to be helpless with laughter.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Yes, Fiona going crazy at the end is completely true. She does think that the funniest thing in all of Tyria is Efut's name backwards. Unfortunately, Tiffany Tassof never played past the end of _Heart of Thorns_ , and is therefore missing out on all of Taimi's delightful humor, and can't counter Fiona as easily as I could have. (Tiffany is not me anymore, she's changed too much.) Plus, I promised only spoilers up 'till the end of HoT.

Now, the elephant in the room: Forgal. Oh yes, dear me. Forgal's reaction to Tiffany's news was the biggest writer's block I have had in literally forever. I figured it out, though. And next chapter will most likely… oh dear, I'm spoiling you. Stop it, Tiff.

Anyway. I _almost_ had Eir and Zojja in the same room. But then I realized, well, Tiffany's only met Eir once or twice. And you could argue that she's only met Braham and his friends once, but they were scheduled to meet Tiffany and Fiona in Hoelbrak that day anyway, and upon hearing she was hurt they would've come, since what else would they do?

Again, I am terribly sorry it's taken me this long to post. I am terribly truly sorry. I have no idea what happened to me. Except a laptop needing a hard-reset and this chapter not being saved to the cloud, and two terrible writer's blocks (the other one was the mission to Skrittsburgh with Vriré), and stuff like that.

However, I did also get the funniest idea that any of you have full permission to adopt - an even bigger plot twist.

It's set when Tiffany is waking up from her fifteen-hour-long faint period.

 _Tiffany awakens and steps out of her pod. Next to her, Fiona is doing the same. "Fiona?" she asks._

" _A shared Dream!" comes a delighted voice from in front of them. "How rare!"_

" _Who… are you?" Tiffany asks, confused. "Where am I? What just happened?"_

" _I am Niamh," the sylvari in front of her says. "You have just awakened into Tyria. What are your names?"_

" _I am… Tiffany," Tiffany says slowly._

" _Fiona," Fiona adds. "What is a 'shared Dream?'"_

See? Wouldn't that just have been _awesome_? That's as far as I got before I recalled my duty to you guys and continued writing the actual story. Want to continue it? Feel free! (Just tell me about it so I can read it!)

And now. AGAIN, terribly sorry for the long overdue posting. I assure you, the next chapter will be on time, and very much likely sooner than you expect.


	12. Chapter 12: Times to Hide and to Think

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Forgal's thoughts on Tiffany's revelation. Tiffany's thoughts on Forgal nearly killing her. Fiona and the PC's concern over Tiffany's various states of being - physical, mental, emotional, etc. Vriré's annoyance over Tiffany having told Forgal about joining the Order.

* * *

Chapter twelve: A Time to Hide and a Time to Think

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, um. Fiona K Sparrow made a comment on the last chapter. She said: "Good, because last chapter you said, 'well, see you next chapter! (Which I hope doesn't take too long.)'" And I realized that 'I hope doesn't take to long' turned into twenty-eight days. I won't Jinx myself again. (That reference is for you, Fiona, Phillipe, Falcon, Harrison, and Nate.)

Note: There is a lot of religious stuff going on in Tiffany's part of the chapter, mostly pertaining to Christianity. This is just a fair warning, and if you don't want to read it that is perfectly fine by me - it is mostly character development, but I'm sure you'll pick up what's changed easily enough, so don't feel like you have to read it. Just skip past it. I put a notification in **bold,** _ **italics,**_ _ **underlines, and CAPS LOCK**_ at the beginning and end of the section… hope it doesn't break your immersion in the story too much.

Yay! Can't believe I got another chapter out so early!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

 _Asvor Strongblade, Forgal's sparring partner and best friend, fighting Icebrood by his side, defending the children from the nearby homestead._

 _Asvor and Forgal dueling to exhaustion, neither besting the other in a perfectly matched battle._

' _Auntie Asvor' playing with Little Asvor, her namesake. Forgal and his mate, Dagny, looking on lovingly._

 _Asvor smirking at him after taking down the deer before he could, playfully poking fun at his hunting skills._

 _Forgal returning home one evening to find their steading a smoking ruin, his family dead. Asvor, there to comfort him as he plots revenge on the Icebrood._

 _Asvor was there when Blackwing, Forgal's companion*, died - the link gone, completely gone, an aching, empty hole in his mind. Even Asvor couldn't help him then, although later her effort brought gratitude to his heart._

 _Asvor helping him through the year after he had lost his family and companion, becoming his steadfast and loyal friend - as if she hadn't already been? - through many hardships._

 _In thirteen twenty-three, the revelation of her motives and goals. The Order of Whispers. She'd evaluated his cunning and seen that he was not a suitable candidate to join the Order._

 _She'd seen his battle prowess, and tested him. She'd hardened him into a cold, unfeeling warrior through the deaths of his family - deaths which she had masterminded._

 _Asvor. His constant friend and loyal battle partner - had engineered the deaths. Dagny. Little Asvor - even her namesake she had killed! - Boti, his son. Ragni. Helga._

 _And she had taken full advantage of Blackwing's death. She had isolated him - he hadn't even known it! - hardening him into a warrior that would be forever lonesome, yet seek companionship with his allies in battle._

 _Once the Vigil had been founded, she had pushed him ever so subtly - but effectively and quickly - to join them. It hadn't been hard. And she had been spying on the Vigil - the two Orders had already begun their rivalry - for three years._

 _Forgal Kernsson is Vigil. Vigil to the core. Because of Asvor, yes. But also because of his ideals and personality - and the desire for burning revenge against the Elder Dragons. They had killed his family and companion - Asvor had just left them vulnerable. He knows who to blame._

 _Forgal, remaining loyal to Asvor after she revealed her spymasters' status in the Order against the Vigil. Overlooking and forgiving that, and her beginning assignment - to evaluate him. She had got to know him - hadn't she?_

 _Refusing to forgive her false friendship. Her deliberate negligence of his family's safety - he had known her for years already, and trusted her with something as delicate as his family's safety!_

 _She had abused his trust. She had taken advantage of him and his losses at every turn. All in the name of the Order of Whispers. Not a word she had ever spoken to him was true. She said as much herself._

 _Forgal sending her away. Telling her to go. To not plague him anymore. She had told him her schemes - her purpose must be done. And not wanting to be constantly reminded. He can forget her._

 _Asvor leaving, but returning regularly, reminding him of his family. Reminding him of Blackwing and their dreams of a brighter future._

 _Forgal realizing that this is more of her shaping and molding to the Order's ideal of a Vigil warrior, and, not wanting to deal with this anymore, threatening to kill her. Asvor persisting anyway._

 _Forgal realizing that he had had enough of being somebody's puppet. Asvor pointing out that he is as much Almorra's puppet as hers, and Forgal attacking her. Asvor fighting back, utilizing every technique he had ever used in her presence and exploiting its weaknesses._

 _Asvor dueling him for hours, and finally injuring him - she had been training specifically for this day, or they would have been evenly matched, as always._

 _Asvor escaping, disappearing into a cloud of blue dust, flashing their hand signal - their secret inside hand signal, mocking him and their friendship and everything it had stood for._

 _Finding a message scrawled into his enemy's shield, reminding him of his losses and goals - several times, always with their mutual 'friendship mark' from earlier years. Always staying, like an annoying fly, in the back of his mind. Never letting him forget her._

 _Seeing her at a tavern in Lion's Arch. A moot in Hoelbrak. A town just destroyed by Icebrood or Risen. Each time, seeking her out and fighting her, each time a fierce battle, each injuring the other but dueling to exhaustion. Asvor then - always and only then - waypointing again, always with their friendship signal in her hand._

 _Forgal keeping the scars. To remind him of what he fought for. 'Some must fight so that all may be free' has a much deeper meaning for him. Not everyone can be free of cunning manipulation. But those who are enslaved to it can work their hands off to prevent others from suffering the same fate._

And now, he had fallen to her agent. Tiffany Tassof, his partner and fellow Vigil member. An agent of Asvor's. The scene was scarily similar. She had informed him she had a secret, led him to a secluded spot, and spilled her gloating tale of how she had wronged him. Just like Asvor.

* * *

' _I was seriously injured yesterday,_ ' Tiffany thinks. Her room is dark and empty - save for Beorn, of course - and she is pondering the events surrounding the revelation of her secret. ' _I could have been killed - he was about to kill me. All my efforts would have been for nothing - Fiona is in uncharted waters, now. She never played the formation of the Pact, even. My notes on the timeline would have helped her, but she would never be able to influence events without firsthand knowledge. And, as is, she is too naive. She has never experienced death - not even remotely, in the game. Not even Sieran._ '

Her hand is absently stroking Beorn's fur. He is awake and alert, watching her. She had been vocalizing her thoughts, as she had become accustomed to doing in private since she came to Tyria, so that Beorn can understand her.

She addresses the bear directly. "Not to mention how you would be feeling if Forgal had killed me. I don't think any amount of 'last wishes' would have stopped you from killing him. I don't blame you. DeLana was dead two seconds after I thought you died."

Her thoughts wander back to Tyria's fate. "And you couldn't have helped Fiona much. Not unless some weird magic thing happened and the link transferred to her. But you'd hate that."

Beorn returns feelings of Fiona - a certain set of feelings that always means 'Fiona' - and the warm sensation associated with helping somebody.

"It would help her deal with my death, yes," Tiffany agrees. "But you would be still vastly incapable of helping her - she doesn't have a lifetime of memories bonded to you. And the bond having altered would be too horrible for you. I wouldn't want that for you."

Beorn sends her the feeling combination that he uses to refer to her, along with fear and relief, followed so fast the feeling that means death - pain and anger and grief all rolled into one - that she almost doesn't feel it.

"Yes, I know I'm avoiding the topic of my feelings on the fact that I almost died," Tiffany sighs. "Truth is, I don't know how to feel."

Beorn returns amusement and understanding, coupled with slight encouragement followed by intense concentration and a ping of satisfaction, effectively signifying ' _I knew THAT already, you silly. Now work through it and figure it out!_ '

Tiffany laughs slightly at his choice of feelings to express that sentiment, before Beorn sends her sternness and she starts talking. Just talking, which would resolve her problem on its own, like normal.

"I almost died, and I mostly feel concern for your reaction, not to mention Fiona's. I don't know what to think about Forgal - I get the feeling he wasn't just acting impulsively, but he had a reason. I _can't_ know what to feel about that until I know why. It's mostly confusion and fear, but also… sympathy? I'm wondering what could have happened to give him such an extreme reaction to one he considers a friend."

Beorn simply sends back his feelings for her.

"I don't feel anything about myself dying," Tiffany says slowly. "I've never worried about it before. Mostly because _dying_ was a far-off and distant thing, I suppose. I'd never faced death before Tyria. Of course I _know_ about death - books, movies, games - but I'd never had to evaluate people dying on an emotional scale before. People dying in books never made me feel anything, other than my pulse rate escalating if it was a good writer. And I also never had to deal with it because nobody I've known has ever died when it was real. I'm very lucky in that regard."

 _ **(IF AVOIDING RELIGIOUS TOPIC, IT STARTS HERE…**_ **)**

She sighs. "And also because dying was never permanent. I knew what would happen afterward - I was firm in my beliefs. Death never held fear for me. Should it have come for me then, I would have been perfectly fine. Nobody had ever died for me, so I didn't have anybody I was eager to see on the other side, but I knew I wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- be lonely in heaven, either. Now, though, I'm in a different world. I am confident I'll get an answer as to what's changed soon enough - I know Jesus is _here_ , watching over me, he** just hasn't answered yet."

Beorn sends probing inquisitiveness connected to a repeat of the feelings Tiffany feels about her Savior.

"I know he's here because he answered once," Tiffany returns, a smile gracing her face as her feelings for Beorn flow through the link. "He brought you back to me. Other than that, I've not heard one whisper of his presence in Tyria, either in the game or here. But He did that for me - and he would tell me if it wasn't him. Of course," she continues, frowning, "if he wasn't here he couldn't tell me, so I feel some degree of uneasiness, but what else am I to believe in? The Six are silent, by human priests' own confession, and I know my own self that they are simply humans from earth - I _cannot_ worship them as gods. The Spirits of the Wild aren't beings to be worshiped, but rather beings to respect and revere, and perhaps to emulate. The charr don't believe in anything - they are more atheists even than in the asura, who have a name for it. The hylek worship the sun, which is absurd - although I haven't the slightest clue how the sun works in Tyria - the skritt, I am sure, aren't smart enough to have a belief system. Jotun believe in their own strength, dredge… I haven't the slightest clue. And none of it rings for me."

Beorn waits for her to continue, growling - though Tiffany prefers to think of it as purring, given the feelings he sends while doing so - contentedly.

"My faith, as-is, requires me to lean on the Holy Spirit for guidance," Tiffany says after a minute. "And the Holy Spirit would guide me. But I haven't felt Him since I came to Tyria. I may have to rely on my own understanding of the Bible and my purpose. I am rudderless, Beorn. I have no one to guide me - and I must admit I'm afraid. But if I must rely on my understanding of the Bible and the Holy Spirit, there is one thing I know - God will find me and bring me home. There is nothing outside his realm of jurisdiction, most particularly not a world created by human hands, however real and outside of earth it may be. I am not afraid in that. My fear lies in not having him here with me now - guiding my steps. _I_ could fail and fall at something, going it about it my own way."

She pauses to gather her thoughts. "I'm scared, Beorn," she whispers. "I don't even know if my present course is sanctioned by Jesus. I have no way to know if he desires this world to be consumed by Elder Dragons - if the Elder Dragons are _his_ doing, because he dislikes this world's existence?"

The thought slightly alarms Tiffany, and she mulls over it for a minute. Beorn just waits, content that she is working out problems that have been plaguing her for some time - though she never knew it. If Tiffany's Jesus does exist in Tyria, he is doing a mighty fine job of getting her to work through her problems and have peace of mind.

Tiffany had had peace of mind when she first came to Tyria. He had felt that - it was one of the overwhelming factors in new sets of emotions when she had become the Tiffany from earth. Not much had changed then, actually. She was the same person, with different memories and knowledge. But she had had a new peace of mind that the Tiffany before her had not had - _she_ had, many times, mulled over the empty hole in her life that the Six just wouldn't fill. This version of Tiffany had never felt uncertain in that regard, and Beorn had felt that hole filled when she became a native to earth.

He wants that peace of mind for her. It had made her happier than the old Tiffany had been. When she started questioning, that peace had vanished, replaced with the yearning uncertainty of old, made worse by the fact that she _should_ have peace and it simply. Isn't. _There._ Her subconscious had been turning the problem over for weeks, particularly in her sleep, and Beorn had lain awake at night, trying to process the multitude of feelings and emotions - stronger and more vivid, somehow - pouring through the link.

If working through this near-death experience would end the uncertainty and confusion and fill the Jesus-hole, and return the peace of mind she had held before, Beorn would thank Forgal with every ounce of his being for attacking her.

"It's the only goal I have," Tiffany realizes. "Taking down the Elder Dragons. That, and ensuring my friends do not die. I have no other purpose, nothing else to accomplish. What is the meaning of my life, then, if I do not fight the Elder Dragons? What am I _here_ for? All questions normally answered by the Holy Spirit - who is not here, at least for now. So I will fight the Elder Dragons, in absence of another goal. Until the Spirit comes and corrects me, if correction is necessary. If it is a futile goal, then so be it."

Tiffany's hand clenches in Beorn's fur. "But I _need_ this," she continues passionately. "I must assume, for sanity's sake, that this is what I should be doing. That this is my God-given purpose in this dragon-troubled world. And in that case - in that case I am without a guide. I could fail. And that scares me. I cling to my purpose - it is the temporary answer for my troubles, but only temporary, and only a partial answer. I cling to my purpose, Beorn. The thought of failing scares me so much. The thought of not having God to guide me scares me so much more. I can only do my best."

Beorn sends soothing comfort to his companion.

"People will say to be active and drive away the fear - even Ventari's Tablet says so; act with wisdom, _but act_ \- but acting paralyzes me with terror almost as much as doing nothing does. And yet, the illusion of getting something done when in fact I am doing nothing is still attractive to me. I would still prefer to do _something_ while I wait for an answer. An answer _will_ come - I know it - it is only a matter of time. The answer will come when He sends me the answer, right when he wants to. It is all in his plan, and I can only rest assured that he can fix anything that goes wrong."

Beorn sends smug satisfaction. ' _Told you to think through it._ '

Tiffany laughs. "It has helped," she nods. "I can rest assured that, even if it feels like something is going wrong - an entirely new experience that is unique to Tyria - it can't go wrong. And I am still not afraid of dying. Actually, I might be. Fear of the unknown, because there will always be a seed of doubt until He answers. Everything is the same, I tell myself, and yet that one crucial difference - the absence of his comforting presence - changes everything. That absence unnerves me to the point of distrusting even my logical deductions, another thing that I don't think has happened before. Trusting blindly is a feat that the Spirit helped me to achieve - since when do people believe in a God they cannot see? - and the Spirit is not here now."

Beorn sends enouragement again.

"And yet, despite everything else being uncertain and doubtful," Tiffany pauses, mulling over all those uncertainties. "Through all that, my faith in his eventual answer remains strong. He loves me, Beorn. He loves me as me and as individually as if I was the only person that ever existed. And he will find me and bring me home - wherever that home is destined to be, whether with Him through death, or back on earth, or living my new life in this world, or making another existence on yet another world. I only have to wait."

 _ **(…AND SKIP DOWN TO HERE**_ )

Beorn returns happiness and pleased satisfaction on her behalf for figuring out her problem. He slowly crawls up onto the bed - which creaks under his weight - and Tiffany uses his bulk as a pillow, snuggling into her closest companion as she drifts off to sleep.

Her mind is calm and peaceful. Not quite the inner peace that she had had upon entrance to Tyria, but she is not troubled by unanswered questions as she had been recently.

* * *

Fiona is pacing anxiously up and down the unfamiliar hall outside Tiffany's bedroom door. The door is magically silenced, the concept of which seems to be new to the Aspect of Deception, but one that it embraces.

Fiona is almost the only one in the hallway. Petra and Andrew do not seem to worried nearly so much about Tiffany's mental health than her physical state of being - that is, they are confident she will be fine, despite the emotional upheaval of Forgal attacking her. Either they don't know how much Forgal means to Tiffany, or they underestimate the weight of this blow. Tiffany would call them naive idiots, though she means the term kindly.

None of the others feel close enough to Tiffany to wait outside her door, though. Most of them she has only met a few times; Braham and his friends only once, Sieran never. Most of them _would_ be here - Logan is very anxious, Caithe seems interested in Tiffany's welfare, Vriré seems to want to speak to Tiffany, Mat and Ayla are worried sick. But none of them seem to want to disturb Fiona - or, in Logan and Vriré's case, have pressing work elsewhere. But Fiona is not alone in the hallway - the PCs seem to have dropped everything to wait on Tiffany. Not that, for them, it is a lot of time - when it is just waiting, the time difference is unchanged. Only when there is talking or other things they would be interested in going on do the two different time frequencies slow down to match. They probably haven't been around much longer than two hours, despite waiting worriedly by Tiffany's bedside for nearly twenty like everyone else.

Upon questioning about the PCs whereabouts for the last month or so, she had learned that Joslyn had researched the 'Seraph Training Academy' and found it's location to be in Lake Doric - the zone that the alternate route to Divinity's Reach goes through, with Fort Evennia.

Apparently, Lake Doric is a zone only accessible to Living World Season 3 players, and the Academy itself is inaccessible even then. The PCs could never have reached them there. And since graduating the Academy, they had been ranging far and wide - the Shiverpeaks, Hope's Bastion, their Orders' headquarters, which more than half of is inaccessible to players, and Skrittsburgh. And even at home - Tiffany had spent considerable amounts of time at the Sartini house, which has no interior to the PCs.

It had been quite a shock to Falcon to log in to Shaemoor and his first sight be Tiffany's arm literally falling apart and her fainting from blood loss.

The family is solemnly thinking about the mortality of the now-Tyrian sisters. To the PCs, it has only been about a month and a half, as contrasted to Tiffany and Fiona's three or four months. Tiffany and Fiona's absence has been jarring, but the family - particularly the younger ones - had never really seen the sisters' adventures as being _real_. It had still been a game to them.

Fiona thinks Falcon has been traumatized by seeing Tiffany in that state. It is mostly assumption, though, as she does not have access to his facial expression or body language.

The rest of the family, at least, seems to be in shock. Harrison isn't talking, and Nate isn't even on. He wouldn't understand the gravity of the situation, though - he's only Mat's age and only saw it on a screen anyway. He might not even have registered that the person on the ground was Tiffany.

But Joslyn, Phillipe and Tangwen understand. Phillipe in particular wants to rip out the throat of anyone responsible for Tiffany's injury. None of them seem to care that Tyrian magic ensures her physical injury is the least of their worries. And Logan, being a guardian, is a particularly good emergency medic. She'd tried explaining that, for Logan, it's as easy as a PC's healing spell - literally. Her explanations don't seem to do much. Which she can't fault them for - on earth, an injury like that would have disabled Tiffany for life, particularly as Forgal's sword had come down on her dominant left arm.

Joslyn seems more concerned with Tiffany's mental state. What does she think about Forgal nearly killing her, what does she feel about nearly _dying_ , is she alright, that experience would traumatize anybody, will she ever have to see Forgal again - they are in the same Order, after all…

Tangwen is mostly enraged at the map that brought them into Tyria - if they had never come this would never have got near to happening, and she could have happily named her children after the people in Tyria if she wanted to, instead of having them turn on and nearly kill her.

Fiona agrees with Joslyn on worrying about Tiffany's state of mind. Tiffany would trade anything for coming to Tyria, particularly if she knew it was real. She does not voice her own private concerns - Tiffany had been purely defensive against Forgal. She had barely raised the conjured blade to him, and even Beorn had backed off until Tiffany had been hurt. Tiffany not attacking a friend is one thing - for Beorn to stay back without a single spoken word indicates _strong_ emotion and certainty about what she wants. Fiona wonders what had been going on in her sister's mind while Forgal was attacking her - she certainly could have done a great deal to avoid serious injury had she been trying, particularly with Beorn and Fiona herself to help.

Tiffany had almost died. Forgal had been about six inches away from killing her when she had waypointed. And if they hadn't got to Logan soon enough, she could have bled out completely. Fiona doesn't know how she feels about that. For one thing, she can't imagine being effectively stranded in Tyria without her sister - the lore geek - to tell her what she should and shouldn't know already to avoid suspicion. That's completely ignoring not being able to imagine her sister being dead in the first place. On the other hand, Tiffany's biggest problem with Forgal seemed to have been him voicing what he thought of their friendship - she had pretty much shut down, and taken significant prodding to get her to waypoint.

Fiona sighs. She's never been great at working out her emotions - she was the hit it and it'll go away type, not the think over it and come to a conclusion type. ' _Honestly, why Tiffany ever joined the Vigil I'll never know. And the Priory… the only way I'll ever fit into the Priory is as an Explorer. Whereas Tiffany could thrive in any environment centered around books and knowledge and learning._ '

* * *

An hour or so later - only five minutes to the PCs - Tiffany opens the door and steps out into the hallway. She looks refreshed and confident, but even in her cheerful eyes - Tiffany is so bad a pretender that if she pretends to be happy, she will be - there is a tinge of concern and worry.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever," Tiffany declares, grinning. "Is my injury the only thing that rouses you? Good to know!" She then attempts to hug Joslyn, but doesn't even touch her - she is stopped in a cylindric area of effect around Joslyn. "Whoa, colliders?" Tiffany says. "Pretty basic."

"I thought Anet had better colliders than that?" Falcon frowns.

"Most of the time, sure," Tiffany shrugs. "But the collider on the PC probably doesn't matter nearly so much as the other stuff, particularly when you are walking glitches. Literally. Oh, and did you know that the asura say 'glitch it!' as a curse word? It's kind of hilarious, but also quite expected from an asura, if you think about it."

"Asura are the short, grey-eared inventors, right?" Tangwen checks.

"Who're you, a skritt?" Fiona wonders. Her straight face doesn't last two seconds. And it wasn't really straight to begin with.

"Yes," Tiffany informs Tangwen. "They're technomagical. Yes, Beorn, they know that's a word."

"And congrats on finding Beorn," Joslyn says. "Fiona told us all about it."

"I told them all about everything, pretty much," Fiona shrugs. "And they told me things. I'll update you later - for now, lets casual conversation, shall we?"

Phillipe frowns. "I should be able to hack into Guild Wars 2 and get you out of here - "

"No!" Tiffany nearly shouts, looking shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"To get you out of here!" Phillipe snarls. "I won't stand for imaginary people nearly _murdering_ my daughter!"

"The only reason you're this enraged is because I just so happen to have known him personally first, and because you saw the injury," Tiffany sighs. "Forgal has a reason - I'm sure of it. And I've been injured plenty of times before. I'm going to be hurt, Dad, I _specifically_ joined a military organization. My goal is specifically to start a war against the Elder Dragons. And I specifically want to stay so that _other_ people don't die. I won't abandon my friends now. It wasn't real before Tyria, I agree - my character had those friendships, not me. Now, though, I know them personally. They're as much my friends as Tangwen, or Nathara. I will not - I _can_ not! - leave them."

"You're talking in code again," Harrison says, loudly bored.

Tiffany facepalms. "Whyyy…"

"Ruined a good moment," Fiona agrees.

"I wish I _could_ go home," Tiffany sighs. "I miss all of you. But I can't. Not until I have ensured Tyria's safety. You are safe… Tyria is not."

"We understand," Joslyn says softly. "We miss you too, but we understand."

Tangwen and Falcon are nodding. Harrison just looks confused.

"But this Forgal person better not try to hurt you," Phillipe insists.

"Dad," Tiffany says, watching her words carefully. "Forgal is a friend. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. How about this. Drop in tomorrow - twelve days for us, we'll be waiting in Shaemoor - and we'll update you. It might take longer than that to resolve the issue, but we'll try. And if you hang out in Shaemoor for a full two hours, that'll ensure we find you, because it's just so imprecise what with the difference being twelve."

"What do you mean?" Falcon asks.

"Well," Tiffany explains, "if twenty-four hours to us is two hours to you, then one hour for you is twelve hours for us. Thirty minutes is six hours, fifteen minutes is three hours, and it all goes down to one second for you is twelve minutes for us. So if we say, 'we'll be in Shaemoor at three-thirty,' for us that's three hours after noon. For you, that's fifteen minutes after noon, and if you wait an extra fifteen because you're a bit busy in the aftermath of lunch, well, that's just wasted three hours for us. But you spend two hours a day playing anyway, so if you just wait in Shaemoor all those two hours, that's all day for us, and we'll find you sooner or later, but it will be within the two hours."

"I didn't understand a word you said," Falcon says flatly. "Literally."

Tiffany throws up her hands in desperation. "You can probably do it better than I can," she tells Phillipe. "For us, we multiply by twelve to get your time. You divide by twelve to get our time. Do the math, that is _so_ imprecise."

Phillipe quickly explains it to Falcon - and the others - much better than anyone else could have.

"So we spend our whole playtime waiting for you?" Harrison clarifies. "But that's _boring_! And you're different. You don't act like Tiffany and Fiona anymore." Then he goes silent - he'd probably walked away from the computer.

"Don't we?" Fiona wonders.

"You've changed," Tangwen nods.

"I suppose being in a world where magic is a thing and near-death experiences are the norm would change a person," Tiffany agrees.

"You're not… not _you_ anymore," Joslyn sighs. "You've grown up, and changed. You're not the daughter I raised anymore. You used to be happy and carefree, complaining about something or other ArenaNet did, while helping me clean up after the little ones. Now… now you're trying to figure out how to start a war. How to manipulate people into knowing each other better. What to do about a friend trying to kill you. How to avoid the deaths of people you care about. Trying to balance how much you want to come home versus your duty to a world that doesn't know what it's in for."

"Oh!" Fiona says. "If Dad _can_ hack the map, _you_ can come _here_ \- temporarily! Dad, you can show Falcon how to operate the hack, and when he's at the controls, you can come through, and when you come back, you can control it and he can come through. And you'll be you, then!"

"We'll see what I can do," Phillipe smiles, though he had looked confused the last half of Fiona's speech. He probably understood the first part - enough to go on. "I'll get working on that right away."

"Whether you get it or not, log on in twelve hours!" Tiffany calls as Phillipe disappears. She turns to Tangwen as Joslyn and Falcon vanish. "May the Force keep you away from Mordor," she says, saluting earth-style.

"May the Force keep you away from Mordor," Tangwen replies, echoing the salute. She then disappears.

"What was that?" Fiona wonders.

"Just something she sent me on a birthday card once," Tiffany answers. "We made a farewell tradition out of it. Too bad it's terribly _not_ suitable for Tyria."

Fiona snorts. "Of course not. Although, you could come up with a Tyrian variant - maybe… may the Eternal Alchemy keep you away from the Elder Dragons?"

Tiffany laughs. "Replace 'Eternal Alchemy' with a religion of your choice. It could be 'the Six' or 'the Spirits.' Ooh, or 'may your Wyld Hunt never lead you to…' hmm."

"Orr?" Fiona suggests.

"No, you ninny, why that?" Tiffany scolds. "Both Trahearne and Caithe have Wyld Hunts there. And Tangwen."

"What?" Fiona frowns.

"She plays a sylvari. Sylvari PC's Wyld Hunt is like Caithe's - to kill Zhaitan."

"PCs don't count," Fiona pouts. "Since _we're_ the PCs, and we're not sylvari."

"Whatever."

Fiona frowns. "What are you cursing?"

"The fact that we're the PCs," Tiffany responds. "It doesn't matter that we're effectively the PCs. We're people in Tyria, and we happened to be given a couple opportunities."

"Fair," Fiona grumbles. "Though I'd prefer if you didn't curse it right after _I_ said it."

"Deal," Tiffany smirks. "Friends. I'll re-curse it again later… what time is it now, anyway? How long did I sleep?"

"Only an hour or so," Fiona assures her. She checks her magical sundial.

"Oh, ok," Tiffany remarks, consulting her own. "Well, as I don't think anyone will let me go, would you mind going to Hoelbrak and telling Eir that Caithe wants her to help her kill Faolain? Here, take my map and show her where Twilight Arbor is."

"I'm glad to see you're staying on task, even dreadfully injured," Caithe comments, rounding the corner. "And also quite right about nobody letting you do it yourself."

"Ah, and speaking of," Tiffany realizes. "We drummed out a plan with Logan for dealing with Rytlock, could you go get him and we'll tell you about it?"

Caithe nods and disappears, leaving a ripple in the air.

"I'll go inform Eir, shall I? I doubt I'm needed for that," Fiona tells Tiffany, who nods.

"Wait, wait," Tiffany calls just before Fiona waypoints. "Where are we now? I don't recognize this place."

"Vanguard Hospital***," Fiona replies. "One of the places targeted by the bandits to burn down."

"Ohh, that place," Tiffany nods. "So if I leave, I'll recognize my surroundings and be able to get home?"

"Yup," Fiona nods. "Now, I better get going."

* * *

Vriré is fuming. She'd told Initiate Fiona that she was busy and had to go, but really she was going somewhere on her own to be mad at Tiffany for telling Forgal she'd joined the Order.

Oh, she knows. Tiffany hadn't said it, but Vigil never attack other Vigil unless it's sparring practice or something similar. And this particular pair… Vriré knows friendship when she sees it. Forgal is much more than a mentor or superior to Tiffany, and Tiffany is much more than a student or inferior to Forgal. They are _friends_. Vigil would attack Vigil for being in the Order. And friends would attack friends if they thought the other had been spying on them. But little else causes friends to attack friends. Save dragon corruption, of course. Vriré scowls.

It's one of the most known rules of the order - _don't tell people you're a member_. That just defeats the whole purpose. Hopefully now the headstrong young Initiate will have learned her lesson. In a particularly cruel manner, true - Vriré wouldn't wish that on anybody, and she should know, she experienced it! At least she hadn't had to deal with knowing that Koraw had freely decided to do it, rather than being Branded. Forgal had attacked of his own free will, but that would just make the lesson so much sharper.

But Vriré is still going to have a stern talk with Tiffany about it. Non-Whispers members knowing the Order's secrets might be okay in some situations - Cirra and Drekk know! - but non-Whispers that are also Vigil is a lot worse. She wonders what repercussions this will have on Tiffany's Vigil status.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* Yes. Forgal is a ranger... at least in this story. There is specifically a note at the bottom of Forgal's wiki page that says he wields a sword and a warhorn. The only professions that use warhorns are warriors, rangers, elementalists and necromancers. He's definitely not an elementalist or necromancer, which leaves warrior and ranger. And I do _not_ want to run around saying 'everyone who uses a sword is a warrior if I don't know their actual profession! _'_ I already did that with Belinda Delaqua because I really know next to nothing about her, profession-wise. I'd rather have Forgal have an interesting profession, because warrior is really typical. And it's a nice twist! I think he suits ranger.

** Some of you may be wondering why I didn't capitalize every mention of Jesus - capital He, Him, etc. Did you know that, in Bible times, they didn't capitalize that? That's a modern thing. But that's not why I don't - it's because I don't _feel_ it. It's a sign of respect, sure, but He understands my feelings. And I capitalized it there because I felt it. It's sporadic - and I can tell. My fingers have my writer's grammar instincts - and it's not proper form to capitalize He and Him. So I don't, automatically, and then I realize 'oh wait, those things are normally capitalized…' But then, occasionally, my fingers will capitalize on their own. I've learned not to go back and change those either way. Hope that satisfied your curiosity. :D

*** Pretend this is a part of Vanguard Hospital that is inaccessible to PCs, because Vanguard Hospital is mostly open space, not hallways and rooms. Of course, inaccessible to PCs means the PCs shouldn't have been there. But they were. Soo… plothole. But it doesn't matter, it's a tiny thing. Alternatively, there's probably more than one hospital in Divinity's Reach, so you could just pretend it's one of those.

HA! I knew I'd spend a whole chapter cataloguing all the character development that's going on! And yay me for coming out with another chapter so soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Picking up the Pace

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Zojja has an unfortunate question that ends up almost spilling Tiffany and Fiona's secret. After figuring out that problem, Fiona goes to Hoelbrak and has an interesting conversation with Eir while Tiffany is getting to know Braham, Malena and Reistr a little better. Deborah thinks over the information about Forgal attacking Tiffany.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Picking up the Pace

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Finally, we're moving forward! We've spent, like, three chapters on two days of Tyrian-time? Wow.

And yay! This is my first time dealing with a rather major-ish plot hole… that is only major if and when I address it. You'll see, it's in the first part.

My brother Falcon is working on a story now, and he's posted the first chapter. That posting was Dec. 13 of 2018, so he might never get around to writing any more, but you should go check it out! It's… interesting, to say the least. His FFN name is Falcon Swiss.

Sorry for this chapter taking so long… but that plot hole was… interesting to fix.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

While Tiffany and Logan are updating Caithe, Fiona heads to Hoelbrak to find Eir. But first, she finds everyone else who had been waiting anxiously on Tiffany's recovery, and informs them that Tiffany is awake.

"She's resting at the moment, though," Fiona explains. "Caithe is with her, she'll come tell you when Tiffany is ready to see you.

"Wouldn't you be staying with her?" Deorar wonders.

Fiona shakes her head. "Tiffany was supposed to do something today, but as she can't, I'm adopting the mission."

"Before you go," Zojja says. "Can I speak to you? Alone?"

"Um… sure?" Fiona replies with a small frown. 'What's this about?' she wonders. "Follow me."

Alone in another room, Zojja fixes Fiona with cold eyes. "How do you know Kudu?"

Fiona freezes, her mind racing. When had Zojja heard about - oh. Right after Tiffany had woken up the first time, Fiona had started laughing her head off about what Efut backwards was. And Tiffany had mentioned 'isn't Kudu a girl's name?'

"Well?" Zojja asks impatiently, her foot tapping.

Fiona doesn't know what to do. Zojja is scarily intelligent, and any lie Fiona is likely to think up will very probably get blown out of the water by Zojja's impeccable logic - not to mention losing Zojja's trust that they mean well toward her and Destiny's Edge.

"I would think you were Inquest, if Kudu was idiotic enough to recruit humans," Zojja says pointedly.

Fiona sighs and shakes her head. "Only the truth will do, I suppose," she says ruefully. "But I can't tell you without Tiffany being here. She's the brains. And I don't know how to answer you. Just a moment, I'll call her."

Zojja eyes her warily. "I'll go with you."

"I don't need to leave the room," Fiona replies, already having begun weaving the Aspect of Deception. She touches Tiffany - slightly more difficult with her not in the same room - with her sound enchantment. " _Tiffany, we have a problem. You mentioned Kudu in front of Zojja earlier, and she wants to know what's up. Can you get in here?_ "

" _On my way. Don't tell her anything_ ," Tiffany replies. " _What have you told her?_ "

" _We can't just brush it off as having had an encounter with Kudu before, she knows it's something secret, and possibly big,_ " Fiona reports. " _Just… get here quickly, alright?_ "

" _Kay…_ " Tiffany replies, obviously thinking. " _I may bring Caithe and Logan with me_."

" _You think we're going to do a big reveal?_ " Fiona questions, surprised. _"I'm sure we don't need to do anything that drastic. Maybe a baby step, to get them used to the idea that we know mysterious things_."

" _Would telling her we joined the Order of Whispers work?_ " Tiffany ponders. " _Whispers information is generally classified._ "

" _You were just attacked by a friend for revealing that,_ " Fiona reminds Tiffany.

" _I don't think Logan will attack me_ ," Tiffany reasons. " _He'll keep us safe if Zojja decides to attack me. And Caithe is a Night bloom - she knows all about secrets and mysteriousness_."

" _Night bloom?_ "

" _She was born in the Cycle of Night. Anyway, it's my choice_."

" _Alright, then._ "

" _And - if we can - we'll leave hints of something bigger, more mysterious than the Order_." Tiffany says in an almost smug tone.

" _Why_?"

" _So she'll obsess over it and maybe not be quite so floored when we eventually tell her about knowing the future and/or being from another world._ "

" _Well, come on, Miss Whispers Lady,_ " Fiona retorts. She cancels the enchantment and turns to Zojja. "She's coming," she replies, more confidently than before.

"It took that long?" Zojja asks dubiously.

"I had to convince her to tell you," Fiona explains, to further the illusion that it was all Whispers. More misdirection, really - but the Aspect of Deception loves her for it. She suspects that anyone with a tiny amount of Deception ability that joined the Order might - just maybe - get better at it, just from the Aspect liking them so much.

Zojja's eyes narrow at Fiona's reply, but she settles in to wait.

Tiffany isn't long - she comes through the door with Caithe and Logan in tow. "If we're telling Zojja, we're telling Logan," she says firmly, as if they hadn't already discussed it. "And Caithe… well - "

"She's Caithe," Zojja interrupts succinctly. "So, what's the big deal? I just asked how you knew about Kudu."

"Who is?" Logan prompts.

Zojja sighs. "Kudu was Snaff's apprentice before me… he left and joined the Inquest, and is now one of their major krewe leaders. He's been perverting Snaff's research on the Elder Dragons. I asked how these two knew about him, and Fiona got all jumpy and nervous and called Tiffany, who called you. And they don't seem surprised by any of this information."

Tiffany cracks a grin. "That's because we aren't. We're the first Agents in a long while to have any established relationship with Destiny's Edge before joining the Order - but the Order doesn't need a personal relationship to know things."

"You - but - but you joined the Vigil!" Logan sputters. "I saw you accept the invitation! And Fiona joined the Priory!"

"Yes, but we were both offered a place in the Order of Whispers, too," Fiona reminds him. "We technically declined that, but we sought them out later and joined. I believe you've met Vriré? Wait, have you?"

"No," Logan frowns.

"I have not," Caithe shakes her head.

"I don't believe so, no," Zojja replies.

"She's the other asura that's been hanging around here since I was injured," Tiffany explains. "She's our mentor - we're not full Agents yet. Anyway, she keeps asking us stuff about you. Most of what we know is either trivial information or stuff they already have - they're scarily focused on you guys, but then, you did almost take down an Elder Dragon, and killed some of their champions."

"Wait," Caithe frowns. "Is that why Forgal attacked you? This is that secret?"

Fiona nods sorrowfully. "I think he has had a personal experience with the Order. He mentioned that an Asvor wouldn't ensnare him again."

Tiffany recalls her nightmare from right after she'd been injured. "Yeah, I remember that. We'll have to look her up in the Whispers archives - they're sure to have information on her, especially if she's a member - and figure out what that was all about."

"So, wait, slow down," Logan says, frowning again. "You joined the Order of Whispers?"

"Yes," Tiffany nods.

"And this Vriré person has been mentoring you?"

"Yes, we should introduce her properly," Fiona adds.

"And that's how you know about Kudu?" Zojja asks suspiciously.

"Yes," Tiffany agrees easily. "They want their only personal links to Destiny's Edge to have access to all the material they need. Not that we're only pretending to be friends, of course - that's why Forgal attacked me, he thought I'd been faking our friendship - we've known you since before the Order. Oh wait, I may have met you, Zojja, after joining them - no, you were in Lion's Arch, but that doesn't count. Yeah, we met you really for the first time at the treaty celebration, we were only midway through the initiation process then."

"Tiffany can't pretend something to save her life, anyway," Fiona sighs. "If she pretends to be your friend, she really will be within a day or so. Unless she has cause to hate you, of course - like DeLana, for instance. In which case she won't be able to refrain from murdering you or something similar."

"You seem to be going to a lot of trouble to assure us we're real friends," Caithe points out pointedly.

Fiona fixes Caithe with a derisive glare. "She was just attacked by someone she considered a very close mentor and friend for thinking she was false. Of course we want to avoid a repeat of that catastrophe."

Caithe nods. "Of course."

"I hope said repeat has been averted?" Tiffany asks dryly. "Because I'm incapable of defending myself."

"I don't attack anyone - much less those defenseless, much less those whom I know personally," Logan informs her with a sigh.

"No, you've got it wrong," Fiona inserts. "She can defend herself, she just won't. I gave her a magic sword while Forgal was chasing her down, and all she did was run away. She's not emotionally capable of harming someone she considers a friend."

"Don't let Rytlock hear that reason for running away," Logan mutters.

"I doubt Rytlock would start saying you have an emotional attachment to Kralkatorrik," Tiffany snorts. "On the other hand, if you apply that to Queen Jennah, he would certainly have the full truth."

"Should we begin expecting you to know random things about Destiny's Edge now?" Zojja queries.

"Oh, yes, that's a very good idea," Fiona nods. "Saves on having to pretend to figure it out."

"Faolain, for example," Tiffany inserts. "I know all about her - and am extremely on the side of Destiny's Edge."

"That's a confusing statement," Caithe points out.

"I mean that you seem to be rather uncertain how you feel about Faolain," Tiffany clarifies. "Faolain seems to be dead set on retrieving you as her dearheart, and your guild mates are all trying to convince you that Faolain is extremely bad for you and you should deal with her - perhaps permanently. I do not fall under the category of 'guild mate,' but I am definitely on their side of the spectrum."

"Good for you, Tiffany," Logan grins. "She needs somebody new to tell her that."

"I am going to 'deal with' her," Caithe sighs. "On Friday."

"Oh, you're doing that then?" Tiffany grins. "I've been wondering what exactly you planned."

"Is this more Whispers super-knowledge, or - ?" Zojja wonders.

"No, Caithe told me, and I didn't know that beforehand," Tiffany clarifies.

"You need help if you're going to be dealing with Faolain," Zojja says, rounding on Caithe with her eyes flashing.

"She's having help," Logan inserts. "Rytlock and I will be there."

Zojja glances skeptically at him. "And you're doing this willingly. Knowing that Rytlock will be there."

"I want to mend bridges," Logan shrugs. "Tiffany and Fiona have a plan worked out to get Rytlock to feel the same."

"And I suppose you do not need any 'distractions' while you go about this bridge-mending?" Zojja queries. "I think you'll need all your friends, Caithe."

"It was a choice between you and Eir," Tiffany informs the asura. "And I think Eir could use the confidence boost. Her personal morale has been low for quite some time."

Zojja freezes when Tiffany mentions Eir, but she is quickly scowling - or at least frowning. Fiona mentally applauds the fact that the differentiation can be made with Zojja on this subject.

"I would have liked to have everyone there," Caithe sighs, "but I'm afraid it would only create more friction if you and Eir were both there. Rytlock and Logan are a specific work in progress - what with Logan actively trying to mend bridges, as he put it."

"I'm sure if you can be civil to Eir none of us would mind at all if you came," Tiffany says, after a moment's hesitation. The words - though Tiffany did try to keep her tone light - are slightly cold, but it is almost perfect for informing Zojja that Tiffany doesn't approve of the treatment Eir receives at Zojja's hands.

Zojja does scowl, this time. Fiona wishes she knew what the asura was thinking. Fiona quickly takes that thought back as she realizes she would probably die of confusion if she could read any asuran mind.

"So - just to be clear - none of you are going to attack Tiffany - or me - for being in the Order?" Fiona checks protectively. It also serves to change the subject.

"Of course not," Logan replies.

"I am not going to dictate what Order you may or may not join," Zojja sniffs.

Caithe just shakes her head with a small smile. "You worry too much."

Tiffany grins. "Good! I am probably going to think too much, and analyze everybody's response to that when I tell them - I do not like keeping secrets - for no reason."

Fiona rolls her eyes. "You always think too much."

"Thinking proves I can think," Tiffany points out. "If I can't think, then - then - what am I? Oh, Fiona, now I have another long thinking session ahead of me! That'll be fun!"

Fiona's eyes widen. "You're a cross between - between Sieran and… and… "

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Who do we know that thinks a lot?"

Logan says "Caithe," Caithe says "Eir," and Zojja says "Snaff." Tiffany starts laughing at their responses, and Fiona grins.

"But Tiffany thinks more than all of them combined," Fiona points out.

"Do not!" Tiffany says loudly. "I could never match the intelligence slash thinking level of an asura. Or Eir. Although…" she pauses and giggles. "A cross between Sieran and Eir would be… interesting."

"Interesting?" Caithe repeats amusedly.

"Interesting! Fun to observe!" Tiffany declares grandly. "Quite impossible to imagine, I assure you."

Fiona giggles. "I can't imagine a cross between Eir or Sieran, either. Of course, I've barely met Eir once in passing, but you've never met Sieran even once, so I think it is, quite literally, impossible to imagine."

Tiffany pauses, considering. Then she sighs. "Fine. Introduce me to Sieran! After you go tell Eir that Caithe wants her to help take down Faolain on Friday. That'll get both of us to know the other better! How do these things work out so well?"

Fiona shrugs. "No idea - but there is a reason I've been assigned to tell Eir - you need to stay here and rest."

Tiffany grumps. "I can at least finish telling Caithe what our plan concerning getting Rytlock into a reasonable frame of mind is."

"Yes, you were going to do that anyway," Fiona nods. "But no Sieran - she's too bouncy and adventurous. Not 'till I can supervise, at least."

Tiffany lets out a howl of laughter. "You - you - supervising me and Sieran? That's the most hilarious thing in the world!"

Fiona looks at Tiffany flatly, and waits until Tiffany is done laughing. "'Isn't Kudu a girl's name?'" she quotes innocently, sending Tiffany into more peals of laughter. "A merry heart doeth good like a medicine, like a medicine," Fiona sings, a grin on her face.

* * *

Fiona finally leaves Tiffany to explaining the plan to Caithe, with Logan sitting in to make sure she doesn't forget anything, and Zojja hovering near, wanting to know more. She chains the two asura gates - from Divinity's Reach to Lion's Arch, and then to Hoelbrak - and steps out of the gate, the cold chill of the Shiverpeaks turning her cheeks pink from the cold.

Remembering where she and Tiffany had bumped into Eir last time, she heads past the Great Lodge and toward the area commonly known as Frost Basin. She goes along the path that she and Tiffany had met Eir on so long ago. She wonders if Eir will remember her. She wonders how she will find Eir - had Eir just been visiting someone in this part of the city last time, or does she live here?

She halts near the first fork in the road, wondering how to find the norn. She wanders around for a few minutes, lost.

"Looking for someone?" asks a voice behind her.

"Yes," Fiona replies, turning around. "I'm looking for - oh."

"Garm thinks he knows," Eir replies. "But he's going to let me find out."

Fiona laughs. "We'll see how accurate he is, but I think he's right," she says cryptically.

"Now I have to know," Eir declares, amused.

Fiona smirks. "I believe I've found Garm," she says, "and since I can't find Eir, I'll have to tell him."

Eir blinks slowly. "I am Eir."

Fiona looks at Eir. "Oh! I didn't recognize you at first. I've only seen you twice, you know." After a moment of silence, she adds, "was Garm right?"

Garm seems amused as Eir answers affirmative.

"So, what did you want to see me about, Fiona?" Eir asks.

"It's about Caithe," Fiona replies promptly. "She wants you to help her deal with Faolain. Logan and Rytlock will be there, as well."

Eir frowns. "What about Zojja?"

"She is specifically not invited," Fiona says firmly. "I believe Tiffany's words were, 'if you can't be civil to Eir, you have no business coming along.'" Fiona decides that she did a very good job injecting the cold tone into her voice on quoting Tiffany, and also that she may have got Tiffany's words wrong - but it's the intent that matters, as Tiffany likes to say.

Eir seems rather surprised, but recovers quickly. "Caithe will need all the help she can get dealing with Faolain," she says decisively. "I just hope Logan and Rytlock don't get into another argument."

"Oh, we have a plan for that," Fiona replies brightly. "Everyone but Rytlock is in on it, and I think we can get old ties and bonds to bring them together - especially since Logan is in on it."

Eir has a sad smile. "I fear that more than old ties and bonds will be necessary to reunite Destiny's Edge, Fiona."

"We're doing our best, Eir," Fiona says. "We can't give up."

"You sound like Caithe," Eir replies.

"That's because we agree with her," Fiona responds promptly. "Just not necessarily her methods."

"Her methods do seem slightly lacking," Eir agrees. "She may have done more harm than good."

Fiona nods sadly. "If those methods kept up; in the current situation, I think they helped. Keeping in touch - even through loud arguments - is better than forgetting. But, let's change the subject to something lighter. I've been wondering what history Destiny's Edge has with Faolain - both you and Logan have responded aggressively to taking her down."

Eir sighs, and gestures to Fiona to follow her as she turns up the path. "She poisoned Caithe. With what, I do not know - she claimed it not to be poison, but Caithe's own love for Faolain. If that is true - and I get the feeling it is - I am relieved Caithe ever managed to make the decision to deal with her. At the height of her fever, she was unsure whether she should join Faolain in the Nightmare Court. And if Faolain is any indication of what the Nightmare Court is like, the farther Caithe is from them, the better."

"I agree," Fiona nods. "Do you know more about the Nightmare Court than just Faolain? I am of the opinion that Faolain is the Nightmare Court at its best."

"If that is the best, they must be truly vile," Eir sighs. The three arrive at Eir's door, and she leads the way inside. "Caithe may have been nearly unconscious from the effects of the poisoning, but that only increases my hatred of Faolain and the Nightmare Court."

Fiona just nods as she takes Eir's invitation to sit on the bearskin rug on the floor - seemingly the norn way, there aren't any chairs. "I see. I don't suppose Destiny's Edge has any love lost for Faolain. I was confident in the plan for bringing Logan and Rytlock together, but a mutual enemy is the best medicine, in this case. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' and, in this case, 'friend' even temporarily is a very big boon."

Eir smiles. "You're taking advantage of every foothold to bring them together, aren't you." It isn't really a question.

"Destiny's Edge is important to Tyria," Fiona says seriously. "You took down several dragon champions and almost an Elder Dragon itself." Fiona winces and mentally slaps herself for mentioning Kralkatorrik. Eir is a different matter entirely from Logan and Caithe, and mostly because of Zojja.

Eir doesn't seem affected by the mention, however, beyond a tightening around her eyes, and just nods. Garm, on the other hand, gives Fiona a reproachful look - a look that Beorn had given her several times.

"I should be getting back to Tiffany," Fiona says after a moment. "I've been away from her long enough today."

"From my observations, Tiffany can take care of herself fairly adequately - particularly with Beorn to help her," Eir says, amusement in her voice, the uncomfortable silence forgotten.

Fiona frowns. "She's been injured. I'm more concerned over her emotional state than her physical one - the person who attacked her was a friend."

Eir winces in sympathy. "I'm sure Beorn ripped him apart."

"He would've," Fiona nods, "but Tiffany told him not to. He managed to hold back until she was injured. She has a… thing about attacking her friends. More than you'd think."

Eir just nods. "Well, I'll let you get back to her, then," she says, rising from her seat as Fiona scrambles to her feet. "Oh, and before I forget. Agent Ifwyn gave me a message for Crusader Tiffany. Could you take it to her?"

"Of course," Fiona replies, surprised, as Eir crosses the room and retrieves two pieces of paper.

"This other one is for Scholar Prott," Eir informs her. "I know you're a member of the Priory - could you see it gets to him?"

"I'll ensure it, Eir," Fiona nods. "Goodbye."

"I wish you clear skies," Eir replies, and Fiona leaves the steading.

* * *

Back at Vanguard Hospital, Tiffany is talking with some of her other friends who had come when she'd been injured. Talking with them and quietly seething inside at how she is constantly being treated as an invalid. Even Beorn thinks she should be up and around and in close combat, and Beorn is as protective as Molly Weasley over Harry Potter! If her experience from books is any indication, she can't trust her own gauge on how well she is feeling - people in books always want to get up and back to having adventures, not sitting around resting - but Beorn doesn't have that limitation, and knows her state as well - or better - than she does.

' _At least Logan knows the extent of his healing and exactly how well I am,_ ' Tiffany thinks with a scowl. ' _He doesn't treat me as a little child in need of constant rest and care._ ' Beorn sends sympathy through, along with the Fiona-feeling. Tiffany agrees - Fiona is the worst of the lot for fussing over her. And if Deborah was here, Tiffany is sure she would be acting in the same manner, for all of knowing exactly how many times she had been hurt and recovered without a scratch.

At the moment, Braham and his friends are talking about the Molten Facility just outside Cragstead - the one that Tiffany's Vigil squad had cleared out when they captured Scarlet. Not that the three young norn know that.

"Maybe it was a secret organization of madmen," Reistr suggests enthusiastically. " _Somebody_ had to have mined that far in."

"Maybe it was dredge," Braham suggests. "They pop up out of the ground everywhere."

"But then why'd they leave?" Malena inserts. "It's not like dredge to just abandon such a place."

"Somebody drove them out," Reistr informs them in a creepy voice. "They wanted the ore that had been mined. You notice there's none in there now?"

Tiffany tries to stifle a giggle at Beorn's amusement. "Over ore?" she asks skeptically, fully and entirely aware of the constant puns people are unknowingly making over the pronounciation of _ore_. She amuses herself imagining the different meanings this conversation could have if _ore_ meant _or_ or _Orr_ or _oar_.

"Well… why else do dredge live in tunnels?" Malena asks.

Tiffany frowns, thinking. "Do they want to live somewhere else?"

"They're always talking about ruling the surface-dwellers or something," Braham offers.

"Oh," Tiffany says. "Maybe they were driven to the surface by Primordus, like the asura and the skritt. I mean, they can't have been the _only_ races in the Depths. Dredge actually make a lot of sense."

"No," Malena shakes her head. "They were enslaved by the dwarves before Primordus woke up. But then the dwarves all turned to stone, and the dredge started battling for freedom."

Tiffany stares at Malena. "I can't _believe_ I forgot that."

"Your mind is probably just shaken up from that injury," Reistr informs her. "You should go lie down and rest."

Tiffany glares at him. "I'm not an invalid. I just happened to forget a piece of history - and if you tell Fiona, she _will_ injure me. So - "

"What she's trying to say," Malena inserts succinctly, "is, 'shut up, you over-concerned buffoon.'"

Tiffany grins. "How'd you know that," she asks, surprised.

Malena rolls her eyes. "It's what I'd have said."

"But you got me right - word for word!" Tiffany protests. "Except maybe the 'over-concerned' part. I'd probably have said, 'shut up, you _ignorant_ buffoon.' Because he doesn't know that I'm _perfectly fine,_ thank you very much. Ask Logan. Or Braham, he uses the Aspect of Protection, too. Is it Protection? It might be called something else," she directs her last query at Braham.

"No, Protection's right," Braham nods. "How'd you know about the Aspect of Protection? You don't use magic."

"Ah, but my sister does, and she's a mesmer. She's been trained in knowing at least in general what the other Aspects can do," Tiffany explains.

"Ahhh, that makes sense," Braham nods. "What are the others?"

"Well, mesmers and theives use the Aspect of Deception," Tiffany informs him. "I think elementalists use the Aspect of Nature - and maybe some rangers have that, those who can use a bit of magic, anyway - I don't know about necromancers, though. Fiona told me once, I think, but I forget."

"It's the Aspect of Mystery!" Reistr cheers. "Because nobody except necromancers knows about it, and necromancers are all mysterious anyway."

"I do know several people who are necromancers," Tiffany returns sternly. ' _Except that Marjory is the perfect example of 'mysterious necromancer,''_ she adds silently. "Including Malena here. Haven't you guys heard a ton of information from her?"

"Naw," Reistr grumbles. "Because she's too _mysterious._ "

"Lucky you - ask Fiona about the Aspect of Deception and she won't shut up," Tiffany jokes.

"It's called the Aspect of Renewal," Malena tells them.

Tiffany blinks. "Ya know, I think that fits, in a weird kind of way."

"It does," Malena nods. "It's the balance between life and death, growth and decay; recycling life, in a way."

Tiffany pauses and thinks about what she knows of necromancers. Braham and Reistr are already nodding - they've been watching Malena do things with Renewal probably since they've known her.

"What were we talking about?" Reistr wonders, after a moment.

"Um," says Tiffany. ' _Aspect of Renewal, Aspects in general, Aspect of Protection… Reistr being 'over-concerned,' I forgot a piece of history, dredge, ah! Molten Facility._ ' "We were talking about the Molten Facility in Solitude Vale," she says brightly.

"How'd you remember that?" Braham wonders.

"Joslyn calls it my 'back button,'" Tiffany explains. "I can recall what course a conversation took really easily. It's fun."

"Sounds cool," Malena observes. "So… wait. What's a Molten Facility?"

"Oh, right," Tiffany remembers. "The Molten Alliance is an alliance between the dredge and the Flame Legion. I led a Vigil contingent - and Fiona, of course - to take out their leader. We wiped out that facility in the process. There are others," she adds. "One south by some creek or other - "

"Frusenfell?" Braham checks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Tiffany nods. "Also another in Snowfield somewhere."

"Halvaunt Snowfield," Reistr identifies this time. "You really are forgetful with names."

"Just the ones I don't know have any importance - I remembered Solitude Vale because I went there. I remember places like… hmm." Tiffany pauses to think a moment. "Places like the centaur headquarters because I studied the map of that area a lot while I was posing as a Seraph trainee and soldier for a while. Before I visited them, I knew places like Hoelbrak and Rata Sum because they're big cities. But Halvaunt Snowfield and the creek I mentioned don't have much importance to me - I mean, I'm sure - " Tiffany literally bites her tongue to stop talking. ' _I'm sure Eir told Knut Whitebear about the locations of the other facilities, and Wolfborn wiped them out. I would be in_ so _much trouble if I said one more word. I don't want another slip-up about names like mentioning Kudu around Zojja - mentioning Eir to Braham is certain to heat things up to boiling temperature._ '

"Well?" Malena wonders.

Tiffany shakes her head. "I was thinking," she says. At their puzzled looks, she adds, "when I was little, I used to do that. Trail off in the middle of a sentence. Of course, I've got used to waiting and thinking about things later, but sometimes something will sneak up on me. I went through a phase where I just said everything - weeellll, most things - out loud."

"What were you thinking about?" Reistr asks.

"Oh, I was just trying to remember the name of the Lionguard haven we passed through to get to Cragstead," Tiffany says, grasping for something on-subject but _not_ , at the same time. "It's the one at the cro - oh. Crossroads Haven." Tiffany giggles. "I think they do that on purpose."

"They probably do," Malena nods.

"Beorn is tired," Tiffany says suddenly. "I think he was up all night while I was recovering."

"Don't you know?" Braham asks curiously.

"Well, he's sending me pain and worry combined with tiredness and that stubborn, heroic feeling he gets whenever I'm in danger, so I'm going to say that he was up all night. And now he's sending me approval and satisfaction, meaning I guessed right," Tiffany explains. "Also that feeling he gets when I'm blaming him for something but it wasn't his fault, meaning he couldn't have done a single thing else _but_ stay up all night, if you know what I mean."

"The Aspect of Protection _likes_ this guy," Reistr grins.

"Oh right, you're a guardian, too," Tiffany realizes. "Then why were you picking on me earlier about needing to rest?"

"Because he's more watchful than protective," Malena inserts. "He's more protective about recovery time, while Braham's more about not letting a person get injured in the first place."

"I think Logan is Braham's type," Tiffany grins. "Well, now I know the two different types of Protectors."

"There's a lot more than two, if I know my Aspects right," Fiona grumbles, entering the room. "For example, Queen Jennah is the 'conjure a clone of the Elder Dragon' while DeGlasse is more 'freak everybody out by yelling at them from two places at once' and Kai is mostly 'don't let anybody know I have mesmer abilities' - "

"Kai can use Deception?" Tiffany asks, surprised.

"Yeah, just a spark. She wanted to be a guardian instead, though, and trained really hard for it. She's one of those special people who can touch two Aspects at once, though I personally think she's stronger in Protection. Probably because she trained it more, but her Deception's pretty strong too. I hear she was so mad at DeGlasse for almost making her a mesmer that she cloned herself, just proving his point. She only got to be a mesmer because she's part norn."

"How do you know all this?" Tiffany wonders.

"I could sense the Aspect in her," Fiona explains, as if it was obvious. "So I asked her."

"Oh," Tiffany nods. "So now your argument about her 'don't let anybdoy know' is now obsolete."

Fiona shrugs. "As I was saying, Kai's that type, I'm more the 'see? Illusions can hurt, too' and Countess Anise is more 'make us look like people we're not to drag confessions out of people' and - "

"There's just a lot of different _Deception_ types," Braham observes. "By your very nature, you'll figure out a new way to do things. The Protection types are different. There are only so many ways to protect people."

Tiffany, who had been thinking, says, "I know another Protection type. Braham is not the 'don't let anybody get injured' type, he's the 'beat the bad guy up before he can hurt you' type. I'm sure the other 'don't let anybody get injured' type is the type that will lock you up for ever and ever so nobody knows you exist and therefore _can't_ really hurt you. Or something."

"I'm sure the more you think about it, the more types will come up," Reistr notes. "And where were you, Fiona? I thought you'd have been here with Tiffany, but you weren't."

"I was doing Tiffany's job, since she can't because she's injured."

"I'm _not_ anymore," Tiffany sighs. "You two Protection dolts, tell her I'm healed."

"She's fine," Braham says immediately. "And now we all have to go beat up this Forgal person."

"She needs to _rest_ ," Reistr sighs. "If she's not well-rested, her so-called _friend_ could pop up and finish her off if she goes anywhere."

"And the two types of Protectors are arguing again," Tiffany says, amused. "But I've been fine on little to no rest before."

"That's when you _didn't_ have psycho-maniac after you," Fiona reminds her.

Tiffany frowns. "Oh. I guess I didn't have those before. That's _weird_." Meaning if she came to Tyria in the time when she'd played up to, she might actually have some psycho-maniacs after her. Like turned sylvari who _wanted_ to be held captive by an Elder Dragon. Because _some_ of those have to exist. They'd probably go join the Sons of Svanir. Except the female sylvari. Maybe they'd form something like Daughters of Faolain or something crazy. Because Faolain _totally did_ turn to Mordremoth of her own free will.

"Tiffany," Fiona says again, waving a hand in front of Tiffany's face.

"Sorry, what?" Tiffany says, jerking in surprise. "I was thinking again."

"About what?"

"Why psycho-maniacs would be after me and what I could do about it," Tiffany grins. True enough. "And Forgal isn't a psycho-maniac. He just seems like it because we don't know why he attacked me. For the most part. I know he has a reason. And I have a plan for finding out that reason."

"That's the second time you've zoned out thinking," Braham notes.

"Really, Tiff? You really must be tired," Fiona sighs.

"Am not!" Tiffany protests. "Where's the sun?"

Fiona checks her magical sundial. "It's touching the horizon," she says, amused. "It's bedtime anyway. Let's go home, shall we?"

"Oh, good," Tiffany grouches. "At least I get to sleep in my _own_ bed tonight."

"And you're grouchy, too," Fiona notices. "Come on."

"Beorn, assault her," Tiffany grumbles. "I don't feel like getting up."

"Ah! Even more proof that you're tired," Malena accuses. "You're too tired to."

"Am not," Tiffany retorts, standing up straight out of her chair. She suddenly feels cold.

"Are too tired," Reistr grins. "The Aspect of Protection says so."

"Well, now I know what it feels like when somebody uses Protection on me," Tiffany sighs. "Can't you make me _not_ -tired?"

"You'll still need to sleep eventually, making you not-tired just makes you not feel tired until even later than is natural," Braham informs her. "Like if you were trying to rescue _somebody_ who was out after dark and were almost freezing to death," he adds. "So go on. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing's planned," Tiffany informs them as Fiona pulls her out of the room. "Goodbye," she adds.

* * *

Deborah is on patrol on Wednesday evening. The centaurs had broken beneath the Seraph's assault yesterday, and fled south, so the Seraph had victoriously taken Kingsgate Camp, where Deborah is watching for any straggling centaurs.

The Seraph are planning to go after the centaurs tomorrow. Deborah had heard rumors of a Hero of Shaemoor being attacked by a Vigil Warmaster. Deborah didn't pay attention to those rumors - heroes got public attention and fans and made-up stories all the time - until Captain Thackeray had sent her a note. He'd said that yes, Tiffany had been attacked by Forgal. Deborah keeps glancing at the wrinkled paper every so often. _Forgal_ attack _Tiffany_?

"When the centaurs win this war, yeah," Deborah snorts, ignoring the fact that before Tiffany and Fiona started being heroic, the centaurs had been about to do just that. But the Seraph have won now. All that's left is to mop up the survivors - a goodly amount had fled south, but they'll be easily dealt with. "Forgal wouldn't attack _Tiffany_."

But, of course, Captain Thackeray had said it was because Tiffany had revealed her position in the Order of Whispers. Which doesn't shed light on the mystery at all, beyond the much-known fact of the different Orders all hating each other. But Forgal wouldn't let stupid grudges overcome his friendship with Tiffany.

Deborah does know the old Warmaster a bit - she'd gotten to know him when he dropped in to chat with Tiffany or Fiona. Deborah does not think that Forgal would attack Tiffany over a triviality such as another Order. On the contrary, he had always spoken of her with protectiveness and utmost pride in his voice.

Deborah frowns. No centaurs. Normally at least a few would hang around and keep raiding Seraph supply trains, but she hasn't seen a single centaur since the majority of the survivors fled south. They must be terrified. Good. Maybe she can go home and clear up this mystery about Forgal before long.

"Sergeant Tassof, Captain Rekath needs you," a Seraph soldier says, appearing through the darkness.

Deborah mentally tags the soldier. Kai Karkasonne, guardian. She had been friends with Tiffany and Fiona - as Kasmeer and Catava, of course. "I'm on my way, Seraph Karkasonne. Can you take my patrol?"

"Yes, Sergeant Tassof," Kai salutes, and Deborah turns back to the camp. There are no waypoints at Kingsgate Camp, by virtue of the war keeping the asura out, or there would have been. She is sure there will be one there soon. Particularly with the asura member of The Company being friendly to the Seraph. Luckily, The Company is with the Seraph - she thinks they are at Overwatch Camp - so they can't have been trampled by the fleeing centaurs. Which is good, because The Company's headquarters - or the centaur camp that The Company had cleared out - is probably where the centaurs were headed.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I had such a HARD time writing the big reveal to Logan, Caithe and Zojja. Here's a snippet of what came out while I was in the 'lets tell them we know the future, but not that we're from another world!' draft. (Which didn't happen, of course.)

"… _the Pact Fleet launched, Mordremoth crashed them easy as paper airplanes - "_

" _Which are?" Logan asks._

" _You mean there aren't even paper airplanes in Tyria?" Tiffany blurts out._

 _Silence for a moment as the three native Tyrians try to reason that out. Tiffany realizes what she just said, and silently wishes to die. Fiona facepalms._

" _What's an airplane?" Zojja asks after a minute, obviously forcing the words out as she asks about something that is obviously a technological advancement._

" _What do you mean, 'in Tyria?'" Caithe wonders at the same time._

" _An airplane is… like, aaahh… thingy," Tiffany explains lamely, choosing to answer the one that is less... revealing._

 _Fiona can't help but snort at Tiffany's description. "They're like airships, except they're super-thin in comparison - more like a raft than a ship, while we're on that analogy - and have flat wings. Like oars, while we're on that analogy, but sticking straight out from the… raft and making it kind of… glide."_

 _The Tyrians are trying to process that. Zojja's face is the most hilarious. She is mouthing the word 'what' over and over as she tries to put those pieces together. Tiffany is just shaking with repressed laughter._

" _Well, it doesn't matter," Tiffany says at last. "The paper airplanes are made of paper, which is the whole point. It's easy to utterly destroy paper."_

See? It's absolutely hilarious! Then I started over. What's there now is a good days' work. (Plural days, yes, it took _forever_.)

EDIT FROM TOMORROW: I've edited out all the stuff about Ibu May being Dwayna. So, Tiffany and Fiona no long have any idea how Tyria came to exist or anything. They also have no idea who Ibu May is, and if they think hard enough they might remember the ranger that Kasmeer Inafit talked to sometimes. Like I said, you _can_ go on as if that is how Tyria came to exist, and if you have any questions, ask them, but Tiffany and Fiona have _no clue_. ALSO, I took out the part where Tiffany and Fiona tell Deborah they're from another world and that they know the future. And the part where Deborah thinks about that revelation. I hope it was a clean fix - tell me if you find anything out of place in those chapters. If you want me to, I can put everything into one nice, neat chapter and put in _My One-Shots_ , but that'll take a lot of work. Mostly I'll probably do it for anyone who comes along after a bazillion years, in which case I'll happily do it. (I'm talking to you, especially if you have no idea what the Ibu-Dwayna thing is!) So anyway. Happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Battles

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany, Fiona and the Spar warband discuss why Forgal would react that way, and the sisters both remember Forgal mentioning an Asvor. Tiffany and Fiona go to the Chantry of Secrets to check it out, and are angered by what they find. They return to the tavern, but are alerted that the Vigil Keep is under attack. At the same time, Forgal engages in battle with Agent Asvor. Tiffany and Fiona successfully defend the Keep from the south.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Battles

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Oh my. I love torturing Tiffany. No, no, I probably torture Forgal more. (I really am ranger-level empathetic. Don't remind me of the time Harrison got a pencil _stuck_ in his knee OH NO NO _STOP!_ )

All the fight scenes are dedicated to Fiona, because she's been complaining of the lack of fight scenes recently.S

 _ **Okay, here's the chapter now:**_

* * *

The next morning, Tiffany is sitting in the Tassof tavern, chatting with her friends. She likes this place a lot better than the quiet, sterile Vanguard Hospital she had been at all yesterday. Deorar had gotten the rest of the Spar warband, none of whom can wrap their heads around the fact that _Warmaster Forgal_ had attacked _Tiffany_.

"So - you told him you'd joined the Order of Whispers, and he just _attacked you_?" Sarria asks skeptically.

"Tell me _everything_ ," Nipia Sparshield insists. The warrior has been trying to dig every last fact out of the sisters for a good fifteen minutes.

"He attacked me," Tiffany sighs. "After a minute of dodging away from him, I asked him why. He said I'd betrayed the Order, betrayed him, that I'd been pretending to be his friend all along.

"Then she was too shocked to dodge again, and he nearly killed her," Fiona inserts somberly. "He yelled something about an Asvor ensnaring him, but I wasn't paying attention either, at that point. The only reason Tiffany isn't dead is that I managed to snap her out of shock long enough to waypoint. She would've been dead in another moment."

Nipia frowns thoughtfully. Celsus Sparmauler watches him. "I'm sure this Asvor has something to do with his overreaction," Nipia says at last. "Forgal never struck me as the type to give in to blind prejudice, particularly with his friends. You should see what you can find out about Asvor."

Tiffany nods, her head swirling with ideas. "We can check the Chantry of Secrets - they have an information log we check."

"If Lightbringer Vriré lets us," Fiona frowns.

"Wait, Vriré's in the Order, too?" Nipia asks, surprised. "That little asura that helped us take down the crazy sylvari in the Molten Facility?"

"Yeah," Tiffany nods. "She's our mentor."

Sarria whistles. "Wow."

"How accurate are these records?" Celsus asks, keeping the conversation on track.

"They've got all the information the Order knows on a certain individual," Fiona informs the warrior. "They got a list of everybody we know, so they can update their records accordingly."

"I don't know how their files work for Whispers members, though," Tiffany frowns. "We'll likely have to ask Vriré."

"You do that," Nipia nods. She glances at Tiffany, then at Fiona, who is watching Tiffany out of the corner of her eye. "Tiffany's gonna bite you soon if you don't stop hovering," she says dryly. "She's fine, trust me."

"It's me or Beorn, Fiona, your choice," Tiffany jokes.

Augurna tilts her head at Tiffany. "How advanced is your bond?" she asks.

Tiffany frowns. "I have no idea how to describe it. Can you give me an idea of what yours is like?"

Augurna nods in understanding. "I see what you mean."

"Should we come with you to the Chantry?" Sarria asks.

"No," Tiffany says, shaking her head. "Vriré will flay me alive if I show other Vigil where the Chantry is."

"Nobody will see me," Sarria presses.

"No," Fiona sighs. "Their security is scary. We have special passkeys attuned to us, because we're members of the Order, and I'm sure they have devices to find people without them. Heat detectors, for example."

"Burn me, that's some tech," Aelius remarks.

"You go there and get your info, then come back and we can discuss it," Nipia directs.

"Alright," Fiona nods, getting to her feet. "We've nothing else to do today."

"Oh, Deorar? How's Mat coming?" Tiffany asks.

Deorar grins. "There's absolutely nothing he could have learned by now. It takes all of a person's childhood to develop their affinity for the Aspect of Nature."

"How do sylvari do it?" Tiffany wonders. Fiona rolls her eyes and tugs Tiffany toward the door.

Deorar shrugs.

"It's probably part of their fancy Dream," Aelius grumbles.

"Yeah, I suppose," Tiffany nods, and Fiona pokes her, echoing 'suppose' at her. "Now, I think Fiona wants to get going."

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona arrive at the Chantry quickly and go inside. At the room with the Whispers archives, Tiffany takes the controls and puts in Asvor's name.

The terminal beeps. "Scanning. Access - denied. Access - restricted - to - Agent - level."

Tiffany scowls. "What now?"

"What exactly do we want to know?" Fiona ponders.

"We want to know why Forgal attacked me, and Asvor is our only lead," Tiffany sighs.

"It's mostly about Forgal," Fiona points out. "Why don't you search him?"

"Why would he be in the Whispers archives?" Tiffany wonders.

"If this Asvor had anything to do with him, he should have _some_ info, at least," Fiona reminds her.

"Alright," Tiffany sighs. She puts in Forgal's full name and rank, and the terminal beeps again. "Scanning. Access - restriction - lifted. _Tiffany Tassof_ \- granted - access."

Tiffany raises her eyebrows. ' _Tiffany Tassof_ ' had been said in Vriré's voice. "Well, of course we'd have access to Forgal's file," Tiffany observes. "We kind of know him."

"Kind of," Fiona echoes. "You love saying that."

"I don't say it sarcastically, but the sarcasm is implied to be there," Tiffany explains. "It's not a _lot_ of sarcasm, not enough to show up on a normal sarcasm meter - that's your ears, by the way - because sarcasm is normally used when you dislike somebody. I don't dislike Forgal, or Vriré, or you, and I'm not joking, so you wouldn't _hear_ the sarcasm, but it's there."

"You are _so_ an asura," Fiona sighs. "Oh, look, it's done loading."

"I'm going to assume, based on your audible sarcasm, that you dislike… the terminal," Tiffany guesses. "That, or you're annoyed at me. Because I'm fairly sure it didn't have to load at all."

"A mix of both," Fiona says, rolling her eyes. "Now, read that thing! It only scanned your aura, it's not letting me in to read it."

"Awesome tech," Tiffany mutters. "And it looks like Vriré's keeping this file updated. It's got the fact that he attacked me, and the reasons why that we already know. It's got our latest mission in the Molten Facility. It does not have our mission to the Black Citadel. It's got some other missions that he did, like that Vigil one to get Seraph through the pass and Hope's Bastion secured."

"Scroll down," Fiona suggests. "We know this stuff."

"No, wait - it says contact was initiated by a known Whispers member not long before the Ebonhawke Treaty was signed. That's the same as not long before I met him. I'm going to assume that _known_ Whispers member means that he knows that the person is Whispers. It's - yeah, it's an Asvor Strongblade. It doesn't say anything more, though."

"Keep going," Fiona encourages.

"Calm down," Tiffany retorts. "All right… hmm. Hey, Fiona, you don't think this might be an invasion of privacy?" she asks, pausing. "Almost the exact thing somebody would expect from a Whispers agent, looking up the Whispers file so we know everything about him?"

Fiona frowns. "Normally, I'd agree with you and we'd leave," she says slowly, "but this is kind of important. Is there a filter button? So we can filter everything down to what stuff with Asvor?"

"I'll check," Tiffany agrees, fiddling with the controls. "Yeah, alright, here it is. A log of the edits people have made to this page. Wow, most of them were made by Asvor, until recently, when Vriré made a few. The summaries of the edits are all over the place - they have a comprehensive account of Forgal's history. Wow, he's more important to the Order than I thought."

"That, or this Asvor is involved in some way with Forgal," Fiona adds grimly. "Well, you obviously can't filter by author, that wouldn't do much. Can you filter by Whispers contact?"

"I'll try," Tiffany nods dubiously. "Yeah, here we are. Since thirteen twenty-three, numerous contacts every thirty to sixty days or so. Nothing in the summary of these contacts, aside from 'known Whispers contact initiated.' Here, Season of the Phoenix, day twenty; 'contact broken. Known Whispers.'"

"What's before that?" Fiona wonders.

"Hmm. Just a million 'contact continued' tags. One per week. As if she just came and updated every week. There's a couple 'contact initiated' in there, but not many, as if she skipped a day or something. She was either following him around all the time - who knows what 'contact initiated' means - or else they were friends or something."

"When did all the contact start?" Fiona wonders.

Tiffany frowns, scrolling down. "The year twelve eighty."

"Twelve eighty!" Fiona yelps. "Forty years! Forty-three! I never realized Forgal was so old!"

Tiffany stifles a laugh. The screen flickers, and she reports, "Fiona, his birthday is Phoenix thirty-two, twelve _fifteen_."

"Phoenix thirty-two!" Fiona shrieks. "That was Tuesday!"

"I accidentally made Forgal think I'd faked my friendship _on his birthday_?" Tiffany gasps. "I'm such a horrible person. I bet he was expecting me to say happy birthday or something!"

Fiona groans in sympathy. "On his one hundred and twenty-second birthday," she says, doing the math. "He's _old_!"

"He's a norn," Tiffany reminds her. "I bet they have a different lifespan. But still! I'm so horrible!"

"We can discuss how horrible a person you are _after_ we figure out what contact Asvor Strongblade had with Forgal," Fiona says firmly. "Look at that entry about contact broken."

"'Contact broken. Known Whispers,'" Tiffany reads. She goes silent, and her eyes go round. "O-oh," she says after a minute. "She was his friend… but it was all fake. There's a transcript of the conversation here. They were _really_ close, at least as far as I can tell. He even named one of his children after her. She was responsible for his family's safety at one point - it doesn't go into any detail - and she let them be slaughtered by Icebrood. He never knew about it. And he - wait, what?" she frowns.

Fiona can't believe her ears. Who could _do_ such a thing?

"Forgal's a ranger?" Tiffany says after a moment. "It mentions a companion, at least, and the empathic bond with a raven named Blackwing. She didn't mastermind Blackwing's death, but she took advantage of it. She manipulated Forgal into the Vigil, and molded him into a fierce warrior. This was one long argument - it brings up most everything. And then they got in a fight, which came out even - the person who put this in the archives noted 'expected' and 'as usual,' indicating they must have had friendly duels frequently. She must have left a recording device, because she disappeared but it has Forgal yelling at thin air for a while. She used one of their friendship signs in mockery of their friendship, it seems."

"What about those other contacts?" Fiona whispers.

"I don't know," Tiffany says, clicking on the first one. She gasps, "dear me. She's been… she's been _taunting_ him. She won't even let him push it to the back of his mind and forget. Always throwing the deaths of his loved ones in his face, reminding him of their frienship that never really existed… it's a wonder he got to trust anyone again. And then I did the same thing to him, at least in his eyes. He must be feeling _terrible_ right now. Oh, Fiona." Tiffany's voice wobbles, and Fiona places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can't _imagine_ what he's been going through. I need to find him, Fiona, and explain I didn't… I'm not anything like Asvor. And then…" Tiffany's voice firms. "And then I can help him kill her."

Fiona blinks. "You sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" Tiffany says, flaring up. "I can't _believe_ anybody could treat _my friend_ that way! I'm seriously reconsidering being a part of the _Order of Whispers._ " She snarls the last vehemently. "I always - I can't believe - I mean, I always heard they were dishonorable and untrustworthy and mostly highly illegal, but _this_? No! I won't stand for it! She won't let him heal emotionally! She won't let him move past this! No, she has to die, and then I'm going to _drill_ Vriré on _any_ more such activity in the Order! I'll take this up to the Preceptors if I have to! I won't let _anybody_ get away with this!"

"And I won't let you do it alone," Fiona says firmly. "Come on. We can start with finding out where Forgal is right now - maybe Petra will know, we left him at the tavern."

The two furious Initiates waypoint away.

Tiffany storms into the tavern, where the Spar warband is still waiting. "You won't _believe_ what I found!" she fumes. "Asvor - "

"Crusader Tiffany Tassof?" comes a slightly familiar voice from the doorway of the tavern. Tiffany spins around, still furious, ready to demand why this person had interrupted her, but Crusader Hiroki barrels on the moment she sees it is Tiffany. "The Vigil Keep is under attack from the north by centaurs!" she blurts. "The Vigil is calling all soldiers to defend. Quickly! They caught the Keep by surprise, and there aren't many there yet."

"Weapons out, Spar," Aelius snarls.

"We're on our way," Tiffany agrees.

The Vigil all disappear in puffs of blue.

* * *

Forgal, sitting in a tavern in Lion's Arch, is bitterly musing over he and Tiffany's friendship, and wondering whether he could get that close to someone again. There is no way he can; he trusted Asvor, and she turned out a traitor. He trusted Tiffany, and she left him the same way. He takes a deep drink from his flagon, and peers into it in confusion. It's gone already? He hadn't noticed. He sighs.

Normally he is the epitome of Vigil - he hardly ever drinks to the point of drunkenness, but with this matter he just needs to drown his woes. He does that maybe once a year, on the date Asvor had revealed her schemes. Now, he supposes he'll do it twice a year. And the first time is special. Of course it is. It's the morning the day after the incident, and he's been either howling in fury, or thinking until he's angry, or drinking, or sleeping, or…

Outside, he hears a panicked voice yelling. That's not unusual. But…

"The Vigil Keep is under attack! General Almorra is calling for reinforcements!"

Forgal blinks slowly. The ale makes him a bit slower than normal, but nothing too terrible. The Vigil Keep is under attack. Under attack - oh. Forgal sits bolt upright.

And then, a tall female norn encased in blue armor with red trimmings and yellow highlights* enters the tavern. Forgal's mind regains some clarity, and he tenses, his hand falling to rest on his blade. This woman is responsible for the deaths of his family and companion. And she had tricked him again by sending Tiffany.

Almorra is calling for reinforcements. Forgal's resolve wavers.

Her blue helm swivels in his direction, and spots him instantly. She strides over to him with purpose, her deadly posture and determined air causing several people to leave the room nervously.

Forgal stands, drawing his blade, and the room clears out, seeing the confrontation for what it is. Asvor draws her twin blades and spins them delicately in the air, before lunging forward.

Forgal parries her blow, and she parries his counterattack.

* * *

Tiffany, Fiona, and the Spar warband arrive at the Vigil Keep. Tiffany heads toward the sound of fighting, and the Spar warband is with her. General Almorra is on the walls of the Keep, directing her side of the battle below.

Tiffany glances down. The centaurs seem to have blasted the gate blocking the channel of water. Tiffany guesses shamans, elementalists most likely. The battle is going taking place on the beach - out of bowshot. She turns left to head to the ground, and sees something else. There are centaurs on this side, too. A large cliff blocks her view to the west, but just south of that there are plenty of centaurs. They're suicidal! She'd thought they just wanted to get past to get away from the Seraph, but it seems that either they can't stand to lose that many battling the Vigil, or they want to take the Vigil Keep for themselves. It is a remarkably defensible position.

Nobody else seems to have noticed it. She turns back and approaches General Almorra. "General Almorra?" she calls. "General Almorra! There are more centaurs south of us!"

The general turns to Tiffany, and looks past her, seeing the centaurs. "Can you contain that threat, Crusader?" she asks, fixing Tiffany with a level gaze.

Tiffany glances back. "Not on our own, General," she answers. "But I'm sure we can with the Aelius and the Spar warband." Of course by 'our' and 'we' she means her, Fiona, and Beorn.

"We can't spare any more soldiers, Crusader Tassof," General Almorra informs her. "I need the Spar warband. Can you choose one to accompany you?"

"Yes, General," Tiffany says, saluting and turning back.

"Crusader," the General says, stopping Tiffany in her tracks, looking back. "Without soldiers to defend the ramp, we are vulnerable. It is up to you to ensure the Keep remains safe. I trust you understand your mission?"

"Yes, General Almorra," Tiffany replies, saluting. She turns back toward the approaching centaurs. "You heard that?" she asks the Spar warband. They all nod sharply. "Augurna, you're with me."

Augurna and Shadow fall into step beside Tiffany, Beorn, and Fiona.

They meet the centaurs halfway, at the fork where the road curves up to the Vigil Keep.

"For the Vigil!" Tiffany hollers. She swings Fiona's illusionary greatsword experimentally, and charges alongside Beorn, two of Fiona's clones, Augurna, Shadow.

The blade in Tiffany's hands moves with a deadly grace and a sharp edge, decapitating some centaurs, skewering some through their hearts, and finishing off those Beorn injures. The daggers at her elbows she uses to surprise other centaurs while they take Shadow's bite to the throat or Augurna's dagger/axe combination. She kicks several into a trap set by Augurna, as well.

Beorn's weight knocks many centaurs down, ripe for Augurna's axes. His claws blind several more, and Fiona zaps them with magical energy.

Fiona's debilitating orbs of energy dance brightly between the centaurs, causing them to stumble into her allies' blades. Her clones pass into the center of a group of centaurs and explode outward, blasting the centaurs away in a small radius.

The group is slowly gaining ground.

Tiffany's blade decapitates the centaur in front of her, and she spins, kicking it to the side, as another centaur's blade swings in the space she was just in. Tiffany reminds herself that she is fighting many enemies, and can't focus on one for long. Her elbow, dagger poking through her sleeve, takes another centaur's heart out while Beorn knocks over the one that had been about to impale her. One of Fiona's illusionary swords, popping out of the ground for an instant before shattering, kills another.

Tiffany decapitates one centaur, who falls dead, only to have one of its fellows scramble over its body. Tiffany decapitates him on the backswing of her blade, and kicks out, pushing another centaur into one of Fiona's clones' swords. Tiffany whirls around, pain in her back from a centaur's arrow, and flings a dagger at its head. She sprints over and yanks it out, stabbing another through the heart and ripping the knife out in such a way as to cut an artery.

Beorn claws a centaur's throat out, and bites another on the flank, crippling it, before throwing himself sideways for one of Fiona's bolts of deadly energy from her own blade.

Tiffany draws another blade and throws it over the battle at a centaur that had been about to take Augurna's head. Augurna wheels around, yanks the dagger out, and slashes another centaur's throat as Shadow trips up another centaur.

Augurna's weapons - a sword and dagger - prove a deadly combination. She moves as one with Shadow, wounding centaurs but not killing them immediately, leaving them to stumble around in pain and block other centaurs from being as effective.

A long, deep gash down the side, crossing a major artery and crippling. Augurna's blade takes one centaur's leg off, before her own leg pushes it into its allies, and her hand with a dagger goes up over her head, taking another centaur that had been about to kill her in the eye. Shadow takes the one in front of her as she whirls to the side to stab another just above the heart, a painful and debilitating injury, but not life-threatening - yet.

Augurna howls in pain as a centaur steps on her tail, and she whirls around in time to see Shadow rip its throat out. The centaur she had been battling drags a sword down her back, tearing through her leather armor and drawing blood. Painful, but trivial. She slashes it across the chest and shoves it into its allies, right as one of Fiona's clones explodes, pushing that cluster of centaurs out.

Fiona's magical orbs are flying fast, and illusionary swords are popping up everywhere. She is grinning with delight. DeGlasse was right - mesmers are the most important on the battlefield. She is leeching strength and energy from the centaurs and transferring it to the four companions** in the fray, and crippling and blindness and all her other conditions are just helping.

She keeps an eye on Tiffany, conjuring her sword for her when she needs it, but mostly leaving her be. Tiffany is a force all her own.

As the battle wears on, the group start taking injuries.

Tiffany has a ton of minor injuries, and one long gash down her leg. She is saving her and Beorn's magical energy - she does have magical energy, she just needs Beorn to tap into it - for when they really need it. Augurna and Shadow seem to be doing the same thing.

However, the two pairs of companions are slowly pushed apart by the hordes of centaurs, Tiffany and Beorn to the right and Augurna and Shadow to the left. Fiona is working powerful magic, making the centaurs think there are more of them than there are, making them both bolder but also seemingly packed in the middle of other centaurs and unable to do anything until one of the other four kills them.

However, maintaining so many illusions is tiring to Fiona, and after the first flicker, the centaurs are suspicious, and, upon seeing Fiona, who is obviously a caster, they realize it's a trick, and Fiona drops the illusion as useless.

After a long time, the fighting takes its toll on Fiona. She lightens up on everything, giving her mind space to rest.

Tiffany and Beorn fight on. ' _General Almorra is counting on me,_ ' Tiffany reminds herself determinedly. So many need this to succeed. The Vigil Keep could fall if the centaurs get past. And if that happens… then what? No Vigil? If there's no Vigil, then there's no army in the Pact. If it would even happen at all with the Vigil gone. If there's no Vigil, then who will fight? Who will be free? Tiffany pushes past her exhaustion and the pain from her wounds. She and Beorn echo the _good_ feelings to each other, focusing on the heightened senses and battle adrenaline rather than the exhaustion and pain. The two had discovered that they could share adrenaline like any other emotion. But, like emotion, it has its limits. The bonded pair push on.

Augurna and Shadow fight on. ' _Tiffany is counting on me,_ ' Augurna tells herself. Tiffany needs her allies. Most rangers are better either on their own with their companion, or with others by their side. Tiffany is obviously the latter; she goes everywhere with Fiona. Fiona is out of it right now. Tiffany needs Augurna. And Tiffany needs these centaurs dead. Tiffany needs the Vigil Keep safe. Augurna draws energy from the nature surrounding her. It enlivens her. Deorar had once told her she could touch the Aspect of Nature, if faintly in comparison to the elementalist - but more strongly than most rangers can. Augurna and Shadow were made for nature, despite not being there most of the time. With the helping hand of Nature, the two battle their way through the hordes of centaurs.

The going is slow, and the sun blazes high overhead, inching down from the top of its peak. Hundreds of centaurs left. Tiffany glances back and sees that they have pushed the centaurs back about a hundred feet from where they first engaged. This must be the whole centaur population, not just the warriors. Tiffany grimaces, but keeps going.

The sun inches lower in the sky.

* * *

In the deserted tavern in Lion's Arch, armor dented and battered and parts of it knocked off, his face bloody, Forgal catches one of Asvor's swords at the crossguard and flips it out of her hand, as her other blade comes down hard on his exposed shoulder. Asvor, helm on the floor, dark red hair flying wildly, her gauntlets gone, her face with a long gash down it and her sword hilt slick with blood, braces herself against a nearby table and flips over another, scooping up her sword. Forgal vaults after her, his own blade catching her shoulder, snagging on the fabric that had been beneath her shoulderguard, and pulling her down.

She deftly rolls to the side and is back on her feet, facing him now. One of her dropped gauntlets is on the floor between them, as well as trails of blood that crisscross the tavern. Forgal uses his foot to flip it up, and throws it at the light fixture above her.

She takes the time to throw a hidden dagger at him, which thuds into the wall behind him as he lunges forward.

The gauntlet hits the light fixture, which shatters, startling Asvor, and she runs in his direction to escape the falling lantern. His blade rams into her shoulder, poking through her armor and drawing blood, as she uses a dagger to find a chink in his breastplate. His knee comes up into her stomach, sending her flying across the room. She lands in a heap by the bar.

He extracts the dagger still lodged in his armor - it comes out smeared in blood - and flings it at her head. All she can do is roll to the side again, still panting for breath. He yanks the other dagger out of the wall behind him - it had almost sailed out the doorway - and sprints over to her.

She rolls toward him, another dagger in her hand, sinking it into his left leg just above his heavy boots.

Asvor is down again. Forgal howls in pain from the injury. There is blood in his eyes from a head injury, but he can see. His shoulder is bleeding profusely and his arm is weak, but he is up.

The knife in Forgal's hand finds an exposed chink in Asvor's armor, and, diregarding his knee injury like all the others, he stabs downward, before springing to his feet and stomping on the hilt, then jumping back and bringing his blade into play, limping from his injured knee.

She groans in pain - the knife in her side stuck an inch deep - and slowly, painfully, pulls the knife out. It is coated in her blood, and she smirks weakly.

Forgal is on her again, sword banging into her hand and causing her to drop the knife.

Asvor lunges to her feet, crying out in pain as her injury stretches, and props herself on the bar as her legs nearly collapse under her. Forgal approaches again, and her foot darts out, catching him in the middle and sending him to the floor. Her blades are out in a moment, and she staggers over to him. He rolls in her direction, knocking her off her feet, and picks up her blade - lighter and more flexible than his - and slashes at her neck, her surprisingly strong collar stopping the blade, but denting. Another good blow might do it.

She is on her feet again, propping herself against a table, another knife in her hand, ready for him this time. Forgal charges her, and she sidesteps him painfully and knocks her blade out of his hand. She catches it in midair and spins it around to face him.

He whirls around, building momentum, and his ironclad fist catches her in the face. After a moment to steady himself, his uninjured knee comes up between her legs.

Asvor stumbles backward, her nose broken and bleeding plentifully, gasping in pain from his knee. Forgal picks up one of her dropped knives and runs after her, propelling himself in large steps with his good leg. He grabs her right hand while she is still recovering, pulling her close to him, and slashes it deeply, severing the muscle and rendering it useless.

Asvor's left hand, with a dagger, snakes around to his back and, fumbling blindly, tries to find a weakness in his armor. It sinks deeply into a shoulder. Forgal pushes her away, her hand losing its grip on the knife in his shoulder. Careful not to move it, he pulls it out carefully with his other hand. Then, he swings with his sword, aiming for the dented part of her collar.

She raises her right arm to block it - the blade cuts her arm deeply, but she disregards it. Her other hand comes around and grabs the blade - it cuts her hand, but she ignores that, too. She yanks it out of his grip, and tries to flip it around so she can use the handle. The weight is awkward - she'd taken Forgal's sword.

As she is flipping the blade through the air, one of her blades that he is using swings at her neck. She ducks, and the blade catches Forgal's sword and flings it across the room.

From her position, crouched on the floor, she twists under his right arm and, stretching across his back, sinks another dagger into his left shoulder. Now both of his shoulders have been jabbed multiple times. Forgal takes advantage of her unbalanced position to grab her arm before tripping her, holding her down with his foot.

Her daggers screech uselessly on his metal-plated leggings while he reorients his blade to point downwards.

Asvor's dagger slips inside his right boot, bloodying his leg and giving him less traction and power. Her other knife slides up toward his hip, and he shifts his weight, attempting to roll her over, but she is expecting it, and her blade simply skews off course into thin air. Incapable of rolling her over - she knows his tactics too well - he puts all his weight on that foot, driving her air out of her lungs.

Asvor gasps and her eyes close involuntarily. Forgal shifts his foot to be over her previous injury in her side, and presses, causing her to screech in pain and roll over.

The backs of her legs, unprotected in comparison to the rest of her, are difficult to reach due to her flailing, armorclad feet. Forgal kneels on them and slashes, the yellow straps providing token resistance before yielding, but she uses her knees as a fulcrum to lever herself up despite the injury to the backs of her thighs - her innocent-seeming straps prevented her from being hamstrung. Her head smashes into his breastplate, dazing her momentarily, and Forgal's arm wraps around her neck, his other hand holding a knife an inch from her eye.

She recovers and gasps to find her extremely vulnerable position. She begins squirming, but he tightens his hold around her neck, and she freezes.

"I am done with you, Asvor," he says sternly. "You have been playing with me long enough. I refuse to be held under your thumb any longer - you're controlling my life through mere memory."

"You - can be great," Asvor hisses weakly. "You are a warrior. You just need somthing to drive you. Too many like you forget their past and become weak. You will remember."

"Your new agent will not hold me back for long, Asvor," Forgal snarls at her. She'd likely succeeded at ensuring he never forgets. "Be assured, you will not live another hour."

"My - agent?" Asvor frowns. "I have no - "

"I'm done with the lies!" Forgal roars, arm tightening around her throat. Her iron collar crumples along weak lines - she'd had it designed so she couldn't be injured by sharp bits of it poking her.

"I'd heard… Lightbringer Vriré... was mentoring two Initiates… sisters…" Asvor chokes out.

"Vriré?" Forgal demands. "Asura? Twin blades? Sharp and stern?"

"Yes…" Asvor breaths, her face turning red from lack of air. Forgal loosens his hold - only slightly - and, after a short pause to regain her breath, she continues, spilling everything she knows. "I don't know much about them. Vriré has a reputation in the Order for efficiency and effectiveness. She's fierce, secretive, and deadly in battle. She's a stern warrior, but very good at not being seen despite having no stealth magic. She has a way with words - she can put your mind on a topic without you ever knowing it was her words that did it. She has a rocky exterior, doesn't make friends easily. She wouldn't be out of place in the Vigil. She lost her battle partner to the dragons."

"Meaning you tricked it into happening," Forgal snarls. "Whether Tiffany is your agent or not, you will still die."

"And Tiffany will forever remind you of me, whether she is or not," Asvor smirks. She braces her feet - still mobile - against the wall behind them and pushes, the blood that had been flowing from her thighs making Forgal's hold on her, kneeling on her legs, very precarious. Her legs slide out from under him, her head held in place by his arm, and she is left seated on the floor, hanging from his arm, which is covered in blood from her continuing nosebleed.

She doesn't dare move far - Forgal's knife is still by her eye - but her legs are free. Meaning she now has access to the last knife left in her boot. She reaches for it immediately, tipping her head back against Forgal's chest, pushing her neck away from him and giving herself more room. He reacts a split second too late, knife coming for her eye, but she ducks out from under his arm just in time, and he just pokes himself in the chest.

Her good hand comes up with the knife, and she adjusts her hold, before turning and sprinting away. Forgal throws the knife at her, and it thuds into her back along her spine. She shrieks in pain, slips on the mixed blood on the floor, and doesn't rise.

Forgal approaches her, but she rolls over, a knife in each hand. One is useless, of course, but she can easily get to it. She throws the knives, one after another, at his face, before she rolls, knocking his legs out from under him.

Not expecting that, he falls to the floor while she scrambles to her feet and flees the tavern. Forgal is on his feet by the time she disappears through the door, but he smirks. No mocking friendship signal as she disappears into a puff of blue. No mysterious, taunting smile that reminds him of Dagny and Blackwing and Little Asvor and all his other children…

The floor is covered with the blood of the two norn, and splashes of it are on the walls and tables.

As the adrenaline fades, Forgal falls into a nearby chair, head filled with gloomy thoughts of his once-happy family, before Asvor betrayed him. Before he knew, at least. Almost he wishes Asvor had never told him, had just gone on manipulating him, left him happy that his friendship was intact. But he also shudders with revulsion at not knowing what she had done. No amount of blissful ignorance is worth that. At least Tiffany told him before too long.

* * *

In the battle of Vigil Keep - a battle that will go down in notable Vigil history - Fiona does her best save the companions some injuries by causing swords to pop out of the ground momentarily, killing centaurs. She has a couple orbs of light dancing around, but she doesn't dare give Tiffany, Augurna, Beorn or Shadow any endurance, aware that it is only a feeling meant to mask exhaustion until later. But if she does, they might overexert themselves to the point of death. They are already long past the danger zone of overexertion, and Fiona is worrying.

But then, she glances up and over the battle. There is an end to the centaurs. Until now they had been pouring around the corner, coming in endless waves, but now there are no more coming. Fiona breaths a sigh of relief, and her sound enchantment enables her to tell Tiffany and Augurna the news without alerting the centaurs.

The four companions seem energized at the news, and fight on enthusiastically. Not long later, the four companions stand facing each other, covered in blood and wounds, and very exhausted, but in the middle of a field of dead centaurs, and grinning victoriously.

"We did it," Tiffany cheers tiredly as her adrenaline fades. "We kept the centaurs off the Keep."

Augurna just nods. "I could do with ten hours of sleep."

"Ten?" Tiffany sighs. "I could sleep all day and all night. I feel like I can barely move."

"Wait until the adrenaline is done fading and you're used to being tired," Augurna cautions her. "Then you won't feel like you need it quite so much."

Fiona laughs. "That's never stopped her. She loves her sleep."

Tiffany grins. "Let's report back to General Almorra."

Augurna's paw goes up in a 'silence' gesture. At the same time, Tiffany's eyes widen. They both look toward the cliff.

A lone centaur - a shaman or sage by the look of it - gallops around the corner, staff raised threateningly.

Tiffany takes a step toward the centaur, but staggers to a halt. She realizes that her adrenaline rush has faded. ' _I'm just plain old tired now,'_ she realizes. Beorn, Augurna, and Shadow are in the same condition.

"Fiona, can you boost our endurance?" she asks.

Fiona shakes her head. "It's too dangerous. It's just a feeling, and you could kill yourself doing that. Tiredness is the body's way of warning you it's close to shutdown, and you're designed to fall asleep if you're too tired. But if you don't feel tired, you won't sleep and your body will run out of energy for even simple things like breathing and your heartbeat."

Tiffany nods, and she crosses her arms. Fiona can tell she has the knives in her sleeves gripped firmly. She turns toward the centaur, still heading their way, and, in one swift motion, sends two daggers, one only two seconds behind the other. The centaur sidesteps the first one, only to get the second in the side.

The centaur stops and roars at them, and the ground shifts beneath their feet, mounding up and unbalancing them. Tiffany stumbles back. "Fiona, my bow is - "

Fiona clones herself, and the clone runs back.

A fireball forms above their heads, and they all scramble out of the way. Augurna's ears twitch, and her eyes are shining as the fireball scorches the ground they were standing on a moment before.

Fiona's clone arrives with Tiffany's bow, and she expertly nocks and draws an arrow, letting it fly toward the centaur. As quickly as she releases it, another is on the string and flying after the first.

"Can you throw knives with any accuracy, Augurna?" she asks, as a gale of wind blows her arrows off-course. "I need him distracted while I shoot."

Augurna nods, and Tiffany stops shooting long enough to hand three daggers to Augurna.

Timing it, a dagger swishes through the air an instant ahead of three arrows, and the shaman has to choose between summoning a wind - that would have a very little impact on the knife - or stepping out of the way of the knife, which would not save it from the spread of arrows.

Hissing in anger, the sage does nothing of the sort. A wall of water mounds up, miring all four missiles in midair, but occupying the centaur's attention for the moment.

However, Fiona has an idea. Concentrating with all her might, a portal appears soundlessly behind the centaur, its other end obscured from the centaur's view by the wall of water.

Shadow is the first through the portal. Tiffany tells Beorn to stay back - Shadow is a swift and silent predator, and Beorn is large and bulky. Augurna follows her stalker through the portal, and it vanishes.

The sage elementalist draws the wall of water toward him, and plucks Augurna's dagger out of it as the wall collapses, twirling it in his fingers.

"Hey! Big mean centaur! Over here!" Tiffany yells, releasing several more arrows.

The centaur glances up, calling up another gust of wind - but Augurna and Shadow are on him. Augurna's knife sinks into the centaur's flank while Shadow draws her claws across his back. The centaur roars and whirls around, but more arrows thud into him from behind.

Fiona is smirking. Mesmers are the best.

The centaur's hoof darts out, catching Shadow in the head while he reaches out to grab one of Augurna's horns. But she has more daggers, and she slices his hand off as more arrows thud into the centaur. Augurna's own dagger - designed for pain and crippling but also lethal blows, rather than throwing and stabbing like Tiffany's - comes into play. She slips within his reach, and her dagger enters his heart as three arrows sprout from the centaur's head.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* Asvor is wearing heavy Whispers Secret armor.

** The word 'companion' is used either for the ranger or for the pet. Beorn is Tiffany's companion, and Tiffany is Beorn's companion. Companion means anyone linked by the bond, not a replacement word for 'pet.' In this case, I could have said 'four companions' or 'two pairs of companions.' 'Four companions' does not indicate a bond between Tiffany and Augurna, for instance, or Beorn and Shadow.

Guess what? Asvor is my norn revenant character that bears significant resemblance to Eir for no reason that I can discern. I just saw the options and realized I could make her look like Eir if I wanted, so I did. Hair color, style, and tattoo pattern are Eir, but she's a soldier profession and wears a different style armor, not to mention I didn't bother messing with the controls to get Eir's face. So, _my_ Asvor is weird. This Asvor has the hair color, but not the style, and tattoo patterns are probably standard. Nobody in my story will ever compare her to Eir, just saying. Unlike Vriré, I did not create Asvor as a character in response to her being in the story - I just decided I wanted more of _my_ characters in my story, so I put Asvor in. She's in the middle of struggling through some disconnecting issues surrounding Romke's Final Voyage alongside her mesmer partner, Creepylaugh (which is Joslyn). The odd thing is that _my_ Asvor joined the Durmand Priory! It's absolutely hilarious!


	15. Chapter 15: General Almorra's Warmasters

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany, Fiona and Beorn report to General Almorra, who decides to promote them, while Forgal is healed from his fight with Asvor at Fort Marriner. Afterwards, Tiffany is patched up in the Vigil Keep's hospital while Forgal reports to General Almorra, asking for information about the battle. The next day, Tiffany talks to General Almorra, before Fiona delivers the letter from Agent Ifwyn. Tiffany then goes to talk to Forgal, using the contents of the letter as an excuse.

* * *

Chapter fifteen: General Almorra's Warmasters

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I think I am doing an AWESOME job keeping General Almorra in character, if I do say so myself. What do you think?

And, Fiona, I apologize immensely. Seriously, I made Fiona give a speech to a whole crowd of Vigil. (is screaming in terror inside her head.) I did get Fiona's approval on how it was delivered, with the right amount of stammering and stuff.

And thank you, ZenoLucario, for reviewing! It made my day!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Shadow is off like the wind - Tiffany wonders how she can be so energetic, Shadow was as exhausted as any of them - while Augurna prowls around, looking for threats.

A minute later, Shadow is back, and Augurna reports that there aren't any more centaurs.

Tiffany brightens, but then she droops. "Now we have to go take part in the other battle," she observes ruefully.

Augurna smiles. "Come on, then." She and Shadow sprint back up towards the Keep.

Tiffany turns to Fiona. "How can they be so energetic? I'm ready to fall over dead."

"I'm going to guess it's part of being charr," Fiona shrugs. "They probably get in battles that last all day."

Tiffany huffs. "I can't let a charr outdo me. Come on."

"You _need_ to rest," Fiona says firmly. "Anyone would need to rest after a battle like that, and you were injured the other day."

Tiffany gapes at Fiona. "Excuse me? I am perfectly fine!"

"You're covered in blood."

"The blood of my enemies."

"And some of your own, I'm sure."

"I can at least report to General Almorra," Tiffany huffs. "The battle might even be over by now."

Fiona tails Tiffany and Beorn warily as the two companions trudge back up to the Keep.

When they get to the walls of the Keep, Tiffany glances over at the battle. It seems mostly over with; Augurna and Shadow had joined what looks like fewer than two squads of Vigil, mopping up the last of the centaurs. Tiffany wonders, with a pang of remorse, whether the centaurs are now extinct. It is partly the fault of the humans for taking their homelands - there are peaceable centaurs, just look at Ventari. And a whole race decimated for human survival? What if the humans could have come to an agreement with the centaurs, like they did with the charr? What if the centaurs could have helped fight the Elder Dragons? They are quite obviously as good as the humans at war, maybe better; hadn't the centaurs been on the doorstep of Divinity's Reach before she and Fiona had driven them off? Beorn seems to be following the same train of thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Fiona wonders, leaning on the railing next to Tiffany.

"Did we do the right thing, killing all these centaurs?" Tiffany queries.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asks, flabbergasted. "Those centaurs were threatening Kryta and Divinity's Reach! They were in Shaemoor when we showed up to stop them."

"And that's just the point," Tiffany says, turning to face Fiona. "They're obviously as good or better than the humans at war. What if we could have done a peace treaty, like with the charr, and the centaurs could have helped fight the Elder Dragons? Did we just render an entire species nearly extinct, for almost no reason?"

Fiona frowns. "I never thought of it that way."

"The charr were threatening Kryta as much as the centaurs were," Tiffany continues. "The centaurs were just closer. I'm not sure the charr would have stopped if they'd gotten Ebonhawke. If the Vigil were ready to intervene to stop the Separatists and Renegades from ruining the treaty negotiations, couldn't we have just as easily proposed the idea of such a treaty to the humans and the charr? If the Vigil sent, say, an asuran or sylvari emissary that the centaurs would have no reason to attack, we very well could have. And then we'd have the centaurs. Just think about it - another whole race on our side in the fight against the Elder Dragons. How useful would that be? How much would it alter our chances?"

"I bet you're going to write a story," Fiona grins. "What if the centaurs and humans at least stopped fighting."

"Maybe later," Tiffany says noncomittally. "But, seriously Fiona. Think about it. What right do we have to wipe out a whole race? There are other places with humans. But this is the centaurs' homeland. We stole their territory, and they were honestly just fighting back. While I'm not going to say that we should give up Kryta for the centaurs, there is probably a reasonable compromise that we could reach. Centaurs are not all that different from humans, I'm sure we could even integrate them into our society without much trouble, until no one even remembers that there used to be a war. It wouldn't be the centaur homeland, it would be the centaur-human homeland. So many things we - especially as neutral Vigil - could have done differently to ensure the survival of the centaur race."

"You seem to have an unusual insight on the matter, Crusader, even being human yourself," General Almorra remarks from behind them, making Tiffany spin around in surprise. Upon seeing General Almorra, she salutes. "I'm sorry, General, I should have reported back to you right away."

"It's alright this time, Crusader," the General informs her, "but I want a punctual report from you next time. Now will do for this time."

"Yes, General!" Tiffany replies, saluting again. "I, Beorn, Fiona, Augurna Sparstalker and her companion, Shadow, defeated the centaurs and their sage elementalist. The last centaur was dead about ten minutes ago."

General Almorra nods. "Excellent, Crusader. Where is Crusader Augurna now?"

"I think she joined the other soldiers on the beach, General," Tiffany answers promptly. "General, how long was the battle going on before we arrived?"

"Not long, Crusader. You were here almost as soon as the first Vigil engaged the centaurs on the beach. I like your punctuality. The rest of the Crusaders in the battle are assembling on the ground below - they want me to give an inspiring 'we won' speech, as usual. I also have some announcements to make. But we have a minute before those on beach are done mopping up the stragglers. I want you to get Crusader Augurna as quick as you can."

"Yes, General," Tiffany salutes. She turns and hurries down to the ground where the battle had taken place. She finds Augurna and Shadow easily, and gives the message.

Back with General Almorra, she and Fiona seem to have been having a conversation, but they shut up when Tiffany and Augurna arrive. Tiffany glances at Fiona amusedly, wondering what subject they could possibly have been discussing that was not meant for her ears. Or Augurna's.

"Crusader Augurna Sparstalker, reporting, ma'am," Augurna says, saluting.

"I have some announcements to make to the troops, Crusaders," the General informs them. "Including your report what you and Miss Tassof here did, protecting the Keep from the south. And news of your new rank. Congratulations, Warmaster Tiffany Tassof and Warmaster Augurna Sparstalker."

Tiffany stumbles over her reply. "I - thank you, General. I - I'm honored."

Augurna echoes her, without the stammering. Maybe charr are drilled in this sort of thing.

"But, General," Tiffany says slowly, not wanting to sound rude. "What about Fiona?"

"I've already thought of that," comes the swift reply. "But your concern is admirable. She is to be named a friend to the Vigil. It is not an… official capacity, by any means, but it is what it sounds like. She will be received with open arms should she come for protection, and aid shall be given to her when she needs it if we can spare it."

"Thank you, General Almorra," Fiona replies. "I need some toughening up in the battlefield."

"Not after that display back there, you don't," retorts the charr.

"Oh… General Almorra?" Tiffany says in a slightly scared voice. "Before we discuss promotions - I don't want to be weird or anything - Fiona, shut up - I have something I should tell you."

"Tiffany, are you sure?" Fiona asks, alarmed. "Don't forget Forgal."

"I learn from my mistakes, Fiona," Tiffany grumbles. She glances around. Nobody is around who hasn't heard before. "General, please hear me out. I told this to Forgal and he attacked me with no warning."

"Warmaster Forgal attacked you?" General Almorra asks, sounding truly shocked.

Tiffany nods reluctantly. "From what he said, he thought - you know, I probably should let him tell you if he feels like it."

"Wise choice," the General nods. Tiffany notes that she left off the 'Crusader' or 'Warmaster' at the end. Probably because she is withholding judgement on her promotion until she hears the news that made Forgal attack her.

"A week or two ago, the Order of Whispers inducted me into their organization," Tiffany says hurriedly. "I'm now an Initiate."

"Me too," Fiona adds quietly.

General Almorra huffs, as if in thought. "I cannot say I approve," she says after a moment. "The Order of Whispers are a shady, undisciplined organization, and I fear you might regret your choice. They compromise honor for victory, and I don't trust them. But I also cannot say that warrants denying you a promotion you so richly deserve."

"Thank you, General Almorra," Tiffany says, and she means it.

"And now I know why Forgal attacked you," the General says. "Let me tell you a brief story. When Forgal joined our Order, it was new and growing, barely a few months old. He was accompanied almost incessantly by one Asvor Strongblade, and many took her for his wife at times until he corrected them. However, one day about two years ago, she disappeared. I have not seen her since, and any who mention her to him learn quickly not to do so again. Any mention of the Order of Whispers around him is not tolerated - moreso than normally expected from members of a rival Order - and I am smart enough to put two and two together."

Tiffany nods sadly. "He mentioned an Asvor. I'm wondering what I can possibly do to convince him that I am not her. I was able to gain access to her records of him in the Whispers archives, and it had everything in gruesome detail. I've already started wondering if joining the Order of Whispers was a good idea. Or if I can recant my decision - I get the feeling they'll hold on to their members, and they seemed to think me and Fiona as promising young Initiates."

"I'm sure we'll think up something," General Almorra says. "I can't have my best Warmaster at odds with with my most promising Warmaster."

"Thank you, General," Tiffany says sincerely.

"You are quite welcome, Warmaster," comes the reply, and Tiffany feels an excited tingle at the new title. "Now, I believe the troops are ready for me, so let's go. Come with me."

* * *

As they reach the ground, Tiffany notices the Vigil soldiers arrayed, not by rank, but in height order - asura at the front, sylvari behind them, then humans, charr, and norn. It's quite a good idea, she decides, and makes a lot of sense. When she turns to head to the human section, General Almorra shakes her head. "You three are with me," she tells them.

Tiffany suddenly feels very nervous. "I don't have to make a speech or anything, do I?" she whispers to Fiona.

"I heard that," General Almorra tells her, and Tiffany blushes. "And no, you just have to say thank you like you did earlier when I tell them of your promotion. Fiona, on the other hand…"

Tiffany and Augurna glance at Fiona, who is looking mortally terrified.

"Just… maybe say how appreciative you are of the Vigil's… something?" Tiffany shrugs. "Efforts to help the war? You are a human."

"For being so terrified of making a speech, you give good advice," Augurna says amusedly.

"It's not the speech, it's the _people_ ," Tiffany returns. "And Fiona's a mesmer. She'll figure something out."

"That doesn't help _at all_!" Fiona hisses.

"Keep yourself aware of your blushing, and keep it hidden," Tiffany advises her. "And probably do something to make your voice louder."

The Vigil are assembled before a low hill, which seems to serve as a stage of sorts. General Almorra strides up, flanked by an extremely nervous Fiona. Tiffany, Beorn, Augurna, and Shadow helpfully cluster around her, hiding her from view seemingly accidentally. Augurna sends a half-guiltily apologetic smile to her warbandmates.

"Vigil soldiers!" General Almorra roars suddenly, and, without so much as a touch of mesmer sound-carrying magic, her voice booms across the assembled troops. "Today we prevailed against yet another enemy. The centaurs attacked the Vigil Keep, and have learned what it means to be Vigil!"

A cheer comes from the Vigil.

"We have ended the centaur threat. The Vigil Keep is safe, and the humans of Kryta have won their war at last."

The cheer comes mostly from the humans of the assembled troops, but the General plows onward. "With this threat eradicated, the Krytans are free to turn their attention to the Elder Dragons. The Vigil played a part in that. This battle was the final, crushing blow to the centaur threat!"

The roar of the crowd is overwhelming, and Augurna seems to be itching to cover her ears.

"For as we have seen, the Krytans are not the only ones threatened." General Almorra pauses to let that sink in. The crowd is silent. "Our Keep was threatened by centaurs today - from the south. And the battle was not in the south, it was in the north. And yet they were held back by these five heroes here." The General gestures to the small group one by one as she names them. "Crusader Augurna Sparstalker, and her companion, Shadow. Crusader Tiffany Tassof, her companion, Beorn, and her sister, Fiona Tassof. They held off the threat! They defeated the centaurs. If they had fallen, Vigil Keep would have been overrun. But they did not fail!"

The silence that had endured while the General spoke is broken first by the Spar warband, and taken up quickly all over the field.

General Almorra waits until the cheering quiets, and continues, "in the light of her bravery and exceptional skill in battle, I am promoting Crusader Tiffany Tassof to the rank of Warmaster."

Tiffany swallows. "Thank you, General Almorra," she says, and is glad to hear that Fiona ever-so-kindly amplified her voice to echo across the field as General Almorra's had. As she had done when she had graduated the Seraph Training Academy, she adds, of course changing the words slightly, "I'm honored to be a Warmaster of the Vigil. And I would never have been able to do it without Beorn."

"The Vigil is honored to have such a brave and skillful Warmaster, and you are lucky to have such a loyal companion," the General answers, amid the cheers. She turns back to the crowd. "In light of her loyalty and determination, I am promoting Crusader Augurna Sparstalker to the rank of Warmaster."

"I accept my promotion, General," Augurna replies, her voice booming, "with gratitude and a determination to live up to and exceed my new rank, with Shadow's aid."

General Almorra seems slightly surprised by the response - Tiffany supposes it must be a charr thing - and the charr portion of the audience roars in approval, the Spar warband most vehemently of all, of course. The rest of the Vigil are not far behind. The General replies, as if by rote, through the cheering, "I hope you will, Warmaster."

When the cheering dies down, General Almorra declares her next message. "Fiona Tassof, not even a member of the Vigil, helped defend our Keep. She has lent help where it is needed, protected where it needed defending. She would make an excellent member of our Order, but I believe she has set her sights elsewhere. Instead, Fiona Tassof is to be considered a friend to the Vigil, and the Vigil will give her aid where she needs it, and give her refuge when she needs it, in return for her kind service."

Fiona takes a steadying breath, then weaves the enchantment she had subtly practiced on Tiffany and Augurna on herself, and speaks. "Thank you, General Almorra… I am thankful for the Vigil's… efforts to help Kryta in the war against the centaurs, and so… helping you defend your home was the least I could do. I… hope I can be of aid in any future battles." Despite her slight stumbling over her words, Fiona's face remains placid, and Tiffany would bet the world that Fiona is blushing furiously underneath the illusion, and also that she'd edited out some things like 'er' and 'um.' "Thank you," Fiona finishes hurriedly.

' _Come on, Almorra, say something, don't leave her hanging,_ ' Tiffany hopes desperately.

"I'm sure you will be able to," the General informs her. "You have already shown your willingness to help others, and that is what the Vigil does. Some must fight so that all may be free!"

The crowd echoes back, "Some must fight so that all may be free!"

* * *

Nikk the barkeep surveys his ruined tavern. The floor is covered in blood, many tables are knocked over, and, worst of all (but not unexpected in the slightest) no patrons.

Well, a little cleaning up ought to help that last one. Nikk lets his necromantic power flow slowly through his fingers, and he tugs on the barrier between the flows of the Aspect of Renewal and reality, twining blood magic into the phsyical pools on the floor.

Slowly, the dark, drying liquid oozes out from the cracks between the smooth floorboards, flowing across the floor and up, forming an orb in midair, quickly joined by the rest of the spilled blood in the room. Nikk slowly expands his necrotic magic throughout it, feeling the individual strands of Renewal separating into the different categories. Pushing through the barrier between reality and magic again, Nikk separates them. Two floating orbs of blood, each belonging to to a different person.

Two people fought and bled here. But no one died. However, Nikk will not be surprised if one of them bleeds out before nightfall without some serious medical attention.

Having learned all he can from the residue of the fight, Nikk withdraws his magic from the lifeblood of the two enemies, his magic and the lifeforce blood carries. The two orbs fall to the floor, but by the time they break apart, the liquid is as clear and fluid as water. The water drains through the floorboards and into the cobblestones beneath, flowing into the sewers of Lion's Arch.

There is no stain on the wooden tavern, no sign that mortal enemies had fought here.

Nikk then busies himself righting tables and chairs, rearranging them to cover the odd scratches in the floor or the holes in the walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away at Fort Marriner, Warmaster Forgal is being patched up by the medics there. He does not answer their queries as to how he was injured, but then, not everyone does. It goes unquestioned that he was fighting for their cause, and while that is not it exactly, the Order of Whispers is an enemy of the Vigil, and Forgal does not bother to correct them.

He is completely sure that Asvor is just lying about Tiffany, to cover her tracks. The only point of contention is Vriré, but then, does Asvor need to be training Tiffany to impact her? All Asvor has to do is assert herself as Tiffany's guide, and show her how to subtly manipulate Forgal's personal threads - Spirits know Asvor knows everything about him - to continue the work Asvor had started. Forgal wishes he could think that Tiffany would never do such a thing, but he doubts anything he knows of her was ever true.

And Asvor had mentioned sisters, though. Fiona is in on this? Tiffany had spoken as though it was just herself, and Fiona had been wearing a slight frown. Forgal thought Fiona disapproved of the whole thing, and was still a member of the Durmand Priory. But now he knows better. And he won't trust anyone whose loyalties he is not sure of. Forgal has had enough of being betrayed by his friends. Fake friends, all. Asvor, Tiffany, Fiona. He wonders what schemes Tiffany was behind, that shaped and formed him.

But doubt tugs at the back of his mind. Hadn't Tiffany and Fiona gone out of their way and on initiative to help the quaggans of Falooaloo? Hadn't they been enthusiastic about helping the quaggans of Lashoosh? They had helped him train the young norn at Cragstead, and had made some friends. And that was during a time when Tiffany was at her most vulnerable; she had lost her lifelong companion, and was mourning. She would not have been keeping up a farce of a friendship. She would be leaning into her friends, and that is exactly what she had done. Every comforting word Forgal spoke she had absorbed with _need_ , a need to hear more from him. She had leaned into Fiona's comforting hand and let herself be distracted by Cedda. Those are not the actions of a scheming Whispers agent. Those are the actions of a grieving companion. He should know. He had done the same. And Asvor had been there to mold him. Tiffany was just on the other side of the exchange.

Forgal pushes the doubts away. Her whole existence had been a farce. Perhaps Beorn wasn't even her companion. Maybe he was just another tamed bear from the wild, without the deep connection. The idea falls flat - everything surrounding Tiffany and her companion had had the air of truth to it - but Forgal ignores it. Tiffany, Beorn, Fiona - all fake. All pretending.

' _The world doesn't revolve around you, you know._ ' That's what the old Asvor would have said. She would have said it in a joking manner, a teasing tone. Forgal would have retorted playfully that it didn't. the real Asvor would say it, too, but she would say it scathingly, mockingly. Perhaps she would even be annoyed at him. Spirits know she hardly ever felt anything else at him. Aside from terror, just a few minutes ago.

Forgal smirks again. Victory at last. Victory against an unbeatable foe. Now he just has to kill her. And she will be back - her pride has been wounded, after all, wounded terribly - to prove her mettle. She will be back very soon. Of course, that is what the old Asvor would have done. She had always gone back if she had been beaten, ready to win this time. But the old Asvor was all false, although there were grains of truth in her. The old Asvor does not exist any more.

Suddenly, one of the things the medics are babbling on about - general routine, to take the patient's mind off their injuries - grabs his attention.

"What?" he asks, pushing himself half-upright.

"The attack on the Vigil Keep? Isn't that where you were wounded?" the medic queries.

Forgal's mind flashes back to the forgotten shout outside the tavern just before Asvor walked in. ' _The Vigil Keep is under attack. General Almorra is calling for reinforcements._ ' "No," he manages to say. "No, I had no idea. I have to go - "

" _No_ ," the medic says firmly. "That was an hour or two ago. It's probably over by now. _You_ ," she says, poking him in the chest, "are injured. You will not leave this room until you are all healed, or, by the Pale Tree, I _will_ knock you out. And I've known no patient of mine that doesn't want to brood over a lost battle. Don't tell me you won, the look in your eyes says it."

Sylvari. Either they're so observant it stuns you, or they're so blind it's painful. Sometimes both at once. "Do you know anything else about the situation at the Keep?"

"Not at the moment. I do know it was centaurs, breaking in from the north. Probably running away from the Seraph. I hope the Crusaders at the Keep pummel them good and hard. Those centaurs have been tying up human attention away from the Elder Dragons for too long - and if they get past the Keep, they'll run right on into Applenook Hamlet, a human settlement."

"I'm sure they'll deal with it. Just wish I was there," Forgal says.

"Don't we all?" the sylvari replies sympathetically.

* * *

General Almorra had insisted that Tiffany get some rest.

"Thank you, General," Fiona had sighed. "I've been trying to tell her that this whole time!"

"Well, I certainly hope she will follow her orders," the charr had replied amusedly.

"Of course I will!" Tiffany huffed indignantly. "I've never disobeyed an order in my life." ' _Wait, is that true? Wow, it is._ '

"Only by great good luck," General Almorra informed her. "There are some very nasty commanders out there, and not always with pure intentions. There are always circumstances under which orders must be disobeyed. It is up to you to be able to tell when those circumstances are."

"I am… very aware of that, General," Tiffany had said softly. "And thank you."

She had been sent off to the hospital of the Vigil Keep - which is rather full of other soldiers from the battle, and Tiffany feels quite guilty taking up the attention of the medics with her light wounds. But now the lights have been turned low and she is left to sleep.

She knows she should, but her mind is too full to sleep. She _had_ asked around before she was hustled off to the hospital, and Forgal hadn't shown up. Not that she _had_ to ask - if Forgal had been there, he would have heard of her promotion, and he would _not_ have been happy.

To the contrary, the Spar warband had been enthusiastic about Augurna's promotion, with Sarria joking that she didn't know they had such a talented warrior; Deorar had grinned and remarked that she does have Shadow, so she technically counts as two; Nipia had made Augurna promise to show her how she did it. Celsus had simply cautioned her about fights she couldn't win, which she is more likely to run into now that she's achieved this much. Aelius had gruffly told her 'good job,' which had drawn a massive smile from Augurna, and even Shadow seemed happy. Tiffany had noticed that Aelius didn't dish out compliments very often - a lot like Forgal in that regard. Tiffany wonders what Forgal would have said about her promotion before the Whispers mess.

As for Tiffany and Fiona, they had been approached by Crusader Hiroki, who poked fun at the 'Advocates' who had gotten into a huge argument over who liked lore more.

Then General Almorra had come and ordered Tiffany in the direction of the hospital, which leads her back to her previous train of thought - Forgal. Why hadn't he been at the Vigil Keep? He is loyal to the Vigil, that's for sure. He wouldn't have stayed away if he could help it. So why wasn't he there?

Beorn, curled up at the foot of the bed, sends sympathy and confusion. He doesn't know either.

Worry enters Tiffany's mind. Is he okay? Had he been hurt?

At last, she falls into a troubled sleep, nightmares forming ghastly possibilities of Forgal's mysterious absence.

Beorn listens anxiously to the uncontrolled emotions seeping through the connection. She really does care about him. He sends her feelings of peace and calm, and joy. The three emotions that, blended together, make Tiffany happy. They are the emotions evoked by seeing one of her friends, alive and well and fully in the flesh. The emotions Fear Not This Night coaxes out of her. What she feels when she thinks about peace between the people of Tyria.

Tiffany's emotions and dreams shift to a more pleasant strain.

* * *

General Almorra had logged a summary of the day's battle in the Vigil records, and was going over the individual reports so she could get a more detailed account when her door was flung open.

Startled, Almorra glances up to see an irritated-looking Forgal Kernsson. Not irritated at her - his expression clears up instantly.

"Warmaster Forgal, reporting for duty, General Almorra. I heard there was attack?"

Almorra's brow creases in a frown. "The battle ended hours ago, Forgal. There is no need for concern." She'd known he hadn't been there for the battle - she had drawn the same conclusions as Warmaster Tiffany regarding Forgal's likely presence at and reaction to her promotion if he had been there - but she hadn't thought he hadn't heard of the battle until only this recently. And it is not like him to _not_ put the obvious facts together - the Keep is not under attack now, the Vigil are still occupying it. The simple factor of time elapsed since the attack should have told him the battle was decided already.

"I did, General," Forgal nods. "I was held back, General, but I came as soon as I could. I trust the battle ended favorably?"

Almorra pauses. Given Forgal's current… shaky relationship with one of her newest Warmasters, she decides to leave Tiffany's involvement and promotion out of it until later. "Yes. Reinforcements were called for. A generous number showed up." His purpose seems to be gathering information, not lending aid to a battle clearly over, so she continues, "The centaurs blasted the sluice gate and deliberately attacked us, including sending a division around the point to catch us unawares from the south."

"They had the numbers to try that?" Forgal asks skeptically. "There shouldn't be many centaurs left. Tiffany said - " Forgal cuts off abruptly and snarls a very charr-like growl. "Nevermind."

Confirmation of _that_ particular problem was not neccessary, in Almorra's opinion, but saying so would just draw the conversation in a direction neither of them want. "I am aware of that anomaly," Almorra says instead. "I have sent a Vigil scout to get intelligence from the Seraph. She should be back by tomorrow." Seeing that Forgal would very much like an easy way out of the conversation, she adds, "I need you to oversee the repairing of the sluice gate. I put Crusader Vanhe on it, but she's having trouble holding together the other engineers and working at the same time." Hopefully that will keep him out of the way of unwary Vigil talking about Warmaster Tiffany for the time being.

"Understood, General." Forgal salutes, before turning to leave the office.

"And, Forgal?" Almorra calls, and he pauses, half turning back. "I prefer my soldiers intact."

Forgal nods jerkily before almost _fleeing_ the room. At least that very possible danger has been averted.

Almorra sighs. "What am I going to do about you," she says, addressing the door.

Forgal had acted in much the same manner about Asvor, around the time she'd first disappeared. He'd only mentioned her of his own volition a couple times before the deadly silence every time her name or the Order of Whispers were mentioned. Deadly silence from Forgal means 'run' to most - even Vigil.

Almorra wonders how they can manage to turn Forgal's perception of Warmaster Tiffany around. Besides her knowing Forgal rather well, it would be a nightmare trying to work around animosity, not to mention being very draining on morale that the Vigil, supposedly an inter-racial organization, has such a major schism in its ranks. Asvor wasn't a member of the Vigil, and a norn herself, so the problem didn't happen then. Now, however, the situation is different, and likely to grate loudly on the nerves of both Warmasters and any Vigil caught between them.

If they can't resolve their differences, of course, Almorra won't spare either of them. She won't show favoritism or tweak assignments so they don't encounter each other. But until Warmaster Tiffany tells her she has given up, Almorra is most certainly picking sides. How, she is not certain yet, but she will figure it out.

* * *

The next day, Tiffany is up and around, feeling refreshed. The medic had given her a clean bill of health and released her from the hospital ward of the Vigil Keep.

A Vigil Recruit approaches her with a message. "General Almorra wants you in her office, Warmaster," he says, saluting. Then, he runs off, presumably delivering another message.

Tiffany turns her steps in that direction, wondering what the General could want.

"Warmaster Tiffany, reporting, General," she says, entering the office.

"At ease, Warmaster," the General replies. "An hour or so ago I received a visit from Forgal. He inadvertently confirmed your story - don't act so surprised, Warmaster, I know Forgal fairly well. I just wanted to inform you to avoid the sluice gate by the river, Forgal is overseeing its repairs. Unless you want to speak to him, of course; but I thought you should know where he is."

"Thank you, General," Tiffany nods. "If you don't mind, could I ask your advice on how to… handle him?"

"Fire away, Warmaster Tiffany," General Almorra nods.

"Do you think I should let him cool down, and not bother him, or should I speak to him right away and try to diffuse the situation?"

The charr sighs in thought. "I won't ask you to divulge private information, but I would be able to help more if I knew what exactly is going on. I simply know that members of the Order of Whispers offended him deeply in some way."

Tiffany decides that she can trust the General. She had told her of her own membership in the Order of Whispres. "Asvor Strongblade pretended to be his friend for forty-three years, and then revealed that she was working for the Order the whole time, and wasn't actually his friend. She's been badgering him since, not letting him forget. She wronged him in other ways, as well."

"Well, that explains why he never got very attached to anyone," General Almorra nods. "I was quite surprised when he showed affection towards you. I believe he told Warmaster Efut that you were like his own child. However, that just makes your situation - if he believes you did the same as Asvor - more grave."

"I think he thinks that I am actually connected to her in some way," Tiffany replies. "He mentioned Asvor while he was attacking me - it's how I knew to look for her mark on his files."

The General is silent, thinking. After a minute, she says, "this certainly is a problem. If you approach him now, he might think you are trying to gloat. I did warn him not to attack you, so I don't think he'll do that, but it would only worsen your relationship. However, if you don't approach him, he'll think he was right about you."

Tiffany frowns, chewing the inside of her lip. She can't send a messenger and arrange a place to meet up and talk it over - Caithe had tried that with Destiny's Edge, with remarkable failure. It would be impossible to bring the two of them together the way she is doing to Destiny's Edge - where she is using the truism 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

Beorn sends amusement, reminding that she uses that one in almost every alienation-fix she can think of. Even the idea for the Pact was based on that idea.

"I could shadow him," she says after a minute. "Well, me and Fiona together, so she can veil me from his sight. Shadow him and defend him if he's attacked. That'll show I do care about him."

General Almorra shakes her head. "That wouldn't work. You've been newly promoted, and the Vigil soldiers will expect to see you around. It boosts morale, you know, and a Warmaster disappearing without a word right after promotion will cause some talk."

"I think I'll have to try to approach him," Tiffany decides regretfully. "At least nothing weird can happen here in the Keep."

"Warmaster, _you_ happened," the General corrects her. "That is not 'nothing weird.'"

Tiffany brightens. "You could tell I was weird! I can't wait to tell Fiona!"

"Case in point," comes the reply. "And, Warmaster? I assume your status as a Whispers Initiate will not prevent you from performing your duty to the Vigil."

"Never, General," Tiffany answers, saluting. "My loyalty is first to the Vigil. And Lightbringer Vriré said that she'd try to work my assignments around my Vigil position."

"Very good, Warmaster Tiffany. Dismissed."

Tiffany salutes, and leaves the office.

* * *

Fiona is outside, waiting.

"There you are," Fiona declares. "I was told you were here. C'mon, I want to talk to you."

Tiffany follows Fiona, Beorn's amusement seeping through the link. Despite what she would like, she can always tell Beorn's emotion from her own. It does prevent her from being overtaken by one of Beorn's emotions, and acting rashly. For example, when Forgal had attacked her, if she couldn't sort out Beorn's emotions from her own, she would have responded quite vehemently in her own defense. But most of the time she attempts to ignore the difference between them. Beorn and she feel mostly the same things in a given situation, anyway, even discounting the empathic bond.

"Warmaster Yulia was showing me the Warmaster barracks," Fiona informs Tiffany. "She told me to tell you right quick, so that you can start making the place your own, even if you almost never come here. Most Vigil either have a home to return to or don't."

"Of course," Tiffany replies, puzzled.

"Because they either have a home to protect, or they have a home to avenge," Fiona explains, sitting on Tiffany's bed. Tiffany finds a chair. "We have a home to protect. And Forgal's room is next door. I think Almorra knows you'll get to him advent

Tiffany nods readily. "I don't think I'll be using this place much, though it is nice to have a place of my own within the Keep."

"Like if we're ever put under siege or anything," Fiona offers helpfully. "And the whole Vigil is on a rotation shift or somthing."

"I'm sure it'll be useful somehow," Tiffany says amusedly. "Is there any other reason you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes," Fiona nods. "I talked to Eir yesterday, remember? And she gave me a message for you from Agent Ifwyn. It's sealed, and, as it's from a Whispers Agent, I decided not to try to open it."

"Probably very wise," Tiffany nods. She takes the proffered Tyrian-style envelope and runs her finger over the seal, a simple red. She wonders if there is any magic in it, and she is answered when the seal comes loose of its own accord, probably in response to reading the aura emanating from the device on her right wrist. She opens the paper curiously. It is not written in code, as she would expect from a Whispers missive, but then, perhaps it was sent to her in a Vigil capacity, especially given how she knows Ifwyn.

 _Agent Ifwyn to Crusader Tiffany Tassof, Phoenix 27, 1325_

 _The dredge were fine up until about Wednesday, Phoenix 25. I had successfully, anonymously and continuously kept the dredge from completing the Sonic Vaporizer until that date, and I still am. There is no sign that my efforts will be hindered. However, the dredge at Molenheide are planning something big. I have heard many dredge mention the Vigil in a tone that is anything but nice._

 _On another note, congratulations on joining the Order of Whispers, Initiate Tiffany. I heard Lightbringer Vriré had decided to mentor you - good luck. This is her first time mentoring, so she might not be the best at it... don't tell her that. However, I hear her own mentor was harsh and demanding, and Lightbringer Vriré has lived up to that exceptionally well, and most agree that she has surpassed Lightbringer Lucente._

 _If you must know, the only reason I am cooperating with you is because you seem to be an inter-Order liaison - at least to the Order's side. The Vigil are untrained and not subtle, and would completely ruin this operation. However, Lightbringer Vriré deems you worthy of mentoring, so I will assume you are not like most Vigil._

 _I am not trying to tell you or Lightbringer Vriré how your training should progress, however, she should teach you how to Whisper._

"What does _that_ mean?" Tiffany asks, referring to the last part. "Vriré should teach me how to capital-double-U Whisper?"

"It's probably what they call their secret code," Fiona shrugs. "Like we call ours Shilgni - for no reason anyone in Tyria will ever understand."

Tiffany laughs. "Ha, I never thought of that. Well, she says the dredge are planning something big, and possibly related to the Vigil."

"Does she say when?" Fiona inquires.

"The letter was written - ouch. Phoenix twenty-seven. A week or so ago. Today's the thirty-fifth."

"Eir didn't say it was urgent or anything - and I think she would have, if Ifwyn had said so."

"That's two," Tiffany nods. "Asvor starts with a word, and so does Ifwyn. As-vor, and If-wyn. Oh, and For-gal. Eir is obvious. so that's actually four. Does Beigarth count?"

Fiona flops over on the bed, laughing. "You…" she gasps, "are _so_ weird!"

"Hey, Braham doesn't," Tiffany notes.

"The spelling of Braham has so many possibilities, though," Fiona points out.

"Yeah right, ninnyhead," Tiffany sighs. Malena, Reistr… she doesn't know that many norn, come to think of it. "Anyway, the dredge have been acting up since Phoenix twenty-five, Wednesday."

"Twenty-four, Tuesday, was the day we got Scarlet," Fiona recalls.

"Oh," Tiffany frowns. "But Molenheide is - "

"The closest dredge settlement to the Vigil Keep," Fiona finishes. "Who do we tell about it?"'

Tiffany sighs. "It'll get me an excuse to talk to Forgal."

"Come on, then. I heard he's overseeing the fixing-up of the sluice gate by the river."

"What's a sluice gate and how is it different from a normal gate?" Fiona wonders.

"I think the only difference is that a sluice gate has holes so that water can go through, and it guards underwater places," Tiffany explains.

"Oh."

"And Fiona, maybe it would help if I told him happy birthday."

Fiona laughs for a moment, but then stops and thinks about it. "Good idea. I don't think he'd take kindly to a gift in wrapping paper, though."

Tiffany laughs as well. "No, I don't think he would. He might think it was a bomb."

As Tiffany and Fiona approach Forgal, who hasn't noticed them and seems to be in a more-sour-than-normal mood, Fiona constructs a one-way sound barrier. None of their conversation can get out, but other people can communicate to them.

Tiffany debates whether to address Forgal as a friend or by his rank; either way is dangerous. Addressing him as a friend might be seen as mocking, and addressing him by his rank would confirm his suspicions that their friendship had been faked. Well, she doesn't want the last one, and she can easily dispell any illusions of disrespect… hopefully.

"Forgal?" she asks. As he turns toward her, his face scarily still, she barrels on. "Remember that dredge mission a while back? I was just told that they are rather angry with the Vigil at the moment, and the dredge at Molenheide are planning something big."

"And who told you this, Crusader?" Forgal asks coldly.

Tiffany winces. "Agent Ifwyn," she replies, her voice steady. "She's been keeping an eye on the dredge and preventing them from completing the Sonic Vaporizer." Tiffany realizes he had addressed her as Crusader. Either he hasn't heard of her promotion - good, he'll go nuts when he finds out - or he doesn't think her deserving of the title, which would _really_ sting. Either way, she doesn't correct him.

Beorn is growling at Forgal, making no attempt to hide his anger at the norn for hurting Tiffany, both mentally and physically.

"Shush, Beorn," Tiffany says, out loud for Forgal's benefit. "Forgal won't hurt me."

Anger appears on Forgal's face. "And how do you know that, Crusader? I am very capable."

Tiffany looks him in the eye. "Under normal circumstances, I'd have said you _wouldn't_ hurt me. I trust you. I'm more hurt than I can say that I have to say ' _won't_ ' in that sentence. But I also know your loyalty to the Vigil and General Almorra. You won't hurt me."

"I'm afraid I can't trust you, Crusader," Forgal informs her coldly. "I don't trust the Order of Whispers, and I don't trust fakers."

"Stop," Fiona says suddenly, crossing her arms. "Can't you see she's hurting? Can't you see you're just hurting her more? Look at her eyes, _Warmaster_ , and tell me if you see a pretending Whispers Agent or a hurting friend."

Forgal turns his gaze to Fiona, eyes hard. "For all I know, you could both be illusions," he says. "I can't trust you."

"I.." Tiffany says. Forgal looks at her again. His eyes are full of distrust, anger and hatred. She realizes she _can't_ wish him a happy birthday. It hadn't been, and to say so would be mocking. "I'm sorry." _For everything_. She turns and walks slowly away.

Beorn stays. He glares at Forgal, snarling at him. ' _If you only knew how much she was hurting, you would turn into a quaggan for pacifism_.' Beorn hurries to catch up to Tiffany, glancing over his shoulder at the norn and growling deep in his throat.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, how do you like it? A bit longer than normal, but hey, that's good.


	16. Chapter 16: The Meaning of Life

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona head out from the Grove toward the Twilight Arbor. On the way, Tiffany tells Fiona about her past experience with the Dream. When they arrive at the Twilight Arbor, they meet the rest of Destiny's Edge and proceed into Faolain's lair, where they kill her. Tiffany speaks of the meaning of life, and why the Nightmare Court are all twisted and Faolain should die. Forgal thinks about the 'illusions' of Tiffany and Fiona that had approached him, and Deborah is given the message from the Vigil about the centaurs.

* * *

Chapter sixteen: The Meaning of Life

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

And I went back and gave Tiffany a case of the hiccups in _Book One: Tyria's Real! Chapter one: The 'Tutorial.'_ See if you can find out why - it has nothing to do with this chapter.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Aware that today is Friday, Tiffany and Fiona leave the Vigil Keep in midmorning and waypoint to Lion's Arch, where they take the asura gate to the Grove.

Tiffany seems cheered by the Grove's naturally leafy (pun absolutely well and fully intended) nature and the sylvari. Fiona recalls Tiffany's insistence that she is part-sylvari, and wonders if she still holds that view.

Upon asking Tiffany, her sister replies with, "because I… I don't know! I _did_ have the Dream once."

"What was it about?" Fiona asks curiously.

"Silencing ward," Tiffany orders, and Fiona obediently brings it up, taking care to move it with them as they walk through the Grove and out toward the Caledon forest. The Caledon Forest is one of those few zones outside cities that still has its in-game name. Metrica Province is another, and it turns out that Queensdale is another name for the area just outside Divinity's Reach, which includes Shaemoor and the affiliated garrison, the Bandithaunt caverns, and Beetletun.

After Tiffany is sure that the silencing ward is up, she begins telling her story. "Remember how I was all distraught over the… ending to Heart of Thorns?"

"Of course," Fiona says, rolling her eyes. "You never shut up about it. You seem better now, though."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm working toward fixing it more actively than writing fanfiction ever did," Tiffany says reasonably. "Plus I've actually met Trahearne now, and it's _easy_ to see he's not dead. I haven't even seen Caladbolg once. Anyway, so I was all weird about the Heart of Thorns ending. And I was trying to figure out what the lore behind the Commander actually _doing it_ was. Because the Commander herself knew Trahearne a lot better than I did, just because she'd actually seen him and I'd pretty much just seen a picture talking. Plus, I am very absolutely certain that the Commander does a whole lot more things that the Player never realizes. Anyway, so I was worrying about that, and trying to picture the same thing with Tangwen. Would I actually kill _her_ if she told me to? Uh, _no_! Excuse me! And I said to myself, well, that's because there'd be no need for it. I can't picture _any_ scenario in which there's a need to kill Tangwen. No dragons on earth, you know. But also because… well… she's my friend, and _really_?"

"I know persactly what you mean," Fiona nods.

"I know, right?" Tiffany agrees. "So anyway, one night I fell asleep and had the Dream, and it told me persactly how it happened. What happened was _not_ 'the Commander just decides to _do it already_.' It not the Commander at all. It was from the Commander's perspective - not the Player perspective, but the Commander's perspective. So this is the lore, not the game. Anyway, she _tried_. She knew it needed to be done, and she tried, and she just _couldn't_. She'd start to move her hand, but then it would stop and she just couldn't do it. You know?"

Fiona nods again. "I know persactly what you mean. And I know I said it already, but it's the only thing that fits."

"I know what you mean," Tiffany nods. "Anyway, so she just couldn't. And then, it was like Caladbolg… _activated_ somehow. And the Commander saw a bunch of memories from _Caladbolg's_ perspective… and you know, I never thought about how _Caladbolg doesn't have any eyes_ before. But it was like it did, maybe. Maybe there are eyes. Or something. Because they weren't from the person holding Caladbolg's perspective, it was actually from Caladbolg's perspective, which is totally weird. Anyway, so at first it was really blurry like it was unimportant, but it was like explaining what Caladbolg was. And then a bunch of even more blurriness and a completely weird memory here and there, and then it slowed down a little bit and I knew it was the time when Trahearne was using Caladbolg, in Orr. Mostly I knew because I was in some of them, and it was in Orr. Anyway, then it was even more blurry than ever, and I'm guessing that was because Caladbolg was broken."

"Wait, it was?" Fiona asks, rechecking the sound enchantment again. Names like Caladbolg and Trahearne are probably well-known by sylvari, and they are only right by pathway out of the Grove.

"Yes, I'm guessing some Mordrem broke it, whether on purpose or accident I don't know," Tiffany nods. "Anyway, then Caladbolg moved on its own! You know what I mean? Like it came alive and was just using the Commander's hand to, like, stay in the air or something."

"I know persactly what you mean," Fiona says again.

"And _Caladbolg_ did it. And then the Dream was over and maybe I had other dreams before I woke up, but I specifically remembered _the_ Dream, and I knew it was _the_ Dream. And then _later_ I was reading on the wiki about the quest where the Pale Tree gives Caladbolg to Trahearne - or maybe I was playing it, yeah, I was playing it - and she said 'bear the sword with honor, and it will never fail you' and I was like OH! _That's_ what that was about! Caladbolg was testing to see if our intentions were honorable or something before helping."

Fiona nods, thinking. "That makes a lot of sense. But would it count as 'failing you' to break and let Trahearne be captured?"

Tiffany frowns suddenly. "Hm. Maybe Mordremoth in his head was messing with it? Or something?"

"But then why did it help later?"

"Because it'd figured out what was going on maybe? Or maybe because it was scanning the Commander, and she didn't have Mordremoth in her head anymore, even if she was a sylvari, because Mordremoth wasn't in anybody's head except Trahearne's at that point. Maybe both are true."

"And now you have Caladbolg _and_ the Dream's endorsement that you weren't being evil," Fiona points out.

"Oh, I got over that part of it long time ago," Tiffany nods. "The source of my distress was not 'I killed him,' but 'he's dead.' And later, it turned into 'it's my fault for not getting there soon enough because we could have skipped Rata Novus and even Tarir and got there in time.' But I don't feel like that anymore because this time I won't! I'll dismantle the airships all on my own if I have to to prevent them from launching."

"I'm sure you will," Fiona says amusedly. "And now, how close are we to Twilight Arbor? That green star - ohhh that's just _so_ hilarious!"

"I _know_ , right?" Tiffany agrees.

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona find the den of Nightmare Court easily enough - and are promptly attacked by the evil sylvari. They find Caithe there - although of course it's more like Caithe finding them - and she helps clear the area of Nightmare Court, although of course the real threat is inside the inner sanctum. Caithe finds Rytlock, swinging Sohothin angrily - Rytlock angry and wielding Sohothin are very deadly, especially to sylvari - at the Courtiers.

"So, when are we moving on Faolain?" Rytlock asks as Sohothin enflames an attacking sylvari. "And who are these two?"

"Shortly," Caithe replies mysteriously, flinging a dagger at another one. "And these are Tiffany and Fiona Tassof. I believe you've met Crusader Tiffany."

"And Beorn," Tiffany reminds her, before shrugging at Rytlock. "I still don't know if meeting her in the Black Citadel was an accident or not, but she's found me useful, apparently. And it's Warmaster now."

Rytlock barks a laugh, Sohothin lighting one of the nightmarish structures. "Well, Caithe needs all the help she can get with this one, so I'm glad you're here. A Warmaster of the Vigil should make short work of this nasty piece of business."

"Not on my own, of course," Tiffany observes, illusionary blade swinging. "I wouldn't have known Faolain needed killing if Caithe hadn't told me. And it is very probably more than just Faolain. From what I've heard, she likes letting others do her dirty work."

"She takes delight in inflicting pain on others personally, too," Caithe informs her. "Denying her the satisfaction of seeing her effect will make her angry."

"And anger is bad for rationality," Tiffany notes, as an arrow whizzes over her head. "Especially if the anger is unrational itself."

"Like Zojja," Fiona supplies. "And I think Eir is here," she adds.

"Indeed I am," Eir says from behind them.

"You're in with the whole gang, aren't you," Rytlock shakes his head. "When is Zojja getting here?"

"She won't be," Tiffany says simply.

"I heard you spoke quite vehemently to her about treating Eir nicely," Caithe responds amusedly.

"I did," Tiffany replies unashamedly. "You were there."

Garm trots up to Tiffany - making her suddenly realize how _big_ he is - and licks her face. Fiona howls in laughter while Eir scolds Garm lightly. Tiffany wipes off Garm's saliva with her sleeve. "It's alright, Garm. Beorn does that to me all the time," she confides. Based off of Beorn's examples, he's grateful to her. Probably for standing up to Zojja about how she treats Eir. "You're welcome."

Garm blinks at her. He is obviously unused to having anybody except Eir understanding him. Tiffany grins at him, and then realizes that this must be what Beorn feels about Forgal. She lets her understanding flow through the bond, and Beorn sends back sarcastic relief. _Finally. You've figured it out._

Tiffany shakes her head in amusement at him.

The team of six work their way through the outskirts of the Twilight Arbor, wiping out the Nightmare Court.

Partway through, Logan arrives, joining seamlessly in with Rytlock's current battle and surprising the charr - not in an entirely pleasant way.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rytlock snarls.

"Helping Caithe," Logan says simply. "Faolain is no good influence on her, and I know you agree with me - you're here."

"We don't need your help," Rytlock growls.

"What a change of attitude," Logan says, shaking his head. "From yelling at me for not helping to snarling at me for showing up."

"How about this," Fiona interjects. "Do neither. You don't have to like him, don't even have to speak to him… but let him help. For Caithe."

Rytlock harrumphs loudly. "Fine. For Caithe. Are there any more… _unexpected_ visitors I should know about, or are we going in to deal with Faolain already?"

"No, everyone is here," Caithe says serenely. "Let's go." Caithe leads the way through the tangled paths between the leafy buildings the Nightmare Court had erected - beautiful in a horrid, twisted way.

"You seem to be very involved with Destiny's Edge," Eir remarks to Tiffany. The two are at the back of the group, with Fiona, Garm and Beorn between them and Caithe, Rytlock and Logan.

"We are," Tiffany nods. "We met Logan when we helped him stop an attack that threatened Divinity's Reach. Caithe, we met…" she frowns. "When did we meet Caithe?"

"We spoke to her before the meeting at Lion's Arch," Fiona recalls, "and later when we were showing Mat and Ayla around the Grove."

"Right," Tiffany nods. "Rytlock I just met recently, while I was on a Vigil mission. Zojja was at the celebratory party held at Caudecus Beetlestone's estate, and helped Fiona track me, Beorn and Queen Jennah down after being captured by Separatists. That's when I thought Beorn died. Caithe, Logan and Zojja all showed up at Beorn's memorial - we didn't know then he was still alive - and I think they all got caught up with each other. I've bumped into Caithe a couple random times since, and Zojja I saw once while wandering around Rata Sum. I see Logan all the time, of course. And Caithe, Logan and Zojja showed up to check on me when I was injured a few days ago."

"I heard about that," Eir nods.

"Fiona told you, I'm guessing." Tiffany notes.

"I did," Fiona confirms. "Look, I think we're here. Narrow tunnel where a ton of Nightmare Court guards were before we killed them."

Caithe leads the group of eight down the tunnel, at the end of which are a few Nightmare spiders, which the group dispatches easily. Tiffany notices some large, human-sized pods like closed flowers at the edges of the leafy room.

Caithe sighs. "They're corrupting prisoners in those pods," she informs them. "We need to release them before it's too late." She demonstrates by reaching into the top of one pod - she has to stretch to do so - and pulling outward. The pod peeled open like a bananna, revealing a sobbing sylvari inside, who clings to Caithe, thanking her over and over.

The group scatter, releasing the prisoners, and defeating other Nightmare spiders as they attack, and Nightmare Courtiers, too.

"Too late for this one," Caithe notes solemnly, as one leaps out of their pod, attacking Caithe with his fists. She stabs him in the chest expertly, before twisting and jerking the blade out. He falls to the ground, dead. "Don't be afraid to deal with those who are too far gone."

Tiffany shakes her head mournfully,

As soon as the area is clear, Caithe leads the way further in. Rytlock and Logan work together well, Tiffany notes, as the group encounter more Nightmare Courtiers.

The path leads into a small clearing. Caithe looks around warily as Rytlock steps out into the open.

Instantly, a gigantic spider appears, and Logan rushes in to attack. The spider has tough skin, and the arrows from Tiffany and Eir ricochet off, and Fiona's magical orbs are reflected sharply.

It has several natural weapons of its own, including venom and stingers. It takes some time before Logan, Rytlock, Beorn and Garm manage to down it for Caithe's dagger in its head.

Then, Faolain approaches them, laughing madly. "Hello, dearheart!" she cackles.

Tiffany breaths out loudly. ' _Faolain_.' she glances at Eir surreptitiously. If she can help it, Faolain is dying today. No more death or corruption because of her. She unconsciously nocks an arrow.

"Trying to bring your worthless guild together again, Caithe?" Faolain asks, her smooth voice dripping venom. "They do not deserve you. They have rebuffed your every move, ignoring you."

"We're here now," Logan informs her. "We won't let you take her. Destiny's Edge attack!"

Tiffany lets loose her arrow, but Faolain easily steps to the side, laughing again. "See? Worthless."

"Faolain, stop," Caithe says firmly. "I am not your dearheart."

"You belong with me!" Faolain snarls, sidestepping Rytlock's swing with Sohothin. Garm snarls and leaps at her, but Faolain disappears and reappears behind the group.

"She's using Deception," Fiona informs them. "She's a mesmer*."

"You aren't getting confused with Caithe?" Tiffany checks as she whirls around to face Faolain. "She uses Deception, as well."

"No - Faolain can channel it strongly," Fiona states. "Caithe is much weaker in that regard."

"Your once-great group is now reduced to this," Faolain cackles. "Running around like chickens without heads because of a little portaling. I don't know what you see in them."

"They're better friends than you," Caithe declares, shadowstepping over to the Nightmare-taken sylvari and pulling her daggers. Faolain sidesteps into a portal and pops out on the other side of the clearing. Fiona portals Rytlock behind her.

"But, Caithe, I do have a challenge for you," Faolain coos, portaling away from Rytlock again.

"Your words are poisonous," Tiffany declares. She would much prefer not to battle through a million Nightmare Courtiers - at least not with Faolain only a portal away. "Stop talking."

"Love waits for no one," Faolain calls.

" _Scatter to the corners,_ " Fiona tells the group, utilizing her sound enchantment.

"Deception loves thwarting itself," Faolain informs Fiona. "You cannot hide from me."

"Is that so," Fiona wonders. She wraps Deception loosely around Faolain as Garm rushes the sylvari.

As Faolain channels Deception again, Fiona adds her magic to the mix and tweaks the portal's position to where Logan, Beorn and Rytlock are standing.

The portal appears a split second before Faolain comes out, and she is promptly attacked by the three. Garm wheels around as if chasing his tail and is after Faolain again.

Tiffany's arrows whiz toward Faolain, who portals away again. And again, Fiona tweaks the portal's destination, placing Faolain in front of Eir, who instantly morphs into a wolf and slashes the sylvari.

Faolain shrieks in pain. Her portal is again redirected to Logan and Rytlock.

Caithe, who can see what Fiona is doing with Deception, joins Eir with daggers ready. Tiffany stands with Fiona in the center of the clearing and orders Beorn to stay with Logan and Rytlock; Eir recalls Garm to her side.

Two groups of three and an archer in the middle, Faolain is tossed from side to side as she attempts to portal out; her destination is no longer within the clearing. But Faolain does know that she can simply portal before anyone can touch her; thus she flickers from side to side, but is not harmed.

"Fiona, do the anti-Deception dome you did with Scarlet," Tiffany tells her sister. "Logan, we'll need your help for this."

Logan approaches the two sisters. Tiffany explains their scheme while Fiona concentrates on Faolain's portal weaves. This is a new trick for her, and Faolain is portaling so fast it is all she can do to prevent Faolain from escaping.

As Tiffany finishes explaining, Logan nods readily and erects the shield.

"Fiona, ready," Tiffany says, and Fiona barely manages to catch Faolain's portal. After a few more quick portals, Fiona manages to get her in the middle of Logan's Protection shield, before erecting her own Deception barrier.

Faolain seems momentarily surprised when her portal merely places her at the edge of the shield rather than her destination, but she quickly figures out what has happened.

The rest of the team surround the Protection-Deception dome, and Fiona and Logan work together to shrink it down to a manageable and defensible size. Faolain, trapped in the circle and unable to portal out, scowls around at them.

"What do we do with her?" Eir asks Caithe.

Faolain raises her voice and shouts, "Sariel! Sariel, dearheart, come here!"

Caithe's face hardens at Faolain's use of the term 'dearheart' on another. She opens her mouth, but then another sylvari rushes in. "Faolain!" Sariel cries. "I will get you out of there."

"Let her come here," Fiona says. "You can't stop guarding the shield or she'll escape physically. Sariel can come here to fight."

"Her blade looks rusty," Rytlock notes.

"Kill Faolain first," Caithe says finally.

"Good," Rytlock snarls. "About time."

"No!" Sariel screams, throwing herself at Rytlock.

"Hey! Get off," Logan snarls, stepping over and slashing with his blade.

The Protection side of the barrier falls, and Faolain is now able to portal away to safety. The rest of the team turn instantly to Sariel.

Sariel proves to be average with her blade, but no match for a protective Destiny's Edge - protective in this case meaning 'kill Faolain before she corrupts Caithe again.'

"Let's go," Caithe says, leading the way further down the path.

"That's a useful trick," Logan says to Fiona. "How did you learn it?"

"Against a crazy sylvari, funnily enough," Fiona replies. "Her name was Scarlet Briar."

"She used to be known as Ceara, though," Tiffany pipes up. "Obsessed with making things."

Caithe opens her mouth, but Rytlock speaks first. "More prison pods," Rytlock notes. "Can I just burn them?" He hefts Sohothin.

"No - you might injure the prisoners," Caithe says, changing what she had been meaning to say. "And there seems to be only one."

"I'll get it," Eir informs them. Being the tallest, she can easily open the pods, unlike Caithe who can barely reach the top.

"As I was saying," Faolain says, portaling in on the far side of the room, out of reach of Fiona's Deception, "I have three - two, now - champions for you."

"Shut up," Tiffany says, while Eir releases several arrows.

Faolain portals to the top of a natural outcropping of rock.

"You dealt with Sariel," Faolain remarks. "How did it feel, being replaced?" she directs the question at Caithe. "You can return to my side if you just say the word."

This time, Tiffany's arrow almost catches the sylvari, but she portals away again, this time into the far tunnel. "Next is Sir Brangoire - if you can get past my Courtiers."

Faolain vanishes, and the group follows after her, freeing the next sylvari in a corrupting pod.

Caithe leads them along the path to an impassable ravine. "This is the only way across. It seems Faolain destroyed the old bridge - if I had some seeds, water and a bit of fertilizer, I could grow a new one."

"Time is essential," Eir reminds her.

"This won't take long," Caithe promises.

"How about a portal of my own?" Fiona asks. The two portals appear, one on this side, one on that.

"And to return?" Rytlock asks. "What if one of the Courtiers kills you?"

"You can jump," Fiona says blandly. "It's not far. It's getting up the sides that's impossible. Surely a little fall can't hurt you much?"

Rytlock huffs. "Come on then." Rytlock steps into the portal, and the rest of the group follow.

"There is the Knight of the Court," Faolain declares, again out of reach of Fiona - but not for long. Caithe shadowsteps behind Faolain, distracting her, while Fiona portals closer in time to redirect Faolain's portal.

Faolain screams in frustration, but she is out of reach for now. Garm and Rytlock reach her together, however, while Fiona and Logan prepare the Protection-Deception dome.

Faolain portals away from Garm and Rytlock, and Fiona drops her in the middle of Logan, Eir, Beorn, and Tiffany, before she and Logan erect the portal-stopping shield. Rytlock and Garm return to help guard the shield, and this time, Logan maintains it while Brangoire attacks them.

However, Brangoire is not alone - he summons ghostly spiders that explode into a poison cloud.

Tiffany doubles over, coughing and feeling sick. Her lungs feel as if they are on fire by the time Beorn manages to cleanse the poison from her system.

"Here, take this," Caithe says, passing around a vial of clear liquid. "It's a Nightmare poison counter-agent I developed. It should counter the poison if you ingest enough of it. There isn't much, though."

"Beorn can keep me up," Tiffany volunteers. "I'm sure you guys need it more than I do."

"Did you make this after Faolain poisoned you back when Destiny's Edge killing dragon champions every other day was a thing?" Fiona asks curiously as she downs some of the concoction before passing it to Logan.

"It's going to take some time to get used to that," Logan mutters, handing it to Eir.

Eir and Rytlock simply glance at each other in confusion.

"We're members of the Order of Whispers," Tiffany explains. "They saw us making friends with some of you guys and decided to stuff us with everything they know about Destiny's Edge."

"Aren't you a Vigil Crusader?" Eir questions, handing the vial to Rytlock after letting Garm have some.

"I am Vigil first," Tiffany nods. "But I also joined the Order of Whispers on the side."

"Alright, let the spiders explode!" Fiona declares. "We're ready for them."

The spiders explode uselessly around the group, and Brangoire snarls at them. Following Faolain's directions, he attacks Logan, but Beorn knocks him down. Rytlock, oddly enough, seems offended.

Faolain attempts to rush past Logan, but Tiffany is there and she kicks the sylvari back.

Brangoire recovers and charges Logan again, but Logan absentmindedly steps to the side to let him run past, and Brangoire collides with Faolain.

Now, both are trapped inside the ring of warriors; Tiffany is at Fiona's side, ready to defend her should she be targeted by the prisoners, and Rytlock is standing by Logan. Her heart is full of hope - half of it is Beorn's, she notes absently - that the two will finally stop fighting after this adventure.

"Shrink the barrier more," Fiona directs. The group is at the edge of the dome, the circumference of which is enough for everyone to be comfortably side-by-side and block any escape. As the dome shrinks, everyone shifts; now Logan is behind Rytlock, Fiona is behind Tiffany, Caithe is in front of Beorn and Eir and Garm are together.

Faolain and Brangoire are trapped in the middle, and now everybody has a backup, especially the ones maintaining the shield.

"Faolain. It's time to end this," Caithe says firmly. "I can't let you continue like this."

"She's afraid," Brangoire notes.

"Fear is not a problem," Tiffany notes. "Fear is normal."

"No, she doesn't want to kill me," Faolain cackles. "She is unwilling."

"I wouldn't want to either, in her place," Tiffany nods. "And yet, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it for me. It brings finality… and closure."

"Thank you, Tiffany," Caithe says gratefully.

Brangoire turns his attention to Fiona - Tiffany is easier to get through than Rytlock - but Tiffany's axes are spinning in her hands. "Vigil Warmaster," she informs him.

And then, a bunch of Nightmarish spiders appear out of the ground. Brangoire grins nastily at her, and they all explode. Tiffany stops breathing, not wanting to inhale the poison.

Beorn sends her a feeling of readiness, and she breathes in as Beorn taps into their combined magic and cleanses the poison. However, the poison clouds remain, so she holds her breath until he can dispel the poison again.

Meanwhile, Caithe steps forward with her dagger raised.

"Go on," Faolain snarls. "Kill me. Give in to the Nightmare."

Tiffany frowns. "How is killing anyone giving in to the Nightmare?"

"She would be fueling the Nightmare with my death; she doesn't want to do it, and yet she must, and she will," Faolain explains impatiently. "The contrasting emotions and conflicting feelings will send the memory to the Nightmare."

"That would not change her the way the Nightmare has changed you, though," Tiffany points out. "Our choices make us who we are. Our choices in all their glorious context; killing is not always murder, and killing is not always bad. Bad memories are a part of life, and the Nightmare, in moderation, cannot be wholly evil."

Faolain snarls. "That is the whole point. The Nightmare is the true nature of sylvari."

"Did you not hear me?" Tiffany asks mildly. "I said 'in moderation.' The Nightmare Court seeks to dominate the Dream with Nightmare. Would you have the sylvari believe that there is no good in the world, when there is so much to be experienced?"

Brangoire charges at Logan, but Rytlock swipes with Sohothin, and Brangoire is too slow. He falls to the ground, screaming in pain as the fire envelopes him.

"You haven't seen life," Faolain snarls. "Episodes of pain ending in untimely death."

"Pain lends flavor to life," Tiffany informs the trapped sylvari. "And the lack of it brings joy. When, for a moment, you can find a peaceful moment, tucked away from the trials of life - _that_ is what brings meaning to your existence. Living in a dark world with no hope, just despair; what is your life for? What does it mean? What purpose are you given, what impact do you have on the world? I live for those happy, peaceful moments. So should everyone. But those who do not have them? Whose lives are too miserable, those who are too unfortunate to find any solace? I work for them. I try to bring them joy and happiness, even in their dark corners of the world. But people like you, Faolain, are too dark and twisted - you embrace the darkness, rather than seeking the light. To find light, now; it would kill you to experience true joy and happiness again."

Faolain - and, admittedly, everyone else - is staring at Tiffany in awe. Tiffany twitches her ears in embarrassment. "What I'm trying to say is," she says, "that the world is pain, true; but without it the world would be bland. There would be no purpose and meaning to life. And without the joy and happiness, life would be bleak and full of despair. The world needs a balance; if the Dream of Dreams tells new saplings that the world is a happy, joyful place for exploring, that leaves them naive and unexperienced in the ways of the world. A touch of darkness is alright; to warn them, but overwhelming Nightmare would traumatise them."

"And _you_ were terrified of making a speech yesterday," Fiona remarks.

Tiffany laughs. "It's not the words or anything, it's all the people. I'm very self-conscious, you know. I wonder what people are thinking of me all day. And I care, for some reason. Unless I know them really well. If I know them, it's alright. I know, I'm weird."

"Let's not get distracted," Eir warns them. "She's not dead yet."

"Yes," Caithe sighs resignedly. "Let's get this over with." Fiona checks to make sure her part of the barrier is firm.

"And then you can have that peace and joy," Tiffany reminds her. "I don't think Faolain's been letting you have it."

"It's not just Faolain," Caithe says cryptically, but then she steps forward, dagger raised. Faolain desperately tries portaling again, but the barrier prevents her from moving more than a few inches.

Caithe's dagger comes down into Faolain's heart. Faolain gasps in pain and convulses, arms flinging wide and eyes rolling up in her head, before she drops the ground, dead.

Caithe steps back, panting, as Fiona and Logan let the barrier fall.

"Caithe, are you alright?" Eir asks.

"I'll be fine," Caithe sighs.

"Must be wonderful to have that weight off your back," Logan comments.

"It is - I just haven't realized it yet," Caithe agrees. She takes a deep breath, regaining control of herself. "Faolain mentioned three challenges; Sariel, Brangoire, and one other. If the other two are any indication, the next one is a high-ranking Courtier. Let's take them down."

"Right behind you, Caithe," Rytlock huffs. "Lead the way."

Caithe heads into a dark and forboding tunnel, the rest of the group following. Another prison pod is found, the occupant of which needs to be put down. The path splits at another pod and leads past several more, all of which they open, freeing the prisoners.

Further on, several Courtiers are found the guarding the way, and then a path leading down into a large but shallow pool of water. A sylvari is waiting on the far side.

"Cadeyrn!" Caithe hisses. "He founded the Nightmare Court. But for him, Faolain might not have become what she did. He is undoubtedly the third challenge; let us go."

Cadeyrn proves to be no match for the group of eight; he is busy dodging Sohothin - which he seems to view as the greater threat to arrows and blades of steel - and eventually an arrow sprouts from his eye, and he falls to the ground.

Eir retrieves her arrow, and Tiffany finds roundabout irony in the fact that Eir had killed the former leader of the Nightmare Court.

Tiffany draws a deep breath. ' _Faolain is dead. Caithe is on the road to recovering from all the emotional abuse from her. And I think Logan and Rytlock's relationship has mended some._ '

Logan and Rytlock are indeed talking together in a corner, but Tiffany doesn't want to interrupt their conversation; Rytlock doesn't seem angry, he's just whipping his tail back and forth as if he's anxious or something.

Tiffany smiles, and glances at Garm. "That's a good day's work, Beorn."

Beorn returns content and happiness.

Tiffany smiles. "I think this is one of those happy pockets in life," she comments.

"Speaking of that," Fiona inserts, amused. "Since when did you get so… elaborate?"

"Since I always do when I'm going on about deep meanings," Tiffany grins. "I did it yesterday about centaurs, remember? And I've always done so about you-know-what."

Fiona rolls her eyes. "More like 'deeply passionate' than 'elaborately emotional.'"

"It was both!" Tiffany retorts. "And I _did_ get all elaborate when I was by myself. Because you didn't used to care, so I nicely kept _most_ of it out of your hearing."

Fiona goes pale. "Most of it? What about 'talking about it all day' is not _most of it_?"

"Because I stayed up all night and talked about it to myself, too," Tiffany returns. "And while I was writing. And I'd stop in the middle of doing other things to talk about it."

"Sure, whatever," Fiona sighs.

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Sure, whatever, yourself. We can finish the contest later; let's enjoy the peaceful moment."

Caithe glances over at her. "You know, if you were a sylvari, you would have been a Dusk bloom."

Tiffany grins. "I fit in!" she crows. "I _could_ be part sylvari!" she says to Fiona. "You never know! I _could_ be!"

Caithe frowns at Tiffany. "It's impossible to be part sylvari," she says.

"I know! But I can dream!" Tiffany pouts. She glances at Fiona. ' _Both meanings of the word Dream!_ ' she thinks ferociously. Fiona rolls her eyes as if she could read her thoughts. Beorn sends her the same feeling.

"You certainly can," Eir nods, and Caithe just shakes her head amusedly.

* * *

Forgal, overseeing the work on the sluice gate by the Vigil Keep, lets his mind wander to Tiffany. Sending illusions at him was ingenious - he'd never seen them so realistic. But then, Fiona is a good mesmer. Tiffany's voice didn't sound off, the way she normally did if she was an illusion. She had all of her personal quirks, which normally don't show up in illusions. And perhaps she had actually been there - just completely overlaid with illusion to inject the emotion into her voice and the pain in her eyes.

But why go to all that effort, especially if she didn't mean it? Forgal pushes the thought away. This is another tactic of Asvor's; Tiffany would have lost to him if she hadn't waypointed, and she needs a safer way to approach him. What better way than only facing him under the protection of General Almorra - whom she had obviously convinced that Tiffany is not an absolute faker - and trying to amend friendships?

However, the suspicion nags at him that they had just been so realistic. Even Fiona can't be _that_ good. He firmly pushes it away, like he had about Asvor lying about Tiffany and Fiona not being her agents.

* * *

The Seraph hadn't found the centaurs at Shorebluff Camp, past Grey Gritta, The Company's prior headquarters. Deborah had been sent scouting ahead while the rest of the Seraph troops rested for a bit.

The only place the centaurs could have gone is down the river, so Deborah follows that for a while. She hears an unexpected splash, and her eyes dart to the source while her hand goes to her weapon.

A charr pokes his head out from around a tree on the other side of the stream. When he sees her, he smiles a bit and approaches the water. It is not wide at this point, and they can easily speak to each other.

"Hello," he says. "Seraph scout?"

"Yes," she replies warily. "And you?"

"Vigil scout," he replies promptly. "My name is Vargok Hellforge. Yours?"

"Deborah Tassof," she replies, much more at ease. The Vigil are alright.

"Any relation to Warmaster Tiffany Tassof?" he asks curiously.

"She's been promoted?" Deborah asks, startled. She hadn't heard about this.

"I'll take that as a yes," Crusader Vargok decides. "I was sent to report to the Seraph, and I suppose you're as good a person as any. The centaurs blasted through our sluice gate to the Vigil Keep, but we killed them all."

"You just… killed them all?" Deborah asks, shocked. "There were so many…"

"And that's how Warmaster Tiffany got to be a Warmaster," he explains. "She's alright in my book. Would've been fun if there could have been more exploding involved, though," he adds mournfully. "But we were too close to the Keep, it might've damaged the structure."

"Tiffany fought all those centaurs? Alone?" Deborah demands.

"No, of course not alone!" the Crusader says, shaking his head. "No, a ton of Vigil were there. She just held off the large group that came around south where we weren't expecting it - her and her sister, Fiona, and Warmaster Augurna Sparstalker."

"I am going to kill them," Deborah growls. "Heading into a fight like that on their own! They could have been killed!"

"And that's why they were promoted," Crusader Vargok sighs impatiently. "The three of them - "

"What about Beorn?" Deborah asks. "Wasn't Beorn with Tiffany?"

"Oh, the bear?" Vargok asks. "Yes, and Augurna's companion, Shadow."

"So, the five of them," Deborah says.

"Yes, of course," the charr says. "They all beat up a quarter as much as the rest of the Vigil beat up together."

"I am gonna kill them!" Deborah snarls again. "They have no right almost getting themselves killed! I'll drag them home and make them tend to the bar the rest of their lives!"

"I'm afraid I couldn't let you do that," Vargok informs her. "They're important to the Vigil."

"So far," Deborah snarls, "her supposed best friend _Forgal Kernsson_ almost _killed_ Tiffany, then she almost _dies_ defending your precious Vigil Keep from _more_ centaurs, not to _mention_ her continuous escapades dealing with - with dredge and Icebrood and Risen and charr who don't like the Ebonhawke Treaty and all manner of enemies! I am her _sister_ , I will _not_ let her be hurt because she wants to run off and fight dragons!"

Vargok Hellforge waits until she is done ranting, then says, in an irritated tone, "again, even if the Vigil didn't intervene, I don't think _she_ would let you. Nobody just goes back home after being promoted to Warmaster. Just take the information about the centaurs all being defeated back to your Seraph base, and then you can all go home and have a celebration that you have finally finished your war."

"Just you tell Tiffany and Fiona to _come home_ and let me yell at them!" Deborah fumes as the charr turns away.

"I'm sure they'll run away from you," Vargok says over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it? Rather short, I know, but interesting. And new chapter today instead of in a couple days, so yay. And more foreshadowing. HA! I never thought of it that way before. I just worked in - well, that's enough or spoilers. Happy chapter! Ohh, maybe I should - yeah, okay. Adding in part about Forgal now!… and part about Deborah! (Unless it's too long, then I'll move it to next chapter.)

Okay, perfect-length chapter now! Good for me!

Vargok Hellforge is the main character of ZenoLucario, a reviewer who asked me to put his charr engineer in. And he also gave me an idea that I MIGHT implement… hmm.


	17. Chapter 17: Personality Mastery Insights

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Destiny's Edge and the Tassof sisters walk back to the Grove. They are attacked by Nightmare Court with an odd, Deception-based poison. They defeat the Courtiers easily enough, and Fiona has thoughts about her relationship to Tiffany. When they all get home, Forgal shows up at the tavern, and Tiffany tries to convince him that she is his friend. But his message sends Tiffany and Fiona off chasing an escaped Scarlet Briar. Meanwhile, Asvor makes a move.

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Personality Mastery Insighs

* * *

 _Author_ _'s Notes:_

Just for clarification, the thing with Asvor is not a misunderstanding. She actually did betray him the way he remembers, it's not a miscommunication like with Tiffany.

An extremely kind Joslyn gave me her review, which helped a lot, and several concerns she brought up - and some that I already had that she helped me figure out - will be allayed in this chapter… hope you like it!

NCSoft, the parent company of ArenaNet, has laid off a hundred and forty-three ArenaNet employees. I - and many of my guildmates - belive this to be a serious matter, and many fans - and coworkers at Anet - are saying their goodbyes to many of the people that brought Tyria to life. You can find heartfelt farewells on the Guild Wars 2 Wiki if you search Guild Wars 2:Love4ArenaNet, and add your own.

 _ **Okay, here**_ _ **'s the story now:**_

* * *

Asvor Strongblade is in the Record Room of the Chantry of Secrets. Only one other person is there, at one terminal, his display hidden from her view by the complex technomancy. She finds another terminal and goes to the search option. _Lightbringer._ She frowns at the entry; normally she is subtle in her searches, seeming as if she is just browsing, but something is wrong with this one. Vriré is a Lightbringer, and yet… _Occupied Lightbringer._ That is the official term for a Lightbringer with a student, although, as a rule, it is only used in technical situations.

The results come back in alphabetical order. Lightbringer Vriré, of course, is near the bottom. She flicks down and finds the file - it is only partially restricted, as normal. That is, basic facts about the Lightbringer can be accessed - by her, at least - but not the full file. No matter; Asvor does not need the full file.

Lightbringer Vriré is mentoring two Initiates - Tiffany and Fiona Tassof - but that is not the information Asvor is looking for, although it does confirm her desire to know where Lightbringer Vriré's office is. She finds its location within the Chantry easily enough, and sets off after clearing the search, ready for the next Whisperer.

As she sets off for Lightbringer Vriré's office, her thoughts wander to events of nearly a hundred years before. She'd seen Forgal at Port Stalwart, helping to fight off the undead, and when he had disappeared afterward she had set herself to finding him. A hard task, to be sure, especially given she didn't know his name at the time, but the Order of Whispers helped.

"…I wil take this to the Preceptors if I have to!" an unfamiliar voice declares vehemently as Asvor arrives at Vriré's door.

Asvor knocks, and the voice cuts off abruptly.

"Come in," the Lightbringer calls in her normal clipped tones.

Asvor pushes the door open and steps inside. "Excuse me, Lightbringer?" Asvor asks deferentially. There is no one else in the room - the voice must have been a recording.

Lightbringer Vriré's eyes pin Asvor in place. They are stern, and, upon recognizing Asvor's aura, take on a hint of… disapproval? "Agent Asvor," she aknowledges coldly. "What do you require?"

"One of your Initiates," Asvor replies. She has a ready-made reason, too. "I have a mission for her."

The Lightbringer's eyes narrow. "What mission?" she snaps. "And which one?"

"Tiffany Tassof. I've heard reports of a problem with the ogres just east of the Dragonbrand, and I thought she might be interested. I want access to her file so I can find her."

Lightbringer Vriré's ears twitch. Her eyes are no longer disapproving, but rather cold and calculating. But she cannot refuse Asvor's request - especially for the reason Asvor gave. "Very well," the asura snaps. "What information do you require?"

Asvor frowns in confusion. "I just need access to her file, Lightbringer."

Tiffany's mentor considers for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I'll key in your aura."

Asvor hands her A-Key to the Lightbringer and waits while the asura hooks it up to a mobile device and deftly inputting information at the controls. A small screen flickers a few times before the Lightbringer hands the A-Key back.

Asvor straps it back on, salutes, and leaves the office, heading back to the Record Room. She wonders why the Lightbringer was so… hostile. That is what reluctance amounts to, in the Order, and Asvor hadn't heard anything _this_ dramatic from the people who had met her. Well - it doesn't matter; she has Tiffany's file now.

Forgal had rejected her. And he has met this Tiffany character, now, and she has heard nothing of a rejection. Asvor can't _stand_ rejection. Unlike most people, she doesn't cower away and try not to be rejected… she simply makes them accept her. The issue with Forgal has gone on the longest of anyone else; the others had given in within at least a year, and it's closing on two with Forgal.

She doesn't know the particulars of Forgal's relationship with Tiffany, but Asvor means to find out on this mission to the ogre den. However… Forgal does seem to think that Tiffany is Asvor's pawn. If he has accepted Tiffany, that may be the stepping-stone to getting him to accept her… particularly if Tiffany is on her side. She just has to make a good first impression.

An Agent outfitted as a Vigil Crusader - another undercover - rushes past her as she continues toward the Record Room. She absently wonders what occurence would be so big that the Agent would not resume Whispers colors for any report to the Chantry, but that just reminds her of Forgal's battle prowess. He had caught her eye, she will admit, to a degree that she would take fifty years to hunt him down twenty more to rid him of his previous wife, and Forgal rejecting her to the point of attacking sent Asvor into retrieval mode - make them regret their decision, take it back, and accept her.

She does wonder occasionally whether this is a good approach to take with this sort of relationship, but it worked all the other times she'd tried it, and her pride refuses to take rejection.

At this point, she'll be fine if he simply recants his decision and they go back to only being as close as they had been before - she doubts she'll get marriage license from him anytime soon. The failure stings, but she is nothing if not patient, and she can make him forget their disagreement after a while But the longer it takes for him to accept friendship now, the method she is using will make it more and more difficult to get him to forget.

She understands him thoroughly. Oh, yes. He will chafe at her bonds, and will be unendingly angry at her for her methods. He will continue to mourn his family as long as she keeps reminding him of their deaths, and eventually he will cave, and she will begin erasing everything until he doesn't remember but on occasion his family or their disagreement.

He is clay in her hands… but until then, she can't let him accept anyone else. Tiffany will have to go. And this will be another death to throw in his face if he doesn't cave soon. Something fresh; that always worked before.

Asvor reaches the Record Room and enters _Initiate Tiffany Tassof_ \- she searches directly for Tiffany, this time, knowing that Lightbringer Vriré expects it - and Tiffany Tassof's file pops right up. There is a direct link to her sister's file, but Fiona is of little importance… and Lightbringer Vriré likely hadn't cleared her for that one.

Tiffany's direct information - Basic Info - is available, but not much else; she is human, ranger, companion a brown bear named Beorn. Crusader of the Vigil. Lives in Divinity's Reach. Her contact list is available, too - and she seems to know all the dragon-slaying people. Destiny's Edge, to be exact, as well as many contacts within the Vigil and Durmand Priory, and a few of the Order - most notably one Forgal Kernsson. Her Initiation info is available, as well as her Vigil promotion information.

Tiffany's file is sparse, but that is to be expected of a new Initiate. She seems canny, Asvor notes, and suspicious of anything Whispers. She is good at manipulating people - the way she'd handled the hylek argument test is interesting, and the fact she'd managed to infiltrate the Seraph and remain undetected for four weeks before extracting herself is little short of a miracle, even with her sister's abilities.

Asvor frowns thoughtfully at the hologram. She has startlingly few weaknesses - she is sensitive to cold, it seems, and isn't very good at convincing people of things that require no subtlety. Her pitiful attempt to convince that one sylvari to stop stealing from the skritt and return what she had already stolen is a prime example.

Well, Asvor can use this. Now to check what Tiffany might know about her. She searches her own file. Of course, Asvor doesn't know what level of access Tiffany has - access her file might be completely forbidden to Initiates - but best to be safe. Asvor's file is sparse - most of it is her relationship to Forgal, Basic Info, and contact list. How she had performed in Initiation and how she was promoted to Agent is in there, as well.

Asvor wonders if Tiffany can process the information in Asvor's file and deduce what her strengths and weaknesses are. Well, there is nothing for it if she can. She had best locate Tiffany somewhere in Divinity's Reach. As she waypoints, a thought occurs to her. Shouldn't Tiffany's mentor know where she lives to the house? Lightbringer Vriré had never struck Asvor as the type to neglect something like knowing where her student lives. Oh well - perhaps she is overwhelmed with mentoring responsibilities.

* * *

Destiny's Edge walk back to the Grove together, talking. Rytlock informs Tiffany that the Molten Facilities in Ascalon had been wiped out - they had provided token resistance, but crushed easily. Eir has similar information, second-hand from Knut Whitebear. Logan asks what a Molten Facility is, and Rytlock, Fiona notes, proves to have more information than even Tiffany - apparently he'd managed to get some Ash Legion to masquerade as Flame Legion for a little while to gather information.

"And speaking of the Flame Legion, I hear the Iron Legion is having a bit of trouble taking down a big target in the north," Rytlock adds offhandedly. And, of course, right then the Nightmare Court attack - him particularly, for some reason.

"Destiny's Edge, walking through the middle of nowhere at all! What a _tantalizing_ target; are you _sure_ they don't have a surprise?" cackles the lead Courtier. "I'm sure they don't; after all, they've never shown a very great aptitude for _planning ahead_ , now have they?"

"Oh great," Tiffany mutters, just loud enough for Fiona to hear. "A mix of Scarlet and Zojja - how absolutely _wonderful_."

Zojja? What in that sentence was about Zojja? Fiona shakes her head and focuses on the Aspect of Deception, drawing it through herself and making a shimmery barrier between the Nightmare Courtiers while Destiny's Edge prepares to fight.

Caithe holds up a hand. "Watch out," she warns. "There's something in the air."

Tiffany twitches with suppressed laughter. Right, Fiona recalls. Tiffany thinks it's absolutely hilarious when people make air/Eir puns, especially if they don't realize it. There is something in the air, though… she can sense the faintest touch of Deception all around her, despite Deception preferring to reside in shadows and optical illusions.

Fiona is suddenly is dizzy. She puts a hand on a nearby tree to steady herself. Colors swim before her eyes, and she swallows. She closes her eyes and focuses, trying to ignore the debilitating... confusion. Like she'd been hit really hard on the head.

The whole team seems to be incapacitated this way - even Caithe. This must be a new Nightmare Court trick, one that Caithe doesn't know - or at least hasn't had time to make an antidote for. They are very vulnerable right now and anything she can think of to help would be useful. Well, one thing is certain - she is not going to be doing illusions, not when none of them can see anyway. She'll have to stick to other effects. She can't use conditions to hurt the enemy - she doesn't know where any of them are, and if they're smart, they'll keep moving.

She lets her sixth sense expand, looking for the Aspect of Deception. It's still in the air around her, but… nobody else except Caithe can use it. Maybe it's a magical mist or something, created by a Deception user - perhaps even Faolain? She tries to think. How can she exploit this? And are the Nightmare Courtiers affected?

The whiz of an arrow past her ear tells her otherwise - neither Tiffany nor Eir is foolish enough to be shooting under these conditions. Fiona can't veil herself - or anyone - from view, given her inability to see anything even when she opens her eyes. And veiling is more a chameleon effect than anything.

However, she can form a wall of distortion. ' _Ooh, I_ _'ll base it off of what I can see - that'll confuse them._ ' She opens her eyes, and squints through the blurriness. Vague shadows are moving not too far away, and she can hear more arrows whizzing. She crafts the wall of distortion based off of what she can see - it'll be like a super-blurry mirror the Nightmare Courtiers, but even if her allies clear their sight they'll still be seeing the other side of the wall through her eyes. Oh well - too bad, so sad.

Now, this is fun. Deception loves this. An illusion based on the fact that she can't see, a condition inflicted on her by the enemy she is confusing? Oh, this is awesome. And it is particularly fun maintaining an illusion of blurry nothingness - focusing on the fact that yes, it _is_ blurry gives definition and clarity to the blurriness, which is circular logic, but, well, who cares? Deception is all about circular logic.

The arrows have stopped. That's either a good thing or a bad thing, but Fiona carefully doesn't try to see through the blurriness - that would be breaking her own illusion, which is quite foolish. And Deception would be irritated.

Not wanting to be hit with some cleansing effect from Logan - maybe Protection means 'protection from bad eyesight,' who knows - she surrounds herself with a diverting shield; any healing will skive off of it and… probably the odd mix of Protection-from-bad-eyesight and Deception-because-of-bad-eyesight will turn toxic. It probably will, and she structures her shield to send any magic that hits it into the Courtiers.

Sure enough, quite soon she feels the Protection impact the Deception and go carooning into the Nightmare Courtiers, the Deception in the mix allowing Fiona to feel what is happening. Ouch, it tore their eyes apart. Fiona winces in sympathy. Even her enemies have feelings, and she would rather them just die painlessly. She preferrs to let Tiffany do the physical hurting; Deception doesn't do much hardcore beating people up. Of course, then Fiona starts wondering what sylvari eyes look like in the first place… she focuses on the situation. Good thing she hadn't bounced it back to Logan. She'll have to experiment on the different things the different mixes can do - knowing these things would be useful, and she doubts it has been done before.

Adding a sound barrier to the distorted wall, she speaks. "Alright, can you guys see properly?"

"Yes… but the Courtiers are still... Some magical effect?" That's Caithe's voice.

"No, that's me. It's based off of my own inability to see at the moment. So looking at the Courtiers is like looking through my eyes. Also, their own eyes are busted apart - Logan's magic mixed with mine, and the two opposites combined and hurt them."

"Yes, I felt it," Logan confirms. "It was an… interesting sensation."

"I know it is, but it also means I can't see and can't do much visually. I can still play with sound, though; anyone got any ideas?"

"Ah, I know!" Tiffany pipes up. "Rytlock can set them all on fire."

"They still have blades," Fiona reminds her, just as she feels human-sized shapes dashing through her illusionary wall. "They must not have all been affected," Fiona notes.

The Courtiers split up - a bunch heading for Fiona, who still can't see properly, and the rest to Logan. They must have someone able to sense the different Aspects - not neccessarily able to use it - to know who'd busted their eyes.

Well. That is both gratifying - that she is big enough of a threat to be focused on - and a bit disturbing, that they would run _toward_ somebody who'd just busted their eyes open, instead of running away. She can't see, and Logan is certainly too busy with his division of Nightmare Courtiers to heal her eyesight. The dizziness is still there, but she is used to focusing and tuning out mental problems… even pain. Alright then. She speaks out of the air behind the sylvari. "I'm actually over here," she says. "That's just a clone of mine."

The Nightmare sylvari whirl around, giving Fiona time to move silently several feet away to keep up the illusion that she is in an illusion. Deception loves this. Then she sets about recreating the illusionary wall as a dome around them. It's harder, because a dome is three-dimensional and a wall is two-dimensional, and she is stuck with pretending that they are _inside_ the wall, and that there is a mirror through the center of the dome.

Of course, the Courtiers learn quickly and they just step out of the dome.

Fiona frowns, her concentraion slipping momentarily. She staggers back, the dizzying confusion of the Deception-crafted gas hitting her again, and the Nightmare Court take the opportunity to rush her. An arrow thuds into one of the ones in front of her, and she hears Garm growling to her left. So that's Eir on her side, then. She flares Deception out to either side of her, and the next arrow that zips through catches aflame - illusionary flame, of course - causing the sylvari to scatter. The flame dies, leaving the arrow unharmed.

Fiona had tried to replicate heat before, but she'd never been able to. Cold either. Just the illusions of an atmosphere that could create such feelings, or the results of such feelings (like flames).

Oh wait. Now she hasn't the slightest clue where any of the Courtiers are; blurry shapes in her vision is all she can see when she opens her eyes, and that just makes her more disoriented. She closes them again. No illusions. She doubts that she can scare off the courtiers with noises - they're attacking _Destiny_ _'s Edge_ , after all, and probably won't be scared off by much else.

Something whacks her on the back of the head, and she stumbles forward and falls to the ground, her concentration gone and dizziness overcoming her. She rolls over and opens her eyes, risking a glance upward, but just sees a large, blurry, green silhouette looming over her. Concentrating for a moment, she regains her mental clarity. She rocks back, folding her legs and swinging her knees upward, before her feet kick out, catching the sylvari just above the knees.

She huffs. Why Tiffany ever thought that was a good tactic is beyond her - nobody gets hurt being kicked there. She rolls out of the way of _something_ swishing down where her head had been. She comes up on her hands and knees, the shadow in front of her, and she leaps to her feet, foot lashing out and catching her adversary in the stomach. She hears a leafy crunch, and wonders whether she'd crushed something in the planty construction of the sylvari.

No, she hadn't. Another person had come up behind her and stepped on a flower or something. She whirls around. Her staff makes a good, light sword - she flails with it, knowing it will not break, and it impacts with a dull thud on something between them. She feels a swish of air on her back behind her. She drops, and hears a clang of metal on metal, and realizes her staff had hit a blade coming to kill her.

Another green silhouette approaches, and Fiona decides she can't handle three, not unable to see. But then she notes that this one can use Deception - it must be Caithe. She rolls to her left, tripping up the sylvari that had been behind her. She springs to her feet, but, unable to tell the Courtier apart from the grass, she turns on the other, but too late; Caithe dealt with that one.

A darker silhouette is on the grass, but it isn't green; it's Garm, ripping the throat out of the one she had downed. Fiona centers herself and tries to think. The mesmer is the most important piece on the battlefield, and she's the only one. Her side would have triumphed easily if she'd been able to see. So they're smart, and they also fear mesmerism. But most people see mesmerism as portals and clones, so making creepy sounds wouldn't do much - creepy sounds are easy, anyway.

Well. She can confuse them easy enough with the blurriness before her eyes… or, she could if she could see her enemy. Wait. Could she put an illusion over her own eyes? No, that wouldn't work - illusions aren't tricks of the mind, and she physically cannot see properly… not to mention, she wouldn't know what to 'see' even if she could do that.

"Here," Caithe says in her ear. "Copy my flows for stealth."

Fiona nods. Of course! Caithe uses Deception, if to a lesser degree, and they would use the same flows for the stealth/veil effect. Deception flows around Caithe, and Fiona matches her. It won't be perfect - they are not in the same place, it will look like the patch of grass and trees that Caithe is blending into has moved a foot or so - but it will work.

Caithe leads Fiona to the shadow under a tree, and Fiona shifts her flows to match Caithe's.

"Stay here," Caithe warns, before shadowstepping into the fight. Fiona feels the flows Caithe uses with amazement. She would _never_ have thought of that. Shadowstepping is simply an altered form of portaling - without the portal. Thieves have never been able to shadowstep multiple people, and mesmers use a portal for communication. The portal lets a mesmer focus on the effect and the radius, and tells her allies where to go to receive the effect. Since thieves can't portal people, the portal visual is completely unnecessary, changing what it looks like is happening.

The method for portaling had been drummed into her head from an early age by her trainer, and she had been taught not to question the portaling mechanic. Mesmers who learn how thieves shadowstep - like Faolain, whose portal had barely lasted two seconds and seemed mostly to be for show - must be sternly lectured and drilled on how to keep the thieves' secret.

Fiona moves to the exact place Caithe had stood in, keeping her flows intact, so nobody can see a displaced shimmer. However, the battle must have been mostly over, as she feels Logan's cleansing wash through her only a minute later.

She opens her eyes and blinks a bit to clear them, and notes that she doesn't have to focus any more to keep thinking straight. She drops the veiling enchantment, and Logan, whose eyes had been directed two feet to her right, turns to see her properly.

"There you are," he notes, and Fiona smirks.

"That eye-ripping technique will probably be useful in the future," she tells him. "I wonder what other curious effects Deception and Protection together can make."

Logan nods thoughtfully.

"What was that fighting technique you used back there?" Caithe asks curiously. "Flipping around and kicking like Deception had hit you on the head."

"Hey, I couldn't _see_ , what was I supposed to do, scare them?" Fiona protests. "If illusions don't look right they fail miserably, I have to see them to make sure they make the right impression. You of all people should know it is more subtle than the other Aspects."

"The problem with your kicking was that you didn't trip him first," Tiffany explains, her daggers disappearing into her sleeves. "You need to trip him and _then_ kick him. You did it backwards."

"Yeah, yeah," Fiona grumbles. She checks her staff for dents, and winces at the furrow the blade had left. She'll have to get that mended. "Tiffany insists I should know how to kick properly. She's got long legs."

Tiffany purses her lips. "Yeah, right. Long legs because I was born eighteen minutes ahead of you, so, what, eighteen inches longer? I don't think so."

Fiona laughs. "You're crazy. We both know it was eighteen and a half minutes, and that your legs are ninteen _centimeters_ longer."

Caithe smiles, but Logan beats her to it. "You're both crazy," he announces. Tiffany and Fiona give him identical 'really?' looks. "And you are brilliant, Fiona. What was that teleportation-stopping trick we used on Faolain?"

"Something I learned accidentally while battling the Molten Alliance," Fiona shrugs. "Celsus Sparmauler, a guardian in Tiffany's Vigil group, and I were battling their leader, Scarlet Briar, and it kind of happened. She couldn't shadowstep. I tried on the spur of the moment with portaling, and it worked." Fiona glances at Caithe with raised eyebrows. They both know that Fiona now knows that shadowstepping and portaling are pretty much the same thing.

"Speaking of the Molten Alliance," Rytlock huffs, "I cleared out those facilities Warmaster Tiffany pointed me at. Mostly dredge, but using Flame technology and magic to guard and set up defenses while the dredge kept digging. I sent a team or two to check out the ones in the Shiverpeaks, but they were already deserted."

"That must have been the Wolfborn Knut sent," Eir says. "I heard something about Molten Facilities and dredge with Flame magic."

Tiffany smiles, and Fiona nods. She doesn't know much about the Molten Alliance, but she does know they had wrecked Cragstead - and from what Tiffany had said, many died in that, and she'd never seen Malena or Reistr in-game. Fiona can draw her own conclusions as to what had happened to Braham's friends.

"Scarlet Briar?" Caithe asks. "Sounds a bit… made up."

Tiffany frowns. "It is," she confirms, "but I can't remember her original name off the top of my head. I know she's sylvari, though, and obsessed with technology - I do remember she went through the asura colleges surprisingly quickly."

"Oh," Caithe nods. "That would be Ceara. She was Secondborn, and was always a bit… unfriendly. I wouldn't expect her to be capable of bringing such an alliance together. Dredge and Flame Legion, you said?"

"Yes," Tiffany nods. "Ceara. I don't have any leads yet on why or how she formed the alliance, but I'll be keeping tags on her. She's locked up in the Vigil Keep at the moment - I'll probably go have a chat with her when I have a bit of time."

Fiona hides a thoughtful frown. Tiffany hasn't been having a lot of spare time recently. She seems more… more like a player character than she had been; taking on responsibilities, juggling problems and simply… adulting. Tiffany had never really grown up - she'd been obsessed with the game since time immemorial, and while she had been more reclusive before coming to Tyria - always working or writing or schooling - she'd started sounding like an undercover agent trying to solve a mystery. That she happens to already know the answer to, and just needs to be seen figuring out. Fiona tries to help her - she really does - but she just doesn't know what to do.

Fiona doesn't mind being the superweapon… but she is more than that. DeGlasse had said that the mesmer is the most important person on the battlefield, and she had been proud of that… but she feels like she isn't much more. She doesn't quite know as much as Tiffany does about Tyria's future - she knows enough about its nature from her Tyrian memories - and can't move things along and encourage people to get over their problems like Tiffany can. She likes thinking up new ways to wield Deception, certainly, but she wants to be more than that. And… she isn't, not really.

The conversation had gone on without Fiona while she reflects. She trails the talking group absentmindedly, thinking of her role in their odd duo. Tiffany is very much the leader; she has the information and she knows the people, while Fiona has neither advantage. Well, she knows them well enough, but their futures not quite so much. She can't _help_ people like Destiny's Edge as much as Tiffany can… but she wants to. She wants to help them. They're her friends, and they need her help. She feels useless… and she _hates_ feeling useless.

So she can delight in being the person Tiffany can depend on to take down a target if she can't, and really, one of the main pillars of support. It is really Fiona's most effective strength. She is proud of her role… despite her weak points. Those weak points make her squirm in frustration, and she desperately wants to get rid of those failings, but until then… she can help Tiffany by beating up anything that gets in her sister's way while she works at the more important things.

Fiona had never really thought about this before. She'd picked mesmer because she could and they were cool, and at first she'd been largely disappointed that she couldn't charge in and hit things and be hit and be the best at it like she used to be. But the art of Deception - capital _and_ lowercase D - had become second nature (literally), and she had flourished. Like today, however, when Deception fails her, she resorts to fighting melee and beating people up. And maybe she should have been warrior, but it held no appeal with a weapon. And this way, she has a defense no one knows about. Deception _loves_ it.

And yet, she finds herself watching Tiffany do the talking, grinning in support of her as Tiffany glows and builds friendships with people she loves, and continues on her campaign to protect the world of Tyria from the Elder Dragons. Fiona likes it when Tiffany is happy. Tiffany is her sister, her best friend… she just wishes she could actually help more in those areas. When Tiffany makes a remarkable success - capturing Scarlet, being promoted to Warmaster, meeting her friends for the 'first time,' Fiona is infected by Tiffany's joy - a pang of regret that she couldn't have helped more.

She is afraid that other people see her as just Tiffany's sidekick… Fiona knows that she is more than that, but at times she does feel useless and sidekick-y. She hates that feeling, and doesn't want it to be what everyone sees her as.

And yet, for all that… they are sisters. Equals. Relationships are difficult to explain, especially this one - a fighter and a peacemaker, yet friends, allies. ' _Hey, that sounds like Tiffany and Trahearne,_ ' Fiona notes. ' _Now I_ _'m scared. Tiffany better not tell me to kill her, or I'll be so mad I'll kill her. Oh wait…_ ' Fiona shakes her head amusedly. If Tiffany ever heard that thought process she'd either pretend to be insulted, she'd think it was absolutely hilarious, or she'd continue the joke and tell Fiona to kill her. In which case Fiona would know she was joking and most likely poke her. And Tiffany would poke back. It would turn into punching and an all-out playfight soon enough.

* * *

Destiny's Edge and the Tassof sisters go their own separate ways at the Grove asura gate. Well, Caithe stays in the Grove and the rest of them split on the Lion's Arch side, heading into their own respective gates.

"So, Logan, I forgot to tell you," Tiffany says suddenly. "The centaurs broke through and attacked the Vigil Keep yesterday, and we all finished them off. The centaur war is really over, now."

"Kryta is truly at peace," Logan realizes, awed. "Kryta has _never_ been at peace before. What will the Seraph do now?"

"I have no idea," Tiffany shrugs. "Maybe they'll just patrol everywhere and keep people safe from bandits and common thieves. And the rest of them can go join the Vigil, or the Durmand Priory, or the Order of Whispers."

"You're right," Logan nods. "The Elder Dragons are a threat. I'll have to speak to the Queen about that - after I check reports - they'll have arrived by the time I get back - and tell her the good news in the first place, of course.

"You do that, Logan," Tiffany grins. "Me and Fiona need to head home and tell Petra and Andrew that we're alright."

At the tavern, Petra rushes over and hugs them. "When you didn't come back after going to fight centaurs, I was so worried!" she exclaims.

"Ohh…" Tiffany mumbles. She'd completely forgotten Petra would be waiting. "Sorry, we were kind of busy. I was… we stayed at the Vigil Keep last night." Best not to worry Petra further with news of Tiffany's complete exhaustion and multiple battle wounds.

"Busy," Petra sighs. "My children get in so much trouble."

"You're more like an aunt than a mother," Tiffany observes, almost by rote, "seeing as you're not that much older than Deborah."

"Doesn't matter," Petra returns. "I helped Andrew raise Deborah from the time I was seven years old, and I was sixteen when you arrived. That's old enough."

Tiffany laughs. "You worry too much, Petra," she informs the worried mother figure. "But we protected the Vigil Keep and wiped out the rest of the centaurs."

"Really?" Petra breaths. "The centaurs are gone?"

Tiffany smiles brilliantly. "Yes. Kryta is no longer at war."

"That'll be a sight to see," Andrew remarks from the bar. "Kryta at peace."

"Deborah will be able to come home," Petra realizes.

Tiffany laughs. "I don't think she'll stay home for long, Petra," she grins. "Deborah's not the sort to sit at home. She'll be out patrolling the wildlands and keeping a handle on bandits, or oversee the human colonization of the centaur-inhabited lands."

"Don't count on it, Pet," Andrew agrees.

Just then, a tall shadow falls in the doorway behind Tiffany and Fiona, which they don't notice until Petra looks up, scowling. "What do you want?" she almost snarls.

"Petra," Tiffany says in wonder, turning around, to face the shadow. "I've never heard you so - " she cuts off when she sees Forgal.

"Your crazy sylvari escaped, Crusader," Forgal says stiffly. Tiffany winces at the use of her rank. "General Almorra sent me to inform you."

As he turns to leave, thoughts are tumbling in Tiffany's head - they need to go get Scarlet, she needs to talk to Forgal, but no, this is Scarlet, she woke Mordremoth and Mordremoth…

"Forgal, wait," she says, after only a moment's hesitation. Scarlet is likely long gone anyway. "We need to talk."

"I'm done talking," Forgal huffs, but he turns to face her again anyway.

"Tiffany, he - " Petra tries to say.

"No, Petra." Tiffany says firmly. She motions Forgal to a seat, but he doesn't budge. Tiffany sighs. "I know what you think I am. But I would never betray a friend like that. I'd die myself, first."

Forgal glares at her stubbornly. "Anyone can say that."

Sadness runs through Tiffany like a wave. "But not everyone can mean it, Forgal."

"That's Warmaster to you," Forgal snaps.

Tiffany's breath catches. He can't mean that. They are friends, not strangers. But... "As you wish, Warmaster." The title fits oddly in her mouth when used on Forgal. She forces herself to take a deep breath. Beorn's urge to teach him a lesson washes through her, but she ignores it. How can she have this conversation while calling him Warmaster instead of Forgal? This is… big. She shoves the thoughts to the back of her mind. _'Later,_ ' she tells herself firmly.

"Stop torturing her!" Petra cries. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Tiffany laughs mirthlessly. "Petra, he's heard that argument before. He doesn't care. He might even want me to be hurt. He's not the man I knew - my Forgal would have asked for the whole story. He would have waited until he knew everything before passing judgement. This Warmaster… couldn't care less."

"I think it's time for you to leave, my man," Andrew says firmly. "And, by Kormir's eyes, do not approach my daughters again. I won't let you hurt them."

"I'll introduce you to Ms. Timber if you're not out in the next five seconds," Petra agrees, folding her arms. Beorn is growling at the norn.

"Now, really," Tiffany says drly. "I appreciate you all standing up for me - I really do - and I hate that I need protection from one I viewed as a friend, but I would really like to talk to him. It's the only way we'll ever resolve this for good one way or the other, which is really the only way we can both go our own ways."

"I don't care," Petra says stubbornly. "He's not coming in _my_ tavern again."

* * *

As Forgal watches Tiffany's family rally in her defense, he gets a sense of _d_ _éjá vu_. ' _my_ Forgal would have… _this_ Warmaster couldn't care less.' Tiffany's words mirror his own of Asvor as he'd bitterly recalled their earlier years. If only his family and Blackwing had been around when Asvor turned on him. Something Tiffany had also done; who knows how she had betrayed him. "You would not defend her if you knew what she's done," he states coldly, and leaves the tavern.

There is a moment of shocked silence as he strides away, before he hears Tiffany say, "why are you driving him away? I can't mend our relationship if…" before he gets out of earshot.

Forgal knows that this encounter couldn't have been staged. Tiffany had most likely meant what she'd said. He'd heard the pain in her voice as she told Petra he couldn't care less. She'd been right, of course; but the emotion in her voice… no. Whispers Agents are likely trained in that. Asvor had done it before she revealed her deceptions.

But Tiffany had never been a good pretender… or else that was a part of the facade.

However, Tiffany had said 'one I viewed as a friend' when speaking of him. Why was she professing friendship when clearly they had never been friends? She was the one that had wrecked everything; she should have no cause to be distressed or trying to 'mend relationships.' So why is she? Or why is she acting like it?

But all these questions are dwarfed by what Tiffany had stated as fact: 'my Forgal would would have asked for the whole story. He would have waited until he knew everything before passing judgement.' Forgal knows he would have. He knows he should have. But her membership of the Order of Whispers is condemnation enough for him.

* * *

 _Author_ _'s Notes:_

* Eveanin is my sylvari guardian character (that hasn't joined the Vigil _yet_ , but she will).

Yayy! We get Fiona's personality and in-depth character _finally_! She's been such a shallow person, don't you think? Hopefully this fleshed her out a bit.

Apparently there was a bit of confusion with one of the other chapters, where Tiffany and Fiona told Caithe, Logan, and Zojja that they joined the Order of Whispers. As Fiona was leaving, Tiffany reminded Fiona to tell Eir that Zojja wasn't coming. At least, that's what I intended to say. Apparently I left out a word or something and Tiffany told Fiona to tell Eir that Zojja _is_ coming. If you look at the context, and the next chapter, it's obvious, but I'm pointing that out and fixing it now.

And also! I wrote a scene about Zojja that I deleted, but it was so hilarious I kept part of it.

 _The krewe leader_ _'s ears twitch. "The krewe members are unable to focus. They're… honestly, I think they're afraid of you. You're quite intimidating… but could you tone it down?"_

 _Tone it down?_ _"Excuse me," Zojja snaps. "I'm afraid I cannot 'tone it down.'"_

" _Well… uhm…" the krewe leader stammers. "If you can't tone it down…" he breaths in a whisper, and then, in a jumbled-together whisper even softer than asuran ears could hear without trying, he continues, "couldyoupleaseleave?" He trembles for an instant, then shrieks, "aaaaaahh" and flees._

 _Zojja would have been tempted to laugh if she hadn_ _'t just been asked to leave Snaff's lab. By somebody she doesn't particularly care about._

It was just _too_ hilarious.

And I find it a bit funny that this chapter only had a few minutes from Tiffany's perspective. The rest of the time it was Fiona's PoV, or Forgal's, or Asvor's.


	18. Chapter 18: Order's Methods

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona track Scarlet to Molenheide on Friday. They meet Sieran there and learn about Sorrow's Embrace. Back on Thursday evening, Vriré follows up on Asvor's visit to her office. Friday night, Tiffany and Fiona have a little talk. The next morning, Deborah comes home, just before Vriré arrives to say that Asvor is looking for Tiffany, and presents her plan for dealing with the norn.

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Order's Methods

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I am considering changing the book's name from _United We Stand_ to _Reforging the Edge_ , as this book seems to be more reuniting Destiny's Edge than putting the Pact together (I'm beginning to doubt the Pact will happen at all in this book, and I hate book names that have no relevance whatsoever even more than I dislike book names that only become relevant at the end.) And _United We Stand_ is a better name for a book about the Pact than it is a book about Destiny's Edge. And _Reforging the Edge_ has a nice ring to it. Tell me your thoughts on the matter!

Reply to review: Fiona, about mentioning people getting hurt… the times you mentioned in your review were times _I_ got hurt. In my author's note I was talking about me empathizing with _other_ people getting hurt. See the difference? And in your other review, if somebody says 'X person says this' not everybody _will_ ask who X person is. It would be kind of arrogant to assume that you know everybody your friend knows, or at least that you know _who_ your friend knows. I hope that's not too confusing. (And your _other_ review, 'Type your review here' was not clever and just got my hopes up about another review.)

Reply to review: ZenoLucario, thanks so much for reviewing! I can't believe I didn't check the reviews before to see it, but I'm glad you like the story!

Aaand now the word 'review' sounds retarded. It's so annoying when that happens.

Also, I'm afraid I wasn't very clear last chapter. I dropped some hints but it wasn't enough (I don't think.) Asvor visited Vriré's office in the Chantry of Secrets on Thursday evening, so the story time-traveled back a day for that section. Sorry if I wasn't clear. There's also a bit from Vriré's perspective in this chapter that's right after that - that's much clearer, but better safe than sorry, right?

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Tiffany isn't exactly happy with Andrew and Petra for driving Forgal away, but Fiona distracts her by reminding her that Scarlet is loose.

At the Vigil Keep, Tiffany speaks to the Crusader in charge of the holding cells, Eveanin*.

"I was the only one here while the Keep was under attack," Eveanin tells them. "Everyone else was fighting the centaurs. After an hour or so, that wall," she gestures at the south wall, which has a large circular tunnel bored in it, "started shaking, and a minute later, a gigantic dredge machine bored a hole through the wall."

"What did you do?"

"They seemed to only be looking for the sylvari named Scarlet," Eveanin says. "They held me against the wall and broke her out, then left."

"Thank you," Tiffany informs her. "Come on, Fiona," she says. "We should be able to follow the trail."

Fiona nods, and Tiffany leads the way down the tunnel.

Before long, it comes out into a more natural-seeming cavern that forms a passageway under the mountain. Two gouges run through the dirt to the east, the Shiverpeaks side, and Tiffany takes off following them.

However, the tracks are old, and almost as soon as they hit soft snow, they vanish. There must have been a snowfall since the machine came through.

Tiffany sighs. There is a battle pit just ahead, so she finds the person who seems to be in charge. "Have you seen a large dredge machine come through here in the last few days?" she asks.

He frowns. "Might've. I dunno - there's lots of dredge just south, their machines are always rumbling around. So long as they don't hurt us - and so far the Lionguard have seen to it - I leave them be."

"This one might have been accompanied by a sylvari," Tiffany tells him. "Either bound and captured or free, and probably laughing madly in either circumstance."

"Oh yes, I remember her," he nods. "She made quite an impression on the men here. I know she went around at least to Winter Haven, just east of here. The Lionguard might know more."

"Thank you," Tiffany says. "Just east, you said? Come on, Fiona."

It isn't far, and the Lionguard remember Scarlet easily. They point her down the road, saying that there is no way off the road until Junction Haven, except Molenheide of course.

"Molenheide!" Tiffany cries, smacking her forehead. "Fiona, remember Ifwyn's letter? If she hasn't moved elsewhere, that's where she'll be."

"Let's go, then," Fiona smirks. "We'll catch that rogue."

It takes about an hour before Molenheide is in sight, but it seems oddly deserted at first glance.

Tiffany and Fiona make their way toward the settlement, but they do not see any dredge until they look around a large rock and into a valley that seems part of the dredge territory. That is full of dredge, but there are none near the entrance to the tunnels.

Fiona heads toward the opening in the cliff, and Tiffany follows her.

In the tunnels, several dredge bodies are lying on the ground. Fiona frowns at them, but continues on.

At the first large room, Fiona stops. "Sieran!" she exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Figuring out why the dredge have taken an interest in sylvari, of course!" Sieran says, turning away from a mechanical construct. "I'm glad you're here, Explorer Fiona."

Tiffany frowns suddenly. " **I just got a weird flashback to Dora the Explorer,** " she informs her sister, and Fiona doubles over laughing.

Sieran brightens. "Tiffany! I've heard a lot about you. If you can make this stern-faced girl laugh, good for you!"

Tiffany tilts her head at Sieran. "Fiona laughs all the time. And what nerve have you, calling her a girl when you can't be over six years old?"

"She's got to be older than _six_ , Tiff," Fiona protests.

"How'd you guess?" Sieran asks. "I am just about six."

"But - Sieran - you can't be just six!" Fiona splutters.

"Sylvari, Fi," Tiffany reminds her sister amusedly. "From what I've heard, she's always cherryful and sees all the good in the world, and none of the bad, except for dredge and dragon minions, which she hates with a passion."

"Well, I guess Fiona does talk about me!" Sieran beams. "Very few people know of my personal happy-word."

"What, cherry?" Tiffany asks. "I think the whole Priory knows. And, obviously, some non-Priory. But don't worry! I'm sure everyone thinks it's perfectly cherry." Tiffany grins at the young sylvari.

Sieran smiles back. "I think I'll like you. And now I have a question; why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason," Tiffany says promptly. "We know more about the sylvari than the dredge, so we can help each other. Her name is Scarlet Briar, but she used to be known as Ceara. She's an engineering prodigy, and is helping the dredge build a weapon to level the Durmand Priory so they can kill Ogden Stonehealer. We captured her from a Molten Facility and imprisoned her at the Vigil Keep, but the dredge rescued her while the Keep was under attack the other day."

"Tiff, she doesn't know what a Molten Facility is," Fiona reminds her.

"No, I do!" Sieran beams, which she seems to do a lot of. "I'm the Durmand Priory's expert on dredge, you know. Scholar Prott told me what little he knew about it _ages_ ago! And he spoke of you, too, Crusader Tiffany - the grumpy, battle-loving Crusader that preferrs combat and revenge better than defense or knowledge-seeking."

Tiffany grins. "Well, I'll set you straight - I preferr combat and revenge, yes, but defense and knowledge-seeking are high on my priority list. And that priority list isn't much useful anyway, since it depends on the situation. And the situation is very rarely cherry enough for me to avoid my weapons. Also, it's Warmaster now."

"You're turning into Sieran!" Fiona gasps. "Sieran, stop corrupting her! Only _you_ get to say 'cherry!'"

Tiffany frowns. "I'm speaking her language, Fi. I'm very good at that, you know."

"You're good at _everything_ ," Fiona retorts. "PC," she adds after a moment in a playfully accusing tone.

"I'm good at _communicating_ ," Tiffany corrects, ignoring the game-related comment. "And getting people to stop arguing. Anyone knows I only survive combat because of you and Beorn. And it's mostly because of Beorn that I'm so good at comunicating, too. I'm really a helpless wreck without him."

"Well, we won't find this Scarlet if we stand around talking!" Sieran interjects. "The dredge will come back, you know, and that wouldn't be cherry at all - we'd have to waste time dealing with them instead of finding this Scarlet person!"

Tiffany nods. "Let's get going, then. Do you know this place very well?"

"I've been here before, it'll be cherry!" Sieran replies. "Follow me!"

"Sieran, what about that tunnel?" Fiona asks, pointing to the right.

Sieran glances over. "Oh, that leads back outside, right into that valley of dredge."

As they go, Sieran asks for more information about the Molten Alliance. Tiffany and Fiona tell her all about it - the Molten Facilities, the fact that Scarlet is behind the alliance, and the other tidbids they'd learned.

Sieran is optimistic, though, and declares that the alliance will dissolve if the three of them kill enough of the Molten Alliance. Tiffany shakes her head at that, but doesn't say anything, while Fiona points out that if the dredge are helping the Flame Legion they won't be raiding dwarven tombs as much.

Eventually, they find a dredge who seems to be in charge; he knows about Scarlet but not much, just that some charr and Vyacheslav arrived to take her away.

Tiffany pinches her eyes closed and exhales slowly. "Are you sure you didn't know anything else?" she asks.

"No," squeaks the terrified dredge, keeping his eyes on Sieran. She must be well-known to the dredge. "But if I had to guess I would say northern Ascalon, based on the charr. If not there, I'd say - " he breaks off, glancing away from Sieran nervously.

"Go on," Tiffany probes.

"No, no, no!" he babbles. "Sieran will raid the place to pieces if she finds out!"

"How about this," Tiffany says slowly, after a moment. "You tell us and I won't let any Priory team _raid_ it."

"What!" Sieran squawks. "You can't do that!"

But Fiona has a smirk on her face. "Go on, tell us," she says, addressing the dredge.

The dredge hesitates a moment, then mumbles, "Sorrow's Embrace."

"Where is this Sorrow's Embrace?" Tiffany asks, as Sieran's eyes grow wide.

"I can't believe you just said you wouldn't let the Priory raid _Sorrow's Embrace_!" Sieran sputters.

Sieran's words seem to hearten the dredge. "South! Far south. South of Hoelbrak, mostly; a bit east of here. But far south of Hoelbrak."

"Can you tell us where it is in relation to the former quaggan village of Falooaloo?" Fiona asks. "It is just south and a little east of Hoelbrak."

"I don't know, I don't know!" the dredge whines. "I need a map." He says it with the tone of a person who does not expect them to have a map; but Tiffany produces hers, and barely contains her amusement as the dredge reluctantly, and with many grumbles, marks a green star.

Sieran looks internally tortured. "Fiona, can you do anything about this travesty?" she asks desperately.

"No," Fiona replies, doing her best to look sad. "I'm afraid not. No Priory team will never be able to _raid_ Sorrow's Embrace."

The dredge is looking as if just relieved from a mortally terrifying fate. Most likely he had been; Sorrow's Embrace could be the dredge headquarters or something. Tiffany knows Sorrow's Embrace is the place Zojja went chasing Kudu. She'd have to check her notes back at home for more information - and to add information, if she didn't already have it, about the dredge.

"Well, I guess we'll have to investigate northern Ascalon for our sylvari," Fiona says cheerfully.

Sieran's frantic expression has faded, and she seems to wilt. The 'seems' being a crucial word, as she is not actually wilting… although it is a bit hard to tell in the darkness of dredge tunnels.

"Well, I doubt we'll find Scarlet now," Tiffany notes. "I mean, there's no reason to go quickly since she probably won't expect us to head up into Ascalon - or for us to know the location of Sorrow's Embrace."

"Come on, Sieran," Fiona says brightly.

Sieran follows the two sisters despondently.

However, after they leave, Tiffany turns to Sieran with a smirk. "Sieran," she says. "I said that no Priory team can _raid_ Sorrow's Embrace."

Sieran frowns, thinking.

"I never said the Priory couldn't try to research it," Tiffany points out. "This is Whispers method," she smirks to Fiona.

"I think that's what constitutes a raid," Fiona points out.

"Yes, but if we don't attack them, and don't mess up their place, and try to nicely get them to tell us about the dwarves, and maybe stop them from being mad at what's-his-name the stone dwarf, that doesn't count as a raid, does it?" Tiffany asks innocently.

Sieran looks shocked. "B-but Tiffany!" she protests. "They're _dredge_! They'll never stop destroying dwarven artifacts!"

"And the…" Tiffany pauses, trying to think of an example. She would have used the Pact, but that doesn't exist yet. "The charr were never going to stop fighting the humans, either. It's all a matter of being nice and convincing them."

Sieran shakes her head sadly. "It won't work," she mourns.

"At least try," Tiffany points out.

"And if it doesn't work, then you can pretend you're raiding it, you're just _calling_ it a research team, not a raid team," Fiona offers helpfully.

"Fi," Tiffany sighs. "That counts as a raid."

"But no Priory person ever said that the Priory couldn't - "

" _You_ said it, Fi," Tiffany reminds her.

Fiona groans. "Can you tell me I was never actually promoted past Novice?" she asks Sieran. "Things that Novices say don't count as much as Explorers, right?"

"How can you be so cherry about this?" Sieran demands.

Tiffany shakes her head with a suppressed smile. "Sieran, I'm not being cherry," she promises. "I'm being weird."

"Of _course,_ " Fiona groans, throwing her hands up. "You're being weird. That explains _everything_."

* * *

Vriré holds her carefully neutral expression until her door swings shut behind Agent Asvor. Then she swings around to her Register - a mini portable version of the terminal in the Record Room - and copies Tiffany's file into a subdocument of Vriré's own file, before carefully editing out sensitive information from Tiffany's public file. She leaves things that would be expected - contact list, Basic Info, and Initiation and Vigil promotion information - but takes out unnecesary details like her profile picture, physical description, and most of Tiffany's sensitive weaknesses.

Vriré is sure Asvor is up to no good with Tiffany - the recording she had been listening to when Asvor arrived is hint enough of that - but she can't be sure what. She specifically generalizes Tiffany's location to 'Divinity's Reach' rather than Salma District, Merchant's Coin Tavern - which she had learned is called the Tassof Tavern by locals - so that Asvor will have a harder time finding Tiffany. Vriré hopes Asvor will underestimate Fiona. Doing so is dangerous, for all Fiona acts like a meek little sister, she is a force to be contended with for creativity and battle prowess.

After altering Tiffany's file, she turns the display to track Asvor's aura. The aura tracking mechanism, hooked up to a map, is something she had invented, and one of the few she had kept to herself once joining the Order.

She brings up the map display, set to view as much of the map of Tyria as possible. Asvor's yellow dot shows in Lion's Arch, but remains there only a moment before zipping to Divinity's Reach. Vriré zooms in to watch the dot's progression around the Palace Gardens, before setting off south. Good, she doesn't know where Tiffany is.

Vriré sets the Register's tracking module to standby mode with an alarm around the Salma District - the Register will vibrate briefly if Asvor gets near - and resumes the recording of the day Tiffany and Fiona had found out about Asvor's deception. It doesn't last much longer, though, and Vriré begins contacting the other prominent Lightbringers of the Order. Something needs to be done about Asvor - and perhaps it is time to release her aura-tracking device to the Order. She is sure some Creator can expound upon it and make it better, and the Order needs it to track down Asvor.

She'll be sure and give her Initiates the credit for rooting out Asvor's deception, of course. Pure luck to know the right people, but they still did it. And nobody in the Order believes that such a thing as luck exists, anyway.

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona arrive at the Tassof Tavern in late afternoon. The tavern is not very busy, but it will be - it always is on Friday evenings - and Tiffany and Fiona pitch in to help Petra and Andrew prepare.

It is late before things settle down and Tiffany gets a chance to think properly about the events of the last few days. The centaurs, Forgal, Scarlet, Faolain… well. Faolain is dead, and Tiffany doesn't particularly feel much. Not relief, not dread, not sadness… just nothing. A twinge of satisfaction, perhaps, but nothing more. Tiffany wonders if it is the odd effect of Tyria being real now - everything in the game is less real. She could always believe - or think she believed - that Tyria was real before she came to Tyria, but she had always thought of it through the game's lens. Even if she had just seen it as a game, it would have become still less real once she came to Tyria.

Thus, she reasons, it doesn't feel like it ever actually happened - things like Faolain being responsible for Eir's death. She knows it happened and is determined to prevent it, but she just doesn't _feel_ much. Eir had died suddenly, and just before Tiffany really got into the game much, meaning the impact of Eir's death had always been slightly muted.

All death had been slightly muted, for the simple reason that her subconscious, at least, knew Tyria to not be real. And all death had been muted further by her personal beliefs about death not being final. But with all the uncertainty surrounding that, she doesn't want anyone to die now, and if she can prevent it, she will. Hence killing Faolain. She knows in the original dungeon it was not done, though she doesn't quite remember the reasons.

And so, for Faolain, nothing. No feeling. Satisfaction, yes; Faolain won't torment Caithe any more - Tiffany is sure Caithe had been on the receiving end of emotional abuse - and she won't ever cause Eir's death. And the Nightmare Court is severely crippled. Something about the Nightmare Court tugs on Tiffany's memory, but she pushes it away. ' _Think about the things you need to think about first,_ ' she tells herself.

"Hey, Tiff?" Fiona asks, propping herself up on her elbow and looking across at Tiffany.

"Yeah?" Tiffany replies, rolling over to look at Fiona.

"What… do you think about Forgal?" Fiona says slowly.

Tiffany sighs and flops on her back. "What do you mean, what do I feel? What particular feeling about what particular aspect of the Forgal thing?" Fiona had always had trouble enunciating her feelings and questions about feelings.

Fioan frowns. "Well… he attacked you. Do you, like… are you afraid of him now?"

Tiffany ponders for a moment. "I'm… not afraid he'll attack me again," she answers slowly. "I'm more worried about our friendship and how to mend it than any potential physical injury."

"He almost killed you," Fiona replies softly. "You almost died from blood loss anyway."

"Beorn says thank you for your concern," Tiffany replies sincerely. "But really, Fiona, it all turned out fine. I'm okay now."

Fiona shakes her head. "I'm not worried about you - I'm worried about him."

"Huh," Tiffany frowns. "Y'know, I didn't think about that before. You're afraid he's dangerous and… well, stuff, you know?"

"Yeah," Fiona nods. "He's not safe. And… do you trust him?"

"I…" Tiffany sighs. "I would if I could. I did before he attacked me. It's why I told him I joined the Order."

"But… " Fiona pauses for a moment, setting her thoughts in order. "He doesn't trust you," she points out.

Tiffany sighs again. Beorn sends her sympathy. "I… yeah, I feel hurt by that," she admits. "We're friends. We trust each other." Beorn sends her pain - emotional pain - and Forgal. He'd betrayed them. "No, Beorn," she tells him softly. "He's been betrayed. I can't blame Forgal - Asvor's been pushing his buttons and pulling his strings for years. Of course he's touchy about the Order of Whispers."

A jumble of emotions come from Beorn. Pain, and fear, and anger - fighting anger - mixed with more fear.

Tiffany frowns, trying to parse Beorn's message. The subject matter is a clue - Forgal and the Order of Whispers. The fighting anger is obvious, pain and fear… "I'm afraid of Forgal hurting me?" she guesses.

Frustration comes through the link. Fighting anger and fear mixed together, a short pause, and then fear and pain mixed together.

Fiona is watching the exchange interestedly.

"But I wasn't fighting," Tiffany reminds him.

Beorn returns the same feeling message as before, but with Forgal entwined in the mix.

"Forgal was fighting, and afraid… afraid of pain?" Tiffany replies slowly, figuring it out.

"He was fighting defensively," Fiona realizes. "He expected you to fight back."

"Ohh," Tiffany nods. "Right, because Asvor keeps showing up and fighting him."

"Why _didn't_ you fight back?" Fiona wonders.

Tiffany sighs. "Trahearne," she replies, fully expecting Fiona to shake her head in exasperation.

Instead, Fiona frowns. "I can see that," she says slowly. "But he was attacking you."

"I… I couldn't," Tiffany replies with a sigh. "Y'know how I tried to imagine the same thing with Tangwen, back on earth? And being like, there's no way I could ever do that?"

"And it wouldn't be realistic anyway," Fiona remembers.

"Yeah. Well, the same 'there's no way' happens now, in Tyria," Tiffany explains. "I've met Trahearne in real life now, and even though I don't know him all that well, I still can't imagine doing it. I just can't sync up what happened in-game to what's real life now. If, like, suddenly boom and fast forward and it's real life happening - we didn't manage to change anything of the Mordremoth Disaster - I wouldn't be able to do it. Argh, you got me off topic. It's just now that I think that, but I _did_ do it. And I agree that I would have to do it if the same situation arises again. And I would have to do it, because otherwise, everyone else would die, too. I'd have to literally force myself… I don't even…"

"I think I see what you mean," Fiona says slowly.

"But the knowledge that such a thing could happen - that it is very much within the realm of possibility - is terrifying. The fact that I've thought about it so much… I don't know. If I _hadn't_ been worrying my head off about this, I probably… I don't know. Just weird stuff about not wanting to hurt my friends, you know?"

"Yeah," Fiona nods. "That makes sense."

The two fall silent, and Tiffany's mind drifts to other topics. Asvor and the Order of Whispers, the future Pact, interesting things concerning the rank of Marshal and Commander and how terrible a Marshal she would have been if that was how the game went. Wondering when Claw Island will happen, and Forgal's death in the game.

"Hey, Fiona?"

"Hmm?" Fiona mumbles, clearly on the edge of falling asleep.

"Ya think maybe Forgal is better off hating me?"

"Whatcha mean?" Fiona asks, yawning.

"Well I mean, if he hadn't been there at Claw Island in the game, he wouldn't have died, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So maybe if he's mad at me and isn't there during Claw Island, he won't die."

"But we're gonna convince Talon not to be stupid," Fiona points out.

"He might still die, though," Tiffany reminds her. "If he's not there at all he might be safer."

Fiona sighs. "Please, let's talk in the morning," she tells her sister. "I'm too sleepy to think straight."

Tiffany rolls over with a small grumble. She is tired, too, but her mind is still active, all the things she hadn't been thinking about flooding to the fore. Forgal had told her to call him Warmaster. He… he hadn't even done that when she first met him. Sure, it was assumed at that point in time, and he'd likely have corrected her then, but with that level of sternness?

He really is serious, Tiffany realizes. He really doesn't believe her to be his friend. A chill runs down her back. It's almost impossible to contemplate. She's stepping into the rough world of war and conflict. She wants to enjoy some peace for a bit first. She had dived in headfirst upon coming to Tyria, not giving herself a chance to be happy back when things weren't so serious.

She falls asleep to these troubling thoughts, and her dreams are disturbed with visions of watching Forgal sacrifice himself for their escape, or any number of horrific deaths at the hands of various of their nemesis - Asvor, Scarlet, or dragon minions. And all the while she has to sit and watch helplessly, unable to save him, and his voice echoing in her head that she had betrayed him and faked their friendship.

* * *

The next morning, Tiffany and Fiona are helping Petra clean up from breakfast when a familiar voice rings out at the door.

"Care for an unusual guest?" Deborah teases.

"Deborah!" Tiffany exclaims. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Deborah returns a flat stare. "I had to be informed of your dangerous Vigil activities by a Vigil scout, youngster," she says sternly.

Tiffany's eyes pop wide. She recognizes that voice. "Uhh, I can explain!" she says in a panicked tone.

"I don't think you will, though," Deborah returns. Her face remains still as she advances toward Tiffany. She stops a pace away. Beorn sends uneasiness through the link. A fierce grin breaks out on her face, relieving most if not all of Tiffany's fears. "Run," she says simply, before lunging at Tiffany.

Tiffany scrambles backwards, but Deborah tackles her - she's been refining her moves since she joined the Seraph, apparently - and starts tickling her mercilessly.

"Ahh! Fiona, help!" Tiffany shrieks between uncontrollable laughter.

Fiona frowns slightly, and Tiffany feels a sense of dread. One of her biggest personal fears is being unable to even _try_ doing something about a given problem, and Deborah is holding her down in a professional manner. Beorn is being driven crazy by the tickle-feelings coming through the link, but he manages to jump on Deborah, surprising and distracting her.

Beorn, lent strength by the absence of the tickling, pushes Deborah hard while Tiffany scrambles up. Then they both jump on Deborah, knocking her over and pinning her on the floor with brute force, Beorn sitting on her.

Tiffany smiles sweetly at Deborah, gasping for breath knocked out of her by the bear sitting on her. "Never underestimate a ranger, sis… _especially_ when you've forgotten their companion. I will be nice and not tickle you - _this_ time - but the war is on."

Deborah waits for Beorn to get up, but he doesn't budge. "Ehh, well," Deborah manages. "Good job taking me out in a non-lethal manner."

Tiffany's eyebrows jump. "Seriously? Deborah, that's like - that's - Deborah!"

Deborah smiles. "Most Seraph - and Vigil, I suppose - "

"Suppose!" Fiona pipes up.

Deborah glares at Fiona briefly, before continuing. "Most Seraph let their non-lethal skills get rusty."

"I practice on you, sister," Tiffany informs her as Beorn reluctantly lets Deborah up. "If one day I really hurt you, then you know you haven't been attacking me enough."

"Oh, now _that's_ scary," Petra remarks dryly.

"What part of it?" Deborah challenges with a smirk.

"All of it!" Petra exclaims. "Now, I assume you are here to tell us that the centaurs are all dealt with?"

"I would be, if I wasn't absolutely certain that Warmaster Tiffany here hadn't already told you," Deborah says, raising her eyebrows at Tiffany.

Tiffany smiles back. Beorn huffs a bear-laugh. Fiona smirks.

Andrew sighs. "Yes, Tiffany told us the _main portion_ of the centaurs have been eradicated. I suppose the Seraph have mopped up the survivors and stragglers?"

"No, there weren't any," Deborah corrects. "The Seraph had busted them so bad they were all fleeing. They regrouped - as far as we can tell - at Shorebluff Camp before hitting the Vigil. And seriously messing up a quaggan village on the way. I think the survivors of Koofooloo are heading to Lion's Arch - escorted by a small team of Vigil - to join the quaggans of Falooaloo."

"Really? The centaurs attacked _quaggans_?" Fiona demands.

"Well, it's nice they're joining Shashoo and Varonos Narrijoo in New Falooaloo," Tiffany remarks.

"That is way too many 'oo' sounds for my taste," Petra remarks dryly.

Tiffany blinks at her, and Fiona and Deborah start laughing.

It is cut off, however, by Vriré entering the inn.

Tiffany and Fiona snap to salute - having been very thoroughly drilled on what Vriré would expect of them while heading to Skrittsburgh - while Deborah, Petra and Andrew look on curiously.

"Oh, Deborah, Petra, Andrew," Tiffany says, realizing they don't know who Vriré is, "this is Lightbringer Vriré, our mentor in the Order. Lightbringer Vriré, these are our adoptive parents, Petra and Andrew, and our sister, Deborah."

"They aren't on your contacts list," Vriré remarks.

Tiffany and Fiona's eyes dart to each other and back to Vriré. "We decided, after the mess-up over our last names," Fiona starts, "that it would be wiser to just let things lie. I doubt they would be on the Order's radar - "

"And they're safer off the records anyway," Tiffany bursts out. "What do you know about - "

"At ease, Initiate. I know all about Agent Asvor," Vriré interrupts sternly. "She's what I'm here about. I have a recording of when you investigated her - or rather Warmaster Forgal's - file. I must admit to being dismayed, myself, and I have enlisted several other Lightbringers to help in dealing with her. And, Initiate Tiffany? She's after you. I imagine she doesn't like anyone messing with her Warmaster. She's here in Divinity's Reach - she asked for her file and I couldn't refuse."

Tiffany's eyebrows jump up in surprise. Had Vriré just sounded… apologetic? Beorn, however, is sending mass worry through the link.

"I did alter your file to be much more vague than before," Vriré continues, "and she is currently searching in the Eastern Commons, moving north."

"What about Fiona?" Tiffany asks, returning slight impatience to Beorn. Really, the three of them - Tiffany, Fiona, and Beorn - together can deal with one Asvor.

"She did not mention Initiate Fiona. If I were to guess I would assume that she is not aware of how close the two of you are or how well Forgal knows her."

Beorn huffs at Tiffany, grabbing her attention. He points his nose at Petra, Andrew, and Deborah by turn, and fixes Tiffany with a stern look, worry and the sensation that Tiffany thinks means Asvor pouring through the link.

Suddenly, Tiffany understands. "She'll come after my family," she realizes. "She made sure Forgal's family died, I'm sure she'll right out murder…"

Vriré tsks. "If I'd known about them I could have made arrangements to protect them," she says, shaking her head. "As it is, I think you will have to resort to other means."

"I'll get the Vigil on board," Tiffany decides. "It's kind of about Forgal, and they're all about making sure people are safe… no wait, that wouldn't work."

"Whyever not?" Deborah asks in surprise. "And I think you should stop acting as if we're defenseless innocents here. I'm a Seraph Sergeant, onetime member of the Screaming Falcons, I can deal with them. And Petra's no slouch with Ms. Timber, either."

"This is no joking matter!" Tiffany cries. "She can evenly match Forgal in a one-on-one duel!"

Deborah's eyes pop wide, but she continues. "If we have you three to stay - and maybe Lightbringer Vriré, too, if she's serious about helping you - I'm sure we can beat her."

Vriré huffs. "This is an Order problem, Screaming Sergeant Tassof," she informs Deborah, "and I already have several Lightbringers on the case."

' _Wait, she knows the Screaming Falcons' rank prefix?_ ' Tiffany thinks in shock. ' _Maybe Deborah_ would _have been on the Order's radar._ '

The rest of the Tassof family seem equally surprised.

"But hey," Fiona inserts after a moment. "If Forgal sees the Order actively working on this problem, maybe his opinion of the Order will change."

"That's a thought," Tiffany says, getting excited. If she can get the Order to work on a threat that is mainly toward a member of the Vigil, it might help the Order's opinion of the Vigil. Contrarily, getting the Vigil to defend her family from the Order would do the opposite. "What can we do, Lightbringer? How can we help?"

"The better relations you have with the Vigil the better, so Initiate Fiona's idea is what is being implemented," Vriré informs them. "Warmaster Forgal is escorting a group of quaggan south to Lion's Arch. I have several aura-anonymous Lightbringers to direct Asvor here, where your family can tell her that you went to Applenook Hamlet. Don't worry," she adds, as Tiffany opens her mouth, "There will be an Agent here - Agent Kennan - and Agent Asvor will be able to detect his aura to dissuade her from attempting any harm. And if she does, Agent Kennan can call Lightbringer Tybalt to confront her and drive her out."

"So, we're going to be bait," Tiffany says flatly. "To get Asvor and Forgal in the same spot."

"What does aura-anonymous mean?" Fiona asks.

"It means that they will turn their aura off. Agent Asvor will be unable to tell that they are members of the Order - just bystanders," Vriré informs Fiona. "They are all human, to allay suspicion. Initiate Tiffany, you will be bait, yes - but if you can help Warmaster Forgal defeat Asvor, he will most likely be much more amenable to listening to you. You will be able to explain your position - and how the Order helped - to settle his disquiet."

Tiffany brightens. "Oh, I see. Why Applenook Hamlet?"

"Because he's already more than halfway there - the Vigil Keep is not far from Lion's Arch - and it is the only place we can be certain he will pass through," Vriré explains.

"What reason can we give Asvor for being in Applenook Hamlet?" Fiona wonders.

"We don't need to," Andrew speaks up. "We don't know why you're going - Whispers business that is confidential. Or Vigil business that you decided was too… worrying for us to know about. Or Priory business that would be too confusing," he adds with a small smile. "Us knowing would actually be _more_ suspicious than not."

"Okaay," Tiffany says slowly, thinking. "Andrew and Petra will be safe?" she checks. "I mean, we couldn't direct her to another place?"

"Everyone knows where the Heroes of Shaemoor live," Fiona reminds her. "There's no need - why are you so reluctant to this idea?"

"It's 'cause she didn't think of it," Deborah teases.

"You know me too well," Tiffany grumbles. "I should write a book about my heroism, claim I made it all up, and take the credit for thinking up every single good idea somebody had that would be relevant to me."

"And nobody would believe you," Fiona retorts, rolling her eyes.

"I'd send it to Falcon," Tiffany counters.

"Initiates, that is enough," Vriré informs them, and the two shut up.

Petra nearly faints. "How did you do that?" she demands. "I - we - they _never_ \- "

Vriré shakes her head in amusement. "Initiates, up and go. Time is of the essence - the Warmaster is getting closer to Lion's Arch every minute. Go to Applenook Hamlet. Split up if you have to and keep an eye out for your Warmaster. I'll handle the Order here."

Tiffany and Fiona salute and disappear in a puff of blue.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it? I decided to cut the chapter here - a thousand words (or one seventh) shorter than normal - because the whole Forgal/Asvor/Tiffany thing in Applenook Hamlet will happen next, and I couldn't fit it all into a thousand words. (And you wouldn't want me to, either.)

Anyway, this took a little longer than usual (wait, did it? I'm not sure) and is also a little shorter than usual, but my notes are a ton more organized than they were. And I'm less antsy about that than I thought I'd be, so hooray! (I'm very orderly about everything EXCEPT my story, because it's just so much cooler watching everything happen live.)


	19. Chapter 19: The Missing Agent

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: The Order of Whispers redirects Asvor to Applenook Hamlet, but she doesn't show up. Meanwhile, Tiffany and Fiona talk to Forgal. When they meet back up with Vriré, they discuss this occurence, and note that Asvor's A-Key has been turned off, meaning Vriré can no longer track her.

* * *

Chapter nineteen: The Missing Agent

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

You know, this is the sixtieth chapter of the whole _Tassof Series_ put together. I think that deserves a celebration, and so: new transition! I will no longer be saying _**okay, here's the story now:**_ at the end of my author's notes. Instead, I'll up the emphasis. It's 'alright' instead of 'okay' now. Update: Argh! Nevermind, that looks too weird!

Also, I broke the word count for a normal novel. _Again_. That means the end of this book is in sight! Hooray even more! (Because then I'll have _four_ books in the Tassof Series, and it won't be a trilogy anymore! And I like having a million words. Ooh, maybe I should aim for the _Tassof Series_ as a whole to have a million words by the end of it… hah, that'll prolly happen anyway.) And that just makes it irksome that I'm definitely not going to get the Pact done in this book. So I really should rename this one. But I don't feel like it just because I'm used to _United We Stand_ being the name for this one. But it's never really fit. Maybe that's why it never really caught on to me as a name. So… _Reforging the Edge_ , anyone? (And _this_ is why people normally don't name their books until the _last_ chapter, not the first one!)

Thanks for the review, ZenoLucario! Your reviews make my day (and encourage me that my writing isn't terrible, lol).

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Asvor is walking through the Eastern Commons of Divinity's Reach. She is mostly searching with her aura-reader, which she has set to maximum range and intensity for Initiates. Intensity is how much the aura shows through barriers such as walls, and is generally turned all the way down in the Chantry of Secrets and left alone for the most part. But, with intensity and range turned all the way up, Asvor can scan houses at a time for the darkish glow of Initiates.

She has already combed through the southern portion of the Eastern Commons, and is methodically working through the northern portion. The northeastern corner of the East Commons is taken up by some human's mechanical orchestra, and is not realy a residential area. Next will be Rurikton, the Salma District, and the Ossan Quarter. She hopes she finds the dwelling-place of Initiate Tiffany soon. She is not afraid that she will pass by when Tiffany is out - the faint residue of her aura will be left in any place she spends a lot of time. It is not generally noticed, as one's aura intensity has to be up all the way, and all Whisperers have their homes categorized anyway, but Asvor is glad it exists.

Suddenly, an Agent-level glow - a reddish hue - pops up about a hundred feet away and starts coming toward her. Asvor turns to meet it, wondering what Agent would be looking for her. She is sure Tiffany hadn't been promoted - her Initiation was too recently for that - and Tiffany shouldn't know about her anyway.

The Agent-level glow belongs to a human named Darrel Caloi, it turns out, and he greets her, as expected.

"Hello!" he says cheerily. "I would say Dwayna bless you, but I know better than speak what is unspoken to a non-human."

Asvor nods shortly. "And I would rather not hear the unheard. What brings you to me today?"

"I was wondering what you were doing here," he replies. "I live in Rurikton, but I have a few friends here. When I heard of a strange norn wandering around, I decided to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I found someone to Whisper to."

Asvor's eyes narrow. This person is suspicious. His glow had appeared at a place no waypoint is set at, and had headed toward her consistently. He obviously did not expect her to have her range and intensity up all the way… and she is not about to reveal such to him. He had been looking for her for a reason, she is sure. "I am trying to catalogue the house of an Initiate," she informs him. "Have you heard of any in Rurikton, or here?"

"None in the Eastern Commons, certainly," Darrel replies. "Rurikton, no. I know there's a Whispers watchpost in the Maiden's Whisper tavern, and Lady Wi is a Whispers Agent, but between the two of us, there aren't any new ones in Rurikton. Do you know the Initiate's name?"

Asvor nods. "Tiffany Tassof."

Darrel's eyes pop wide. "The Hero of Shaemoor! Dear me, everyone knows where she lives! Salma District, Merchant's Coin tavern. I can direct you there, if you like." He plows on without stopping. "It's on Rook's Row. Go past the orphanage and take the first right. When that road comes out into another one, it'll be right in front of you. You can't miss the sign."

"You could just bring me there," Asvor points out, wanting to know why this man was following her.

"Oh, no," he says nervously. "I'm meeting a contact here. Suspicious, dodgy, you know the type. He'd bolt if I wasn't there on time - even early. He might have bolted already. He's got a knack for knowing when I tell other people about him. Maybe he's an aura-anonymous Whispers Agent. He certainly knows I'm one."

Ah. That explains why his aura had popped up unexpectedly, Asvor decides. He'd been aura-anonymous - some Whispers Agent like being aura-anonymous when not dealing with other Whispers - but turned it on in case this possibly aura-anonymous contact had an aura-detector. It's a bit of a stretch - under normal circumstances - but the Order of Whispers stretches everything to its limits and beyond. "Thank you for your information," she informs him, attempting to smile.

He waves, then turns and continues on his way to his contact.

* * *

At the Merchant's Coin tavern, she notes that Tiffany is not home - the aura is residual - but she can also see that there are several Whispers members within its walls - two Lightbringers, with name identification off, and an Agent named Kennan. Perhaps she should start keeping the intensity up all the time. She does wonder what four Whisperers would want with the Initiates

She steps in and glances around. The two Lightbringers' auras are upstairs, it seems. A human woman approaches her with an easy smile. "Hello, welcome to the Merchant's Coin tavern - Tassof Tavern to locals and regulars - my name is Petra, how may I help you today?"

Asvor frowns slightly. This woman is not on Initiate Tiffany's contact list. Oh well - all Whisperers have their secrets. "I am looking for Tiffany Tassof," she informs the woman. "Do you know where she is?"

The woman's eyes open wide, and she darts a glance at another, younger woman to the side. Asvor notes that she moves with a soldier's grace, and wouldn't be surprised to find her in the Vigil. That could be Tiffany, she decides - Tiffany is a member of the Vigil - but she doesn't have the aura. Maybe she's aura-anonymous? There is another Agent in the tavern - her eyes search out the red glow surrounding a male sylvari named Kennan at the other end of the room - so anything is possible. Asvor strides toward the woman.

"Excuse me," she says, mindful of the watchful eye of Agent Kennan. "I do not seem to be seeing the unseeable."

Tiffany blinks at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" she queries.

"Are you not Initiate Tassof?" Asvor demands irritably.

Tiffany - or not - breaks out in peals of laughter. "No!" she declares. "No indeed! I'm her sister, Deborah. What made you think I was Tiffany?"

"You move like a soldier," Asvor informs her stiffly. "Given your obvious humanity, I woud say Seraph, but no Seraph I've seen moves like a Vigil Crusader."

"I'm flattered," Tiffany - no, Deborah - informs her. "I've never been mistaken for Vigil before - particularly specifically to the exclusion of the Seraph."

"Oh, don't go giving her ideas!" Petra sighs. "The Seraph don't need her anymore, and now she'll be running off to join the Vigil."

"Why, that's an excellent suggestion," Deborah says, smirking at Petra. "I think I shall. Perhaps I can get Tiffany to mentor me - pass on Warmaster Forgal's lessons."

Asvor's face darkens. "Speaking of Tiffany and Forgal," she says, "do you know where Tiffany is? I want to speak to her regarding Forgal."

Deborah's face blanks. She must be hiding something, Asvor decides. "She's gone to Applenook Hamlet," she replies. "No idea why - she'll often withhold information from us as to why. Not unexpected, for a Whispers member - or a Vigil member, either - but still very irritating."

So that's it. She's annoyed at Tiffany, not hiding something. Asvor vaguely wonders if she's jumping to conclusions, but pushes it away. It doesn't matter.

"Applenook Hamlet, you say?" she asks. "Very well. I'll be on my way."

* * *

Applenook Hamlet seems quiet and subdued. And still no sign of Asvor. Tiffany, Beorn and Fiona have been here for half an hour, waiting around the corner of a house. Forgal had arrived a few minutes ago with his troop of Koofooloo quaggans, who are crowding around the well in the town square. He hasn't spotted them yet, but Tiffany knows it's only a matter of time.

" _She should be here by now,_ " Fiona says in Tiffany's ear, using the sound enchantment. " _Where do you think she is?_ "

" _No idea,_ " Tiffany replies. " _But maybe we need to draw her out by talking to Forgal._ "

" _Vriré said she was looking for us to take us on a mission,_ " Fiona points out. " _Even if that was just a hoax - which it probably was - she either wants to kill us or talk to us, and either is more easily accomplished alone and far from home._ "

Tiffany just nods. " _I know. That's why this is so strange._ "

" _He looks almost ready to move out with those quaggans,_ " Fiona notes after a minute. " _We might have to talk to him, just to stall until Asvor gets here._ "

" _And how do we explain to Forgal what we're doing here?_ " Tiffany asks. " _I am_ not _telling him we're on a Whispers mission that involves him - he'll blow up faster than…_ " she pauses, trying to think of a suitable metaphor.

" _Faster than he did last time,_ " Fiona finishes. " _But we can just let him spot us. Act as if we just came from Lion's Arch - we're taking the scenic route to the Vigil Keep._ "

" _Alright, let's move._ "

Fiona portals the two a good distance away, and they approach Forgal and the quaggans from the south.

Forgal sees and identifies them before they get close enough to make out his features, and is wearing a heavy scowl as they approach. "What are you doing here?" he asks. Tiffany can hear the undercurrents of fury in his voice.

Of course. He thinks they're there to remind him of his losses the way Asvor keeps doing.

"Just passing through," Tiffany says easily. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting these quaggans to New Falooaloo," Forgal replies warily. "They need to be settled in and introduced to the right quaggans."

"Oh, neat!" Fiona observes. "Can I come? I want to see Orinoo - I haven't seen him in ages."

Forgal's huff is nearly a growl, but he nods.

The short walk to Lion's Arch from Applenook Hamlet is made in relative silence, even the quaggans sensing the tense mood in the air. Tiffany, realizing that Forgal has at least less of a grievance toward Fiona, falls to the back of the little group to let Forgal talk to Fiona without her hovering near.

"So these quaggans were in the centaurs' way?" Fiona checks.

Forgal just grunts in response.

"Deborah told me," Fiona adds, realizing Forgal is thinking of what Whispers contacts they might have. "She's really happy the centaurs are gone. I don't know what she'll do now."

"Deborah is a good lass," Forgal says, warming to the topic. "She's a good soldier."

"Yeah, she was one of the Screaming Falcons," Fiona nods enthusiastically. "Tiffany told me they could match the Vigil for swordmanship."

"That's a sight I'd like to see," Forgal retorts. "A Seraph unit matching the Vigil."

"You haven't seen Deborah fight, have you," Fiona realizes. "You'll have to go on a minion-slaying expedition together sometime. Hey! Maybe she'll join the Vigil now that the centaurs are defeated."

"She'd be a good addition," Forgal agrees. However, at that his mood sours again and he doesn't talk much more.

' _So, Deborah would be a good addition, unlike me, is what he means by that,_ ' Tiffany grimaces. Truth to tell, she doesn't feel much like a Vigil Warmaster. She's just plain old Tiffany - right?

* * *

When they reach Lion's Arch, the quaggans all cluster in closer to their guardians. The odd procession attracts some odd looks and curious stares from the bystanders, but Forgal ignores them. They all go down to the docks by Sanctum Harbor, and Forgal leads the way down to New Falooaloo.

They don't spend much time in the village - Tiffany, Fiona and Forgal talk to Varonos Narrijoo, introducing the Koofooloo quaggans and their varonos, Odupdop. Tiffany talks to Shashoo briefly, and Fiona finds Orinoo and the quaggan whose life she had saved - Oona - and catches up with them while Forgal investigates the new village. It is located in an easily defensible position near the shore, and the new quaggans from Koofooloo had helped the humans in the centaur war and are a fair hand at fighting.

They leave the village together, Tiffany and Fiona following Forgal for lack of anything else to do.

* * *

"Why are you still here?" he asks irritably.

Tiffany frowns. "No idea," she shrugs. "We don't have anything else to do."

"Go play with your Whispers friends," he scowls.

"Don't have any yet," Tiffany replies promptly. "We only joined a couple weeks - a couple weeks is about right, Fiona? - a couple weeks after I met you."

Forgal blinks.

' _Right, he didn't know when we joined,_ " Tiffany recalls. ' _He thought we were full-fledged Agents and stuff._ '

"We've barely done two missions," Fiona agrees. "The one with the skritt in Skrittsburgh, and… actually, I don't think we have done any others. There was that test one with the hylek that was ages ago."

Well, talking about the Order without Forgal blowing up is a start, though he does look murderous. Tiffany wishes she could change the subject, but she doesn't know what to change it to. Talking about the Order to Forgal when General Almorra has told him not to attack her is probably aggravating to him. "So… what've you been up to recently?"

Forgal eyes her sideways. "Escorting quaggans to Lion's Arch. Which you were there for."

Tiffany sighs, making up her mind. "Forgal… can we talk? Like, straight up, you tell me exactly what your problem is, and I'll try to address it? Without any of us getting mad and trying to kill each other?"

Forgal pauses and looks hard at her for a long moment. Then, he begins laying out facts in a cold, hard voice. "You joined the Order of Whispers. You've been working with Asvor - and don't tell me you don't know who she is. You've been manipulating me and lying and pretending to be my friend. Who knows what else you've done. I've had enough of that from Asvor - I won't stand it from anyone else."

"We do know who Asvor is," Tiffany replies, her voice hard. "She's a crazy madwoman that manipulates others to her own ends for no logical reasons that I can see. She's the worst of the worst kind of people - and I intend to see her put down. I looked her up in the Whispers records, Forgal, and I am going to leave the Order - if I can - if I find one speck of resistance to killing her from any Whispers agents. At the very least, she's an embarrassment to the Order, a false representative who clearly does not have her priorities straight."

"Asvor was very thorough about everything she'd done to you in the Whispers files," Fiona pipes up helpfully. "The only reason I can see that this wasn't addressed sooner is that nobody looked in that file. Forgal, neither I nor Tiffany can stand someone who will deliberately let people die. Tiffany is Vigil to the core, despite having a mind well suited to the Order of Whispers, and she is very opinionated on things like this. I'm with her. Whatever Asvor's reasons, they can't be good."

"Beorn says that talking about things straight-up is very healthy for us," Tiffany remarks. "I can't say he's wrong."

Forgal looks from Tiffany to Fiona to Beorn and back. He is silent.

"You think about it, Forgal," Tiffany says sincerely. "I have no idea what this must be like for you - I can't imagine somebody I considered a friend turning on me like Asvor did - and I'm sure you need your time. Come on, Fiona."

The two sisters waypoint away, leaving Forgal blinking at the settling magical dust in brief surprise.

* * *

Vriré is waiting in the Merchant's Coin tavern - Tassof Tavern to locals - for Tiffany and Fiona to return. She is talking to the trio of Order members that had helped her direct Agent Asvor to Applenook Hamlet - Lightbringer Tybalt Leftpaw, his partner, Agent Kennan, and Agent Darrel Caloi. They'd all been in the tavern when Asvor made her appearance, though only Agent Kennan had been in plain view.

"Do you think they'll kill Asvor?" Agent Kennan asks dubiously. "I mean, this Forgal person did know her for a long time."

Vriré nodded firmly. "They will. Asvor betrayed Forgal in the worst possible way, and the Initiates want to prove their trustworthiness to Forgal."

"It won't happen," Agent Caloi points out. "He's been smart so far at not trusting the Order, I doubt he'll start now."

"People will go a long way for friendship," Lightbringer Tybalt informs them. "Particularly if he realizes those two owe their allegiances to him first, and the Order after. Chronologically, at least."

Vriré nods tightly. "When Initiate Tiffany first found out about Asvor's deeds, she seriously considered leaving the Order."

"Can she do that?" Agent Kennan wonders.

"She can certainly try," Vriré replies. "But the Order's worst enemies - or at least, the most effective ones - were former Order members. Do any of you think that E couldn't easily make our lives difficult to the highest degree if he or she wanted to? E is not neccesarily our enemy, but he or she is not neccessarily our ally, either."

"If this E is a former Whispers member, how come we don't know more about him or her?" Agent Caloi asks.

Vriré shakes her head. "Every Whispers member - down to the Initiates - has complete control of their own file, whatever authority the higher-ups may have. E wiped his or her own before disappearing. We couldn't figure out his or her contact list or anything - we had no idea where to start, who to ask, what to ask, you name it. We were aware of the wiped file, of course, once we started searching, but we didn't know who the file belonged to. He or she left one note to the effect that we will know who he or she is when he or she operates, and signed it E. That could be anything from Ezylryb to Elizabeth, and it might not even be one of his or her initials. But the biggest problem is that he or she kept his or her A-Key."

"He what?" Tybalt asks in alarm.

"He or she kept his or her A-Key," Vriré repeats grimly. "E has full access to the Order archives, and even if one of us spots his or her aura in the Chantry, we won't know that it belongs to E. Even with his or her aura, he or she is still as anonymous as the day he or she was born."

Agent Kennan sighs. "Can we pick one or the other gender pronoun and use that?"

Vriré smiles tightly. "That would psychologically influence us one way or the other - to half-believing that he or she is either a 'he' or a 'she.' When that assumption could be wrong, it's dangerous. Until we have more information, we say 'he or she,' not just 'he,' and not just 'she.'"

"It's a vital concept," Tybalt nods. "Psychological conditioning is as effective - or moreso - than most anything else. And dangerous, because you don't even realize it."

The two Agents nod slowly in understanding.

"And Initiate Tiffany would turn into this sort of person if she left the Order?" Agent Caloi asks.

"Not neccessarily," Vriré replies. "She could gather a Vigil army and lead it right to our doorstep. She could stay within the Order and manipulate it from the inside. The Order is most vulnerable from the inside, you see. The newest Initiate knows secrets that could topple us if the wrong people were told. This is why Initiates have a very limited access level until we can foster loyalty to the Order. There have been very few cases of such resignation from the Order, and we are very proud of that. Even Initiate Tiffany, who owes her first allegiance to the Vigil, knows that we work toward the same goal, and will likely not sabotage us. An Agent named Ihan witnessed her give a talking-to to him and a representative of the other two Orders, about working together and overcoming our differences to fight the Elder Dragons."

"She's got her priorities straight, at least," Tybalt observes. "As long as she's loyal to one or the other, we're safe, right?"

"Not neccessarily," Vriré says again. "She could take it into her head that 'working together' means 'force us all to join the Vigil and supply information.' And if her loyalty is to the Vigil, General Almorra could easily convince her of that if she ever finds out that one of her Warmasters is also a Whispers Initiate. No, we tread a delicate line with such Whispers agents. Most all of our infiltrators have been with the Order for years before starting, ensuring their loyalty. Our Initiates are the other way around - something almost never done." It is one of the reasons Vriré had wanted to mentor the two - to keep an eye on them. She had been aware of the danger involved, but she had not been worried. Now, though, with all cogs breaking loose* concerning Asvor, anything could happen.

The thoughtful silence is broken by the door of the tavern opening and the Initiates in question stepping in. Spotting the Whispers members, they make a beeline for the table.

They glance at Vriré for confirmation that the other three can be trusted. At Vriré's nod, Fiona reports, "Asvor didn't show up."

"Everything went to plan here," Agent Caloi informs them. "She should've shown up."

"But she didn't," Tiffany asserts. "She wasn't there when Forgal showed up, and she wasn't there afterward when we returned from Lion's Arch."

"And what of Forgal?" Vriré asks.

"We accompanied him to Lion's Arch with the quaggans," Fiona tells her. "We talked a bit, and then we went and checked at Applenook Hamlet again. She wasn't there either time."

"Well, let's find out," Vriré says matter-of-factly. "I've got a device tracking her A-Key in my office at the Chantry." She disappears in a puff of blue.

* * *

She reappears at the island cave where the Chantry is located, just a few seconds before everyone else. The six enter the Chantry and Vriré leads them up to her office.

The device in the corner is still humming softly, and Vriré turns on the display and flicks to the map of Tyria that the tracker is monitoring for Asvor's aura.

Vriré's brow furrows in concern. She replays the history of the red-colored aura's movement. It went from the Merchant's Coin tavern to the asura gate in Divinity's Reach, before popping to Lion's Arch. Halfway through the port city, however - in the middle of Trader's Forum - it stopped for about a minute, before switching off.

Vriré does a quick search of Asvor's file, but nothing has changed. She goes back to the map and replays the recording, running over possible reasons in her mind. "Well, she's not dead, or her A-Key would have reported it. If she was attacked, she wouldn't have turned the A-Key off, so that the Order could find her, and no one but a Whispers member can take the A-Key forcibly. She must have turned off on her own."

"And not under duress," Tiffany notes, looking at Vriré's screen. "She was in the middle of Trader's Forum, and there was no sign of a disturbance either time that we came through."

Vriré nods. Both insightful and observant of her. "Well, we won't find anything here," she sighs. "I'll add to her file that she's gone missing if she doesn't show up in a day or so. I'm afraid my tracker is useless now that she's turned her A-Key off, so we won't find her even if she does turn it back on. I'll tell you if I have any more information."

As the others turn to leave her office, Vriré calls the two Initiates back. Seating herself behind her desk, she gestures at the two larger chairs in front of it. She steeples her fingers and looks at them for a moment, gauging their mood.

They are each other's partners - Fiona is Tiffany's Koraw, and vice versa. But Forgal comes pretty close to being Tiffany's battle partner. Vriré would say that they are a trio of partners - something rather rare, and spectacular - even. Tiffany's new rift with Forgal is like Koraw turning on Vriré for something Vriré hadn't done. Vriré doesn't know what she would have done if that had happened to her, and she is determined to help Tiffany and Fiona fix their partnership with Forgal.

"Tell me about Forgal," she says. Getting to know how they feel about him - and getting to know him through them - is the first step.

Tiffany and Fiona exchange unreadable glances. "Excuse me, Lightbringer, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Tiffany says after a moment. "That would be betraying Forgal's interests - and it would also be proving him right - at least in theory - about the Order and about _us_." Tiffany's gaze is firm as she looks at Vriré.

Vriré holds her gaze for a moment. She means it. She won't budge on this topic, and pushing her would be… unwise. She nods. "That is the right answer, Initiate. I fully agree with you."

"Everything's a test," Tiffany mumbles under her breath, but Vriré's asuran ears hear it.

"That is also the right attitude to take with the Order," Vriré informs her. "I was your monitor - most of the time - during your Initiation."

"Monitor?" Tiffany echoes in confusion, but Fiona's eyebrows fly up.

"It was you!" the Priory Explorer realizes. "But we'd specifically ruled you out!"

"Yes, I know," Vriré returns amusedly. "Everything was recorded and included in your final assessment for Initiation. You have keen minds, when you know how to use them, and are properly suspicious of things you don't know about - you don't trust the Order of Whispers much at all, and I'm sure you both owe your allegiances to your original Orders first. The only thing wrong with you is using your exceptional secret language or sound enchantment too seldom - there is a reason I know you don't trust the Order. I tailed you on your way to Falooaloo, you know."

"How did we not spot you?" Fiona asks, flabbergasted. "You can't channel the Aspect of Deception."

"For the record, the Order has cloaking devices," Vriré replies, "but for the most part it was my cunning and your unwieldy magic. I heard you from Falooaloo on the ledge above where you were walking. In the cave full of Icebrood, your magic got the better of you and you veiled me without realizing it. It's why I had you train under DeGlasse."

Fiona's eyes fly open. "That could have been dangerous if you'd been an enemy!" she realizes.

"That's the whole point, Initiate," Vriré returns. "But it would have been for nothing if you'd used that secret language of yours more often. I have played with the recordings of that language for hours, Initiates, and I have not been able to figure it out."

Tiffany's eyes go wide in terror, at the same time as sighing in relief.

"It's called Shilgni," Fiona tells her. "We're very proud of it, because it's very complicated. Recordings were its only weakness… or so we thought."

"Shut up, Fiona," Tiffany whispers. "This is _Shilgni_ we're talking about. Od oy tnaw ot og kab ot English-desab Shilgni?"

As Fiona retorts in kind, Vriré leans back in her chair. It is wholly undecipherable, and it sounds natural, too. It flows from their tongues with relative ease - except for words that sound normal, such as 'I' and 'did,' and also 'Shilgni.' There is a slight pause at the unknown word 'English,' as well, though it is the only one Vriré does not know that they stumble over. They chatter back and forth more slowly in Shilgni than in Tyrian, and Vriré itches to understand how the language works.

She does not in any way wish to intrude upon their private conversations - everyone needs something of the sort - but the appeal of learning something challenging calls to her. And having two good ways to communicate is good.

"This is what I mean," Vriré says, interrupting their conversation. "While I would dearly like to know how your Shilgni works - not because I wish to spy on you, but from a curious academic perspective - I will not intrude on one of your only ways of communicating privately. You may need to use one or the other depending on the situation - where silence is paramount, the sound enchantment may be better. But in situations where Fiona does not have a focus, or where Tiffany needs to speak to Fiona, Shilgni is better. Top security would be Shilgni encased in the sound enchantment - which I would advise you to use if you can."

"You're only making your position worse, you know," Tiffany informs her. "I don't believe that you really don't want to intrude, saying that you don't only makes me suspect you."

"That, as I said before, is a good attitude to take," Vriré reminds her. "Particularly when there are people like Asvor infesting the Order. Now. I asked you earlier to tell me about Forgal, and if you don't want to, that is perfectly fine by me. However, Asvor's information about him spans forty years, and she did not neglect the task of documenting him. I know you don't want to go through his file, but it does exist for a reason, and if you need to find him it could be useful - "

"For one thing, I come in contact with him all the time just by being Vigil," Tiffany interrupts. Vriré's ears twitch in surprise at the interruption - very few of even Agent level dare to interrupt her - but Tiffany barrels on. "If I wanted to, I could have General Almorra tell me exactly where Forgal is. Also, I think I got through to him earlier. I'll have to wait and see about that. But looking in his file breaks trust. Such knowledge is so much more… _potent_ when he tells you or you learn it through experience. I already feel like something will be missing from our relationship that I know about his family and his companion from that file."

Vriré nods in understanding. "I understand."

"You do?" Tiffany blinks in shock.

"My reputation may give the impression that I am cold stern warrior with a strict sense of hierarchy," Vriré replies dryly, "but I do understand close, meaningful relationships."

"No, that's not what I meant," Tiffany replies, shrugging uncomfortably. "It's that… well… nobody ever seems to understand me. Fiona here hasn't the slightest clue what I mean by it."

Fiona shrugs. "I don't get it."

"See?" Tiffany sighs. "I feel like a lone wolf. Oh, huh, that's interesting."

"Oh not this again," Fiona sighs. "She just realized something about the phrase 'lone wolf' that she never connected before," she tells Vriré.

"Yeah! I always thought of 'lone wolf' to mean that you're alone, regardless of how you feel about it - some people _like_ being alone," Tiffany explains. "But a lone wolf is missing his pack - something vital to a wolf. Whereas, say, a lone bear wouldn't care nearly so much about being alone. I just never put the thing about a wolf's pack together until now**. That's _interesting_. I don't really have a pack that understands me - I mean, I've got Beorn, but he doesn't count because he's a part of me. And how the heck am I talking about these sorts of things I've never talked about before with somebody I don't know all that well?"

"It's because you've found a likeminded soul," Vriré informs her.

"I get the feeling that we're going to undergo a bonding process and become seriously best friends," Tiffany sighs. "And at the moment I seriously don't feel like making friends, but I'll be pulled into this, like it or not, and by the end of it I'll think I was stupid for not wanting to make a friend."

Fiona throws up her hands in frustration. "I don't _get_ you two. What's so special about… this… stuff?"

"You are a coldhearted dullhead," Tiffany tells her fondly. "I can count on you to tell me when I'm being lovesick over something that you consider silly."

"Is that sarcasm? I seriously can't tell," Fiona frowns.

"I can't tell either," Tiffany replies. "I'm weirder than sylvari, and they're pretty weird."

"Whoa, hold up." Fiona sighs. "You're calling _sylvari_ weird?"

"Hey, they're walking plants," Tiffany argues. "If I was born two years earlier that would have been absolutely unheard of for the whole first year of my life. Instead, sylvari have been around since time immemorial."

Vriré clears her throat, startling the two humans, who had forgotten her presence. "I think we are done talking for now," she says dryly. "Why don't you go and update your file regarding your availability and plans?"

Tiffany and Fiona glance at each other and shrug. "Sure," Tiffany agrees. "Although I haven't the slightest clue what we'll be doing for the next long while. Maybe I can schedule Zhaitan's defeat."

Fiona whacks her on the head as they walk out the door. "I thought _you_ were the one who…" her voice trails off as the door swings shut.

Vriré sighs. Nothing scheduled for the week. What luck. Vriré herself is quite busy - her new rank of Occupied Lightbringer is very literal. There are a lot of things that need doing, and those two are taking up half her time. She wonders if this is anything like _parenting_ , and, if so, she resolves never to have children. Not that she'd thought about the subject before, really, but the two Initiates are a big enough handful.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* All cogs breaking loose is the asuran eqivalent of 'all hell breaking loose.' Because Eternal Alchemy and we're all cogs and gears in the great machine. I totally made it up, but I like it. I like it better than 'all hell breaking loose' because that makes no sense, if you think about it. Cogs and hell are two different things, and cogs makes more sense in the context than hell does.

** I literally looked at 'lone wolf' on the screen and got that whole realization right then and there.

If no one can guess, I am very dedicated Dusk bloom. Seriously - look up Cycle on the wiki and look in the Dusk section, I am totally a Dusk bloom. (And Fiona is a Noon bloom to the core.)

I got the urge to call Tiffany, Fiona and Forgal 'the three Vigil members' so many times. And technically maybe I should be able to - Fiona's honorary Vigil, does that count? But also because I got me and Fiona switched around personality-wise with their Orders. Tiffany's logic for which Order to join way back in the first chapters of _Soldiers, Scholars and Spies_ is impeccable, but their personalities are the opposite. I am so very studious and research-y you'd never guess, and Fiona's the buttkicking monster of a Warmaster.


	20. Chapter 20: Prioritizing Friendships

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona take a jaunt out to have a peaceful moment and enjoy nature, but it is ruined by Risen. Later, Tiffany is assigned to a mission in northern Ascalon and Fiona is sent to Sorrow's Embrace. Fiona worries about the separation of the two, but Tiffany doesn't seem to notice. Zojja delivers a message concerning Kudu to Deborah to pass on to the sisters, and Forgal ponders the morning's meaningful talk while Logan and Rytlock have a similar one.

* * *

Chapter twenty: Prioritizing Friendship

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Okay, I've changed the book name to _Reforging the Edge_. I don't know what that will do to your ability to find the story again, but you can just go to my profile and find the one called book three of the _Tassof Series_. And, if you're reading this, you've already done that, so it's pointless.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Tiffany and Fiona arrive back home at the tavern at about noon. Fiona watches Tiffany as she stands at her window, looking down at the cobblestone streets and the buildings.

"Whatcha doin'?" Fiona asks.

Tiffany turns to her sister. "Remember when we were young - on earth - and we'd play on the trampoline?"

"Yeah?" Fiona replies, wondering where Tiffany is going.

"And the wind would blow really hard and we'd pretend we were being blown off?" Tiffany continues. "And we'd play in mud puddles and play with the cats and try to eat grass and climb trees and go exploring in the woods and try to build wigwams and pretend we were flying and have adventures cleaning the outside of the windows on ladders and having bonfires and playing on the wood piles and watching Dad build things and go on treasure hunts and picnics with Tangwen and pretend the Big Brown Bear needed us to find broccoli - "

"And that one time we took him to visit our house and then we walked Tangwen home?" Fiona remembers. "And we wanted to go visit the Big Brown Bear, and then we realized that we'd forgotten he was already with us?"

"Yeah," Tiffany nods. "We used to have so much fun."

"Used to… you're not getting bored of Tyria, are you?" Fiona asks, taking a step back and wondering frantically whether Tiffany had accidentally been corrupted.

"No… but tell me, how many of those activities took place outside?"

Fiona blinks. "Most of them."

"Point," Tiffany sighs. "We'd be out there enjoying nature. Nowadays, we're outside a ton, sure, but we can't stop to enjoy it. Remember I said all that about life to Faolain the other day?"

"Yep," Fiona nods.

"I think I need to get out and just enjoy nature," Tiffany sighs. "Somewhere peaceful, and just spend a while looking at the stars or something. There's like… like I'm this stuffy old grown-up nowadays. Even before we came here, I was a stuffy old grown-up. Never going outside much - at the computer, housework, schoolwork, workwork - "

"Did you just say workwork?" Fiona asks, puzzled.

"Yeah - I mean there's all types of different work, like I said, housework and schoolwork," Tiffany explains. "Workwork is work-you-get-paid-for work."

"Oh… okay. What's your point? You always did a lot of the works and were at your computer."

"And I always wanted to be outside, too," Tiffany replies. "Sometimes I'd cross to the trailer and be frozen in the middle of the yard, because the wind jumped up and blew my hair around like it used to, and I'd remember all the fun times we had. And then I'd have to finish what I was doing and then something else would come up and I just never got the time to go outside. The couple times I did get out - soaking in the sun or taking a walk or playing with the kittens - I felt… I don't know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Fiona agrees.

"You do?" Tiffany asks, surprised.

Fiona just nods.

Tiffany sighs. "Like I have this inner part of me that loves nature… and I'm never just enjoying it enough. Like I'm missing out on a part of life."

"Hmm." Fiona says. She glances out the window. "Change into something confortable for running around outside and we'll go take a walk."

"I'm always in something comfortable for running around," Tiffany points out, but she steps away from the window and heads toward the door. "It's just I used to wear skirts all the time before we came to Tyria. Couldn't climb trees or anything, and I suppose that's part of why I stopped getting out much."

Fiona laughs. "I'm not in anything suitable," she reproves. "I'm a silk class."

Tiffany grins. "I haven't heard that term in months. You're a Scholar profession, not a silk class."

"Same thing," Fiona retorts, crossing the room. "You be thinking where we take a walk to."

"Will do!" Tiffany salutes, going over to the map on the wall. "That's another thing," Tiffany points out, after a moment.

"Huh?" Fiona asks.

"People kept building buildings and blocking off the wind. By the time we came to Tyria the only wind could come through the southeast and the north, and I think the wind always came from the south, right?"

After a moment of thought, Fiona replies, "Yeah, it only did come from the south. And there was all that woods to the north, I don't think that counts as an entry for wind."

"And no entry means no exit, either," Tiffany notes. "And wind always seemed like the most alive part of nature. Beorn thinks the most alive part of nature is himself, of course, but he's joking and thinks the most alive part of nature is sylvari."

"Ha! Gotcha there," Fiona says. She joins Tiffany by the map, outfitted in jeans and a T-shirt. "So, where are we going?"

"Well," Tiffany starts, "I would say the best place to enjoy nature is the Grove, but it's full of people. The forest north of that would work, except it's full of Nightmare Courtiers and the like. Queensdale or down by Triskell Quay might work - there's no more centaurs and very few bandits. I think this area here would work," she finishes, her finger landing on a grassy plain just south of Overlord's Greatcamp. "If I remember correctly, the centaurs used this hill here as a gathering site. There's tunnels all through it, and it's all natural formations. And it's by a place of power."

"A commune hero point," Fiona notes. "Those are always very natural."

Tiffany smiles. "Let's go, then. Which is closer, Divinity's Reach or the Grove?"

"The Grove, but - "

"We don't have to walk," Tiffany smiles. "But waypointing from the Grove would be cheaper than from Divinity's Reach."

Fiona nods. "Fair. Come on, then."

* * *

The two waypoint to the center of the city before taking the asura gate. At the Grove, they waypoint north to Overlord's waypoint, and head south to the hill.

Tiffany laughs. "I just realized how sudden that was," she comments. "We just up and decided to go out here. But this big field of grass!"

Fiona nods. "And it's tallish grass, too, not the short stuff at our house."

"To be fair, that's cuz Dad loved to cut it all the time," Tiffany points out.

Fiona sits down in the grass and flops over backward, her arms waving through the grass as she sighs. "I haven't done this in ages," she informs Tiffany.

"You're making a grass angel," Tiffany notes. At Fiona's confused look, she elaborates, "like a snow angel, but in the grass."

Fiona laughs. "That's a neat way of putting it. I bet it's been even longer since you've done it."

"That it has," Tiffany nods, sitting down next to Fiona. "I feel… rejuvenated. Or something. Just being out here with nothing important to do."

"And here comes the wind," Fiona notes.

"Tag," Tiffany says, poking Fiona.

"Hey! We only have three people!" Fiona hollers after her sister as Tiffany dashes away.

"So? It'll be fun for a minute or two!" Tiffany shouts over her shoulder. "Just don't catch me too soon!"

Tiffany runs, Beorn at her side and the wind at her back, and she feels as if she could fly. Fiona comes up on her other side, and the three of them run around in the wide open area. Tiffany basks in the companionship of it, the sheer nature of running through the wild with the wind whispering in her ears. She turns, heading into the wind now, and lets it blow her hair out behind her as she tops a small ridge and tumbles down, rolling herself into a laughing tangle with Beorn and Fiona.

She disentangles herself and lies there, smiling, as the wind ruffles the grass around her. Beorn drops to the ground next to her, his furry bulk creating a whoosh as air rushes out from under him. Tiffany grins at him, and she gets a happy feeling in return.

Fiona appears on Tiffany's other side, her face glowing with delight and her eyes dancing. "We need to do this more," she informs Tiffany breathlessly.

"Definitely," Tiffany agrees, echoing Beorn's sentiment. "This field here can be our little private place. I don't think anyone else comes here much. We can make our own place of power - for us at least."

Fiona nods. "I can feel it already."

Tiffany smirks. "I've been feeling it since the wind started. I have this… thing for getting attached to things."

"You silly," Fiona huffs halfheartedly. "In that case, everywhere is a place of power."

Tiffany sighs, rolling over to face the sky. "I could stay here forever," she remarks to Fiona. Of course, now that she thinks about it, she knows she can't and it would get boring after a while. She shakes her head, and, to clear it of these morose and anti-happy thoughts, she springs to her feet with the wind. She stands still and lets it blow at her, and she smiles. The wind turns, blowing from the north this time, and she runs with it, easily keeping pace with the slow-moving wind so that it feels as if she is standing still.

Fiona and Beorn follow her, and they come up to a hill in the southern area of the field of grass. Tiffany turns and casts her gaze northward, looking over all the nature laid out before her, and she smiles even more, if that is possible. Standing on the slope, she leans into the wind, which had stiffened.

The tumult of feelings passing between her and Beorn are all happy, and Tiffany feels a joy that comes so rarely in her everyday life. The joy of nature and God's creation, the joy of knowing that she is free like the wind, if only she cared to try.

Suddenly, she overbalances and tumbles down the slope, but Tiffany doesn't care. She turns to say something to Fiona, but her words freeze in her mouth as she sees the source of her clumsiness - Risen.

After a brief moment of surprise, shock, and distress at her wonderful moment being interrupted so, she and Beorn leap to their feet as one, Tiffany drawing the knife in her boot (the only one she hadn't left with her bow back at the edge of the field) and Beorn's claws flashing in the sunlight.

They quickly kill the lone Risen, but it ruins the moment.

"Well, that's distressing," Tiffany huffs, looking at the dead (oh really?) Risen. "There's no way we're gonna go back to enjoying our day now."

"Where'd it even come from?" Fiona asks, wringing her hands. Her staff and greatsword had been left with Tiffany's weapons.

"We're just north of Shadowheart Site - and Lychcroft Mere," Tiffany says grimly. "The Risen aren't due to Kellach anymore. They're pressing north, Kellach or no, and Kryta's in danger."

Fiona grimaces. "The _world_ is in danger, Tiffany."

Tiffany sighs. "I'd never really thought of it," Tiffany sighs. "But this is hard proof - the dragons are not just far-off monstrosities. They're a danger, here and now."

"Well, we can start by killing all the Risen in Lychcroft Mere," Fiona decides. "Shadowheart Site is in danger, at the least. And we can bring word to General Almorra."

"Alright then!" Tiffany says. "And we'll burn them so Zhaitan can't Risenify them again."

"Ooh, Risenify is a new word for that," Fiona notes. "But wouldn't you say raise? Or resurrect?"

"Risenify's a fun word, and it tells people it has to do with Risen and not just, like, I don't know. Something else."

"Point," Fiona shrugs.

"Point you," Tiffany retorts. "Now, let's kill us some Risen!"

"Tiffany!" Fiona groans. "The word 'Risen' is now weird! We used it too much - and messed it up just a tad - and now doesn't 'Risen' sound like the dumbest word in the world?"

Tiffany pauses. "It does," she sighs after a moment. "It's like calling dragon minions _raisins_."

Fiona snorts in laughter. "Well, we'll call them undead for a bit. Let's kill us some undead!"

* * *

Tiffany loses herself in the easy fight with Risen, and ponders the interruption of their quiet nature time. She'd never really thought about Tyria _actually_ being in danger before - she'd always known the Pact would come along and defeat Zhaitan and Mordremoth and eventually the others, as well. The dragons are no _actual_ threat, as long as they are dealt with. But she'd also not thought about the why of the threat in the first place.

She ponders her reasons for going after the Elder Dragons - she'd done it in the game and she wants to protect Tyria. But _protecting Tyria_ \- what does that mean? Why does she care about Tyria? It is not a careless question, but rather, Tiffany is going through a self-examination. She cares about Tyria because her Tyrian friends cared about Tyria - at least, before Tiffany herself came to Tyria. And she'd never thought and revised that view since she came.

But Tyria is her home now. Earth is just… earth is as far away as the Dream to sylvari. Further - sylvari are always connected to and by the Dream. And her earthly family are… away. They don't show up anymore - at least, not to her. Every twelve days is… well… a long time. And the language barrier! It's not that she is forgetting how to speak English… but… Tyrian is just more _natural_. And… well… they'll never understand much anymore. They won't _get_ her attachment to this world.

If she could go back home, she wouldn't. Tyria needs her - needs her much more than Earth ever can. But her family will never experience Tyria as more than a game. At most, they'll care for Tyria because Tiffany does, but they won't necessarily understand it as much. Sure, they'll know she cares more about it because she _lives_ here, but they won't be able to see it from her point of view very well.

Tyria is her home now. She has a place in this world - more of a place than she has back on Earth. She has a place in the hearts of her family and friends, sure, but she doesn't really have a _place_ in that world. She'd grown up homeschooled and rather isolated from the world. She doesn't mind, but it does mean that here in Tyria, where she is constantly meeting new people and helping out strangers that have been affected by Tyria's troubles, she has a place. Without her, so much would have been different. On Earth, without her, not much would change. And not much has.

In short, she feels more attached to Tyria. It is her home, and a home that needs protecting from the Elder Dragons. She may have grown up on Earth, but the memories of an alternate past ensure that she'd slotted in like a missing piece to Tyria. And the memories - they aren't another person's memories of growing up. They are as much hers as if she'd actually lived them - and to some extent, she can't tell apart the ones she knows she'd lived and the ones that are just memories. The earth memories could be fake, for all she knows, instead of the other way around.

She ponders the workings of memories - deep thoughts, certainly, and she'd thought on this subject before.

"Tiffany?" Fiona asks.

"Yeah?"

"You think maybe the Elder Dragons are like Tyria's Satan?" Clearly, Fiona has been thinking about the Risen encounter, as well.

"I've known that since before we came here," Tiffany replies, but Fiona's words give her yet another purpose to work against the Elder Dragons - if they are this world's Satan… well. Even if she can't feel the Holy Spirit, she has faith that it does exist. She is not as sure as she could have been… but she trusts the Holy Trinity. It does bring in to question the capability of any mortal to kill the Elder Dragons… but they are forces of nature. Death goes on, even after Zhaitan's defeat. Perhaps the Elder Dragons are just the twisted, evil side of the those natural elements… like Satan.

' _And this world has different rules,_ ' Tiffany reminds herself. ' _It might be within the realm of capability for us to kill Satan in Tyria. If that is the case, then I need to hunt them as determinedly as I would seek to convert nonbelievers._ ' She voices this opinion to Fiona.

"Huh, that's a thought," Fiona notes.

"Of course it was a thought," Tiffany grumbles, illusionary blade sweeping through a Risen. "You know me and thinking thoughts."

"Oh, shut up, you silly," Fiona laughs.

* * *

The two return home later in the afternoon, but Tiffany departs immediately for the Vigil Keep, to alert General Almorra to the presence of Risen in Lychcroft Mere.

She knocks on General Almorra's door, feeling slightly nervous - this is the first time she has ever sought out the General on her own.

"Enter," comes the call, and Tiffany slips into the office, saluting. She sees a rust-colored charr with large horns and a shield on his back standing near General Almorra, as if they had been talking. She instantly feels uncomfortable, and hopes she hadn't interrupted anything important.

"At ease, Warmaster," the General tells her. "I am glad to see you - I was about to send for you."

"Oh?" Tiffany asks, relieved. "What did you want to see me for?"

"The Iron Legion has requested help dealing with a Flame Legion problem in the north," General Almorra informs her, gesturing at the other charr, who Tiffany notices has several burnt patches of fur. "This is Legionnaire Vargok Hellforge, an emissary from the Iron Legion and part-time Vigil Crusader," General Almorra says. "They need help taking the Scorchlands from the Flame Legion - they keep bothering the Town of Cowlfang's Star, Firewatch Encampment, and Invictus Castrum. There's a fairly powerful shaman up there, and they need help dealing with him."

Tiffany nods slowly. "Who will I be dealing with? Besides Crusader Vargok, of course."

"The two outposts - Cowlfang's Star and Firewatch Encampment - are the area's headquarters of the Iron and Blood Legions, respectively. You'll be dealing with the warbands stationed there - led by Legionnaires Vesta Scorchpath, Groma Spinebreaker, Guts Gutrender, Marius Skullbasher and their warbands."

Tiffany blinks, wondering how to phrase her problem. "Uh… with all due respect, General, I don't think I can remember all those names."

General Almorra smiles in amusement. It is an unnerving sight, to say the least. "I like it when a soldier can be honest," she informs her Warmaster. "Crusader Vargok will help you remember on your way up to Cowlfang's Star, as well as briefing you on the lay of the land and the current situation. Now, Warmaster - I would like to send Forgal along with you, but I know the… difficulties you two are having, and I'll leave it up to you."

Tiffany ponders a moment. "Do you have an estimate on how long we'll be up there?"

"No, Warmaster. After the Flame camp has been eradicated, the Iron Legion says they want to keep whoever I send around - anyone that can beat their way past the camp, they say, they want to help them with other battles." The General grins in an almost proud manner, and continues, "I wouldn't expect you to be back sooner than a week or two, at least."

"I think Forgal should stay, General - unless he wants to come, that is. I had a talk with him earlier today, and I think he'll want some time to think before I see him again."

"Perfectly understandable, Warmaster," General Almorra nods. "I'll speak to Forgal about it, and I'll tell you how it goes. Meanwhile, you'll be setting out Monday morning. Meet Crusader Vargok in Smokestead, just outside the Black Citadel."

"Understood, General," Tiffany says, and salutes. "I'll be there. Oh, and General? I wanted to inform you that there are Risen in Lychcroft Mere, in southern Kryta. Me and Fiona ran into them earlier, and killed a lot of them, but the fact that they're there is dangerous."

"Thank you for the information, Warmaster," the General nods. "Dismissed."

Tiffany salutes, then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Fiona had been called aside by Petra to help with something, so she hadn't been able to go with Tiffany to the Vigil Keep, but she wants to catch up with Deborah anyway.

But then, Sieran comes in, and Fiona greets her warmly. "What's up, Sieran?"

"Steward Gixx wants to see you," Sieran replies with her usual smile. "He wants to speak to both of us."

"Oh… I suppose I'm not that busy," Fiona shrugs.

"Let's go, then!" Sieran beams. The two disappear in twin puffs of blue.

* * *

At the Durmand Priory, Sieran leads the way, talking about her plans for studying Sorrow's Embrace. "I've already got my sights on the ones we'll be bringing along if Gixx allows it," she confides to Fiona. "He hasn't responded to my request yet, but I think he will."

"If he doesn't, we don't have to worry about making the dredge be nice," Fiona laughs.

"But the _information_!" Sieran protests.

Fiona shakes her head amusedly.

"Well, here we are!" Sieran says, pausing by a doorway. "Gixx's office." She knocks, and walks right in without waiting for a response. Fiona follows reluctantly.

"Magister Sieran!" Gixx exclaims. "That was quick. I expected you'd go off on another tomb-raiding expedition with the Explorer before you came back."

Fiona winces at the pointed reference, but says nothing. Sieran doesn't seem to notice in the least. "We're here now, Gixx! Come on, tell us what you need!"

Gixx shakes his head exasperatedly. "Explorer Fiona, I have been watching your progress."

"Why?" Fiona asks curiously.

"It would be stupid of me not to," Gixx replies patiently. "What with _Sieran_ being your partner."

"Fair point," Fiona nods.

"Hey!" Sieran yelps, but the two ignore her.

"However, you don't seem to be a very active member of the Priory," Gixx continues, and Fiona feels the first pangs of uneasiness. "Sieran reports that you seem rather… dormant. Unless she calls you for a mission, you're out running around with your sister and her Vigil group. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," Fiona nods, wondering what he is getting at.

"Well, it seems to me that you work better in groups with a long-term, established goal, rather than looking for - excuse me, Sieran - smaller things."

Fiona pauses, thinking. "Yeah, I think that describes me."

"Excellent!" Gixx nods, rubbing his hands. "Sieran, I have hereby approved your request to send a team to Sorrow's Embrace, provided that Explorer Fiona goes along. You and Fiona will be the joint leaders of this mission - but if Fiona sees fit, she can override your command."

Sieran seems not to notice the implied distrust of her leading capability, and instead squeals and hugs Fiona. "We're going!" she cheers excitedly, and Fiona gets the impression of a child being told they are going on vacation. She cracks a grin, before separating Sieran from her.

"Is there anything else we should know, Steward?" Fiona asks.

Gixx nods in satisfaction. "There is, in fact. Sieran's request was worded rather poorly, I'm afraid - she was excited - and also slightly disbelievable. You want to _talk_ to the dredge, and _convince_ them to let you explore Sorrow's Furnace?"

"Sorrow's _Furnace_?" Fiona asks.

"It used to be called Sorrow's Furnace, before the dredge rebelled against the dwarves and renamed it Sorrow's Embrace. But either way."

Fiona nods. "I see. Talking to the dredge - yes. We got the location of Sorrow's Embrace out of a dredge in Molenheide. Tiffany - my sister - promised she wouldn't let the Priory raid Sorrow's Embrace to convince him to tell us. However, the definition of raid seems to be barge in and kill all the dredge and destroy all dredge equipment, as oppose to talking and being nice. And who knows what the dredge know about the dwarves that we could never find out on our own?"

Gixx nods. "Fair point. Sieran also mentioned convincing the dredge to stop trying to kill Magister Stonehealer?"

It takes Fiona a moment to recognize the name as referring to the last dwarf at the Durmand Priory*, but when she does, she nods. "It can only be beneficial if we can get the dredge to work with Durmand Priory and stop being so anti-dwarf. They could be useful against the Elder Dragons - they are a quite capable race."

Gixx nods again. "You're a promising young human, Magister Fiona."

"Magister?"

"Only temporarily - although the title may become permanent if you do a good enough job on this mission. You are of equal authority to Sieran, so its only fair you be addressed as such."

"Thank you, Steward," Fiona says. "Do you have any advice on dealing with the dredge, or should I look to Sieran for that?"

"One thing I will say, in regards to Magister Stonehealer - he won't be going with you. If he did go, you'd never get anywhere with the dredge. However, if you believe you have influenced the dredge concerning him, I may send him down to you. Don't tell the dredge that, though - we don't want them tricking us into sending him into a trap."

"I understand, Steward," Fiona nods. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Any more questions?"

"When will we be setting out? I know Sieran's already decided who she wants to bring with us."

"Tomorrow morning, if possible, Magister," Gixx replies. "We'd like to begin gathering knowledge from Sorrow's Furnace as soon as possible."

Fiona nods. "Thank you. How long do you estimate the mission will last?"

"Until you've catalogued everything," Gixx says, smiling predatorily. "And if you're making good headway with the dredge, don't leave even then. I can't promise less than several weeks."

Fiona smiles. "I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun, Steward Gixx. I don't have any more questions."

Gixx nods sharply. "You may go."

Sieran, still beaming, turns and heads for the door, and Fiona follows her. ' _The Durmand Priory is certainly a lot less… formal than the Vigil, that's for sure,_ ' she notes.

* * *

When she arrives back at the tavern, Fiona finds Tiffany and drags her upstairs. "Tiffany! We're going to Sorrow's Embrace tomorrow morning with a Priory team to study it! This'll be your first time seeing the Priory in action!"

Tiffany grimaces. "I'm afraid that won't work - General Almorra has sent me on a mission to northern Ascalon, and I leave on Monday morning. Believe me, Fiona, I'd love to come - I'm interested in Sorrow's Embrace, too - but I doubt I'll be there in time. The General said the mission would last a long time. At the least I'd be back in a week or two."

' _What_?' Fiona wonders. Her and Tiffany on different missions for a week or two? They won't be able to communicate with each other! And what if Tiffany needs her? Or she needs Tiffany? Or she discovers something about Sorrow's Embrace that Tiffany needs to know?

Tiffany must have seen the terrified look on Fiona's face, because she sighs. "Fiona, I don't like it either. But if we insist on sticking together all the time, we won't get near as much done. Splitting up back when dealing with Kellach worked like a charm, and joining different Orders, I think, will have a huge impact. Pun intended," she adds.

' _Pun intended? What pun? Impact - oh. Im-Pact._ ' Fiona lets out a breathy laugh. "Tiffany, I… I know we can take care of each other. It's staying in touch I'm worried about. Unless… is Forgal going with you? If Forgal is going with you, I might have to be along to make sure you don't die."

Tiffany shakes her head. "I told General Almorra that it would be up to Forgal. I think he should have time to think over what I told him earlier, but if he wants to come I won't stop him. And he won't kill me. Don't worry, Fiona."

' _That's not what I'm worried about, either_ ,' Fiona shouts mentally. She is afraid of losing touch with Tiffany - of their inseparable friendship drifting apart. Fiona is wary of Forgal, and for good cause - but Tiffany seems to see the best in him, ignoring his faults and believing that everything will be alright once Forgal realizes she isn't to blame for the Order of Whispers thing. Fiona isn't so optimistic. Anyone who will attack a friend on such little provocation is dangerous, and someone to be wary of. Particularly when Tiffany won't fight back - that is, in Fiona's opinion, worse than the possibility that Forgal might attack her.

Fiona herself wants to stay away from Forgal, but Tiffany seems drawn to him. Fiona is afraid of their friendship falling apart - particularly if Tiffany goes off with Forgal on some Vigil mission for weeks on end.

"Come on, Fiona," Tiffany tells her. "We can visit Mat and Ayla - and maybe Logan - before you have to go tomorrow. We need to tell them we won't be around for a while. I hope this doesn't bring on another Ayla drama scene."

"Alright," Fiona agrees reluctantly. She and Tiffany will be separated for weeks. There is absolutely no chance of either of them seeing the other in that time - southern Shiverpeaks versus northern Ascalon - it's harder to get any further apart. She'd rather spend time with Tiffany doing who-knows-what - reading Edge of Destiny, perhaps, something neither of them have gotten around to in a week or so. Or maybe taking a fun run out to explore somewhere, or talking of things of no importance and telling jokes and having some fun time - at home this time, not to be interrupted by Risen.

But she follows Tiffany in waypointing to Shaemoor, and clears her mind of gloomy thoughts as Mat and Ayla run out to greet them.

* * *

Zojja enters the Tassof Tavern, glancing around for Tiffany and Fiona. Since they had revealed their connection to the Order of Whispers, she'd thought about it a good deal. She'd felt slightly betrayed when she heard they'd joined - she doesn't _particularly_ like information about her being passed to the Order - but she'd spoken to Logan about it at length - and apparently Caithe had, too - and he had assured them that they take their friendships seriously, and that she has nothing to fear.

Tiffany and Fiona don't seem to be in the tavern, however - but what she has to share is not something that needs to be delivered face-to-face. She spots Deborah - Fiona's sister - and makes her way over to her.

"You're…" Deborah frowns. "Oh! You're Zojja, right? You helped me and Fiona find Tiffany when the Separatists had captured her."

"Yes," Zojja nods. "Can you pass a message to them for me?"

"Of course I can," Deborah replies easily. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"I've discovered a lead on Kudu," Zojja tells the human. "They should know I would like them to be there when I kill him - he might be a blundering bookah, but his lackeys are quite a challenge on occasion."

Deborah nods. "Tell them you want their help on killing this Kudu person when you find him?"

"Yes," Zojja nods. "And I'll contact them with the exact details of when and where when I discover those facts myself."

"I'll pass on the message, Zojja," Deborah nods. "Thanks again for helping out when Tiffany needed it."

The Tiffany that had told her off for not being nice to Eir. Yes. _That_ Tiffany. Zojja is still grumpy about that. Destiny's Edge had gotten to kill Faolain - _Faolain_! She should have been there for that! - without her, because she couldn't be nice - nice! - to Eir. Oh, she knows it is all entirely her fault, but one does not simply _forgive_ people that one has hated for a long while. Or at least thought she hated.

Sometimes, Zojja curses her own gigantic intelligence capacity. Uncomfortable truths are a lot harder to avoid when one is as brilliant as she is. Or when people outright _lecture_ her about not being stupid. _That_ had been both surprising and insulting at the same time. That it had been a charr - and in public - had led to her setting his fur on fire before dousing him in water and leaving him. It hadn't made what he had told her any less true or easier to avoid, though.

So, she knows she is the only one at fault for the rift in Destiny's Edge. From what Logan had said, he is very optimistic that Rytlock will stop being a jerk - Logan's words, not hers - quite soon. The uncomfortable pause following had carried a very loud meaning - Logan is wondering when she will do the same for Eir.

Zojja is ignoring the problem right now. She hasn't _actually_ thought much about it since the crazy charr - she never learned his name - had lectured her. Lectured _her_ , Zojja, Snaff's apprentice and almost-genius of Destiny's Edge!

Zojja barely registers telling Deborah good bye and leaving the tavern. Almost-genius, indeed. She does treasure that one last promotion - however she'd protested that it was an imaginary promotion at the time - from Snaff. Almost-genius! In comparison to Snaff, that's flattery to the point of a crime.

* * *

Forgal wanders aimlessly back to the Vigil Keep, thinking over what Tiffany had told him. A host of uncertain things that he'd taken for granted had been cleared up - such as how new they are to the Order. And their stance on Asvor - and the Order's stance on Asvor. It rankles that Asvor had catalogued everything about him in the Whispers files - he and Asvor had been close. The best of friends, he had considered her his sibling, his little sister.

Forgal is not unreasonable or blind. Not much, anyway. He can see he was rather a blind fool regarding Tiffany over the last few days - not to mention rash and impulsive. Just more evidence of Asvor messing up his life. But he also isn't going to blind the other way - he is not going to just trust the Order now that he knows they dislike Asvor, no. He has to be observant, wary, and cautious.

And, despite Tiffany and Fiona's assertations of being nothing like Asvor and Tiffany being Vigil to the core, Forgal can't _trust_ Tiffany. Oh, he can trust her not to turn on and attack him - which is more than Tiffany can say, he notes with a wince. He can trust her with physically solid things. But he can't trust her words or her motivations. He can't trust her mind and loyalty.

He now knows she hasn't been manipulating him since he met her - they had been sincere friends. That was what his main grievance toward her had been, faking their friendship. He can stand any amount of manipulation and sneakiness if they aren't pretending to be his friends. She is also new to the Order, and hasn't yet been trained how to be stealthily cruel.

No, not stealthily cruel. Asvor is stealthily cruel. But the Order of Whispers is still not to be trusted. He never had found out why Asvor was assigned to watch him, and he certainly does not trust anyone who knows his private information without earning it.

On the way back to the Keep, he stops to rough up some pirates that had been messing up the local towns. Spirits know they have enough to deal with without pirates bothering them. After returning to the Keep, he hears about a disturbance along the Dragonbrand - a group of Branded ogres assaulting a charr outpost - and heads to Ascalon to deal with it.

* * *

Logan is walking through the Black Citadel - warily, of course. While the Ebonhawke Treaty means that no charr will attack him - as the Queen's champion and the head of the Seraph, he's immune unless the charr want the war to start again - they are rather hostile and uncompromising with him.

He barely manages to convince the charr to let him in to see Rytlock, and hopes they don't come in if the meeting turns into a shouting match as so many others have done.

Logan knocks on Rytlock's door, double-checking to make sure his hand is nowhere near the hilt of Dylan's sword. "Come in," calls the familiar, grouchy voice of Rytlock.

Logan pushes the door open warily and steps inside.

"You," Rytlock huffs. "What do you want?" Well, at least he isn't shouting.

"I want to talk, Rytlock," Logan says firmly. "I know you didn't work with me yesterday out of any feeling but loyalty to Caithe."

"You've got that straight, at least," Rytlock snarls. "Why would I want to talk to a deserter?"

Logan firmly stamps on the beginnings of rage. "To understand why he 'deserted' - and why he didn't."

Rytlock huffs and shakes his head, gesturing for Logan to close the door and sit. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes, Logan," he sighs ruefully. "Go ahead."

Logan sits in the chair Rytlock had indicated. After a few seconds of thought, he begins, "First, hear me out. I want to complete my thoughts this time." Logan takes a breath and dives right in. "I've never felt anything but regret and grief for the deaths of Snaff and Glint. I wish I didn't have to make the choice that I did - my Queen or my family - but I've never doubted that I made the right choice."

Rytlock seems surprised that Logan referred to Destiny's Edge as his family, but remains silent.

"That unwavering faith that I made the right choice is the only reason I didn't despair that it was my fault. I was confident in my choice, that I'd done the right thing. It doesn't make the pain of the deaths any less painful… but it makes the weight bearable. If I'd been uncertain, I would have been crushed with guilt long before now, that maybe I had made the wrong choice. But I never felt uncertain. I made my choice, Rytlock, and much as I regret the fact that the choice had to be made, regret the death, the destruction, the failure - choices have to be made. Sacrifices have to be made. While the charr may have lost absolutely nothing had Ebonhawke fallen and Queen Jennah been killed, humanity would have crumbled. While you might not have wanted to see Kryta crushed under the legions of charr, be assured that very few other charr feel that way, much less any of your Legion. They would have swept past Ebonhawke and conquered humanity - perhaps enslaving them."

"Charr don't do slavery," Rytlock says, his voice rumbling. "Not since the Flame Legion enslaved our females."

"I'm aware of that," Logan nods. "But the charr would not have spared any humans. Kryta would have fallen if Queen Jennah and Ebonhawke had. I was the only person - the _only_ human - who could have rallied those captured charr to fight the Branded. And it started the first discussions of a treaty. I am fully aware that Kralkatorrik is still a threat because of my choice… but would the world have been any better off? Kralkatorrik is not active. It's been leaving us alone, and meanwhile, our races have become stronger. We can work together now."

Rytlock nods. "In the big picture, your actions were perfect. In the small picture… in the details, the personal life… Snaff and Glint died. You abandoned your warband. And the warband split. A split warband is worse than each member becoming gladium. Gladium find new warbands, and the new warband reminds them painfully of their dead family… but a gladium who is gladium because his warband broke will always be reminded of alienated family, and always be plagued with regret that things could have been better."

Logan nods tiredly. "Trust me, I've thought of almost every aspect of my choice and the consequences. I regret more than I can say that Snaff died, that the group split… but I am not to blame."

"And now we come to crux of the issue," Rytlock harrumphs. "You're the one who abandoned us."

Logan grimaces. "There is a difference between blame and fault. It is my fault that Snaff died - I _could_ have stayed and he would have lived. But I am not to blame - it was not my responsibility. If I may draw the example, Eir was the one who drew up our strategy. Our leader. She was responsible for such things. But it is not her fault. I knew what I was doing when I left - I knew that I could be condemning _all_ of you to die - and I did it anyway. That is why it is my fault. But I am not to blame - it was not my responsibility to stay, not my responsibility that Snaff died. But I don't think you care about fault and blame."

Logan turns the end of his sentence into a question.

Rytlock huffs. "To some extent. I'm not interested in literal definitions. Snaff died because of you. You left us. You _left_ , Logan. How can I be sure you won't leave again? How can I trust you to have my back if you can leave at a moment's notice?"

Logan sighs. "You can't be - I'll be honest about that. If Jennah needs me, I'll come. But you can trust her. She is powerful. And she will not call me for trivial things. She told me once she did not want another 'polished courtier.' I am her champion. I will defend her from enemies that would kill her, and I will remain her champion if she is taken from the throne. And she knows how important my work with Destiny's Edge was - she wanted to call me home to her after the Dragonspawn, and again after Morgus Lethe and the Destroyer of Life. But each time, she said, she decided not to, because my work was important."

"At least she's got her priorities straight," Rytlock growls.

"In the palace, surrounded by Shining Blade, she is safe," Logan grimaces. "As much as I would like to stay by her side for fear of an assassination, she urges me to make peace with Destiny's Edge. _She_ will not call me when you need me, not unless her life is in danger such that the Shining Blade cannot protect her. She couldn't have known that I could be at Ebonhawke in a moment's time, nor could she have guessed that I would try to free the charr. It was a last, desperate call for help. She tried to let me finish what I'd started, and I am guessing that the call was just a reaction - perhaps even a subconscious reaction - to her predicament. Queen Jennah is on _your_ side in this, Rytlock. While I will run to her when she calls, she will not call unless she more than needs it. She cares about me, and my group - my family, my warband - and she will take pains to ensure her own safety just so she does not have to call me."

"I'd rather have someone at my side that I can trust," Rytlock points out with a snarl. "So far, the only experiences I have of your Queen are negative ones. I can't trust her!"

"Can you trust me that I trust her?" Logan asks.

This gives Rytlock pause. He considers it for a moment. "We'll see. I think I at least deserve to meet her - and seeing her from the arena does not count."

"I think I can arrange that," Logan says slowly. "Meanwhile, are you going to yell at me for Snaff's death?"

Rytlock thinks a moment. "No. While I can't trust you - yet - not to desert, I think you've proven we can just be friends for now."

"Good," Logan smiles.

"It'll also be good for public relations between our races," Rytlock points out. "Your Queen meeting with me."

Logan nods. "It was good talking to you, Rytlock."

"We need to do so more often," Rytlock agrees.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* When I first played Living World Season 2, I heard 'Magister Stonehealer' for the first time and I thought 'oh, some old Magister person.' Only after a little bit did I realize it meant Ogden Stonehealer, who I've always heard referred to by his full name but never his rank before, or even as Magister Ogden Stonehealer. I'd probably never realized he _held_ a rank within the Priory!


	21. Chapter 21: Separation

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona read _Edge of Destiny_ , to confusion and hilarity. The next morning, Fiona meets Sieran and the Priory team and they start southwards. Forgal is told about the mission to Ascalon, and he accepts. Meanwhile, Tiffany thinks about the Vigil and its capabilities. Later in the day, Fiona's group arrive at Sorrow's Embrace and set up camp. The next morning, Tiffany and Forgal meet Vargok in Smokestead and head north.

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Separation

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

EEeee! I love this story, it's going so well!

This chapter is mostly traveling, but there's a bit of other stuff as well.

By the way, I do get attached to the weirdest things. Even the following line in bold and italics has sentimental value now. I know, I am crazy.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

As it turns out, they do read _Edge of Destiny_ that night.

Tiffany picks up the book, identifies the name of the new section as _Part 3 - Battling Dragons_ and the following chapter name as _Chapter 26 - Seeking the Sanctum_ , and begins reading.

The grandiose opening entry describing Destiny's Edge - their full names and titles ("Caithe of the Firstborn,") - is indicative of something promising coming next.

Eir notes the far-off ridge in the distance, and Caithe realizes they have to cross through a defile. When Rytlock grumbles about rockslides, Fiona laughs. "It's referencing itself," she notes. "I like it when books do that."

"It means the person who wrote it was paying attention to what they were writing," Tiffany smirks. "That, or they're being realistic."

Destiny's Edge approaches nearer to the ridge, and when they get there, Rytlock grumbles about going into the canyon, but he follows in with the rest anyway.

"Wow, it's hot," Eir said, her voice echoing from the walls. Then, in italics, it says Those two asura are like chestnuts in an oven. Not-italics, it continues, "Very compassionate," Snaff replied tersely.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Must have. I heard it out loud," Snaff said. Italics again, _You're brain's so close to the sun, it's probably getting baked._ Not italics, "It's hot enough, we don't need to be sniping at each other," Eir replied. Italics. _And don't even start making tall jokes. You don't know how many short jokes I've suppressed._ New paragraph, but still italics - this is getting weird, Fiona."

"I think they're talking mentally," Fiona returns. "Italics always means mental talking."

"Yeah, that's my guess too. Okay, new paragraph, still italics - _Short jokes! Oh, yes, you're above us all, Miss Titan!_ Another paragraph, not italics this time. "Leave her alone," Zojja put in. Italics, _You can't stand having someone else in charge of you._ Not italics. "Would you all just shut it?" Rytlock snarled.

"That's just the thing," Eir said. "We haven't been talking."

"Oh you haven't?" the charr roared. "News to me."

"Rytlock is awesome," Fiona chokes out between giggles.

Tiffany just nods, an uncontrollable grin on her face. "Alright, italics now - Rytlock's paragraph - _You never stop talking. All these soft races, all they do is talk, talk talk - talk you to death."_ No italics now, new paragraph. "Soft races?" Logan spat. Italics. _What about short races - Runtlock and the striplings?_

 _I'm twice your height now._

 _Yeah, and four times my weight, Gruntlock._

 _Gruntlock!_ "

Fiona laughs. "You are an awesome voice-actor. I'd never be able to get that degree of shocked incredulity."

Tiffany smirks. "I practice."

"Of course you do," Fiona retorts. "Go on."

"Not italics. "Don't you see what's happening here?" Eir asked. Italics now. _Oh, I'm sure you're about to tell us._

 _She knows everything._

 _Yes, quiet everyone! Let us listen to the mighty norn."_

"Who said that?" Fiona asks, gasping in laughter. "Who said that?"

"It - it doesn't say," Tiffany manages, trying to stifle her own laugh. "Not italics now. "We're hearing each other's thoughts," Eir said. Italics now, new paragraph: _Brilliant!_

 _Thanks for explaining the obvious._ Not italics. "The things we would never say to each other are coming right out."

"Well, maybe they _should_ come out," Rytlock growled. "I gave this guy a Blood Legion pendant, and he's calling me _Gruntlock_."

Logan replied, "It was a private thought. And I wouldn't even have thought it if you hadn't called us soft."

"I was talking about how you people won't shut up!" Rytlock roared.

"It's not a matter of shutting up. You're reading our thoughts!"

"Well then, stop thinking!" Italics now, _Easy for a charr._ Not italics. "What kind of place is this?" Caithe wondered.

"It's the kind of - sorry, that's italics too. Um, they're talking in a mix of thoughts and words the rest of the page, can I just skip saying - "

"Yes, yes," Fiona agrees. "It's messing it up."

Tiffany nods. " _It's the kind of place we have to get through,_ Eir reponded, _which will be easier if we all take Rytlock's advice and stop thinking._ How do you stop thinking? Oh look, Snaff and Zojja say the same exact thing. _How do you stop thinking?_ Snaff and Zojja wondered simultaneously."

"Because they're asura!" Fiona realizes with a giggle.

"Yup," Tiffany nods. " _You haven't heard anything from me in a long while,_ Rytlock put in. _Do what I do._

 _Grunting keeps you from thinking?_ Logan thought. When Rytlock turned to him, he said, "Sorry. It was there in my brain before I could stop it."

 _You think of me as an animal!_ Rytlock raged.

Garm shot him an angry look. Oh, the detail in this!" Tiffany laughs. "That must be the funniest thing this whole conversation. "Oh, that's hilarious."

Fiona just nods.

"Not an animal," Logan said. Then, in italics again, " _More like a monster._ Rytlock's eyes grew wide. _I mean - a good one. A good monster that will fight on our side._

 _So, you think I'm a traitor to my race?_

 _You're fighting beside a human being. You're supposed to be killing me -_

 _I may yet change my mind._

Eir broke in. _You have to shut down your thinking. Or, if you can't do that, think nice thoughts._

 _In other words, don't think about Klab,_ Snaff told himself.

Zojja threw her hands up. _You're_ obsessed _with him._

 _He makes_ iceboxes _!_

 _You don't respect anyone but yourself._

 _I respect you._

 _Yeah, right - genius in training._

 _Haven't I promoted you?_

 _No._

 _Well, now you're an almost-genius._

 _Thanks a lot!_

 _You just jumped a whole level!_

 _An imaginary level! I just helped defeat three dragon champions, and everyone still sees me as your assistant!_

 _Is that all you can think of? What I_ call _you? The whole while that we're working together, you've been thinking that you're the real genius!_

 _Now we_ both _know it! And what's all this "working together" crap? You order me around like I'm no better than Garm!_ Youch, I wonder what Eir thinks of that," Tiffany grimaces.

"Or Garm," Fiona points out.

"Right. Garm turned angry eyes toward Big Zojja.

 _So, I should worry about this cockpit weld, should I?_ Snaff wondered. _Put some kill feature in it, did you? Something to get rid of the master so you can take his place?_

 _Is that what you think? That I would compromise a design like that? That I would try to kill you?_

 _It's the secret desire of every apprentice,_ Snaff thought, adding, _but not so secret now._

Eir yelled, "why can't you two just _stop thinking?"_

Snaff and Zojja both thought, _We're asura._ Perfect response."

Fiona giggles. "Absolutely."

"We're being tested," Caithe said softly."

As Destiny's Edge realize that Glint is trying to figure them out, Tiffany's frown is increasing. "Didn't Glint _help_ them?" she asks finally. "I don't remember my research too well, so I might be forgetting, but I was fairly sure Glint helped them fight Kralkatorrik."

"Well, we'll wait and see," Fiona shrugs. "Nothing we can do about it now."

Tiffany nods and reads on. Destiny's Edge share unifying thoughts - having fun together, celebrating together, fighting together - and soon they are out of the odd ravine.

"Do you think we'll finish the book tonight?" Fiona wonders. She isn't sure if she wants to - she and Tiffany had had a lot of fun reading together, more than Fiona had thought she would when they started out - but they also need to move on and deal with present-time Destiny's Edge.

Tiffany shrugs. "We'll see, I guess."

Destiny's Edge, now free of the thought-sharing enchantment, talk over what had just happened and apologize for some of the things that had been thought. Rytlock even admits he liked it when Logan called him a monster, and Snaff tells Zojja that she'll be her own master any day now, despite not wanting to let her go. Eir notes that Caithe didn't think anything unkind, to which Caithe responds that she doesn't have any unkind thoughts - and if she did, she'd say them.

Then, they settled down to their task. Zojja scanned for Glint's magical signature… but they were going in circles. Eventually, they came to a stop. Rytlock's joke about the sanctum being in Logan's boot brings several laughs from Tiffany and Fiona, and then Destiny's Edge settles down for the night.

Next morning, they awaken, unsure what to do.

"Why do they think Glint's sanctum is in a grain of sand?" Fiona asks.

Tiffany shrugs. "No idea. Glint's kinda famous - for humans, at least - maybe there's some legend about her sanctum being in a grain of sand?"

Tiffany reads on - Snaff realizes that Glint's sanctum is like Sandy the golem, and the enchantmend hiding the sanctum vanishes. The description of the high domed archways is enthralling, but the members of Destiny's Edge draw their weapons in readiness, while still taking in the sancturm. The book notes the glowing spear on the wall.

"That must be the Dragonsblood Spear," Tiffany tells Fiona. "Rytlock used that to try and kill Kralkatorrik."

"Right," Fiona nods. "If the Spear is here, then either Glint gives it to them or they kill Glint."

"Glint dies either way," Tiffany points out. She glances back at the book and continues reading.

Glint makes her presence known, and Destiny's Edge forms up, Eir nocking her arrows and Garm's eyes blazing - but they can't see her, and Glint speaks again, saying she knows why they are there. Eir retorts that they are here to stop her from waking her master, and Glint returns that they can't stop it. Rytlock attacks and Glint retaliates.

"Destiny's Edge skidded like toys across the floor. Ouch, that's indicative of Glint's power."

Fiona nods. "Youch."

Destiny's Edge come together again - haphazardly, but they're still kicking. Glint downs them again. Eir manages to stay upright, and nocks three arrows specifically for dragons, declaring that Glint would not raise her master.

Glint retorts that she has no wish to do so, but Eir informs her that she will not be deceived. "I can't, but a wretch from the Nightmare Court _can_?" Glint asks scathingly.

"Right," Fiona recalls. "Faolain sent them. I think Glint's on their side."

"Me too," Tiffany nods.

Glint informs them that soon they will kill a true dragon. She then proceeds to give a minor history lesson about some of her other interactions with humans. Eir asks whether Glint knows who Destiny's Edge is, and insists that they will not let Glint raise her master.

Glint acknowledges that she does know the damage Destiny's Edge has inflicted on dragonkind, telling them that the fight ahead of them has little hope of success, but they can succeed if they stand together.

Glint finally explains that she is on their side, and Eir demands to know the name of the dragon she thought Glint had intended to raise.

"Wait, she didn't know?" Fiona asks in confusion.

"Apparently not," Tiffany shrugs.

Eir wonders why Glint is telling them this, and Glint tells them of Tyria when the dragons ruled, and how she came to fear Kralkatorrik. She ends with informing them that "if you call me a dragon, you must call him a mountain. If you call me a dragon, you must call him a god. […] we will be fighting a hurricane." Next chapter, do you want to go on?" Tiffany asks.

Fiona ponders a moment. There's still plenty of time, and they won't get another chance for a while. "Yes," she says.

"Alright, then!" Tiffany says cheerily. "It's called _Dragonrise_. Chapter twenty-seven."

"How many chapters are there?"

Tiffany flips back, looking for a table of contents, but there isn't any. "I don't know. Probably several, given the amount of pages between here and the end of the book. Anyway. Chapter twenty-seven, _Dragonrise_."

It starts off with explaining why Tyria should have known a dragon was rising, listing other things like the Great Tsunami that happened to Tyria. then, it switches to the perspective a charr named Ferroc Torchtail.

"Oohh, Torchtail," Tifany says. "Torch warband or Tail?"

Fiona snorts in laughter. "I'd say Torch."

"Yeah, prolly. Anyway."

Ferroc seems to be the only smart charr in several warbands - he has the sense to run when Kralkatorrik rises, unlike his warbandmates who run to their deaths. Ferroc is Branded, but he actually gets to comprehend what is going on first.

It skips back to Glint and Destiny's Edge, planning their moves against Kralkatorrik. Glint gives the Dragonsblood Spear to Rytlock, saying that she will pin him down for Rytlock to get to. Snaff inserts that he can help with that - yes, despite (and mostly because of) Kralkatorrik's sandstormy nature. Because, you know, Sandy! Snaff explains that he can wrestle Kralkatorrik's mind to the ground, by use of blood crystals and powerstone laurels.

At Glint's doubt that he could fake down Kralkatorrik, Zojja retorts (in true Zojja fashion) that Snaff stared down Jormag. He can stare down Kralkatorrik. Glint presents several problems, all of which are overruled by Destiny's Edge. Yeah, Kralkatorrik won't let her put the laurel on him - big deal, fight him off. Minions will come. Yeah, yeah, that's what the rest of the team is for. But there's thousands of them! There's only three entrances, we can guard them easily enough.

And then the chapter is over.

"Wanna go on?" Tiffany asks.

Fiona frowns. "I think we should be ready to get an early start tomorrow. I'd love to finish the book before we both go our separate ways for a few weeks, but I have no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow."

"Alright," Tiffany nods. "You get to sleep, I'll be downstairs doing random weird stuff."

"Now you've got my curiosity," Fiona returns. "What'll you be doing?"

"Alright, I was telling you in Tiffany language, now I'll tell you in normal-people language," Tiffany jokes. "I haven't the slightest clue - maybe I'll talk to Deborah, or maybe I'll help out in the tavern, or maybe - "

"I get the picture," Fiona laughs. "You go do your random weird stuff."

* * *

The next morning, Fiona hops through Tyria on the asura gates - from Divinity's Reach to Lion's Arch to Hoelbrak.

"Fiona!" Sieran calls.

Fiona glances to her right and sees a group of people - a multiracial group, of course - standing in a group. She makes her way over and introduces herself.

"Magister Fiona, this is Scholar Leon Traydor," she says, gesturing at a sharply dressed male human, who runs a critical eye over Fiona. "That is Explorer Kazakh Grimefur," Sieran continues, nodding at a charr with yellow fur, reminding Fiona of a lion. "And Explorer Izza, who mentioned the Aspect of Deception," Sieran finishes, glancing at an asura with an axe and an unlit torch tucked into her belt. Team, this is Magister Fiona."

"You're a mesmer?" Izza asks immediately, eyeing the staff and greatsword slung on Fiona's back.

"I am. How well can you handle the Aspect?" Fiona asks.

"Fairly well - I'm not as proficient as you, but I'm better than a thief. I've also got just a touch of Natural Fire to balance it out a tad," Izza grins ferociously. "Nobody expects a mesmer to blast fire at them."

Fiona grins. "I think we'll have fun." She turns to the rest of the team. The disregard of one's race in the Priory is evident - two humans, a charr, an asura and a sylvari, all with differing strengths. There aren't any norn, but the lack of care or concern about this just enhances that the Priory cares about skill, not race. "What can you tell me about yourselves? I want to know what you're good at and where you'll need support."

"I've got a touch of Deception in me," the human - Leon Traydor - shrugs, "but not much. Not more than enough to blend in and shadowstep, really. I'm an assassin - just a far-off, safe one," he grins, touching the pistols at his belt.

Fiona turns to the charr - Kazackah? He shrugs. "I'm more of an investigator than a fighter," he shrugs. "I can use a blade to some extent, but I'd rather leave the fighting to you."

Fiona nods with a smile. "I think this'll work out great. Sieran's more of a healing support person, so we're a well-balanced team. I just hope we don't appear too threatening to the dredge."

Leon Traydor's eyebrow goes up in a sharp curve. " _We_ won't threaten the _dredge_?" he asks dryly. "That's a new one. We've always tried to hunt them down."

Fiona frowns in confusion. His voice had dripped sarcasm in the first sentence - as if the dredge normally threatened the Priory, but then he turend it into curiosity in the next sentence. She shrugs, though, and answers his question. "We're going in soft. Diplomatic-like, we'll convince them to let us investigate the place, and perhaps develop relations between them and the Durmand Priory. They could be useful against the Elder Dragons."

Leon shakes his head. "At least _somebody's_ got their priorities straight," he grumbles.

"Well, let's get moving!" Sieran beams. "We want to get there and have time to set up camp before sunset, after all."

Fiona's eyebrows jump up. "Is that the timeframe we're working on?" she fishes her map out of her pocket and sighs at the distance between Hoelbrak and the green star. "Well, let's go. Sieran, you know this place best - you want to lead the way?"

Sieran nods cheerily and starts toward Southern Watchpost. The rest of the team pick up packs of supplies, and Fiona picks up the last one and follows after them.

As they walk, Leon sidles up to Fiona. When she looks at him askance, he shrugs. "Nobody else even mentioned the potential for dredge to help against the Elder Dragons. I had been starting to think the Priory had gotten sidetracked into simply gathering knowledge. I'm glad to find somebody who knows the danger."

Fiona smiles at him. "You should meet the Vigil sometime - or my sister."

"Who's your sister?" Leon asks.

"Tiffany's a Vigil Warmaster, and she is _very_ dedicated to fighting the dragons. It's her main focus. She's… obsessed." Fiona chuckles at the use of the word, recalling the numerous times she had called her sister 'obsessed' with the game.

Leon grins at her. "I suppose you don't hold as much to the whole _fighting_ aspect of defeating the Elder Dragons, then?"

Fiona frowns. "I wouldn't say that… it's more that we both agree that more than just fighting or just knowledge is going to beat them. I wasn't offered a place in the Vigil, anyway, and Tiffany wasn't offered one in the Priory, so we decided we'd split it up this way. Honestly, I've already become an honorary member of the Vigil."

Leon raises his eyebrows. "You're more serious about this than I thought."

"I'm glad to see you appreciate the need," Fiona returns with a smile.

The group continues in silence for a while, leaving Hoelbrak and the first few steadings behind as Sieran, consulting the map, leads them in the shortest route to Sorrow's Embrace.

* * *

Forgal is called by General Almorra to meet with her. Another charr is leaving the room as he goes in, and Forgal acknowledges him with a nod and continues in.

"Warmaster Forgal reporting, General," Forgal says, saluting.

"At ease, Forgal," Almorra tells him. "I called you here to ask your input on a mission. The Iron Legion needs help dealing with a particularly difficult Flame shaman. I had been going to send you and Warmaster Tiffany - "

"Tiffany's a Warmaster?" Forgal asks, shocked, belatedly realizing that he had just interrupted Almorra.

She doesn't seem to mind. "You didn't know? She played a pivotal role during the centaurs' attack."

Forgal just shakes his head mutely. "Excuse me for interrupting, General. Please continue."

Almorra watches him thoughtfully, but she continues, "I had been going to send you and Warmaster Tiffany, but you are both alienated at the present time. I have already briefed Warmaster Tiffany, and she has accepted the job, but I want to know if you would like to go with her."

Forgal pauses. "Does she know I could be there?"

"I informed her it could be a possibility, and asked her opinion. She said that while her guess would be that you would rather stay behind and think about things, I should ask your opinion on the matter. Take your time and think it over, Forgal."

Forgal nods slowly, considering. While he would rather not be sent on any mission with Tiffany and Fiona at the moment, Almorra had not mentioned any other Vigil being sent. Flame shamans, he knows, are nothing to be trifled with, especially Flame shamans that the Legions need help from the Vigil to defeat.

He is not worried about Tiffany and Fiona, but more about putting down this threat and moving on to the next one. The charr are a society of fighters - there is no such thing as 'civilian' or 'innocent,' particularly not in the warzone with the Flame Legion - but if the charr can stop fighting the Flame Legion they can focus their attentions on the dragons.

"Will there be any other assignment while - if - we're there?" Forgal asks.

"Likely you'll be asked to stay for quite a while," Almorra nods. "After the Flame shaman, you will be free to return, so it is up to you."

Under normal circumstances, given the choice, Fogal would have gone to help the Iron Legion defeat this Flame shaman. Tiffany and Fiona, however, complicate things. Tiffany's response to the question about Forgal coming along had been spot-on… mostly. Forgal would appreciate the chance to think things over without the possibility of seeing Tiffany, but he does prefer the idea of getting it all over with quickly, and having a long stall in the middle of their… negotiations is not entirely good for it.

And he can watch and observe her, and see how she behaves. Being with somebody all the time is a good way to tell if somebody is genuine or not… except for Asvor. But he knows now that Asvor is different. But watching cannot be a bad thing.

"I'll go," Forgal says finally. "When and where?"

"You'll meet Legionnaire Vargok in Smokestead, just outside the Black Citadel, on Monday morning. It'll likely take a day and maybe a bit more to get there. Forgal, will you be able to avoid… conflict with Warmaster Tiffany?"

Forgal frowns. She is obviously referring to his outburst when Tiffany had told him his secret, but he feels no desire to hurt her now. He thinks of her as an aquaintance now, somebody he can fight with on the field of battle but go separate ways afterwards. She is… mostly neutral to him, actually.

"We'll be fine, General," Forgal replies gruffly.

* * *

Tiffany is wandering around the tavern, feeling slightly lost without Fiona. Fiona has been with her since they came to Tyria - very little times they were ever apart - and now she won't be seeing her sister for weeks. She feels slightly lonely.

' _Well,_ ' she reasons, ' _all the more motivation to get the Pact started. We can work together._ ' Thinking of the Pact puts her in a good mood, and she begins humming a random tune. It does make her wonder what Trahearne is up to right now - in Orr, researching its history or exploring or something. Maybe he's found the ruin of an old castle or something. Maybe the Dead Ships are taking off from Orr and coming to Lion's Arch, led by Blightghast the Plaguebringer.

Tiffany frowns as a thought occurs to her. How does Trahearne get to and from Orr anyway? He has to have a ship of his own, right? But one person can't sail a ship. Sheknows that much. So there must be a crew to sail it. She decides there might be an interesting story behind that thought. Who sails it? Why?

"Hey, Tiff," Deborah calls, interrupting Tiffany's thoughts. "Why didn't you go with Fiona? You two normally go everywhere together."

"I've got a Vigil mission tomorrow," Tiffany shrugs. "I couldn't be back in time to get there if I went with Fiona."

"What'll you be doing?" Deborah asks with interest.

Tiffany smirks at her. "I'm going up to help the charr fight the Flame Legion. They've got a rowdy Flame shaman blocking their progress."

Deborah frowns. "It's still so… weird, knowing we're at peace with the charr now. We've been at war since… since forever."

Tiffany nods. "It expands our horizons. While the people of Divinity's Reach might still be hostile toward the charr, everyone knows that if somebody attacks a charr then the Ebonhawke Treaty is shattered. The problem is that humans rarely go anywhere but inside Kryta, unless they join an organization like the Vigil. Same for charr. So it is doubtful that the animosity will go away anytime soon, and that is… well, it's sad."

Deborah nods. "I know what you mean. But there isn't actually that much resentment here - the war with the charr was always far-off at Ebonhawke, and people were focusing on the centaurs. I'm sure it'll clear up."

Tiffany sighs. "I hope so. I just don't like seeing the races so divided. There's only four crossing points - the Orders and Lion's Arch. Like two pieces of fabric held together by four strings - if those strings are cut, most people will never see anyone not of their own race. But the dragons are coming. There's Risen in Lychcroft Mere, and it isn't because of Kellach anymore. They're spreading, and not much we can do about it - the Seraph don't know how to handle undead."

"What about the Vigil? They handled it last time."

"And I told General Almorra about it. But…" Tiffany sighs in frustration. "There's only so much that can be done by beating the minions. Zhaitan'll just raise them again, or create more. The most the Vigil can do is protect the innocents, and that will keep getting harder as more minions come. They won't let up and they won't sit still. There's nothing we can do for now, just hold them off as long as we can until we find a way to kill the Elder Dragons. But the Vigil can't…" Tiffany sighs again.

The Vigil can't fight Zhaitan alone. The Priory and the Order of Whispers need to be involved too. The Vigil had provided the bulk of the army, sure… but the Vigil alone does not have the knowledge to fight Zhaitan. They don't have Trahearne or the Priory's extensive study. They don't have the Order of Whispers devising sneaky, efficient ploys to get into Orr. And the Vigil doesn't have any of the other two Orders' technology - the asura in the Vigil are fighters, not inventors.

There is no way anything but the Pact can ever be effective against Zhaitan. While Tiffany has a firm view that the Pact will happen - it can't _not_ happen - holding off the Risen and ensuring people stay safe is the Vigil's job until the Pact happens. She is slightly frustrated with her assignment - the Flame Legion are not dragons. But if the charr are free from fighting the Flame Legion, they'll have more people to send to help the Pact, at the same time as maybe making advances on the ghosts and Branded - and the charr only divided between three things will be a lot more effective than the charr divided against the humans, Flame Legion, ghosts and Branded. Half the targets, twice the firepower per target. And the charr had been brutally effective before.

Tiffany sighs. Yes, helping the charr fight the Flame Legion will help, and massively… she just wants to feel like she is doing more that directly contributes to her goal.

"Tiffany?" Deborah says again, jerking Tiffany out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Deborah rolls her eyes. "Of course you were thinking. You're _always_ thinking."

"So are you," Tiffany retorts. "And be glad of it."

Deborah raises a quizzical eyebrow, and Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Thinking is better than not thinking, right?"

"But who _wouldn't_ be thinking?"

"Dead people. So be glad you're thinking. Actually, I'm sure some dead people still think… hmm. Arggh, Deborah, stop it!"

Deborah laughs out loud. "You're weird, Tiffany."

Tiffany gasps. "You admit it!" she crows, pointing at her. "You admit I'm weird!"

"Yes, I do, and I'll say it again if you don't stop bouncing around like that," Deborah jokes.

"But I _like_ being weird, and nobody ever acknowledges it," Tiffany grumbles. "Not even Fiona."

"But you see, she's almost as weird as you, so it's less apparent to her," Deborah explains. "You stay here and think your oh-so-deep thoughts about whether dead people think or not and about Risen and beating up the stupid things."

Tiffany blinks once, slowly. "You summed me up in a single sentence!" she protests, flabbergasted. "I think deep thoughts - mostly about dead people - and I also think about Risen and killing dragon minions, and I'm totally weird! How'd you do that?"

Deborah laughs as she starts downstairs. "I know you, sis," she calls over her shoulder. "If you're bored why don't you come down and talk with the family? You'll be away for several weeks."

"Coming, coming," Tiffany grouches.

* * *

Fiona and Izza had been comparing notes about the Aspect of Deception, and Izza had been teaching Fiona about how she can twine Nature and Deception together. It is all very interesting.

Then, Sieran pulls Fiona aside. "The Granite Citadel is ahead. They're studing dwarven artifacts there! The people there know so much about the dwarves, its overwhelming. I've been many times, and each time they have new stuff to tell me about the dwarves."

"I'm sure they do," Fiona informs her, but, guessing her intent, says "I don't think we should stop there, though. The information will get back to the Priory regardless, and you can look it up in the archives later."

Sieran mock pouts, but she can't hold it for long and she soon brightens again, something else catching her attention.

Fiona is starting to get slightly worried about their goal - convincing the dredge to be nice. Sieran isn't much of a diplomat - she is terribly blunt at times, and she doesn't like dredge in the first place. Inevitably, she knows, the burden of diplomacy will fall to her. She is not good at talking and being subtle and convincing people to do things when they don't want to. That's what Tiffany is good at, not her.

And Tiffany isn't here to even advise her. Fiona is not adverse to learning how to talk people into things, or learning in general, but most things are learnt with a teacher. And something like this can only be learnt with experience. She turns to Izza.

"It must require a lot of maneuvering to get Nature and Deception to work together," she comments.

"Oh, yes. They don't like each other all that much, and it takes a long while for me to work any magic that involves them both, and its rather exhausting."

"Huh," Fiona nods.

* * *

Later, after the group locates the entrance to Sorrow's Embrace - Izza found it, using her limited Nature affinity to dampen her smell and her Deception to muffle her footfalls - they find a ravine to set up camp in. Kazakh arranges a makeshift covering for the entrance of the ravine, and Fiona makes it look like solid stone instead of a ravine.

As the others scurry around setting the new camp in order, Fiona slips out through the illusionary stone wall and sets off for the entrance to Sorrow's Embrace. She left a portal near the ravine, and is ready to portal out at any sign of danger.

The dredge, however, seem to rely more on their noses than any other sensitive organ - their work with sonic equipment probably deafens them to some degree, and they're blind to begin with - and Fiona finds herself quickly popping out. She'll need Izza to dampen her scent. She returns to the ravine as the sun sinks below the horizon.

"Alright, team," Fiona says. "We'll start work tomorrow. For now, let's all get a good night's sleep."

"Who stands watch?" Leon asks.

Fiona blinks, but Sieran takes care of it. "There's five of us," she explains. "We'll divide the time equally."

' _But… how?_ ' Fiona wonders. _'We can't see the sun at night._ '

It seems that Kazakh had asked the same question.

"The flowers!" Sieran beams, producing a red-petaled flower from somewhere. "This one changes during the night and day cycles." As Sieran explains how the flower works and when the next shift begins, Fiona finds herself wondering how the flower is still fresh. Sieran is a sylvari; she could have grown the flower out of herself, or maybe she just uses magic - she can touch the Aspect of Nature, so combining earth and water to make a suitable environment for the flower might be easy enough.

It turns out that Fiona's shift is to be near dawn. She crawls into her bedroll and quickly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning, Vargok is waiting at Smokestead waypoint for the two Warmasters assigned to his unit at Cowlfang's Star. The Flame shaman has already killed a company of charr - three warbands, all crispified. Including his own. The Forge warband had survived longer than the others - they knew how to deal with the rogue flames from Scorchy, his flamethrower - but they had been cut down, as well. Only Vargok's quick thinking and the ever-so-slight touch of the Aspect of Fiery Nature that made him so adept with Scorchy had saved him.

The Vigil Warmasters, however, he is certain can beat this shaman. He'd seen the horde of centaurs that Warmaster Tiffany had held off. He can respect that kind of ability. And Warmaster Forgal is known as the strict and militant norn that can power through any enemy.

' _He fights Icebrood, though, not Flame Legion. Maybe he can't handle them._ ' Vargok smirks in amusement at the thought. Of course the Warmaster can handle the Flame Legion. They have to - for his warband's sake. He should have squirted Scorchy at them more often and made them more adept at managing flames. The Forge warband had taken on the challenge of this Flame shaman. He had promised his centurion, as the legionnaire of the Forge warband, that they would take down the Flame shaman. Now his warband is dead… but he can still defeat the shaman with the help of the Vigil.

He hadn't exactly told the truth to General Almorra - the Iron Legion isn't requisitioning Vigil soldiers, they are requiring Vargok to kill the Flame shaman. Close enough, with his warband's honor on the line.

Warmaster Tiffany and her bear appear from the direction of the Black Citadel, charr every which way staring hard at her. She does have a Vigil rank insignia displayed on her shoulder, however, and they leave her alone more than if she hadn't. Vargok nods. She's smart. He hadn't seen enough of her in General Almorra's office to know much about her, but he'd trusted the General, and hopes that trust is not in vain. And not being stupid is the first test.

As his centurion sees it, the two Warmasters will be under his command. He has to make sure they understand that before something goes wrong.

As Warmaster Tiffany approaches, she looks curiously at him.

Right. His fur is still singed from that stupid asura blasting fire at him. Maybe she should blast fire at the Elder Dragons instead. She's perfectly capable of doing so, and the fact that she isn't is infuriating.

He addresses the Warmaster, pushing his grouchy thoughts about Zojja aside. "Within the Vigil, you are my superior, Warmaster," he informs her. "As a temporary ally of the Iron Legion and the Forge warband, you are under my command."

The Warmaster nods easily. "I see. Where is your warband?"

"The Flame shaman we're going to take down killed them," Vargok replies shortly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says instantly, wincing.

Vargok huffs. "You're not here to be sad about the deaths of people you've never met, Warmaster. You're here to take down a threat to the Allied Legions, and if desire for revenge for the deaths of people you've never met spurrs you on, go right on thinking that." Despite his words, Vargok is slightly touched at her concern, at the same time as irritated at her softness. People die. It happens. The best anyone can do is live up to their example and continue honoring their name.

"Understood, Legionnaire," The Warmaster nods, saluting.

Vargok nods sharply. At least she understands charr culture. "Remember, you are not a member of the Forge warband - merely allies in the fight. Address me as Legionnaire, but I am not _your_ Legionnaire."

Tiffany nods again.

The two stand in silence until Warmaster Forgal arrives. Vargok tells this Warmaster the same thing about authority he had told Tiffany, and then the three get moving.

Vargok had heard from General Almorra that there was tension and distrust between the two Warmasters, and he is slightly resentful that he had been saddled with such a problematic pair, but he is determined to keep their minds on the task.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Also, writing from Vargok's perspective gave me a new clue for the betterment of my writing - I shall endeavour to write from other people's perspectives as much as possible, to give the people personality. Imagine how fun a chapter from Legionnaire Aelius's perspective would be? Or the perspective of _Sieran_?


	22. Chapter 22: The Dungeon's Backstory

REFORGING THE BLADE

* * *

Summary: The Priory team tries to talk to the dredge, but are rebuffed several times until they are finally let in to talk to their leader, Shukov. Shukov lets them stay, and they settle in and do their thing for two weeks. Then the Inquest arrive with Kudu and draconic energy experiments. Fiona takes off like a storm.

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: The Dungeon's Backstory

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

And I forgot to say it last chapter, but Fiona, your Priory team is what it is and no more. I know you wanted extra people, but… well… too bad.

The next chapter or so will focus on the Priory team and not Tiffany's Flame situation, because plotlines and book deadlines. Tiffany's mission will get its attention in due time, but for now just ignore the fact that days are passing of Fiona's time and I haven't done much with Tiffany's.

The wiki page for dredge - specifically their government - was rather confusing, but I'll do my best to interpret the meaning. The results, you'll find in this chapter and maybe the next ones, as well.

Also, this chapter is called 'The Dungeon's Backstory,' but it isn't actually. But maybe it is (just without Fiona or something). Who knows. But it's all my thinking up and I decided that name would go well.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Fiona has the last watch of the night, and then she wakes everybody up. After a quick breakfast from the supplies they brought with them, Fiona realizes that the mission has really, truly started now.

"Alright, team," she begins nervously. "We're going to talk to the dredge. I must stress that we are _not_ attacking them, we're talking to them."

"We're asking permission to study this place," Leon recalls.

"Yes," Fiona nods.

"That means _we_ are in enemy territory," Kazakh notes. "On a diplomatic mission. We're on their land, and they could drive us off anytime we wanted. We've got to be polite and respectful."

Fiona nods, suddenly grateful to her team. There's no way she would have thought of that. "Thanks, Kazakh. Does anyone else have any advice?"

"No offense, but why isn't Sieran leading us?" Izza asks. "She's the dredge expert."

"Steward Gixx thought it… unwise to let somebody so prejudiced against the dredge lead a talking mission."

Izza nods. "I see. Thanks for clearing that up."

"However, she's still a Magister, so you should listen to her."

Sieran smiles at Fiona. Fiona smiles back.

"Alright, let's get moving. Remember what Kazakh said about being polite and respectful, and above all, don't act like a threat."

"That means no veiling or sound-muffling or scent-dampening," Izza notes.

The team leave the ravine and make their way to Sorrow's Embrace. The entrance is just past a little inlet of water, guarded by dredge.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asks a dredge.

"A research team from the Priory," Fiona replies. "We don't - "

"Attack!" the dredge shouts, and several others level rifles at them, preparing to shoot.

"We come in peace!" Leon shouts. "We don't want to hurt you!"

The dredge holds up a hand to the other dredge, who pause. "What Priory team comes in _peace_?" he snarls. "How did the Priory even find this place?"

"Luck," Fiona replies simply. "But we don't want to hurt you."

"Don't want to hurt us?" the dredge laughs. "That's a good one! Go away before _we_ hurt _you_!" When Fiona hesitates, he yells, "get them!" and the dredge prepare to fire.

"If we're not attacking, we should be leaving," Sieran tells Fiona, pulling her back a step.

Kazakh says something, but his words are drowned out by a shrieking sound that rips through Fiona's ears. She staggers back, her head ringing, and Sieran catches her and guides her out, followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

Back at the ravine, Fiona manages to clear her head by focusing on something else. Izza is using the same meditation exercises as Fiona, and so is Leon, to an extent, but Kazakh, whose four ears make him much more sensitive to the sound, is in distress. He is shaking his head slowly and barely responsive to anything audible.

Sieran had managed to avoid the worst of the blast, and is mostly tending to Kazakh, having had the most experience with these kinds of wounds.

Fiona's ears ache horribly, and, though she can still hear properly, raised voices hurt. Everyone seems to silently agree that there is to be no loud noise for quite a while. Despite Fiona's earache, she mostly feels distressed about the first attempt to make peace with the dredge failing so promptly. It would be unwise to try again until tomorrow, and meanwhile they have a whole day ahead of them.

But at least the dredge have been alerted to their presence. Maybe tomorrow the guards will have orders from their superiors… whether that is a bad thing or not will be told tomorrow.

"So," Fiona says in a carrying whisper so as not to disturb anyone else's ears, "what do we do now? We can't try again so soon."

"Waiting until tomorrow or even the next day is a viable option," Izza returns in the same whisper. "Or maybe we should wait until _they_ respond."

"Sorrow's Furnace is simply the city the dwarves lived in," Leon reminds them. "There's probably signs of the dwarves all around this place, if we look, not just inside the old furnace."

"True," Fiona nods. "Sieran, what do you think?" The sylvari had been unusually quiet.

Sieran looks up. "I think I should stay here," she admits reluctantly. "If the dredge learn I'm here, they won't stop with driving us back - they'll attack outright. I do have a reputation among the dredge."

"Right," Fiona frowns. "Maybe you can study ways to block - or at least heal - that sonic weaponry?"

"It's my main focus on the dredge, aside from the dwarves," Sieran returns. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Sieran. How's Kazakh doing?"

"He'll be better in a few hours. Until then, why don't you explore this place? And if you find any obviously dwarven artifacts - not that I think there'll be any left where the dredge can get to them - bring them back here!"

"Will do, Sieran," Fiona smiles.

* * *

The day passes in relative silence, both on the part of the exploring Priory and the dredge weapons. Fiona had had a bit of training in spotting dwarven stuff from her first mission with Sieran, but nobody finds anything - the dredge had been very thorough.

However, when Kazakh recovers enough to help them, he points out the structure of the cliffs and walls around them, showing them how it is of dwarven carving, as is the whole tunnel system of Sorrow's Embrace. He is itching to get inside and investigate the structure that has been held up for so long, despite tunneling from hundreds of years ago, but he busies himself cataloguing what he can access.

The next day, Fiona decides to wait a day or two to see if the dredge make a response, and then try again if they don't. But she still feels reluctant about doing even that - she doesn't want anyone's ears to be hurt again. ' _That sounds absurd,_ ' she notes absentmindedly. But the dredge will have had time to consult their superiors and decide how to deal with the Priory team, so, as Leon puts it, maybe there will be "less sonic blasting and more sonic communicating." Fiona had laughed when she heard it, but it does make sense.

* * *

So the Priory and the dredge remain silent to each other until Wednesday, until Kazakh finally convinces Fiona that being silent any longer will signal one of two things to the dredge - either a) that the team has gone away, and will respond with suspicious surprise when they find that the group is still here, or b) that the group is planning something malicious, and be even more suspicious and perhaps immediately deadly when they show up again.

So Fiona leads the group back into the cavern at noon on Wednesday. The dredge seem more alert than last time.

"You're back again?" one of them asks. "What do you want?"

"The same as last time," Fiona replies. "We're not here to hurt you. We're just interested in the historical value of this place. This group answers to me, I won't let them mess up your home."

"The Priory has never held anything but hatred for us," the other dredge snaps. "Why should they start trying to be peaceful now?"

"Because I talked some sense into Steward Gixx, the leader of the Priory," Fiona returns. She decides it is wiser to not mention Sieran right now. "I don't know why he agreed, but we really need to stop hating each other. The humans and the charr made a treaty, why not the dredge and the Priory?"

"Too far, too fast," Kazakh hisses in Fiona's ear.

The dredge narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Come back tomorrow at sunrise," he tells them.

Fiona nods, and the team turns and leaves.

* * *

The next day, they are back.

There is a new dredge at the entrance, waiting for the Priory team. There are several new dredge, in fact, but this one seems important, given the fact that he is standing splash in the middle of the tunnel, and seems larger than the others. Fiona hopes that this means they'll get a chance to talk to somebody other than the doorguards for once.

"Who are you?" the new dredge asks.

"I'm Magister Fiona, of the Durmand Priroy," Fiona says firmly. "This is my team. Who are you?"

"Balryvr," the dredge replies. "I have been authorized to hear out your intent more fully. Speak, Magister Fiona."

"The Priory, as you know, is researching everything about the dwarves as possible. We have been sent by the Priory to do so peacefully. Sorrow's Embrace holds a lot of information about the dwarves. You may have destroyed every remnant of the dwarves the remains, but you know the dwarves. You can tell us."

"The dwarves enslaved us," Balryvr growls. "None of the Priory understand our wish for revenge."

"So tell us," Fiona replies. "Maybe there has been a misunderstanding. We'll never know if you don't tell us."

"Fiona, you don't - " Izza whispers.

"Nobody deserves to be enslaved and then attacked for hating their enslavers," Fiona retorts.

Balryvr's facial expression never changes - but then, dredge, being blind, probably don't do facial expressions. "You seek information about the dwarves? And you will not attack us nor insult us, nor mock us for our… differences? You will not act superior to us or slur our way of living? You will follow our laws and adhere to our authority construct while - _if_ \- you remain here? You will not dismantle anything without permission to get at what might be underneath?"

"We will listen to all your wishes," Fiona replies firmly.

Balryvr nods shortly. "Okay. I will present your case to War Minister Shukov. Come back at noon tomorrow."

"We will," Fiona promises. She and the team leave.

* * *

"Well, that was progress!" Fiona smiles when they get back to the ravine.

After briefing Sieran on what had happened, Sieran agrees.

"You're doing cherry, Magister!" she beams. "If you can stop those pesky dredge from ruining dredge artifacts, you will have done a great service to the Priory."

"I just want to defeat the Elder Dragons," Fiona returns. "This may be a rather roundabout way of doing it, but it will help."

"Hey, we're very roundabout," Leon informs her. "What's more roundabout than research?"

"True," Fiona shrugs. "Who's ready for tomorrow? I just hope we can convince them to let us study the place."

"Also, I think we need to educate you on dredge history," Leon sighs. "Sieran, you want to do the honors? This lady here thought there'd been a _misunderstanding_ with the dredge about the dwarves' history with the dredge.

"Oh, that's serious," Sieran frowns. And then she launches into a history lesson of questions and answers and helpful tips from the others, which lasts for the rest of the day.

"I wish we had a way to communicate privately," Kazakh sighs the next morning.

Izza nods. "Would be perfect. We are technically in enemy territory even after we convince them to let us in."

"I've a trick to teach you, then," Fiona grins. "Even Leon might be able to use it. Watch this…"

She spends the rest of the day teaching the Deception users her sound enchantment. Leon can't use it, but Izza can. They also figure out a sign to use for Izza to turn it off and on.

Sieran bemoans not being able to come with them, but she does realize that being there would only ruin the mission.

* * *

At noon, the team shows up at the tunnel again, and Balryvr, surrounded by what Fiona now realizes are his guards, leads them into Sorrow's Embrace.

A ways on, there is a bridge over a river of lava. Balryvr doesn't seem to care, and doesn't notice the team's discomfort and being so vulnerable. He leads them through winding tunnels for quite a while until they enter a cavern with an important-looking dredge and several bodyguards.

"Minister Shukov," Balryvr says formally. "These are the Priory who want to study our city."

"Why have you come here?" the War Minister asks Fiona.

Fiona is suddenly nervous. This is the dredge _leader_ \- she is talking to the equivalent of Queen Jennah or the Pale Tree! And _she_ is reponsible for this mission. If she fails… Fiona pushes the thoughts out of her mind. She takes a breath and begins, "we want to study this place. It has great historical value, and, as you know, the Priory - "

" - is sheltering the last dwarf from our wrath," interrupts Shukov. "We want our vengeance!"

"I know you do," Fiona nods, "but is it worth eliminating an entire race for one faction's transgression?"

" _Let me handle this,_ " Kazakh tells Fiona through the sound enchantment. He speaks to Shukov. "The Priory knows relatively little about the dredge side of your conflict. Our team has no say in what Steward Gixx does about Ogden Stonehealer."

"But if we know more, just having been studying you and your city will put us among the top authorities on the subject," Izza puts in.

"The Elder Dragons threaten all of us," Leon points out. "You won't be spared just because you are not actively going against them."

"Is that a threat?" Shukov demands.

"No, of course not," Leon says sarcastically. "I'm sure I could _never_ order around an Elder Dragon - in fact, they might decide _not_ to attack you just to spite me for saying they might."

"Leon, you aren't helping," Fiona sighs.

"Right," Leon nods. "I'm getting your hopes up. The Elder Dragons don't care what I say, they want to devour all the magic in Tyria. Spiting me is as low on their to-do list as going back to sleep is."

Izza or Kazakh must have said something through the sound enchantment, because Leon falls silent. Fiona shoots him a withering look, and turns back to Shukov, but finds herself unsure what to say next.

"Say we chose to ignore the fact that the Priory is withholding justice from us - why should we help you? You have people out raiding our facilities and killing our people for no reason!"

"My sister realized that the dredge could help the Priory. The Priory is… it's a gathering of knowledge. We automatically feel a bit weirded out by people who purposefully hinder that. But nobody's ever tried getting your side of the story. I was raised under the idea that both sides of the story are heard before making a judgement, no matter how thorough or concise or true one person's side is." It's a simple argument, and true; Fiona just hopes it works - she's never been good at this sort of thing.

Shukov squints at Fiona. No surprise there, he can't see in the first place. How do they tell if people are lying without looking in people's eyes?

"I'll trust you," Shukov says finally. "For now, and not very far. But you can come and do your research here - provided that Balryvr is with you at all times within Sorrow's Embrace. However, if I hear one complaint about you - _one!_ \- that is in any way related to the two complaints I expressed, you will be chased out of the region."

Fiona nods, but then she realizes he can't see it. "I understand," she says aloud. ' _How_ do _the dredge get along without facial expressions and body language?_ '

"Now go. Balryvr, can you see to it that they have a place to set up their work?"

Fiona wonders frantically whether to mention that they already have a place outside set up or not, but Izza speaks through the sound enchantment. " _If we tell them, they might find Sieran while we're away. We can always say we left our supplies outside - and I can alert Sieran that we'll be operating from within._ "

Fiona nods in acknowledgement. ' _Well, body language is one way can communicate privately,_ ' she thinks to herself in amusement.

* * *

Balryvr finds an unoccupied cave for them, and Izza streaks off in absolute silence - but perfectly visible, to Fiona's amusement - to find Sieran and bring back the supplies they'll need.

Over the next couple days, the dredge are alerted through a speaker system that there is a Priory team in the dredge capital city. The alert is accompanied with a warning to report anything untoward to the 'molitsiya'* - the dredge equivalent of the Seraph - as well as the information that they might be asking about dwarves, and that their questions are to be answered. Recordings of their voices - obtained soon after permission to research was granted - are played so that the dredge can identify them.

Sieran, unable to help them, decides to take the now-unneccessary camp supplies back to the Priory and inform them that the mission is going well so far. She will return afterwards, and Izza will make trips out every night at sundown so the team can know Sieran is there for backup if they need it.

Meanwhile, the Priory team talks to individuals and gather the stories - and the dredge are all too willing to share. It reminds Fiona of Tiffany bursting to share news about the world of Tyria before they had come, and frowns. These dredge have had no one to share their stories with for many generations - the stories are probably intact from how the ones who experienced it told it. Fiona knows half the things Tiffany had told _her_ are still perfectly remembered, just from the number of times Tiffany had told her.

So, Fiona finds herself listening to each and every account of the slavery years much more patiently than Izza, Kazakh, or Leon. Kazakh finds himself more interested in the structure of Sorrow's Embrace - the only dwarf-remnants left in the now dredge-occupied city. Izza seems more keen on researching dredge biology - their blindness, for example, or their sense of smell, or how they design machines when they're _blind_. She takes great delight in sharing her discoveries with her teammates every evening - the Priory team still observe days and nights that pass outside the city, despite the dredge not seeming to are - such as her observation that the dredge took the opposite route of the asura.

Instead of evolving eyes that can see better in the dark - Izza is quite at home in Sorrow's Embrace, but Fiona, Leon and Kazakh need to carry lanterns around - the dredge had grown dependent on their other senses and lost their eyesight. Izza quite loves talking about her newest discoveries and observations about their living surroundings, and she and Kazakh have in-depth discussions matching that to the charr's study of the structure of the caverns and supports the dwarves had used.

Leon prefers to study the dredge machinery and sonic weaponry, and both he and the dredge come away from their discussions with new insights and much to think about.

Izza remarks laughingly one day that Leon is Dynamics, Kazakh and she are Statics, and Fiona is kind of Synergetics. While Leon and Kazakh need that explained to them, Fiona gets it right away, and the comparison also helps her remember which asuran college is which, a thing she's always had trouble with before.

Fiona, on her part, is speaking with many different dredge each day - and each one has a different story to tell of their enslaved ancestors. Fiona always reminds them that it was the Stone Summit dwarves that enslaved them, and that the last dwarf was not of that clan. After she'd made one dredge storm off in anger by pushing it, Kazakh had told her to just drop a mention of it, planting a touch of doubt and uncertainty in their minds. Fiona takes this advice, but she is just waiting for Shukov to find out and expell the team from Sorrow's Embrace.

As time goes on, however, Fiona begins disliking the dark caverns of Sorrow's Embrace. It's dark, and she's tired of carrying her lantern around wherever she goes.

Leon helpfully constructs a harness-like device to hold the lantern above her head, similar to what the dredge can be seen wearing (though why they would need a lantern is beyond the Priory). At first, Fiona is a little shy of using it, but then Izza points out that the dredge can't see, and they'll probably never notice.

* * *

One day, about a week after the day they'd been let in to study the city, Izza brings a stranger back from her nightly forays out to meet Sieran.

The shady-seeming asura draws Fiona to the side and instructs her to put up the sound enchantment. Wary of this person, Fiona makes the signal to her team for the sound enchantment to be turned on, to tell them what is going on. Izza nods back, but the stranger doesn't notice.

"The sound enchantment is up," Fiona informs him.

"Initiate Fiona Tassof?" the asura checks.

"Yes," Fiona nods, realizing she is dealing with a Whispers Agent.

"You are doing a daring thing, infiltrating the dredge this way and wriggling into their good graces."

"It's not an act," Fiona replies, stung.

"It doesn't matter. The Order is trusting you, Initiate. I want you to see if you can find any suitably-minded dredge to bring to the Order's attention for monitoring and perhaps initiation. Send your asuran friend with the alert code 'eagle-eyed assassins' if you find any. Tell her to just say it into the air after she makes her rendezvous with the sylvari."

"And if she asks why?"

"It's a research experiment you're doing. You're Lightbringer Vriré's student, Initiate. You're supposed to be smart."

With that, he steps out of the sound bubble and badgers Izza into taking him back to the surface. Fiona blinks after him. "I'm _supposed to be_ smart?" she echoes, insulted.

But from then on she keeps an eye out for dredge that might show signs of being what the Order is looking for, determined to have at least one of them, and to call this asura back in her _own_ way. Of course, looking for a dredge like that is hard, considering that she is just hearing their ancestor's stories, but merely living among the dredge will probably bring one to light. Metaphorically, of course.

* * *

Three weeks later, Fiona starts seeing asura in Sorrow's Embrace. She asks Balryvr about it.

"Those are the Inquest asura. They're helping us develop our technology so that the dredge can spread to the surface." Balryvr does not notice the shocked looks of the Priory team. (He _is_ blind.)

Later that evening, Fiona gathers the team together. They're all worried. "What are we going to do about the Inquest?" Tiffany asks. "I mean… this might mess up our whole mission. The Inquest might mess up our mission on purpose, quite aside from that."

"Why don't we ask Balryvr if we can see War Minister Shukov again and talk to him?" Fiona asks reluctantly.

"You sound terrified of that idea," Leon points out.

"I don't know how to talk to people!" Fiona worries.

Leon bursts into laughter. "You don't know how to talk to people!" he exclaims. "You're the one who's been talking your head off to those dredge, learning their history!"

"I can _talk_ , I just can't talk about super-important things and convince people to do things like I have to when I talk to Shukov."

"You convinced him to let us stay here," Leon points out.

"Hey, that was mostly you guys," Fiona protests. "I barely said a thing. But we're talking about asking him _not_ to do something that he's clearly already decided to do!"

"One of us can monitor the Inquest, and if we find anything the dredge wouldn't like, _then_ we tell Shukov," Izza suggests.

"And when he asks where we got the information?" Fiona fires back.

"I'll handle that. I'm asura, after all. I'm both brilliant, _and_ the Inquest are asura, as well. If I present the information, he'll have less cause to doubt. Don't worry - I'm a genius, I can handle this."

Fiona nods with a sigh. "I suppose you'll do the monitoring, too? Sound muffling, scent dampening, and veiling to hide from the Inquest? What will the dredge say when you stop studying dredge physiology?"

Izza tosses her head. "Magister, I know how to hide. And Kazakh can stop mooning over rocks and take my place. I'm sure they'll accept the simple explanation that I want to talk to some fellow asura."

"You really get on a roll when you have an idea, don't you," Leon observes dryly. "You've gotten as uppity as any Inquest."

Izza shoots him an insulted look. "The Inquest are morons. And I'm _practicing_ , you dolthead. I'm not going to hide from the Inquest, I'm going to infiltrate them. Therefore, I have to act like them."

"Huh," Fiona notes. "That's actually a good idea."

Izza rolls her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

"You've almost insulted every person here - including the Inquest," Fiona notes.

"Hey, the Inquest are insulted approximately two point three times a second, by all accounts. And not just from asura."

Fiona shakes her head. "Well, you start your infiltration game. I'll let you handle talking to Shukov, as well."

"Hey, that's just taking the easy way out, numbskull," Izza pouts. "You're lucky I don't mind."

"I could tell," Fiona grins. "What matters is whether Kazakh minds taking your biologist place."

Kazakh shrugs. "There's only so much to learn about one race's biology. Let's just claim that Izza has found all she needs to?"

"But I _haven't_!" Izza squawks. "Let's just say I'm taking a break, shall we? I've been spending too much time talking to blind dredge who haven't the slightest clue how their eyes work or how to describe lights. And then, after I root out the Inquest, I'll claim my break is over."

"But won't it sound too much like you found something wrong on purpose?" Fiona asks.

"Bah! I'm asura. I know Inquest. I'm healthily suspicious of them. Just let me handle it, bookah."

Fiona blinks. "What's a bookah?"

Izza sighs loudly and retreats to her workstation, grumbling.

Fiona looks after the asura in amazement, wondering if Tiffany's soul had come to live in Izza, or something else outrageous. Maybe she's secretly a necromancer conspiring with Forgal - Forgal kills Tiffany, Izza summons Tiffany's soul and… Fiona laughs at her own thoughts. More than one person can be averse to answering definition questions.

"Well, the Inquest are now your responsibility, Izza," Fiona tells her. "Can you tell me what you've been up to - in understandable terms - every night after you get back from checking on Sieran?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Izza calls. "Now, I want to finish this bit of unfinished business before I go play with the Inquest. Hopefully they're not tormenting anything."

"Hopefully they _are_ , so we can catch them at it," Leon corrects.

"Leon!" Fiona sighs.

"What?" the human protests. "If they're _not_ torturing anything, that's a bad sign. It means the Inquest are up to something of such magnitude they don't even have time to be _evil_. And while non-evil Inquest might seem good, non-evil Inquest _also_ means they're working on being _more_ evil than normal."

"It's just… don't wish torture on innocents, _please_ ," Fiona sighs.

"Doesn't matter," Leon shrugs. "I don't believe in luck or karma."

"Neither do I," Fiona agrees, "but still."

"Yada, yada, yada," Leon yawns. "Is it bedtime yet?"

"The only person I know who would ever ask for bedtime," Fiona sighs, shaking her head. "It's your choice. You know the dredge don't care, and if our schedule turns out to be off by a few hours when we finish our work here and leave, I will not be surprised in the slightest."

* * *

Izza spends the next week mostly absent from the Priory Excavation, as it has come to be called. She pops in now and again to update Fiona on her progress, but nothing terrible is coming to light yet.

Until the day she zips in the cave, eyes wide in terror. "The bookah in charge of this segment of Inquest," she gasps, "is - is experimenting with dragon energies!"

"Let me guess, Kudu?" Fiona asks.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"I'm friends with his worst adversary," Fiona replies, springing to her feet. "Can you get me out of Sorrow's Embrace - quickly? I need to find Zojja."

"Zojja, of Destiny's Edge?" Izza asks, shocked, at the same time as Leon mouths the name in silence.

"Yes, her. Kudu's _dangerous_ , and who better to shut him down? Zojja hates Kudu. With a _passion_. You say he's working with dragon energies? Perfect. Leon, until I get back, I want you spouting your anti-Elder Dragon propaganda - I know it's not propaganda, I just don't know what else to call it! - all over the place. Don't let the Inquest catch on, though. I want the dredge scared out of their wits that Jormag might land on their city. Then we blow the news of the Inquest when Zojja gets here - hopefully, we won't have to fight our way past a ton of dredge. Zojja won't stop to care about it. Kazakh, I want you and Izza to go stealthily down to the place Kudu's operating at. Get all the information you have on him so we'll know when, where and how to attack."

"You are part Vigil," Leon notes.

"You thought I wasn't? Move, everyone! Leon is in charge 'till I get back with Zojja. And perhaps some of her friends." Fiona sprints out the door with Izza on her heels, working her magic.

Leon looks at Kazakh. "Who, me?"

"You're the weird one," Kazakh shrugs. "You seem to be opinionated about the dragons. Well, let's get moving! I can't do anything special 'till Izza gets back, but you've only got a day or two to work with these dredge."

Leon shakes his head. "How long have we been here? Years?"

"Almost six weeks, my friend," Kazakh laughs. "Actually, let's go tell Minister Shukov about the Inquest. Maybe he'll root them out."

"Ya think Fiona would've thought of that?"

Kazakh shrugs. "She does seem rather leery of talking to the guy. Maybe she didn't."

Leon sighs. "Let's go, then." He starts for the cave entrance. "The dredge will be ready for the Inquest - and Inquest are deep in Sorrow's Embrace. If the dredge turn on them, they'll have nowhere to run."

"Not without blasting their way out," Kazakh smirks. "And these walls are not designed to crumble to a mere blasting."

"So, all that studying rocks did do some good," Leon retorts.

* * *

Fiona stumbles into daylight outside of Sorrow's Embrace, and stands there blinking for quite a while.

"Fiona!" comes Sieran's voice. "What are you doing up here?"

Fiona squints in Sieran's direction. "Huh?"

"You're as blind as a dredge," Izza sighs. "And no accident, either."

"My eyes," Fiona bemoans. "It'll be forever before things look normal again. Whatever, it'll be fine. Oh, Sieran? Can you speed up travel any? I need to get to Hoelbrak - fast."

"Not much," Sieran shrugs. "Best to just run it on your own - you can boost your endurance, can't you?"

Fiona shakes her head. "I'll do my best. There's Inquest in there, Sieran - you'd best stay farther away than normal."

Sieran nods. "Where are you going?"

"To get Zojja!" Fiona replies. "And maybe some of the others. Well, I'll be back within two days, at the least. Seeya." With that, she takes off running toward Hoelbrak.

"She isn't running the whole way," Sieran says. It isn't a question.

"Heh, she'll run as far as she can get."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* The word 'militsiya' is the word used for the Russian police force until 1991. Since the dredge are a Russian metaphor and a lot of their words are mole-based puns (take 'moletariat', for example, or any number of dredge cities like Molenheide or Moledavia) I altered it to make 'molitsiya.' I apologize if this offends any Russian readers.

And the whole thing with the three weird people that are apparently playing a video game was just because I felt like it and this chapter was HARD to write. But it ( _probably_ ) won't happen with any other chapters, and it is completely not part of the story. It's called breaking the fourth wall (with the caveat that with THIS instance of doing it, it is full of non-related stuff and is completely irrelevant, and not in any way crucial to the story).

Also, I thought up something that would be funny. Context: Random DnD players interrupt my story in the middle.

This time, there is a high-level boss mob for them to fight. Alex hefts his greataxe and grins. "A fight!" he yelps in his play-baby voice. "A good one this time! Seems like the pesky beetles have brought out their leader! We'll see whether it fares any better than its children!"

"Go, Alex!" Jane cheers, teleporting onto the beast's back. "Maybe this time you'll _actually_ kill something." She jabs her blade into the boss's neck, dealing fifty critical damage.

Alex roars in wounded pride and hurls the greataxe at the beast. It thuds into the monster's chest, dealing 100 damage without a critical. Jane gapes at her companion and draws her knife through the beast's spine. The monster takes seventy-five with a critical hit _and_ a circumstance bonus.

The beast twists around, hurling her off its back.

"Gah! I hate number-based games!" Jane whines. "Cutting a thing's spine should _always_ do something more special than 'doing damage!'"

"Speaking of," Bob says dryly, "I think we interrupted Tiffany's story."

The three players look at the enraged face of Tiffany. "Go roleplay not-roleplaying in a different universe _somewhere else_ , please! I was in the _middle_ of a negotiation scene with the Priory's current - _current_ \- dredge adversaries! It's KIND OF IMPORTANT!"

"Whatever that means," Alex grumbles. "Let us kill this boss mob first, will ya?"

"I'll boss mob _you_!" Tiffany hollers. " _Diplomatically_!"

"Wait, how - " Bob asks, confused.

"Like this," Tiffany says smugly. "Nobody can out-write the author. _Not even the author!_ "

I decided it was hilarious. Originally it was stuck in the middle of the story somewhere, but I decided I didn't want to do that because then you wouldn't take the story seriously anymore. But I stick in funny things in the author's notes all the time, so here ya go! (There was another one about the same people, but it wasn't nearly so funny so it gets to die unremembered.)

Also, the name 'Balryvr' is pronounced 'bal-RYE-ver,' not 'bal-river.' I just made up the name and pronounciation.


	23. Chapter 23: Destiny's Renewal

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: Fiona locates Zojja with Logan's help. Along the way, Caithe and Eir show up, and the group make their way to Sorrow's Embrace, with Zojja stonily ignoring Eir, but keeping an eye on her, too. When they get there, the group is joined by Izza, Leon and Balryvr, and then they find Kudu. After defeating Kudu's golems, they defeat Kudu himself - after Kudu holds Caithe hostage and taunts Zojja past breaking point several times, Caithe escapes and Kudu is annihilated immediately. Then Scarlet shows up riding an improved Iron Forgeman. She is quickly injured and the Iron Forgeman defeated, but then a bunch of Destroyers spawn from the draconic energy powering the Forgeman, which nearly overwhelm them and Zojja finally crushes the ceiling on the last, gigantic one.

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Destiny's Renewal

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I feel kind of bad for leaving Rytlock out of this one, but hey! I left Tiffany out. I just love torturing myself, and feel bad when I torture other people. Wonder what that says about me.

Also, Fiona was acting more like Tiffany at the end of last chapter, giving directions and thinking of all the things the team could do to prepare for Zojja's arrival. Now I have to explain why she did that in-character. Uggh.

Also, I really like this chapter name when combined with the book name. This is _Reforging the Edge: Destiny's Renewal_ which sounds epic even if you don't know about Destiny's Edge, and even MORE epic when you do. And since it's mostly Dragonspawn's Destiny (Eir and Zojja) being reunited in this chapter rather than everybody (and Rytlock isn't there either wah) but still.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Fiona arrives in Hoelbrak the next day, which is Tuesday. As she had set out in the afternoon on Wednesday, she had had to stop for the night at the Granite Citadel, and she only arrives in Hoelbrak on Tuesday afternoon.

She considers finding Eir and talking to her, but Zojja still hates Eir, and Fiona decides that this is Zojja's mission, and that she will let the asura decide.

So she takes the asura gates to Rata Sum, but, once there, she realizes that she hasn't the faintest idea where Zojja might be. But she hasn't anything else to try, so she wanders around Rata Sum for an hour or so.

As the sun falls lower in the sky, she finds herself getting more and more worried. The longer Kudu is left to his own devices, the harder it will be to get to him, and the more the Inquest will feel at home with the dredge.

Fiona begins asking random asura if they know where Zojja is, but the reply is always that Zojja does her own thing in her own time, and nobody can predict what she'll do next. Fiona was surprised at first, but then remembers that Zojja is rather famous for being part of Destiny's Edge.

Night falls, and Fiona goes home to the tavern to spend the night before trying again in the morning.

* * *

Petra, Deborah and Andrew are pleased to see her, of course, but they are disappointed to learn that her assignment isn't over, and it just got a whole lot more dangerous.

"I thought you'd be _safe_ working with the Priory," Petra worries.

"Since when has anything related to the dragons ever been safe?" Fiona queries, and Petra grumbles.

That night, Fiona goes over the last few weeks in her head. She'd adapted - sort of - to being in charge of a research team. Thinking of things and telling other people to do them had been rather new to her, but she'd kind of learned. She's not good at it, but it was more the thinking of things and not the telling other people to do them that is difficult. But the dredge had given her a bunch of interesting ideas from their historical accounts of the dredge slavery, and she had utilized some of them - like mob psychology* - to her advantage.

* * *

The next day, Fiona returns to Rata Sum, but she quickly comes to the conclusion that searching further is futile. If only _Edge of Destiny_ had given instructions on how to get to Snaff and Zojja's lab, she might have had more luck trying that, but it didn't.

But the rest of Destiny's Edge know where it is. Her mind goes to Eir first, but she can't very well ask Eir to take her to Zojja. Caithe would be her next try, but she hasn't the slightest clue where Caithe might be, either. She might be off on an adventure. Logan is almost always at his office, and so is Rytlock. So Fiona returns to Divinity's Reach and heads to Logan's office.

"Fiona!" Logan says when he sees her in the doorway. "I thought you were off on an adventure with the Priory?"

"At Sorrow's Embrace, yes," Fiona nods. "But then Inquest showed up with Kudu at the helm."

"Kudu, the guy Zojja was interested in?" Logan remembers.

"Yes. I know she'll want to charge in and kill him, so I was looking for her, but I haven't the slightest idea where she might be. I have as little chance of finding Caithe, talking to Eir is a no-go, and I've barely met Rytlock. Do you know where she could be?"

"I'm guessing you don't know where her workshop is," Logan says, rising to his feet.

"No clue, though I might be able to recognize it if I see it," Fiona returns.

"You know the strangest things about Destiny's Edge," Logan sighs, shaking his head. "How could the Order of Whispers know what it looks like but not where it is?"

"I have a written down description," Fiona shrugs, wincing. Why had she mentioned that?

"Well, let's go. She probably wouldn't appreciate you going there by yourself, anyway."

* * *

They waypoint to the asura gate and travel to Rata Sum. It is nearly noon by this time, Fiona notes with worry. Logan seems slightly lost at first, but quickly gets his bearings and takes off, Fiona at his heels.

When he starts up the side of a pyramid that Fiona had thought was just another gigantic floating asuran show-off, she realizes that they are there. At the top, sure enough, there is a gaping crater-like thing as if something had exploded. Fiona is slightly taken aback by how accurate the description was - the sides of Snaff's 'skylight' are irregular and seem quite accidental.

"Zojja!" Logan calls down. There is no answer, but Logan starts down the stairs anyway, Fiona following at his heels reluctantly.

As her eyes adjust to the light - not hard after the weeks spent in Sorrow's Embrace - she sees a large, impossibly tall room before here, with several worktables scattered around and a huge, towering pile of metal in the corner. Fiona's eyes follow that pile to the top, which is near the ceiling, where Zojja's head stares blankly back at her. Fiona blinks once, shocked, before she realizes this must be Big Zojja, the eighteen-foot-tall golem Snaff had built. Sure enough, what had been a pile of metal at a glance is, upon closer inspection, a carefully put-together golem with a cockpit in the center. She blinks again as she realizes how stunningly realistic Big Zojja's head is.

Logan laughs at her surprised look, and follows her gaze to the stone bust far above them. "Surprisingly realistic, isn't it," he comments. "Now, let's find the real Zojja."

Fiona suppresses a smile as realizes that while the book might differentiate between them as 'Big Zojja' and 'Little Zojja,' likely none of Destiny's Edge had ever used the term 'little' when describing Zojja. At least not after the first time.

"Zojja!" Logan calls again. There is a crash and a bang through a door to the side - which looks as though it had been designed for asura, given the fact that the trim only reaches that high, but had been expanded to accomodate the larger races - and Zojja appears in the doorway, tiny in the expanded frame.

"Logan? Fiona? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Fiona was looking for you," Logan shrugs. "She thought I might know where you were."

Zojja turns her gaze to Fiona. "Well?"

"I found Kudu," Fiona reports. "He's at Sorrow's Embrace, experimenting with dragon energies."

"That utter bookah!" Zojja snarls vehemently. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Just let me shut down…" she turns back into the other room, mumbling to herself.

Caithe drops into the room from the skylight above, surprising Fiona. "Logan? Fiona?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"

Fiona stifles a giggle. "You know you just echoed Zojja a minute ago? I came to tell her we found Kudu."

Caithe shakes her head in wonder. "You get more mysterious every day. Some asura told me the same thing."

"Who, mysterious cloaked guy who doesn't tell you his name?" Fiona guesses. "I have reason to believe he's been keeping an eye on me."

Zojja emerges from the room again, and sighs upon seeing Caithe. "Don't tell me all of Destiny's Edge is coming," she says dryly.

Fiona shrugs. "Might be a good idea. Kudu's experimenting with dragon energies, you can never be too safe."

"You're telling _me_ ," Zojja snaps sarcastically, "to be safe around dragons." Fiona winces. Zojja shakes her head. "Well, let's get moving."

As they leave the workshop, the lights - candles, as it had been in the book - puff out, but whether this is due to Zojja's affinity for the Aspect of Nature or some mechanical device that one of the asura had rigged, Fiona can't tell.

The odd group draws several eyes - Zojja in company with Caithe and Logan probably hasn't been seen for years, although it must have been quite a normal sight in Destiny's Edge's working days. Snaff's ziggurat had almost been their headquarters.

They all go through the asura gates to Hoelbrak.

* * *

By the time Fiona gets clear of the gate behind the others, tension is already in the air. Pun intended - Eir is there, and Zojja is steadfastly ignoring her. Logan is asking why Eir is there, and Caithe is looking slightly smug and satisfied.

However, Fiona decides, Zojja ignoring Eir is a lot better than Zojja insulting Eir to death. "Hello, Eir, Garm!" she greets.

Eir turns toward Fiona with a smile. "Oh, there you are." However, her eyes keep darting to Zojja in… concern? "Logan told me you are going to deal with Kudu?"

"We are," Fiona nods. "What brought you here?"

"Caithe," Eir says, glancing at the sylvari, who smirks back. Evidently Caithe is as pleased at Zojja's ignoring act as Fiona.

"Well, let's get going," Zojja snaps finally. "We'll get nothing done standing around."

So they all set off southward, with Fiona leading the way this time. There is an uncomfortable silence, and Fiona wonders if this is a good thing or a bad thing. And she also wonders where Tiffany is and what she is doing. Tiffany should be here - Tiffany mentions Kudu all the time when talking about the dungeons, particularly the ones concerning Zojja. And, now that she thinks about it, there is a dungeon called Sorrow's Embrace.

Finally, Logan breaks the silence. "So, Fiona, what have you been doing lately?"

"My team has been studying the dredge," Fiona tells him. "I've been learning their history - their side of their enslavement by the dwarves. My team has been studying various things like the structure of the caverns, dredge biology, and the dredge machines and weaponry. It's all very interesting, I must admit, and I can see why the dredge dislike the dwarves so much. I'm going to try to get the dredge used to the Priory being around and maybe we can recruit some - their knowledge of the dwarves is invaluable, I've catalogued nearly everything. Sieran has had to make several trips back to take our records to the Priory and bring us more materials."

"Magister Sieran, of the Priory?" Eir asks. "She has a reputation for being merciless to the dredge. I wouldn't think they would allow her in their capital city."

"They don't, she hides just outside. Izza contacts her every day at nightfall, so we're safe in case the dredge decide to kidnap us or Sieran - we'll know about it within a day."

Silence falls again, and Fiona starts wondering what Zojja is thinking about. Eir, undoubtedly. But what about her? Is she confronting how illogical her accusations and anger are, or is she being stubborn and ignoring it, like she had done for the past five years?

Eventually, though, Fiona's thoughts turn to what her team is doing. Leon is probably grouching about nobody caring about the Elder Dragons. Kazakh and Izza are likely discussing what they're observing about Kudu, and Sieran… who knows.

* * *

They stop for the night at a Priory encampment studying the jotun settlement of Theign Kenning. Zojja remains in frosty silence toward Eir the whole time, making Eir uneasy. Despite the awkwardness, though, the rest of the group seem cheerful enough, and they even all engage in conversation around the campfire, with Zojja ignoring Eir, and Eir taking her cue not to answer anything Zojja doesn't direct at a specific person. For Zojja, Eir isn't there, and for Eir, Zojja isn't there, but aside from that, the atmosphere is relatively pleasant.

And Fiona gets to see Destiny's Edge interact without being pressured by some enemy. The four of them seem happy enough; chatting and telling jokes for a while before finding a place to sleep. Fiona, her eyes trained by long exposure to Beorn, can tell that Garm is happy for Eir. He keeps a watchful eye on Zojja, but other than he seems content. The significance of the change in Zojja's demeanour is not lost on anyone, and Fiona realizes that everyone was probably wondering about it.

The next morning - Saturday, seven weeks and a day since the dredge had let her group into the city - they set out for Sorrow's embrace. Destiny's Edge pick up their conversation from last night and keep going. Fiona notices Zojja keeping a keen eye on Eir, and wonders what that signifies.

* * *

They arrive at Sorrow's Embrace in midafternoon.

Sieran is there, of course, and so is Izza. "You were gone for three days!" Izza snaps. "I thought something had happened! I've been expecting you since last night."

"I had a bit of trouble finding her, but it turns out that half the team wanted to come along, as well," Fiona grins. "Well, is everyone ready? Where are Kazakh and Leon?"

"Leon's tactic was to explain why the dragons are so dangerous in technical terms, using scientific definitions and etcetera, to show them that he knows what he is talking about, while at the same time using simpler terms mixed in so that they get the general drift. I don't know how well it's working, but he and Kazakh talked to Minister Shukov right after you left and told him all about the Inquest and Kudu and dragon energies, and when I arrived and backed them up with asuran-level Inquest knowledge and specific Kudu-evil propaganda that I'd found while spying on him, he agreed to let us have safe passage through Sorrow's Embrace to deal with the Inquest, so long as Balryvr is with us as a witness to make sure everything's alright."

"Well, you've been busy," Fiona observes. "Great work. Are you ready?" This last she addressed to Destiny's Edge (minus Rytlock).

"Of _course_ we're ready," Zojja sniffs. "I've been ready since yesterday. Lead the way, Fiona."

Fiona nods. "Alright, let's go. It'll be dark, but - "

Flame dances to life in Zojja's hand and she rolls her eyes at Fiona. "Lead the way, Fiona," she repeats, and Fiona sets off, struggling to contain her laughter.

Izza is actually the one leading the way, as she knows where Kudu is, and this becomes obvious after very little time. Balryvr joins them shortly, and Leon shows up not far from their destination.

"Where's Kazakh?" Fiona asks.

"He's not the fighter type. He's working on packing up our current research and bringing it to Sieran in case something happens."

"Right," Fiona nods.

* * *

At the Dredge Square - the center of the city - War Minister Shukov has assembled a bunch of dredge and is making an announcement to the effect that the Inquest have been experimenting with dragon energies, and that they have all heard Scholar Leon talking about the dangers of the dragons. He is warning them to stay away from the Inquest while the Priory and some of their friends deal with the threat.

"Ironic that the Inquest are just behind that door," Izza points out as they skirt the assembly. "They probably know our plan. But they don't know we've got most of Destiny's Edge on our side."

"Kudu will know soon enough that he has messed with the wrong asura," Zojja says haughtily.

"At least we know what to expect," Eir says to Izza.

"If the Inquest are there, we should go in ready for a fight," Logan notes.

"It's locked," Caithe notes.

"I can get past that," Leon notes. "I've been studying dredge machinery - and I have a key."

"Just do it already," Zojja snaps.

Leon has the door open in no time, and the group pour through. Not far away is a platform in front of an asura gate, with an asura standing on it.

Zojja's sharp eyes recognize Kudu first. She steps forward angrily, but Fiona catches her shoulder. " _We have the element of surprise right now_ ," she whispers with the sound enchantment. _"Let Caithe and Leon get their first shots at him._ "

Zojja huffs grumpily - luckily masked by the sound enchantment - but she remains still.

Caithe vanishes, and Eir draws her bow.

Eir releases the string and Caithe appears behind Kudu. Leon's pistols fire simultaneously. And somehow, Kudu manages to sidestep the missiles. Caithe is another matter entirely, however; her dagger misses, but it slashes angrily along Kudu's ear, making him howl in pain. He retaliates by teleporting away and throwing grenades at Caithe, but by this time the rest of the team are in on him.

Garm is there first, leaping at the asura while Caithe distracts him. Izza and Fiona are energizing their allies as they fight. Logan holds a shield over the Deception users and Eir, protecting from Kudu's ranged attacks like grenades and bullets.

Kudu quickly teleports up to the asura gate and surrounds himself in a purple shield. Now that she's looking, Fiona can tell that Deception runs quite strongly in Kudu.

Of course, then a golem appears and starts zapping them, but the group deals with it quickly. Well, Zojja deals with it quickly - she douses it in water, shorting it out.

Another golem appears that promptly blasts them all with fire. Caithe quickly shadowsteps back to the group under Logan's shield, and Izza, after a moment of concentration, brings out a small stream of water to quench the flames.

Meanwhile, Zojja's water spells seem to have no effect on the golem, so she settles for quenching the fire on the attackers while they try to break the golem. Eir shifts into a half-wolf form, which Fiona has never seen before, and joins Garm in whacking the thing with all her strength. Of course, no golem can withstand a norn-wolf's beating, and it crumples quickly.

Then Kudu comes out of hiding again, this time with a strategy. He portals quickly and efficiently, blasting them with ranged shots in between. The group all gathers into a circle, guarded by Logan's shield, while Kudu portals in a ring around them. If he stops, he gets shot. If he fires, it gets redirected. Fiona, Izza, Leon and Caithe are watching his flows of Deception, though, and fairly quickly they can all figure out how to follow him closely. Leon shoots at where Kudu will be next, and Caithe shadowsteps ahead of him. They quite injure him until he summons his impervious shield - which Fiona wants to learn terribly - and summons another golem.

This one shoots streams of poison at them - it is easy to avoid, except that it keeps pulling them in and punching them. It knocks out Caithe suddenly, and Logan charges in, sword swinging, and manages to bash in its main power crystal.

Kudu is back, and he portals over to Caithe, who is unconscious, and holds a dagger to her throat. He smirks nastily, and everyone freezes.

Except Leon, who had been in the middle of shadowstepping out of Kudu's line of sight. Leon uses his ever-so-limited Deception ability, intending to muffle the report of his pistol, but Kudu senses the Deception being used and ducks, and the element of surprise is wasted.

So everybody is quite still for about thirty seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

"I should have known one of the Priory would have reported something," Kudu says. "I did not expect you to know I was here, much less that one of you would be close enough to Destiny's Edge to know to fetch Zojja for me. However, it seems you have found me after all, and the real surprise, I must admit, is all of you working together. You almost stopped me."

Of course, the thought that jumps into everyone's mind at that is the fact that Rytlock is not here, and if he had been, they _would_ have stopped Kudu. The next thought, at least on Fiona's part, is the realization that either Zojja or Eir was responsible for the golems being defeated so easily, and that if they hadn't both been there the fight would have been a lot longer.

"But," Kudu continues, "I must say that I am quite observant. I don't need anybody to tell me that you won't move a muscle for fear of me hurting your friend, because that is exactly the sort of thing Snaff believes in, and the very fact that you all care so much about him that you are willing to split apart when he died tells me that you are very much like him."

Mentioning Snaff is the exact wrong thing to do around Zojja, and she tenses, fury rolling off of her like a wave. But she doesn't move, her eyes locked on Caithe's still form.

Fiona sees Deception moving slowly around Caithe. It's Caithe's Deception, not Kudu's, but it is moving slowly, drifting as if Caithe had been in the middle of weaving somthing with the magic when she'd been knocked out.

Zojja is still silent. Fiona wonders how much of an effort being silent is for her.

Kudu's Deception twists into a sound enchantment - similar to Fiona's, but without the silencing portion. He speaks, and it sounds normal, but Fiona knows it is being transmitted to somebody else.

"Prepare PIF for activation," he orders in his nasally voice. "And turn up the power ratio to ten over one. Inform me when you're done."

He turns back to the group that is watching the hand with the dagger. "We will stay here," he decides. "And talk about Snaff."

As he begins declaring how idiotic Snaff was to have turned away from studying dragon energies, Fiona notes that Caithe's Deception is in a very loose semblance of self-portaling, or shadowstepping. It is drifting, ever so slowly, sometimes away but sometimes closer to that weave.

"I can see why you let him die, Zojja," Kudu says offhandedly. "He was quite the idiot."

Zojja can't contain herself any longer. "He was brilliant, you sadistic moron!" she shrieks. "His only mistake was in teaching _you!_ "

Kudu glances meaningfully at the knife still held to Caithe's throat, and Zojja clamps her mouth shut, snarling between her teeth.

"Good girl, Zojja," Kudu murmurs softly, running his finger along the edge of the knife without raising it from Caithe's throat. Fiona notices Leon reloading his pistols as silently as possible. "Of course, I'll probably kill her anyway, but I'll make her ask for it first."

Fiona wonders what Tiffany would think of that. She'd probably go white in rage or something weird like that. Zojja, on the other hand, is already nearly apopletic with anger. Fiona can quite understand that. Nobody, in her opinion, ever gets away with calling Zojja 'good girl,' but she obviously cares about Caithe.

Kudu looks up at them. "Now, as I was saying before, I can see why you let Snaff die." The Deception around Caithe moves closer to the shadowstepping weave. "What I cannot understand is letting your norn friend take all the credit."

Fiona glances at Eir. She is mouthing 'the credit?' with the must utterly disbelieving look on her face, as if she cannot conceive of either doing that or even somebody like Kudu saying such a thing.

"Oh, yes," Kudu nods, seeing the Eir's look. "You've been saying it all along. Eir just had to keep contradicting you for the topic to stay alive, and she'd be remembered - by you idiots, at least - for being the one to cause Snaff's death, whereas Thackeray and Brimstone might have reconciled at some point. And that is the whole point of the norn, is it not? To be remembered."

"That's not true and you know it!" Zojja bursts out.

Dead silence as everyone turns to Zojja, who sniffs defiantly.

' _Zojja said what?_ ' Fiona wonders, shocked. She realizes that this must be what Zojja had been thinking about on the way here. But at least she had finally made her decision. Its revelation in defense of Eir is just astounding, but more sincere-sounding than deciding out of the blue one day to forgive her.

Kudu presses down slightly with the knife, drawing every eye. "That is a nice sentiment, my dear," he says, his voice dangerous now. "But I'm afraid you must realize that, whatever your idea is… your sylvari friend is dead."

Kudu turns the knife on its point and puts all his weight behind it to drive it to the floor. The almost-there weaves of Deception snap into place around Caithe and she shadowsteps away, but not without injury; the golden sap that is sylvari blood is streaming from a cut in her neck.

The room leaps into motion and several things happen at once; Leon fires again, and just as Kudu is recovering from surprise that his victim is no longer there, the bullets impact him, making two tiny holes in his back and blasting out his front. Kudu yelps in surprise and slowly topples forward.

Logan is already at Caithe's side, doing his best to heal her not insignificant injury. She is pale - for a sylvari - and staggering, and has already lost a lot of blood-sap. Logan can heal the cut, but the blood loss is another thing.

The door is blown off its hinges and a gigantic monstrosity stomps into the room, blasting fire at all of them. Helpless laughter comes from the golem's shoulder, and Fiona glances up to see Scarlet Briar riding it.

"Ohh," she giggles. "You are all _so_ predictable. A pity the funny asura had to die, I quite liked his taste in enemies and machines, but it was hardly unexpected given the way he kept taunting you all and giving you no way to let off all your anger! But it's useless now - _useless_! I've taken quite a liking to this beauty, here, and I am going to use it. Oh, yes. The dredge will cower before the Iron Forgeman, and I will lead them and the Inquest to victory! Ahahahahaha!"

"Not this maniac again," Fiona groans. "Where's Tiffany when you need her? Zojja! Put that fire out, quick! Eir, Leon, take down that sylvari! Izza, see if you can find a way to jam the golem's cogs and stuff."

Balrvyr, whom the others had mostly forgotten about, shouts in surprise. "That's the Iron Forgeman! It's a legend - but how is it being powered?"

"Dragon energies," Izza, Zojja and Leon chorus.

"Fight now, ask questions later," Fiona snaps. "And take down that sylvari!"

Fiona doesn't know what to do. Her magic is useless against golems, and she can't portal up to Scarlet without running the risk of being tossed to the floor, and who knows how hot the Forgeman itself is.

She glances around the room, and her eyes fall on the asura gate Kudu had been standing by earlier. Looking up at the Forgeman's one eye, she crafts an illusion, pouring all her power into it. She makes it believe that she and her friends are now missing, that it is in a narrow corridor with the asura gate at the end, and that Scarlet is directing it to run into the gate.

Izza drops everything and runs to the gate, seeing what Fiona is doing, and starts fiddling with the control panel frantically as the Iron Forgeman stops toward it.

Fiona, ignoring everything as utterly as if she was on the other side of Tyria, lowers the ceiling of the Iron Forgeman's world, forcing it to go down to hands and knees and stick its head inside the asura gate. Fiona just knows she has to do it - she is focusing too hard to remember her reasoning for why.

Izza keeps up her task, throwing fearful looks over her shoulder at the Iron Forgeman as it approaches.

Scarlet Briar is no longer laughing. "You idiot golem!" she shrieks at it. "What are you doing? Stand up and attack them!" she continues trying to get the golem to do something, but Fiona stops Scarlet's voice before it reaches the golem, and keeps the Forgeman's view of Scarlet normal - or as normal as Scarlet ever is - until it reaches the asura gate.

Izza leaps out of the way with a relieved look at the last moment, and as the Forgeman jams its head into the asura gate, the magic that makes it up crackling around the golem's head. Shock waves run through the iron construct and it goes stiff, sparking continually, then erupts into flames.

Scarlet takes an arrow to the shoulder and a bullet to the knee, and falls forward, but she shadowsteps away with a curse hanging in the now-quiet air.

They all turn their attention to Caithe, who is looking faint from blood loss. Logan has stopped the bleeding, and Caithe will be alright soon, but the rest of them have to make sure. They all converge on Caithe, but then a terrible roar comes from behind them. Caithe sees it first. "Destroyers," she whispers.

"Draconic energies," Leon realizes. "They've been released from the Iron Forgeman."

"I can't _believe_ anyone would do such a thing," Zojja snarls. "Binding draconic energies to - ?"

"Attack!" Leon hollers, shooting the Destroyers mercilessly. The Destroyers, not hardened rock yet and still molten lava, simply melt the bullets. Zojja drops a huge amount of water on the Destroyers, but that just makes them sizzle and hiss and cool to rock faster. Deception doesn't work on them - they just see through it - and they are coming closer. Logan runs forward, sword raised, and cracks it down on a Destroyer's back.

"Cut their necks!" Caithe calls. "Remember?"

Fiona does remember, although Caithe hadn't been addressing her. An illusionary blade pops up from the ground under a Destroyer. She adds a new weave, though, and the sword twists. Its head falls off and the rest of it goes limp. Fiona does the same to another, and another, and Logan bashes through more, keeping them away from the others.

Izza watches Fiona's flows and imitates them, yanking illusionary swords from the ground to decapitate Destroyers. But there are so many. A lot of power had been used to animate the Iron Forgeman.

"Fall back!" Logan calls, backing away from three.

The group pulls back into the tunnel, and the Destroyers follow; some dying, but many pouring over the dead. Fiona and her friends back up some more, fighting for every yard. A hundred Destroyers; a thousand, maybe more, Fiona's panicked mind tells her. But Fiona can't focus for long - sending the Forgeman into the asura gate had taken a lot of her mental power, and she can't do much more. Another illusionary sword, and another. One more, maybe two.

The group falls back again - back into the Dredge Square, where Shukov had finished his speech and the crowd dispersed, but there are still lots of dredge. Izza, who never had as much capacity for Deception as Fiona, is fast running out of mental power herself. Leon is still shooting, shadowstepping from one Destroyer's back to another after putting a bullet in the neck. Zojja calls down more water, solidifying the Destroyers and making them less gooey. Eir is supporting Caithe and Garm is slashing at the Destroyer's legs. Balryvr blasts a sonic rifle at the Destroyers, the sound waves cracking their hardened shells and disturbing the lava beneath.

But still the Destroyers advance. Logan, Garm and Leon are taking injuries; but the most dangerous part of them is the sizzling magma dropping from the dragon minions. One drop will burn through skin faster than lightning, then burn up all the inside of a person and turn them into a magma monster, too.

The group keeps backing before the onslaught of Destroyers, killing many but fleeing from more.

Many sonic blasts come, now, from dredge guards. The sonic waves, several impacting at once, shatter a Destroyer to pieces, the inner lava spilling out on the ground.

"Watch out!" Fiona hollers. "Don't touch the lava!"

Mentally unable to take any more, she falls back. "I'll watch Caithe," she tells Eir. "You help the others."

Eir nods and shifts to wolf-form again.

With the help of the dredge, the line is at a standstill; the Destroyers are neither advancing nor retreating. The only hope Fiona has is that the source of Primordus magic is finite - only so much can have been used to power the Forgeman. But her head hurts and she is tired, and she stumbles herself while trying to support Caithe.

Leon disappears for a moment, and then he comes back. "There is an end to them!" he shouts gleefully. "We've destroyed the Destroyers! And the Destroyers destroyed nothing! We _win_!" He glances back down the corridor, and his face suddenly drains of blood. "Or maybe not. Big one incoming!"

"Oh yipes," Fiona mutters. "A big one. And we're almost at our limit anyway."

"It can be dealt with the same way as the others," Balryvr reminds them. "We just have to get through these first."

So they fight on. Quite quickly, however, more dredge arrive - somebody had spread the word. The increased sonic power shatters the Destroyers much more quickly, and in very little time they finish off the rest of them before the big one gets close enough to do them harm yet.

Then they see that the 'big one' is really very gigantic - it towers twice Eir's height in the huge room (which has an impossibly high ceiling far, far above them) and has to squeeze to get through the tunnel. It hurls lava rocks at the group, and they all scatter. Leon teleports on top of it and tries to shoot its neck like he had with the others, but the bullet just ricochets off the Destroyer's hard shell.

Logan's blade has as little success, and it seems immune to sonic blasts.

"Get back!" Zojja yells. "I can crumple the ceiling on it, but not if we're in the way. Get back!"

Everyone takes this excuse to run, and they do - all but Eir and Logan. Fiona would have stayed, but she needs to get Caithe to safety.

"Run, you idiots," Zojja snaps. "I can handle this."

"Not on your own," Logan says firmly. "I won't leave you this time."

"That's a nice sentiment, Logan, but you'll just be injured and possibly dead if you stay."

"So will you," Eir points out.

"I'm the one it _won't_ hurt," Zojja snaps. "None of you have an elemental affinity, now _go_ before I run out of time!"

Eir seems reluctant, but Logan drags her back while Zojja works her magic. Cracks appear in the ceiling, and rock-dust falls. The Destroyer pauses for a moment, then just charges faster. Zojja is chanting words of power under her breath - this must be a powerful spell - and has her eyes closed. The Destroyer gets closer, pincers threatening, and a chunk of rock falls between them.

It pauses, confused briefly, before making its way around. The room is shaking, but Zojja remains unmoved. More rocks fall, dotting the now-deserted room. Zojja's voice swells in power and finally the whole ceiling crumbles, burying her and the Destroyer beneath a hundred pounds of rock.

"Zojja!" Eir yells, rushing forward.

Fiona, for her part, is quite sure Zojja had survived - that's how magic works. She just hopes the Destroyer is crushed properly.

The rocks tremble and Zojja crawls out, covered in dust but otherwise perfectly uninjured. "I _told_ you, Stegalkin, that I would be _fine_. Can't I trust you to leave when I tell you to?"

Of course, Zojja mentioning trust to Eir reminds everybody of what had transpired that day, and Eir opens her mouth to ask a question, but Zojja interrupts her.

"Not now, Eir. We have to make sure everyone's alright - especially Caithe."

Eir nods, and the two return to the group.

Caithe smiles wanly. "I'm alright. Just faint. I'll be fine soon."

"You'll have to tell Eir once more before she believes it," Zojja retorts rolling her eyes.

"Same here, actually," Logan agrees.

Fiona herself rolls her eyes. "She's fine, guys. The Aspect of Deception just _loves_ the trick you played back there, Caithe. I can tell."

"I'm sure she'll find her Deceptive - pun intended - ability strengthened quite a bit," Leon remarks dryly. "It's not like she outwitted a much stronger Deception user or anything."

"Are…" Fiona frowns. "I'm not sure what you mean. From your first sentence, you were rolling your eyes and saying 'yeah, that'll happen,' and next you were saying 'of _course_ she will.' So which is it?"

Leon just smirks mysteriously at her.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

* ' Mob' in 'mob psychology' does not mean NPCs-that-you-attack mobs, it means a mob of angry people. And 'mob psychology' (a phrase I learned from _The Vile Village_ , book seven in the _Series of Unfortunate Events_ ) is that "…if a few people, scattered throughout the crowd, begin to shout their opinions, soon the whole mob will agree with them. It happened in the council meeting yesterday - a few people said angry things, and soon the whole room was angry." The reason I mentioned this is because that's what Fiona was telling Leon to do when she said 'spread your Elder Dragon propaganda.' And Fiona already knew about mob psychology (from the book I cited), she just would never remember without a dredge nudging. Hey, the whole dredge rebellion could have been because of mob psychology! Who knows?

This is my second-favorite chapter ever! I have proved that I am good at long-term plots and planning, too! (If you were wondering, my first-favorite chapter is Master Mordremoth of _My One-Shots_. How can I love a chapter named Master Mordremoth, you wonder? Well. Go read it and find out!) But anyway. This chapter is epic. (But not unless you have full context.) Zojja, succumb to my superior logic _and_ superior emotional manipulation! HA!

HA!

So anyways. I forgot to mention it before, but Scholar Leon Traydor is an insert of a reviewer who asked for it. (if you want me to put you in, I have a whole crew coming up that I have to invent, so just drop me a review if you want me to! (And, you know, enough information on what you want the character to be like.))

The next chapter might or might not be shorter than normal, depending on how many loose plot ends I have to wrap up given this chapter and what I have planned for all the juicy STUFF circulating in this chapter (the dredge just lost their Dredge Square, Zojja defended Eir from Kudu, that mysterious Whispers Agent that contact Fiona last chapter, the half-developed character of Balryvr, and etc).


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

REFORGING THE EDGE

* * *

Summary: The dredge finally realize that the Elder Dragons are the real threat, and pledge themselves to an alliance with the Priory. Eir and Zojja have a talk about things, and Fiona tells Mr Mysterious Whispers Asura that she think Balryvr would be a good member of the Order. She and Destiny's Edge go looking for Scarlet, which almost ends in disaster, but Fiona discovers a hidden talent for the Aspect of Protection. A day or so later, so reports to the Durmand Priory and meets Ogden Stonehealer.

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Epilogue

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Yes, last chapter of _Reforging the Edge_. Hang on to your hats! The fact that I needed a whole chapter to wrap up my plot threads means there's a lot of information in this chapter, and probably mostly condensed, too.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"We have seen the destruction a mere minion can do to our capital city," Minister Shukov is telling Fiona, the day after the Destroyer debacle. "The Dredge Square was collapsed to defeat one - and I think I shall leave it that way, as a reminder to our people. But that is not enough - the dragons have threatened us here, even below ground."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Leon sighs. "Finally! I've been _trying_ to tell you guys for weeks now!"

"Leon, shush," Fiona snipes playfully. Turning back to Shukov, she says "go on."

"I am considering allying with the Durmand Priory… but they do still shelter our last enemy."

Fiona nods. "I understand that. However, Ogden Stonehealer is a dwarf himself, with invaluable knowledge about the Elder Dragons. The Priory needs him and his knowledge - and his kind weren't even the ones that enslaved you. Surely you know that. With all due respect, Minister, this hatred of him is irrational anger."

Shukov nods. "I understand, and I will consider your words. In the meantime, shall we discuss an alliance? A tentative one, in case I change my mind."

"I - " Fiona is frozen in fear for a moment.

" _Go on, you silly human,_ " Izza sighs in her ear. " _You convinced him an alliance was necessary, you can talk out a negotiation._ "

Fiona sighs. "Very well, Minister Shukov. However, I'm not sure I possess the authority within the Priory to - "

"Nonsense," Kazakh tells her, making her jump in surprise. "If I know anything, getting the dredge on our side was half the job that Gixx sent you to do. He's very practical, you know, and even if he didn't, I'm sure he'd agree to anything you two put together - so long as it's not entirely outrageous, of course."

' _I do_ not _feel like a Magister,_ " Fiona notes. ' _This is ridiculous. I can't be responsible for an entire sentient race's safety versus the Elder Dragons - and I'm certainly not ready for it! Maybe in ten years._ ' But she sighs. "Very well, then. But I must insist my team be in on the discussion as well - they helped as much as I did."

Shukov nods. "Of course, Magister. Shall we move to my office?" At Fiona's nod (and hasty 'yes' when she remembers he can't see), he leads the way.

* * *

Once there, he sits behind his desk and gestures for them to sit, as well. "What I am proposing will be a working relationship between the Priory and the dredge race. For instance, there will be an established Priory outpost here - with accomodations for other races - and communication lines running back to your headquarters. I know several of the citizens here want to join the Priory, so they could be liaisons stationed at the Durmand Priory itself. I would order Vyacheslav to stop building his weapon to attack the place - "

"Wait, he's still working on that?" Fiona asks. She had completely forgotten.

"Yes, and it keeps getting delayed."

"Uh… my sister may have stationed an agent there to keep sabotaging the construction of the weapon," Fiona admits sheepishly.

"Quite understandable, under the circumstances. However, such a weapon can still be useful against the Elder Dragons, and I would like its development to continue unimpeded."

"But, Minister, haven't you heard?" Fiona asks, startled. "When fired, it summons Icebrood - Jormag, the ice dragon's minions. They're as destructive as the Destroyers we had to deal with yesterday, and there are a _lot_ of them."

"Hmm," Shukov says, a frown in his voice. "I was never informed of this. If that is true, I will stop construction at once. Is there anything else about Vyacheslav I should know? The weapon was tested, and he never informed me anything went wrong."

"He's allied with the Flame Legion of the charr, making the Molten Alliance. We had their facilities destroyed, but the Flame Legion are ruthless enslavers - they believe all females should do nothing more than cook and bear children, and are violent in enforcing that - and do not care about the Elder Dragons or any of the other threats to the charr race. And he might not stop - I can ask Tiffany to get me the journal she uprooted, but Vyacheslav is very dedicated to this course of action. He's being led on by Scarlet Briar."

"I know about that," Shukov informs her. "I'll have to look into the Flame Legion more - I was just told that they can be powerful allies. Scarlet is here in the city."

"Not anymore, Minister," Fiona says. "She was piloting the Iron Forgeman that exploded into all those Destroyers. I doubt she's around anymore - or she could be trapped beyond the Dredge Square, if she hasn't waypointed out."

"If you can get your elementalist friend - Zojja? - to unearth her, I think we can get to her. They disabled waypointing down there for some reason."

"They can do that?"

"Oh, yes. It's a common practice in places high in magic or volatile substances, because unexpected arrivals or even the waypoint magic itself could disrupt experiments."

"And if the asura detected draconic energy, they'd come and investigate," Fiona nods. "Right. So she's probably still down there - I'll see if I can talk to Zojja. Anything else?"

Shukov nods, thinking. "I want our race to become more connected on the surface of Tyria - at the moment we're just pests to be eradicated. If our presence can be enhanced in any way, I would like to try that. Waypoints in our city, for example, and maybe an asura gate to Lion's Arch."

Fiona is nodding slowly. "The Priory can't promise that, but I'm sure we can talk to the asura on your behalf. We're good at that, I'm sure we can arrange that somehow. As it is, you shouldn't limit your people to just joining the Priory - the Vigil and the Order of Whispers are also Orders dedicated to fighting the Elder Dragons in their own ways. But an asura gate is a really excellent idea."

"I am glad to know you agree with me," Shukov nods. "What do you think of the alliance? What does the Priory seek to gain?"

"We're a group of historians - your history is one that has never been explored, and simply having it might yield insights that nobody noticed before."

Then, Leon speaks up. "Your sonic weaponry is _amazing_. I would never have thought of that. The Priory would love a chance to study your machines."

"And your knowledge of dwarven structures is very comprehensive," Kazakh puts in. "Sorrow's Embrace was very well built - it is sturdy and promises to hold for a long while yet, even hundreds of years later. If the Priory could learn how to excavate like that, why, it would be amazing, if only for the capability to get into buried places without disturbing anything."

"And if I could figure out exactly why it is that your ears are so much more advanced than the other races," Izza informs him, "I could perhaps find a way to incorporate that into recording devices to make them more sensitive, or even splice the genes into the other races to enhance their hearing."

"And also we get more people helping us study, and you probably know the locations of hundreds of ancient dwarven cities," Kazakh puts in.

"Simply having you around betters our chances against the Elder Dragons," Leon notes. "The only problem I can see is that everybody will be wondering if you're secretly trying to get close and kill Ogden Stonehealer."

"I wouldn't allow it," Shukov says. At their surprised looks, he sighs. "Yes, I have come to a decision while we were talking. We need this alliance, and so do you, and so does Tyria if we are to survive the Elder Dragons. We can put aside our grudges at least until after they are defeated."

"I am glad you came to that conclusion," Leon nods sharply. "The world needs more people like you."

"Thank you," Shukov tells him. "Magister, can you carry news of this new alliance to the Durmand Priory?"

"Yes, of course I can," Fiona nods readily. "I'll be sure and tell them all the things you want - like the Priory team stationed here and the asura gate to Lion's Arch. I'll bring this directly to Steward Gixx, along with those of you who want to join the Priory."

"That would be excellent," Shukov nods. He turns around and picks something from off a shelf. "This has been recording our conversation. You can replay this to your Steward if he is skeptical."

"Thank you," Fiona beams, taking the proffered device. "This will be invaluable. I shall get going by this evening."

"No, thank _you_. Our race has been the minority for too long."

"You are quite welcome," Fiona smiles. "You'll know about it when - if - Gixx accepts the alliance." She turns and leaves the room with Leon, Izza and Kazakh on her heels. She smiles. "We're doing great work," she tells her friends. "This has never been done before."

"Of course it hasn't. It's a one-time thing," Leon points out.

Fiona sighs and rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Zojja, can we talk?" Eir asks the asura. Garm is sending uncertainty through the link - but then, he'd always been protective of her around Zojja since Snaff died.

Zojja, of course, instantly knows what Eir wants to talk to her about. "Of course," she says. Eir wonders if she detected nervousness in Zojja's tone.

The two find a secluded corner where they will not be disturbed, and Zojja starts speaking as Eir kneels on the gruond so that Zojja doesn't have to stare up so hard while talking. "I know I've treated you… poorly, Eir. I wasn't thinking straight. Snaff's death… but no. I will not make excuses." She takes a deep breath. "I've been a terrible friend - no, I've not been a friend at all - and I apologize. We should have come together when Snaff died, instead of drifting apart. It only hurt us the more."

Eir nods sadly. "But we cannot undo what has been done, and the only thing we can do is move forward."

Zojja shakes her head ruefully. "I know you'd say that. But I know I don't deserve your trust yet - or anytime soon, I'm sure. I can't expect to apologize and be instantly forgiven. Even if you say you've forgiven me, you won't trust me for a while. Not after what I've said."

"No offense, Zojja, but… when did you grow up?"

Zojja rolls her eyes. "Actually, I wasn't an adult by asuran standards when you met me - I was still in my teens. Younger than Caithe."

"Were you?" Eir asks. "Well, that explains the belligerent attitude."

"Actually, that's an asuran staple," Zojja smirks. "Anyone will tell you that asura are arrogant beyond belief - I just have more of it than most."

"Oh, good," Eir says dryly, and Garm rolls his eyes at her mentally. "By the way, I accept your apology, and I do forgive you. I may not trust you right away, but you've earned a lot of it back just by being this honest with me. And defending me to Kudu - that was a good start."

Zojja smiles wanly. "If you were wondering, that wasn't on purpose."

"What made you change your mind about it being my fault?" Eir asks.

"Faolain, actually," Zojja replies. She is opening up from the shell she had been since Snaff's death, becoming more like the snarky but honest asura she had been before. "Tiffany specifically - with the backup of Logan and Caithe - told me I couldn't come along unless I could be nice to you. And I wasn't ready for that yet. But then I was sitting in Rata Sum, and I was angry because Faolain needs dead, _now_ , and I couldn't help when Caithe finally let us do it. So I got to thinking."

"So it's the fault of Faolain and Tiffany," Eir notes. "Interesting. I'll have to thank her."

"I certainly hope that, by 'her,' you mean Tiffany and not Faolain," Zojja frowns.

"Of course," Eir says, laughing. She hadn't done that in a long time. "We need to organize a Destiny's Edge get-together soon. I hear Logan and Rytlock have been taking steps to overcome their difficulties - we should all get together and have fun."

"I'm sure Caithe would be smiling smugly the whole time," Zojja observes.

"I really do care about you, you know." Eir doesn't know why she said that. Zojja probably knows it already, despite never having acknowledged it or probably even thought about it before. "About all of us."

"I know." Zojja is quiet. "I've been a terrible friend, a terrible example… but I do too."

"It's alright, Zojja. We can move past that now. A new start. Snaff would be proud of you."

Zojja snorts. "For what? Accusing you of killing him? I don't think so. I'm not worthy of him."

"You are, Zojja," Eir says sincerely. "You were young - you've never been through a hard loss like this. Everyone takes it differently. I'm willing to forgive going a little crazy when someone else dies. And Snaff would be proud of you for working through it in the end, and not being afraid to admit your mistakes, however long or however painful it might be to do so."

"Neither of us will ever forget, you know. What I said. How I treated you."

"We won't," Eir agrees solemnly. "But it will serve as a constant reminder of both the price of failure and the consequences of falling apart. This memory can build us up, not break us down. We can become closer, us two, and maybe the whole team, because of it. A patch on a golem might not be as good as the original, but when people break, then when they heal they are stronger, as long as they heal right."

Zojja nods. "I know. But healing right is the hard part."

"It always is, Zojja. It always is. Destiny's Edge was a blade forged, but now it has been tempered in failure and blood, and ready to be wielded however we see fit. We'll work through this _together_ , Zojja, and together we will win. Together we will honor Snaff's memory. Together we will defeat the Elder Dragons. Together, we can make Tyria a better place. We just need to heal right, and that has just begun."

"Right," Zojja nods. "Now, we just need to find another dragon champion. After you tell me how it felt beating up Faolain. Did you frustrate her beyond belief? Was she terrified out of her mind? Did you bypass all her obstacles with ease?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Eir smirks.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes." Eir then proceeds to tell Zojja all about it.

* * *

Fiona had been thinking about and watching Balryvr even before she'd left to get Zojja to deal with Kudu.

The mysterious Whispers asura had told her to find dredge who might be good Agents, and she thinks that Balryvr is the sort of person the Order might be looking for - he seems well acquainted with Minister Shukov, for one thing, and he seems quite capable at most tasks. He'd kept a stern eye on them when they first arrived, and his skill with his sonic rifle, displayed when fighting the Destroyers, is notable.

Recalling the asura's instructions, she goes outside the city, says the code word - eagle eyed assassins - and waits. Within a few minutes, he appears out of thin air - despite not having any trace of Deception ability - and scowls at her. "If this had been a normal time, you'd have been waiting for a day or so," he informs her.

Fiona just nods. "I've found someone I think could be a good Whisperer."

"Good. Bring me to him."

Fiona heads into Sorrow's Embrace, locates Balryvr, and points the asura his way.

The asura introduces himself right off the bat as Agent Durrc and proceeds to tell Balryvr a bit about the Order. Then he asks if Balryvr would like to join the organization as an Initiate to be the Order's contact in Sorrow's Embrace.

Balryvr asks a few questions - mostly pertaining to what he would be obligated to do and making sure he wouldn't be expected to betray his people - before agreeing, reminding the asura - Durrc - that his first loyalty is to his people, not the Order.

Agent Durrc seems okay with that, and the two part ways. Durrc comes back to Fiona. "He's a good candidate," he informs Fiona. "He's got high standing among the dredge, but he's loyal to them and determined to see the right thing done to them. You've helped the Order immensely, Initiate, and I will report your success to Lightbringer Vriré."

Fiona sighs. "How does _everybody_ know about Lightbringer Vriré? Isn't the Order supposed to be, like, secret?"

"Your mentor has a reputation in the Order, Initiate," Durrc replies, but he doesn't say what for. Instead, he changes the subject. "While you are reporting your success to your Steward, please take the time to make a stop at the Chantry. Update your file and check for new assignments. That is a habit that needs to be formed."

"Alright," Fiona says, nodding. Then Durrc turns and walks away.

* * *

"Of course I can," Zojja sniffs. "I called _down_ all that stone, don't you think I can move it out of the way?"

"Asking if you can is a more polite way of telling you to do it," Caithe points out. She had recovered from her injury is and is looking quite well.

Zojja rolls her eyes. "Very well then," she tells Fiona. "Let's go find a rogue sylvari."

"Do you know anything else about her?" Caithe asks Fiona.

Fiona shakes her head. "She's crazy, and she tried to ally the dredge and the Flame Legion - something that Minister Shukov is going to look into - and I don't know much else. Tiffany knows the most about her, but she's fighting Flame Legion up in Ascalon."

"Stand back," Zojja warns. "I'm casting spells of elemental power and destruction now."

Fiona snickers at the implied sarcasm, but Zojja ignores her. The group - Zojja, Fiona, Caithe, Logan, Eir, Garm, and Balryvr - had walked over the rubble to the far end of the former Dredge Square, and now Zojja is clearing the rubble away from the entrance to the tunnel. She had pointed out where the Destroyer had been covered, and they skirt around it for fear it had only been trapped, not killed.

The rubble shifts out of the way as Zojja channels the Aspect of Nature, exposing the tunnel. The group carefully enters it and heads down.

Instantly, Scarlet teleports in front of them, shooting like mad. They all dodge to the side as Logan summons his shield, and her next volley ricochets off the blue aura.

"That's Ceara," Caithe notes. "Secondborn, obsessed with mechanical devices."

"She studied at the asuran colleges and passed Dynamics and Statics within a year each," Zojja recalls. "What's she doing here?"

"Probably that Molten Alliance I told you about," Fiona says. "She was piloting the Iron Forgeman. You didn't notice?"

"Too busy worrying about Caithe," Zojja puts in laconically. "Or, in Caithe's case, being worried over."

Scarlet shadowsteps away as soon as she recognizes Fiona. Her cackling laughter has a hint of fear in it as it comes from further down another tunnel.

"She's afraid of me," Fiona notes. "I learned that Protection-Deception shield block thing on her, Logan. Want to try it again?"

"What Protection-Deception shield block thing?" Zojja asks.

"We trapped Faolain with it, remember what I told you?" Eir reminds.

"Oh, that's what that was? By all means, trap the rampaging sylvari."

So they head in deeper in the direction of Scarlet's fearful laughter. They find her at the edge of a gigantic lava pit atop a pillar. The wind around her blows and gusts, but Zojja is soon in control of the wind, and she creates a spinning cyclone, obscuring the sight of the sylvari.

Fiona portals up to the sylvari, and hastily redirects Scarlet's shadowstep down to Logan. She portals down and joins her Deception weave into Logan's shield, and the group surrounds Scarlet.

"She almost killed us with the Iron Forgeman," Fiona observes. If she manages to get Scarlet killed, Tiffany will be the happiest person in the world.

"I want to know why," Caithe remarks. "We weren't threatening her."

"You won't find out from meee!" Scarlet says in a singsongy voice. "I have the secret to the universe! I have the secret to the sylvari!" She cackles madly.

Caithe's eyes widen. "Kill her," she whispers frantically. "Now!"

"No," Eir frowns. "What secret is this? Caithe?"

Caithe shakes her head mutely. "No, you don't understand."

Fiona grimaces. Scarlet's secret can only be one thing - Mordremoth. Scarlet did wake him up in the game, she recalls Tiffany saying. "We should just kill her," she says. "She's a threat."

"Secrets carry power," Zojja informs her. "Tell us, you whimpering vegetable!" she says, addressing Scarlet. "You're at our mercy."

Caithe almost visibly winces. "No. This secret can't be told… and we can't trust Scarlet to keep the secret."

"Well, _you_ obviously aren't going to tell us," Zojja points out. "We can kill her after finding out if it is such a big secret."

"Not if this secret is what I think it is," Fiona says slowly. "You don't want to know."

"It's worse than that," Caithe says. "Nobody knows this secret."

Fiona just gives her a wan smile. "I at least understand it needs to be kept, and badly. I know what secrets can do in the wrong hands."

"I trust Caithe," Logan volunteers. "and Fiona."

The two smile at him.

Zojja sighs. "You're fools, all of you. Why keep a secret from _us_?"

Fiona frowns. Tiffany had never liked keeping secrets from her friends, but this is not Fiona's secret to tell. Either it is Tiffany's or Caithe's - unless Caithe really is talking about something else - but although Fiona might know or guess what it is, she cannot tell it.

"I've kept this secret even from Faolain, before we separated," Caithe snaps. "It's the _reason_ we separated. Now let me kill her!"

Fiona's eyes widen. ' _That is some deep secret. I'll have to talk to Tiffany about this one._ ' "Go ahead, Caithe," she says, and Logan nods, along with Eir. Garm seems to indicate agreement, if Fiona knows how to read animal companions. Zojja is still grouchy, but Caithe steps through the barrier marked with blue, dagger ready.

"No!" Scarlet shrieks. She attempts to shadowstep - again and again. A strand of Deception reaches out, probing frantically at Fiona's shield. But it holds.

Scarlet dodges around Caithe and runs out of the dome physically through the place Caithe had been standing in.

Garm chases her down and drags her back, but she is out of the dome now - she shadowsteps away. Caithe quickly shadowsteps after her, and Fiona feels the Deception they had used and creates a portal to the same location.

They come out surrounded by sonic rifles primed and ready to fire. Scarlet's own is pointing at them, and she is laughing madly. "Caught you now!" she says brightly. "Now, prepare to die! I clearly can spare no pains with you." She sights along her rifle.

Fiona catches the last of the fading strands of Deception and remakes the portal. "Go!" she yells, and drags Logan back with her.

"Fire!" Scarlet shouts gleefully, pulling the trigger. Caithe shadowsteps out of the way of Scarlet's bullet, but the sonic rifles fire, as well. Fiona claps her hands to her ears, but not fast enough. Logan is through the portal already, but Fiona feels as if a rock had smashed her head open. She reels back, clutching her head, and the portal disappears.

The rest of them have similar reactions. Scarlet's next bullet flies over their heads, but the next one she levels at Balryvr. Fiona, her head clear now, springs to her feet and knocks him aside in time. She frantically recreates the portal and pushes him through before the next round of sonic rushes them.

Fiona cries out in pain this time. In addition to the sonic - she is sure she has some sort of concussion - Scarlet's next bullet had shattered her kneecap. Fiona falls to one knee, her head spinning with sonic waves and pain.

Her head clears in time to be hit harder by the next sonic wave, and she topples backward, Scarlet's bullet whizzing over her head. Her vision is blackening from pain.

Caithe is by Scarlet now, her dagger raised - Scarlet isn't there anymore. Hidden sonic rifles blast Caithe while the rest of them are blasted by the others.

Fiona manages to get to her feet. Her mental training is no defense against the sonic blasts themselves, and help only marginally in recovery. Her head is still spinning, but she sees Scarlet unstealth on a beam above them, her rifle aimed at Eir, who hasn't seen her yet.

"No!" Fiona manages. She reaches desperately for Deception, but she can't grasp the elusive strand of magic - not enough to make a portal or anything, anyway. As if in slow motion, Eir turns her head in time to see the bullet speeding toward her, and Garm reacts instinctively, bowling into her legs to knock her over.

But he isn't fast enough - Fiona tries to stop the bullet, puts all her mind into the task, despite the ringing in her ears - but stopping the bullet is not Deception. Stopping the bullet is Protection. But Fiona tries anyway - she puts her arm out as if she could _will_ the bullet to stop, or at least take the injury herself - and a tiny, dime-sized blue aura solidifies at her fingertips. The bullet clangs into it and thuds to the floor.

Then time returns to 'normal' again, and the sonic rifles fire again, tumbling them all over. Fiona's head bangs against an iron fixture and she blacks out.

* * *

She wakes up an indeterminate amount of time later, back in the Priory Excavation, surrounded by Destiny's Edge and her Priory team. "Is everyone all right?" she asks.

Zojja barks a laugh. "She's been out for two days, and she asks if _we're_ alright!"

So it's Tuesday, then. "What happened? How did we survive?"

"Zojja found a corner that wasn't affected by the sonic waves and zapped the rifles with lightning," Eir informs her.

"Scarlet got away once Caithe was able to chase her around properly," Zojja continues, "but we couldn't track her down. Logan got Izza to portal up and get us out, but you've been out for a while."

Fiona nods. She feels energetic, and her mind is fully rested, as well. "I… banged my head on something, right?"

"No," Kazakh tells her. "Well, yes, but more than that. Most the time you were sleeping you were working off exhaustion. Pure and total exhaustion - you could've died."

"You didn't Deception your way out of feeling exhausted, did you?" Izza asks sternly.

Fiona shakes her head. "I know better than that."

Eir is looking at her with an odd look. "You saved my life," she says after a minute. "That bullet would have killed me."

Fiona tries to remember. Her memory is slightly foggy. ' _Oh. That._ ' "I don't know how I did it," she frowns. "Deception doesn't do that."

"I think you used Protection," Logan inserts.

"But I can't use Protection!" Fiona protests. "I've never been able to touch Protection."

"But you've been working with it recently alongside natural Protection users," Logan points out. "Protection is a very loyal Aspect, by its very nature."

"I'm sure just working with Protection users would allow her to use Protection," Leon says dryly. "It's not like she's only done it thrice."

Fiona smirks. "Aha! I'm sure you were meaning to be quite confusingly sarcastic that time, but I actually _have_ only done it thrice."

"Kormir take me!" Leon cries, flinging a hand over his eyes. "I have failed epically at being sarcastic, Blessed Kormir, _please_ forgive me, I didn't know! I am not as great as the all-knowing Kormir of Knowledge, I am only mortal - although I'm sure if we tried hard enough you could make me a god, too." The last part is delivered in a furtive whisper, as oppose to his previous loud sarcastic begging and pleading.

Fiona laughs. She can't help it - it's funny. But then she calms. "Now, lets be serious. I do remember the blue magic coming from my fingers like Logan does when he makes his shield, but there was only a drop of it."

"Well, of course your Protection ability would be tiny," Logan shrugs, "you only _have_ done it thrice. My question is why your Deception allowed it in. None of the Aspects like the others, and I'm sure your ability is strong enough to keep Protection out entirely if it wanted. It's why people with two Aspects are usually less powerful in both of them."

"My Deception really likes me," Fiona brainstorms. "Maybe it wanted me to be happy. Which I certainly wouldn't be if Eir died."

"Deception couldn't care less," Izza replies, shooting that idea down. "It has a bazillion other Deception users to play with."

Fiona smirks. They don't realize that she is keeping the biggest secret in the world - the future. And kept successfully so far, too. But Deception might not care, so she discards that idea. "What do you think, Izza? You've got a mix of Nature and Deception, what do they think of each other?"

"It's really hard to get them to work together," Izza informs them. "Deception doesn't think Nature is deceptive enough."

"I'm sure it feels the same way about Protection," Logan observes. "It's not subtle in the least."

"Maybe I always had a bit of Protection, and working with Protection users I was actually subconsciously using a bit of my own, so it got stronger, and Deception can only suppress so much of it?" Fiona wonders.

"Why don't we find an expert?" Zojja asks. "Somebody else who uses both Protection and Deception? It's uncommon to find somebody with two Aspects, and finding one with two specific Aspects is even harder, but there must be somebody."

"But Deception and Protection aren't similar in the least," Fiona objects.

"None of the Aspects are," the other magic users in the room - Zojja, Caithe, Leon, Izza, Logan, and Sieran - inform her.

"Except maybe Nature and Renewal," Izza puts in.

"Renewal has similarities to all of them," Caithe inserts. As the group ponders the other Aspects - Nature, Deception and Protection - they have to agree with her.

* * *

A day or so later, on Thursday, Fiona is at the Durmand Priory, giving her report to Steward Gixx alongside Sieran. She'd left Leon in charge back at Sorrow's Embrace.

When she is done, Gixx remains thoughtfully silent for a moment. "You have done well, Magister Fiona, and I think that will be a permanent rank."

Fiona brightens. "Really? Thanks!"

Gixx smiles. "You deserve it. You also deserve a break - so I'm giving you official leave from the Priory to attend to your own interests - family, friends, etcetera, etcetera - for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Alright. Who will manage the Priory team in my absence?"

"Who have you left in charge?"

"Scholar Leon Traydor. He seems quite interested in dredge machinery and has the right ulterior goal at heart."

"I approve of your choice. I'll send him word that his tenure as Magister is being extended. If you find yourself wanting some other project when the end of your leave comes, I will leave him in charge and send him a few more researchers. Sieran, of course, should probably find another project as it is."

Sieran brightens. She'd been rather despondent recently. "Thank you, Gixx!"

"No problem," Gixx says, waving his hand dismissively. "It was foolish of me to send you where you could do so little in the first place."

"Hey, she helped a lot," Fiona protests. "She brought our research back to the Priory and - "

"Yes, but Sieran is wasted on such tasks," Gixx reminds her. "She should be out exploring and finding new dwarven tombs, not playing messenger. Anyone can play messenger, and Sieran is an expert at identifying dwarven artifacts and ensuring they don't break or anything. I don't know half what she does, but she certainly is not going to continue carrying messages and supplies in a place that is actually quite dangerous for her."

Fiona nods. "Congratulations, Sieran!"

Sieran beams.

"Now, on to other business," Gixx says. "This alliance you've constructed with the dredge. I think a few dredge Priory members and an outpost in Sorrow's Embrace is the perfect way to start. It will take longer to get an asura gate approved by the Colleges of Rata Sum, but I'm sure I can do it. Waypoints will just follow naturally. You have done an excellent job with this negotiation, Magister, and I'm proud of it - I would promote you again for it if I could."

Fiona's face lights up in a smile. "Thank you, Steward! And I'm sure the sentiment will suffice."

Gixx laughs. "You're a bold one! But I do have one other thing - I want you meet Magister Stonehealer. You and your team argued well for him without ever having met him, I'm sure he'll want to say thank you. Or not - he's quite grouchy most of the time, and doesn't much care what people think."

Fiona shrugs. "It'll be like talking to Tiffany when she's in a bad mood."

Sieran laughs. "Tiffany's much more considerate than Magister Stonehealer, Fiona."

"Alright," Fiona nods. "I'll take your word for it. Is that all, Steward?"

"I think so. Return to the Priory in two weeks to resume your dredge research - or new assignment, whichever you prefer - and meanwhile, go see Magister Stonehealer."

"I'll take her to him right now," Sieran promises. "Come along, Magister!"

* * *

After passing through an interesting security system to get to what Sieran calls the Special Collections, Fiona finds herself face-to-face with a stone dwarf. Quite literally; he looks like dwarves from any other fantasy world, except for being stone of course.

"Magister Stonehealer!" Sieran beams. "This is Magister Fiona - she convinced the dredge to work with the Priory."

"You did, did you?" the stone dwarf asks, and Fiona finds herself blinking in surprise that his voice does not sound like rocks on rocks. It is actually quite normal. "Got over that ancient grudge? Perhaps. Now tell me, youngster - how is it that somebody like _you_ can convince a race like _them_ to stop hating people like _me_?"

Fiona blinks. "I don't know, Magister. I actually think it was the Destroyers attacking that convinced them they needed to - "

"Ah, Destroyers!" Magister Stonehealer sighs. "Quite evil. But it seems they've done some good, I'm sure, if only to bring people together to fight the Elder Dragons. But don't deny your own achievements. You're the ones that directed fear of the Destroyers into purpose."

"Actually, I - "

"Quiet, youngster! I don't care what you think, I care what I think. I won't go blaming the Destroyers for this whole sorry mess, and I'd rather blame it somebody I've met than a dredge leader that's been out to kill me for decades. So shut up and take the blame!"

Fiona is confused. Is he talking about the same dredge-allying-with-the-Priory event, or something else?

Then the dwarf laughs. "The look on your face!"

Fiona smiles. "You did it on purpose, I suppose? That's funny."

"Aha!" the dwarf says, looking closely at her. "A human who can understand a joke! That's a first!"

"I live with my sister," Fiona retorts. "You can understand any kind of humor after living with her."

"I'll have to meet this sister of yours," Ogden Stonehealer says. "Now, back on topic. I've seen all your research on dredge in the last three or so weeks - and it's overwhelming. You've done a good job, and that's high praise from an old, creaky construct like me."

"You're not creaky at all," Fiona says before she can stop herself.

Ogden throws back his head and laughs. "I like you, Magister Fiona!"

"That's even higher praise," Sieran notes.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

That was fun! And now, keep an eye out for _Book Four: In Times of Trouble_.

I hope everyone was in character. the last chapter, _Destiny's Renewal_ , is my favorite in the *Tassof Series* so far. Wait, did I say that already? Yeah, I said that already. Oh well! But anyway, that favoriteness is echoed in this chapter during Eir and Zojja's conversation. I can't believe I actually brought them together!

Finally!

I did it! Just wow! The euphoria that maybe I'm not a terrible writer and can actually write a decent storyline and accomplish what I want to accomplish is… overwhelming. I laughed like an evil villain (and maybe I am, playing god with my characaters in the story) for five minute straight. Falcon thought I was crazy. Mwahahaha!


End file.
